Arya's Fleet Travelling West of Westeros
by William St Romain
Summary: Arya leads a fleet westward to circumnavigate Planatos. This is the first leg of her journey, taking her from Dragonstone to the Frozen Shore. Back at home Jon and Daenerys are managing the kingdom and dealing with domestic drama.
1. Chapter 1: Difficult Partings

This is a fan story inspired by GRR Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire. Its content is based on those books plus guesses this author has made regarding content in the still unpublished volumes The Winds of Winter and A Dream of Spring. Some changes in the story inspired by the TV show Game of Thrones has also been included. This is entirely due to the preferences of this author. Arya's Fleet Sailing West of Westeros

Chapter 1: Difficult Partings

Arya was cold. Not so much physically, though the wind blew fierce on Dragonstone. Despite all she had been through she felt more alone now than she could remember.

Brienne waited patiently. Brienne always waited patiently. It was one of the few things Arya really liked about her. Unlike Sansa, Arya had never warmed to the swordswoman.

"The tide is about to turn." Arya didn't need reminding. Brienne reflected, _Brooding must be an intrinsic trait of the Starks._ Not that there were many Starks left. Or would be any more in the future. For what felt like the millionth time Brienne wondered if Arya would really go through with it.

Knowing Brienne wouldn't leave until she said something Arya commanded, "Get into the launch. I'll join you in a moment."

Arya stood there not even sure in her own mind what she would do. She was not used to being so indecisive. But she knew the answer. It was that this journey felt so final. She could not shake the sense that this would be the last time she would stand here.

"Arya!"

Arya was genuinely surprised. That didn't happen often.

Spinning, she saw Daenerys standing at the top of the steps leading to the landing. She looked as magnificent as ever, dressed all in lilac. Arya had never felt any fondness for pretty dresses. Dany couldn't get enough of them.

"Arya!" Dany cried again. She ran down the steps as fast as her condition allowed. As soon as she reached her other spouse she threw her arms around her. Arya found Dany's lips locked onto her own. This was more passion than she had seen from Daenerys in months. It was a welcome sensation.

A powerful longing swelled within her as she matched that passion with her own. Suddenly, Arya felt like doing it right here, right now, and to the seven hells with all the people watching. Fortunately, Daenerys still had control of herself. She reluctantly pulled away and the two parted.

Only then did Arya see that she was crying. "Dearest heart, what's the matter?" As if it wasn't self-evident.

Dany gasped for breath, "I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"For driving you away."

Arya was torn between shouting her agreement with this obvious observation and denying it. In the end, Dany's feelings won out.

"Nonsense. You and Jon need some time together. And I need some too."

Arya was undoubtedly one of the best liars in Westeros. But there were times when Dany could tell. She chose not to challenge her. "You'll miss Ned."

Arya couldn't help but laugh. Surprisingly, Dany's obvious regret only served to clear all the doubts from her mind. "Of course. And you. And Jon. And Rhaegar and Catelyn. How could I not? You are my family. All of you."

She wiped the tears from Dany's face.

"I will come back. I promise." She spoke with a confidence that was hardening into certainty. Never before in her life had she felt as certain of anything as now.

Dany took her hand. "I feel so terrible. I can't help blaming myself."

"Jon does need reminding sometimes that he has _two_ wives."

The two laughed. Arya looked down and placed her hand on Dany's bulging belly. "Have you thought of a name?"

Dany always insisted she knew what sex the babies would be. So far she hadn't been wrong yet. "Rhaella."

"It's a good name. She and Ned will love playing together. And you, no doubt, will be planning their wedding by the time I get back."

Dany had to laugh. Arya liked the sound of it. "Probably."

The laughter left her eyes. "You will be careful? Promise me."

Arya nodded. "Promise."

The two embraced one last time and Arya turned to the waiting launch. Brienne helped her in. The rowers were all Ironborn; hard men, fighters all.

As they rowed her to her ship, named _Summer_ after Bran's direwolf, Arya had to look back. Standing where she had been, Jon had joined Daenerys with the children. Six year old Rhaegar, whom Dany insisted on calling Drogo, was holding her hand. He definitely took after his mother. Those who could still remember said he was the spitting image of his namesake. Catelyn was scarcely a year younger. She clung to Jon's leg. She also took after her mother, though it was easier to tell that she was Jon's. This difference caused tongues to wag, but Arya had no doubts about Rhaegar's parentage. After all, she had been there. Jon held up baby Eddard. The cutie had a lost expression on his face. She definitely saw her father in him. He would be a world-class brooder. Jon waved his tiny hand.

Arya felt her resolve crumble. She looked away, unable to bear the sight any longer. She had to go now or she never would.

On board _Summer_ Asha stood waiting. She and Arya had never been the best of friends. Their first meeting hadn't been cordial. In part it was because Asha blamed Arya at least a little for Theon's death. She had grown up knowing that she was about the only one who actually cared for her little brother. Their father certainly hadn't. But what Arya had done, using Theon to kill their uncle knowing he would die because of it, Asha couldn't forgive. Yes, people said he had redeemed himself. But she never thought he needed to redeem anything.

She looked back at the ship with resentment mixed with a touch of pride. A ship designed by a Stark girl who had never crewed a ship in her life. A ship more advanced than any that had ever sailed the oceans before.

Asha followed Arya into the gardens of the new royal palace on Dragonstone. It was an impressive feat even with dragons to help the construction. Built in only a few short years, it rivaled the Watergardens in splendor. With them was Gran 'Crackjaw' Goodbrother. He was her first mate and other things.

The well-manicured gardens centered on a large artificial pool decorated in the Dornish style. On a nearby table was a large model of a ship. But a ship like no other. It was long and sleek, like an Ironborn longship. Its beam was also low as a longship too. Yet it had three masts, more than any ship Asha had ever heard tell of. And they towered over the deck, far higher than any before. As if that weren't the strangest of its oddities, its keel was far too small. Such a ship would tip over in even the calmest sea. As if to ensure such an eventuality, the masts were rigged with more canvas than any ship properly should. Even in this the thing was odd. Its sails weren't one large strip of canvas, a lateen, but lots of rectangular pieces all tied to cross beams. And also more than one jib. Such a ship would be more rope than sail.

Crackjaw whispered in her ear as Arya went over to pick up the model, "The queen likes playing with toys."

Asha had to smile, though the silence meant Arya heard every word. Even on the Iron Islands everyone knew it was a bad idea to anger Westeros' junior queen.

Arya though just smiled. She wet her finger to test the wind and Asha helpfully pointed in the proper direction. A life at sea meant she always knew from where the wind was blowing.

Arya carefully adjusted the sails on her toy boat. It was only then that Asha noticed that the model was fully functional. Arya placed the boat facing almost directly into the wind. The queen had set the rigging not to face the wind, but at an angle to it.

"Sha planning to tack that way?" Asha didn't bother to answer him.

Arya didn't either. She simply put the boat into the water and let it go. Contrary to Asha's expectations it didn't flip over. What it did do was move forward at a progressively faster pace. The two Ironborn stared in shock. As the little boat moved on its own across the pond they moved to intercept it at the other end. Asha lifted it and found it was much heavier than it looked. She also realized why. Its keel must have been lined with lead.

Asha, with the wind at her back, readjusted the sails and put the boat back into the pond. With the wind now behind it the boat raced across the pond faster than anything the Ironborn had ever seen.

Arya said, "I've been poring through the maesters' books for months to find the answer."

"Who would have thought those grey rats would know anything about sailing."

"Maester Samwell says the maesters know many things they've never used. They record everything, but never tell anyone."

Asha grunted, "That's why the Ironborn never liked them."

Asha forced herself to smile as Arya climbed aboard. "Welcome to your fleet your grace."

"Princess Asha," Arya nodded back. The two women gripped arms, a sign of respect among equals to the Ironborn. Though whether they were truly equals was very much debatable. "Everything ready?"

"Twenty ships rigged and waiting. We just need your say so."

"Let's not wait any longer. Cast off."

Crackjaw didn't need Asha's nod to repeat the order. "Cast off!" he cried.

On twenty ships, the largest surpassing two hundred feet in length, strips of sail dropped from yard arms. On the shore people cheered as the most powerful fleet ever assembled slowly moved to catch the wind. In the air three dragons, black, white, and red, flew overheard. Dipping and diving, their roars made people duck.

Among one group ashore however there was no cheering. Daenerys shed tears like rain. She reached out and pulled Catelyn to her, embracing her and Rhaegar as if they would vanish. The two children, neither really understanding, tried to comfort her.

"It's okay mother." Catelyn patted her head. How does one address a woman when one has two mothers? Catelyn always called Dany mother and Arya mom.

Jon could well understand the children's confusion. There were times these past few months when _he_ didn't know if Daenerys wanted Arya around.

Arya ran to the stern to watch as Snowflake lighted down onto the barge. Arya had been very insistent in the face of Asha's endless objections. _"You can't expect my dragon to fly the entire trip,"_ she told her. Especially where they were going. The fact the fleet would have to tow a giant barge with them wherever they went still rankled. The barge, flat topped and easily the largest ship in the fleet, couldn't go anywhere on its own. Its rudder was even fixed in place. No crew was on it, nor would anyone want to be given that its entire function was to haul a largish dragon everywhere.

Snowflake wasn't as large as Viserion had been. But then she wasn't as old as he was when he'd died. Arya expected her to get a lot bigger. Their current set of dragons were already growing faster than Daenerys' had. A combination of abundant food and plenty of space. Jon made certain that the flock used to feed them was kept well stocked.

Nymeria hadn't been too happy to be left behind. But Arya knew the direwolf wouldn't like being cramped on board the ship. Besides, best to let Nymeria wander the countryside. She never had gotten reused to castle life after living for so long in the wild.

Snowflake opened the deck hatch, her teeth easily snagging the edge of the lid. The Ironborn had been flabbergasted when they saw that the dragon could figure out for herself how it worked. The dragons acted like animals or spoiled children so much that it was easy to forget that they were highly intelligent. Maester Samwell thought it was because they were more emotional than rational. Like the direwolves, they reacted more to their riders' feelings than their thoughts. After alighting inside Snowflake pulled the hatch closed.

As the ships vanished over the horizon Jon and Daenerys went to a meeting of the small council. Dany had recovered herself and changed her clothes. She showed no sign of the emotional distress she had been in earlier. Prominently displayed at her shoulder was the Hand of the King pin.

Everyone stood as they entered. Except Olenna. She seldom got to her feet these days.

Master of Laws was Davos. It was the job he specifically asked for. The irony was lost on no one. Olenna was acting as Master of Coin until Jon chose a replacement. He hadn't yet. Asha was Master of Ships, but Aurane Waters was now serving in the post as he had been one of the first Westerosi to ally himself with Daenerys. Grand Maester Ibrose filled the seat of the maesters. The seat for the commander of the Kingsguard sat empty.

Davos spoke first as he usually did, "Everything went well your grace."

"Yes." Jon and Dany took their seats. "I noticed none of you were present." His tone was neutral, yet they could sense a bitterness behind his words.

"We were watching from the castle your grace. We felt it was best to allow you the time alone."

Olenna snorted, "Davos always tries to be polite. I'm sure you already know what they all think." Her voice was no longer as firm as it once was.

It was Dany who answered her, "Yes, we have noted your… disapproval."

Davos was caught trying to be nice without being too obvious. Unfortunately, he wasn't the gifted liar Arya was. "Not at all your grace. We all… heartfully hope for your continued happiness."

Jon's look was almost amused. "You don't need to keep pretending. That is not why we are here." He turned to Olenna. "My wife says that you wish to retire."

Olenna never bothered to hide her feelings. She was almost sad. "I am far past the time I should have retired. I am at the age where there are few my age left. I'm tired. I want to go back to Highgarden. This place is far too cold for me."

That wasn't entirely true. The interior of the castle could get quite hot. Like Winterfell used to be, Dragonstone had underground hot springs which kept it warm no matter the weather.

"Besides, I have already found a replacement." The girl sitting next to her, whom neither Jon nor Daenerys had ever seen before, rose to her feet. She was a strapping young lady, little more than a maiden really, with the dusky skin of the Dornish. "This is Elia, Oberyn's eldest living child. She has studied with me for some time. She knows her sums better than most. She'll be a fine addition to your council."

Elia sounded almost timid. Very different from her father and older sisters. "I have studied accounting with Maester Wendel. I can promise your graces that I can handle the kingdom's finances."

Jon smiled reassuringly. "If the Lady Olenna recommends you than that is good enough for me."

"You always struck me as over trusting." Olenna teasing tone did not belay her criticism. Jon was never bothered by Olenna. Her mockery and sharp tongue never got to him strangely enough.

After Elia returned to her seat Davos spoke again. "Not to put a dampener on the proceedings, but isn't it time your grace chose a new Master of Whispers?"

The others around the table sat in consternation. Nobody had wanted to broach the subject before as it would have sounded too much like they were trying to hex Arya's voyage.

But Jon wasn't the least bothered, "The Lady Arya has already recommended someone. We are going to meet him once this meeting is adjourned."

"Might we ask-"

"No. Good day to you."

Jon was not normally so short with people, least of all Davos. But he and Dany wanted to know who it was they were meeting first before presenting him to the council. He stood and that meant the meeting was concluded.

Jon and Dany entered the very gardens where Arya had shown Asha her model. The two didn't know whom they would meet or even what he looked like. So it was fortunate that he introduced himself.

Taking them by surprise, a voice behind them said, "Your grace, your grace, this one is pleased to be called Jaqen H'ghar."

The two spun to see a tall, thin man. He was handsome in a nondescript way. His most noticeable feature was his hair, divided half red and half white.

Jon recovered faster, "I remember Arya talking about you. To be honest I found it hard to believe."

Jaqen merely nodded acknowledgement.

His sudden appearance alarmed Dany. "You are a Faceless Man?"

"A man serves the Many Faced God. This does not prevent one from serving other masters."

"You're not planning on killing anyone?" Jon was really not sure about this.

"Only if his grace asks. During a man's service to his grace he will not be doing any tasks for the Many Faced God. As long as it is understood that a man will always return to serving the Many Faced God."

"It is understood. You know what your duties are?"

"His grace's other queen has already explained. A man finds this acceptable. Perhaps even enjoyable. A man has not served such a task for many years."

"Good." Jon nodded.

Even with their stunning speed it took Arya's fleet some time to circumnavigate Westeros. They made frequent stops both to obtain supplies and to show the world their new ships, particularly at Sunspear and the Arbor. The crowds flocked to see Snowflake. Though they kept their distance.

It was at Lannisport that Arya had her most desirable meeting. As _Summer_ was tied to the peer she leaped ashore, hungry to stretch her legs. A messenger was there to meet her. "The Lady of Casterly Rock wishes to extend an invitation, your grace. You and your officers are invited to dine at the Rock."

"Gladly we accept. Lead the way steward."

The man led Arya's retinue up the peer to a waiting carriage. Brienne was miffed to see that no other transport was included. Arya couldn't hide her amusement.

She turned to Sandor, "You will travel with me. Lady Brienne will bring the Queensguards after us."

The two mounted the carriage after the steward. It was about to move when Arya ordered it to stop. "Your grace?" The man was confused.

Asha had disembarked after the Queensguards. After seeing to the ships, she and Crackjaw moved to the carriage. The steward was not happy to them. A fact Asha reveled in. Arya made the carriage wait until she got on. But there was only room for four.

Seeing that he would have to walk Crackjaw said, "I'll stay with the crew."

"If you wish." Asha wasn't upset. No doubt he preferred carousing with the whores near the dock anyway.

The carriage rolled on and the Queensguards found themselves trudging after.

When the carriage rolled to a stop inside the gates Arya found Sansa standing at the door waiting for them. The years had not changed her sister in the slightest. The two embraced warmly.

"It's been too long. You should have come to see me."

"Duties get in the way. Rebuilding the kingdom takes most of our time."

"No need to tell me. Tyrion's away on business."

"And I was so looking forward to meeting him." Arya's sarcasm wasn't lost on Sansa. "You don't mind?"

"Not at all. I've heard you have a son now. Did you bring him with you?"

Arya shook her head.

"Why not? I want to see him."

"A voyage around the world is not the right place. He needs to grow a little."

"With her." There wasn't any open hostility in her voice, but Arya could hear the hate in it.

For a few heartbeats Arya almost didn't answer. "She is my sister every bit as much as you."

"Only by marriage." That wasn't true and Sansa knew it. Just as she also knew that there was far more than just a sisterly relationship between Daenerys and Arya.

Arya feared that this meeting would break up in acrimony like the last one, but Sansa had no more desire for a confrontation than she. "Never mind. Let me show you inside."

After Sansa had given Arya a full tour of the Rock they returned to the great hall where Clegane and the Queensguards were waiting. The fact the queens both had all-female guards was something everyone in Westeros knew, but the reality of it still struck her. The first thing Sansa noticed was that they all wore matching armor. The second was that their snow white cloaks were trimmed in red.

She was happier to see the Hound and Brienne more than she would have thought. "You finally got rid of that ratty armor." His cloak was different, being trimmed in gold.

Sandor was miffed. "Ratty? It saved my life more than once I would have you know."

Everybody else laughed.

Sansa examined the armor he was wearing. It was like fish scales, but black as jet. All the Queensguards wore the same thing.

"Gendry invented it. He calls it dragonscale." Arya lifted a scale, revealing fine linked chain underneath.

"It's Valyrian steel?"

Arya nodded. "So is our shields and weapons."

"You wear it too?"

"Naturally. It's better than plate and light as silk. We can move fast and don't tire."

She introduced her other guards. "You know Brienne and Lyanna Mormont already."

Both still possessed their Valyrian blades. "You kept the direwolf's head?"

Lyanna had grown considerably and could now look Sansa in the eyes. "Of course. My father changed it when he gave it to his grace. I wasn't about to alter it. It's not as if it's out of place."

"Your family has always been most loyal to the Starks."

"There is only one Stark. I would die for her."

Nobody needed to ask who she meant. And the tone of her voice left no doubt as to what she thought of the other Stark sibling.

Before Sansa could recover Arya grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the next Queensguard. Her height too was akin to Sansa's and she wore a Valyrian steel sword whose pommel was shaped like a rearing stallion. "This is Maud Bracken." The woman she presented could have challenged Daenerys in looks.

"I remember you. Weren't you-"

"At King Joffery's wedding, yes." Neither of them wanted to be reminded. "I was still just a girl then."

"Yes. You certainly have grown. The men must have been disappointed."

"Why?"

Sansa was surprised. Maud actually sounded offended. "Because you joined the Queensguard."

Arya intervened, "Jon changed the rules. Kingsguards are no longer required to be celibate. And that applies to Queensguards as well."

"Oh! You are fortunate. There must be an army trying to court you."

Maud gave an indulgent smile. "I try not to encourage them."

"Why?" Sansa was almost begging for gossip.

Arya once again intervened. "Sansa, here is someone else you might find familiar, Alys Hightower."

The next lady Sansa looked upon was not as tall as the previous two. She also had golden hair so fine even a Lannister would've been envious. She held a long, black spear. "You finally escaped your father?"

"He could hardly keep us captive forever without building himself his own maiden vault."

"Which you would have escaped from."

"Just try and stop me." The two laughed.

"How's your grandfather?"

Alys' smile died.

"Oh! I'm sorry."

Alys shook her head. "He never recovered after the Shields."

"He was always very brave. The name of Baelor Brightsmile will always be remembered."

Alys smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

The next Queensguard pushed herself between them. "Enough of this gloom." The impression Sansa had was of dark skin and darker eyes. "Obella Sand." She also had a spear.

"Obella!" Alys screamed. Everybody else laughed.

"You're one of the Sand Snakes."

"That is quite a rude thing to say, but yes."

"Did you teach Alys the spear or did you learn separately."

"She has learned a lot from me."

Alys was even more outraged, "OBELLA!" Alys shoved her out of the way. "I learned from our master-at-arms. She did too." Alys gave her a sharp look.

"You learned from the Hightower master-at-arms?"

Obella was suitably embarrassed. "My father was dead."

There were more than a few giggles.

The last two were noticeable for standing behind everybody else. The red-haired one said, "Let's not forget us. But then the High Born always forget about us." Her friend hissed her to silence.

It was too late. They had attracted The Stare. That's what people called it. Everyone knew, or soon learned, that you never wanted to be the focus of The Stare. The dead-eyed look on Arya's face could make the bravest man piss his breeches. It almost made them piss theirs.

Arya pulled Sansa toward the two. "Sansa, as Yimi says, they are Small Folk. Yimi Tallwood and Joella Heathers. Superb archers both." As Sansa could see, both having bows slung over their shoulders.

"This is definitely a first. Small Folk in the Kingsguard?"

Joella, who was more diplomatic than her counterpart, said, "His grace does not hold himself to old rules."

"Yes." There was a note of disapproval in Sansa's voice. "How well I know it."

The others didn't know how to take this remark.

Sansa broke the spell. "Come, I've prepared a meal for you."

The rest of the night was spent feasting and laughing. All had a great time. None broached any more painful subjects. Asha, who was known to be officially a widow though she had never consummated her marriage, was the focus of much attention. The lords of the Westerlands seemed quite eager to join with the Princess of the Iron Islands.

As the night wore on Sansa turned to the Hound and asked, "What's the commander of the Kingsguard doing here?"

"Watching over the queen." He didn't even stop eating his chicken.

"You're always watching over her," Brienne interjected.

What might have been a tense moment was soon dissipated. "If I didn't she might kill someone."

Sansa almost laughed, "So you're keeping the world safe from my sister?"

"Someone has too."

Sansa waited for Arya to get angry, but she only saw a grin on her sister's face.

As they all went to the apartments they had been assigned Arya came across Maud waiting by her door. She could see the taller woman was inebriated.

"Your grace, might I have a word."

"You don't need to ask. You know that."

Despite the alcohol Arya could tell that Maud was scared. "I… I've been meaning to ask you."

She hesitated and Arya grew impatient, "Yes?"

"This is such a long trip and you undoubtedly miss your family. It-it-it must be quite… lonely."

Arya could see where this was leading, but didn't interrupt.

"What I mean is…" She reached out to take Arya's hand. "I would be honored… to… help relieve your loneliness." She leaned down as if expecting a kiss.

She didn't get one. She got The Stare instead. It sobered her up fast.

Arya pulled her hand away. "Don't ever ask me that again." Arya didn't raise her voice, not when she was threatening. That was one of the danger signs. When she was shouting people knew they were safe.

She vanished into her room.

They stayed for a time in Lannisport. They didn't strictly speaking need to, but there was one other passenger they were waiting for. He arrived barely in time to catch them before Arya finally got tired of waiting.

The man, who was obviously a maester, stepped aboard just as the crew cast off from the peer. He was accompanied by another much younger maester, likely his apprentice. Neither Arya nor Asha needed any introduction, for they knew him well.

"Arch Maester Marwin," Arya greeted him.

"Your grace. Our apologies. It was a much more onerous trip than we'd expected. When we heard you were travelling around Westeros we tried to catch you at Old Town."

"I was expecting you to be there when we arrived."

"Ah… yes. Things happened."

His apprentice said, "The arch maester had to take a roundabout route."

Arya arched an eyebrow. Brienne asked, "Does this involve a woman?"

Marwin almost struck his apprentice. "No! No, of course not." The listeners didn't bother to hide their amusement. "We simply had trouble acquiring horses. This is my apprentice Jack."

"Maester Jack." Arya saw he already had a couple of links in his chain. _He must be intelligent for his age. What a pity he must deny such a mind to so many ladies desperate for affection._

The two were carrying a number of books and scrolls and were on the verge of dropping them. Brienne came to the rescue. "Brienne, lead the arch maester and his apprentice to their cabin. The crew with bring them the rest of their baggage." There was rather a lot of this frankly. Between them the two maesters had managed to bring with them more than the entire Queensguard put together.

As they sailed north towards the Frozen Shore Marwin gathered everybody together to discuss their mission. Really, it was just Jack who didn't know it.

"We will head north following the Frozen Shore. If we continue to follow it we will inevitably travel west." He pointed to one of the many maps he had brought along.

"Forgive me arch maester." Jack spoke a little too fawningly, which none of the ladies found endearing. "But why has no one done this before?"

This was actually a common question. Asha was quick to answer it before Marwin could, "Because we will be moving into the teeth of the strongest winds in the world."

With complete disinterest in Marwin's outrage, she proceeded to take a writing stick and draw lines on his precious map.

"This is the direction of the winds along the Shore. They are constant and powerful. No ship could hope to travel against them. And going out beyond the Shore is worse. You'll never find your way back."

"But… why hasn't anyone gone directly west?"

"People have. Most don't return. Those few who have speak only of endless ocean."

Arya began flipping through the maps. "That is why we are going north. Inevitably Westeros must come close to the eastern shore of Essos." She found the map she was looking for. A map of all of Essos; that they knew of anyway. She placed it to the left of the map with the Frozen Shore. "Travelling north we shall round the world and come down near Essos."

Yimi giggled.

"What amuses you?" Marwin wasn't.

"That's crazy. We're just going to sail off the world."

"Why?"

Yimi wasn't the only one startled by Marwin's belligerence. "Everyone knows you'll sail off the edge of the world if you go west."

Surprisingly, Asha spoke in his defense. "Everyone is wrong. The world is a sphere."

The other Queensguards, including Brienne laughed. Their laughter died when they saw Arya wasn't laughing.

"You think that's funny." When she spoke in that quiet voice it was almost as bad as The Stare.

"With respect your grace, its common knowledge."

"It's common assumption. Words spoken out of the certainty of ignorance is not knowledge."

"The Ironborn have known for centuries that the world is a sphere. We've sailed it." Asha was challenging them to deny it. None of them did.

Obella asked, "Why doesn't anyone fall off?"

Marwin was losing patience. "This is not the time for such lessons. If we get bored on the trip I will be happy to instruct you. For now we have more important matters."

Jack wasn't so easily put off. "Arch maester, I still don't understand."

Impatiently, Marwin grabbed up one of the maps and bent it so the ends almost touched. "This is how the world works. Not a true sphere, but we don't have time to make a real one. Do you see now how to travel from one end to the other."

Jack's eyes lit up. "Of course!"

The younger ladies looked almost disappointed that he was no longer agreeing with them.

Crackjaw joined the conversation, "Winds are not the only hazard."

Marwin went back to the map of the Frozen Shore. "Quite right. That my boy is why we are here. At least one of the reasons. Shoals line the Frozen Shore for its length so far as anyone has ever tried to find them. We are to map all the ones we can."

"And find ways around them. This is likely to be tricky and we could be doing it for some time." Asha pulled Marwin's map over to her.

Obella asked, "How much time?"

"Not planning to marry anyone anytime soon?"

The prospect of being cooped up in the ships for months went over like a Bowl of Brown.

"It won't take that long." Arya always spoke with assurance. It was impossible for anyone else to know if she meant it. "We have the advantage of being able to go ashore as needed. The real danger begins once we move past the Shore."

"Why?" Maud still hadn't recovered from her rejection.

Arya pulled the map of the Shore over to her and indicated the space above it. "What's here?"

"Nothing."

"You've answered your own question."

The reality of the situation dawn on them.

Arya stood at the gunwale as the fleet was passing Bear Island. She was joined there by Lyanna.

"Want to stop?"

"Not really."

"Having trouble with your family?"

Lyanna sighed. "Not really. My sisters and I always got along."

"Until you joined the Queensguard."

Lyanna looked sad. "Northerners still aren't… resigned to the Targaryen restoration."

"Jon isn't a Targaryen. Not anymore."

"Doesn't matter what he calls himself. He saved the world, but that doesn't mean people have forgotten his family. His father could have prevented-"

"That's assuming too much. You think the Mad King really cared what Rhaegar thought?"

"Probably not. I still think…"

"Don't. What's past is past. We need to concentrate on what happens now."

The snow on the island reminded Arya of Winterfell. She still missed it even though it had stopped being her home years ago.

Over the followings days it seemed Arya had the powers of a red priest. The fleet travelled up the Frozen Shore, long boats taking soundings and marking off the shoals. They made good time, until one of the captains got careless. The _Sea Drake_ scraped bottom, its keel splintering. He got the ship into the shallows before it sank.

Asha and Arya walked along the side, water up to their waists. It was freezing. Several yards away they watched as Ironborn, stripped down to their underclothes, dived under the water to examine the hull.

One of them, Gregor Hardfoot, came up for air in front of them. "It's no good princess. The keel's split. We need a dry dock to fix it."

"Will the hull hold if we sail?" Arya was anxious to keep going.

"Not for long."

Asha shook her head. "Better to abandon it. Or we can have one of the other ships tow it to Bear Island. They should be able to fix it."

"On no account. Build a coffer dam. You'll repair it here."

Asha was outraged, "Here?!"

"I will not abandon one of the strongest ships in the fleet. And I will not halt this expedition for who knows how long. We are protected well enough here as long as there are no storms. You should be able to patch the keel in a few days if you move fast."

"I should?"

"You're the sailor as you keep reminding me. I want to look over the North now that the Wall is gone. We might as well make use of this. Studying the places we go is part of our mission."

Asha knew she couldn't stop her. "Who are you taking with you?"

"No one. Snowflake and I can take care of ourselves."

"Not sure Clegane would agree with you."

"I don't need his permission. Or yours."

Asha didn't like this reminder that she was, for all her title, still an underling. She was right about the reaction though. Clegane wasn't the only one angry over it.

But Arya was right too. She was the queen. And she had a dragon.

"How long will you be gone?" The Hound wanted to tie her up and throw her in her cabin. But she was walking toward Snowflake, who definitely looked too happy for his taste.

"A day, a week, a month, who knows? I'm not tied to a sundial. Once I get a good look at the lands north of the Wall…"

"There is no Wall."

"Where the Wall used to be I can send Jon a note." She mounted up. "People might settle her again someday."

Her dragon wafted snow on them as she launched herself.

The Hound and his Queensguards watched as she flew into the dusk. Asha placed herself in front of them. "The least you could do is give us a hand. Help unload the ship. My men have to concentrate on making the dam."

For the next several days Arya flew across the North, travelling over the Frozen Shore to the Frostfangs. She enjoyed herself. She loved flying far more than either Jon or Dany. This little adventure was just the sort of thing she had wanted to do for a long time.

Sometimes she had the urge to just fly south back to Dragonstone. The gods knew she could. But she also knew it wouldn't be fair to those in her fleet.

During a rest she looked north toward the Lands of Always Winter. That was one place she wasn't going. _Bran told us never to go there. I guess it's better not to ask why._

Snowflake's head intruded itself into her space, almost knocking her down. "I've been neglecting you recently, haven't I?"

Snowflake's eyes were easily as large as her face. Her head alone was almost as long as Arya was.

Arya hugged the huge beast. "Drogon could have swallowed me whole. You'll never do that, would you girl?"

Snowflake nudged her again. Arya could touch the dragon's mind, her skin changing ability made it possible. It was also why Jon was able to do what no other dragon rider had ever been able to. Bran told them it was because he knew their thoughts and they could know his. Still, even a nudge or a glance could say a great deal.

Arya sensed a thought in her dragon's head. An image appeared in hers. Looking eastward out past the Frostfangs was the Haunted Forest. She could almost see the Fist of the First Men, but her eyes weren't good enough to see more than that.

Snowflake though could see through fog. Through her dragon's eyes she saw tiny figures running out of the trees.

She leapt upon Snowflake's back and the beast launched herself into the sky.

Far below them a woman was fleeing from several men. All of them Wildlings, tough it was no longer possible to tell from which tribe. None looked as if they maintained any sort of allegiance they might have once had.

A huge winged beast flew low overhead. The humans all dropped to the ground. They watched the creature bank around flying back towards them.

The woman screamed. The beast landed between her and the men. They, showing their courage, ran back into the trees as fast as their legs could carry them. The woman was about to run off as well, but the beast turned its great head in her direction. She froze, like the hare being stalked by the fox.

Arya jumped off Snowflake's back and approached her wearily. "You all right?"

"Uh, yes." Her Westerosi had a thick accent. Obviously she was more used to using the speech of the First Men. Arya helped her to her feet. "Is that a dragon?"

"She is."

"I heard tales of dragons. Never believed them."

"What's your name?"

"Yashi."

The two found a sheltered spot, Snowflake helping with the fire. "How long have you been up north?"

"All my life. You Stark yes? You should know."

"I thought all the Wi… Free Folk had joined Mance Rayder?"

"Not all. Some hid. Stayed hid when the dead walked. Didn't want to fight. Didn't want to go south. Live here."

"But there is nobody here now. Why don't you come with me? We've got plenty of space."

"This my home. Die here."

"But you're alone."

"Not forever. Someday people come back. I'll be here when they do."

"I admire your determination. What about those men?"

"They were of the Ice River Clans. Understand, I not want to be with Ice River Clans."

"From what I've heard I don't blame you."

"I will go further north. They not find me there."

"How will you survive?"

Yashi spoke with some pride, "I avoid walking dead men. I survive."

"Can't argue with that. Best of luck to you."

Arya wasn't at all sure of leaving Yashi to live out her life in such a desolate place. But she had always made a point of never forcing anyone to go where they did not wish to.

It had been almost a fortnight by the time she got back to the fleet. She observed as they approached the Ironborn struggling to get the ship off the sand bar. Sandor was in the water with them. The coffer damn had been removed and the sea covered the bottom. The keel though was stuck in the sand.

Snowflake landed and advanced on the beached ship. The men got out of the way quickly. _Sea Drake_ was a large ship, easily 200 tons or more. But Snowflake was a large dragon. She set her shoulder against the ship's side and heaved. The dragon's feet sank deep into the sand, but they eventually found purchase. Slowly, gradually, after a great deal of pushing, _Sea Drake_ left the bar to float free once more.

Cheers went up all around.

Sandor, who was less scared of the dragons than most, walked up to Arya, who was still mounted. "About time you got back."

"You were having so much fun."

"You really are full of shit sometimes."

She laughed. Sandor was the only one she allowed to talk to her that way.

The fleet was sailing past the Frozen Shore, soon to leave all known lands altogether. Arya stood on the bow, the freezing wind blowing in her hair. Marwin joined her there.

"We will be soon past all maps. Unknown territory." He was excited. "Can you imagine what we'll see?"

"The future is always unknown."

END CHAPTER 0NE


	2. Chapter 2: Cold Water, Frozen Air

Episode 2: Cold Water, Frozen Air

Boredom. Everyone feels it. But there is a certain kind of boredom that comes from doing the same thing day in and day out with no relief and the same landscape moving around you. It did not help that it took them two weeks to travel a distance that they could have done in one day with the wind at their backs. Yes, the sails she designed, or more accurately rediscovered, allowed them to move against the wind. But it didn't make them move quickly.

This was what Arya was feeling. The cold was bitter. More so even than her Stark blood was used to. The taste of ice was in the air, perpetual, like a bitter draft you could never get rid of. The food was monotonous. She had insisted they keep the preserved stuffs for absolute need. Because she insisted on the fleet keeping on its course as close to the ice as possible, she allowed some of the smaller ships to sail further south where the wind wasn't so strong. They fished every day and the fish was abundant.

When she had been planning the expedition Marwin had insisted they take as much pickled cabbage as the ships could hold. He said it was the best way to prevent brown gum or the sailor's disease, as it was known. But it was dreary. Arya could still remember eating bugs to stay alive during her travels in the Riverlands. Right now she almost wished for some bugs just to break the endless routine of fish and cabbage every day.

They had kept near the coast as much as possible as they went north. That coast was soon covered in thick sheets of ice. It towered far above the tallest ship. It made her think of the Wall. The stars soon stopped dipping below the horizon and instead traveled in endless loops around the sky. Visible proof that what Marwin had said was real. The fixed star though stayed the same and now they kept it almost directly starboard.

It was no longer possible to go any farther north. Something they were all thankful for. As they had gone north they had found their course being forced more and more eastward. Marwin told them they were now travelling due east. Something Asha and her Ironborn confirmed. It wouldn't be long before they were on the opposite side of the world from Westeros. Bets were being made as to whether they would enter the Shivering Sea or strike a new landmass.

Arya already knew the answer. She had spent months studying accounts of the Long Night and legends from Essos. 'Demons' had come out of the Gray Waste to attack the Five Forts that guarded the land of Yi Ti. She was convinced they were the White Walkers. That meant there had to be some connection between Westeros and Essos. One of her primary missions had always been to find it.

During her frequent flights, her one escape from the monotony of shipborne life, she had made a point of studying the land to the north. Covered though it was with ice it was still possible to spot the land underneath. Occasionally rocky coves would appear protruding from the ice sheet. That was how she knew the land did not end when they entered the realm of perpetual winter.

Snowflake made several passes over the fleet. She always did this to announce her intentions.

At Arya's elbow she heard, "I swear, she acts like she's performing." Joella shielded her eyes from the wind.

"She is." _Dragons are more human than most people admit._

Arya looked back at the other ships. Just like on _Summer,_ their decks were crowded. The dragon's antics had become a spectator sport.

Snowflake arrowed straight into the water not far from _Summer's_ port beam. Within seconds she erupted out of the water with some huge monster caught in her jaws. The thing had no head, though Arya could see it still had eyes and a mouth. It also had a long, thin tail and triangular shaped wings that stretched its entire length. It was easily as big as a wagon.

"That's a ray," Asha said. "I've never seen one so big before.

Snowflake tossed the ray up into the air and belched fire on it. In the blink of an eye the creature was chard black and shrank in on itself. Snowflake caught it once more, carrying it off to her barge. She proceeded to tear into it.

Maud was now standing at Arya's other side. "I almost wish she would share."

Arya laughed, "I doubt you'd find it edible. Not without stronger teeth."

The spectacle over the crowd broke up. "You attending Marwin's lecture?"

Arya shook her head. "I already listen to him more than I can stand. I'm going to my cabin."

As they went below decks they passed the passage leading to the main hold. That was where they ate most of their meals. And where Marwin conducted his impromptu classes. So many people had asked him various questions that he had decided to have a real instruction class. Most of those who attended didn't really pay much attention. It was just one more way to try and escape the tedium.

Arya entered her room. She wasn't as besotted with luxury as either of her 'sisters', the literal and the metaphorical. But she was still a queen who did like her comfort. The most expensive things, aside from her Valyrian weapons and armor, was a set of silver brushes Jon had given her. She did like brushing her hair, which was probably the most 'girlish' thing she did. She sat down at her vanity, with real silver mirrors, and picked up one.

There was a knock at the door. Before she could answer it opened to reveal Asha. "We need to talk."

Arya really wasn't in the mood for another argument. "What about?"

"All this ice is damaging the ropes. Our ships were not designed for this."

 _Does this woman ever talk about anything else?_ Asha had never been enthusiastic about this journey. Now she was using every excuse she could think off to get Arya to turn the fleet around.

"Will you listen to me!"

Brienne stood in the back of the room. She was trying to follow what Merwin was saying, but he kept using words she didn't know. It didn't help that he spoke in a dreary monotone.

"The stars in the north zodiac are the most fixed, changing the least as the world spins around the sun."

The response to this world shaking comment to his uneducated crowd could best be described as a yawn. Brienne could see that most of them, which included all the other Queensguards, totally failed to understand a thing he said.

What they all appeared to take more interest in was whispering gossip and flirting. Every woman in the room had the pleasure of the attention of at least one Ironborn. Maybe the pleasure was questionable for some. Maud was keeping close to Jack. She seemed more interested in actually understanding Marwin than most. Brienne pitied him. Being a naive boy in her mind, he didn't understand Maud's interest. If he had he probably wouldn't have been so flattered.

One of the Ironborn left his chair and wandered over to her. "Interested in the stars?" He still had his tankard.

Brienne smelled the ale on his breath. "Something to do."

He leered at her, which was a little difficult because she topped him. "I can think of something better."

She really couldn't stand his breath. "Keep thinking." She left the room.

Jon was having his own problems. "I will not have the children grow up with strangers." Daenerys put her foot down. "They are ours and deserve to be with their parents."

Jon sighed. "I'm not talking about them being taken away. I only want them to experience life as others live it."

"I will _not_ permit them to be fostered off! I don't care where." She put her hands protectively over her belly. "Our children will stay with us."

"We have responsibilities…"

"Then give them to someone else."

She knew he couldn't do that. He was king and she was his Hand as well as his queen. He thought he was making her life easier.

"If you must, foster their children here. They can learn from us how to run the kingdom."

"They don't want their children to leave them any more than you do."

"So why are you asking?!" She was starting to sound hysterical and knew it. She took a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down. "I understand what you want. I'm saying that I want to raise our children myself."

"What of being the Hand?"

She didn't answer. Dany wasn't the type to trust others. She had been burned too many times in the past.

She walked out.

 _I can't win._ He went into his study. There were a ton of letters waiting for him. He tried to read some of them, but gave up. He was the king, but he was a father too. She already blamed him for not spending enough time with the children. It wasn't like he was avoiding them. As it happened, he wanted to be with them now. He felt so alone most of the time. It wasn't until she left that he realized just how much time he had been spending with Arya. _Dany is right. I really do spend too much time with this._

He heard a knock. Only then did he realize how much time had passed.

"Yes?"

Septa Annis entered. She was their children's tutor. She was also much younger than most would imagine a septa to be. Only a few years older than Daenerys herself, she had come highly recommended. Yet she made him nervous. As smart as any maester, nevertheless, she was still a septa. Dany didn't trust septons or septas. It was perhaps due to their family history.

Jon had little experience dealing with septons. He had wanted a maester, but few of them had survived the war. The three of them had all agreed that there were more important things for the maesters to work on than teaching their children.

"You summoned me, your grace." Her severe tone didn't help her image. She always gave the impression of being far older than she really was.

"I would like you to talk to my wife."

"The queen? Is there some difficulty with your marriage?"

It was a reasonable enough question under the circumstances. But it raised his hackles nonetheless. He already had more than he could handle with trying to rebuild the kingdom without people chattering behind his back over his 'abnormal' living arraignments.

"No… No. It's just… she's been bad tempered recently."

"As everyone in the kingdom must know."

 _Is the whole of Westeros gossiping about my family,_ he wondered. It would be unreasonable for him to believe otherwise. Yet he couldn't help but wonder how news traveled so quickly.

Annis was still speaking, "It is probably just her pregnancy."

"Not likely. She didn't act this way when she was carrying Rhaegar."

"Women do not always react the same during pregnancy. You wish me to examine her?"

He could imagine how Dany would react to that. "No. just talk to her. Maybe find out if there is something else bothering her."

Annis bowed, "Your grace."

Arya was taking her daily flight. She had done this even at home on Dragonstone when circumstances allowed. She always brought along a writing board and paper. It wasn't easy drawing on the back of a flying dragon, but she usually just rendered a rough sketch that she would redo once back on board. This was how they were able to maintain their maps with Marwin and Jack doing surveys from shipboard to help. Arya was proud of her drafting skills. It was another of those abilities Sansa did not have.

This day was a little different though. On the horizon, toward the sunset, she saw a dark colored smudge. It was still hours away, but given the force of the wind they had no hope of avoiding it.

With a gentle nudge Arya directed Snowflake back toward the ship.

"There's a storm approaching," she cried as the dragon hovered over the bow. "A big one."

"Any chance it will miss us?" Asha had learned long ago never to second guess Arya.

"None." Arya had skillfully jumped from her dragon's back to the deck, Snowflake flying off for her lair.

Asha turned to Crackjaw. "Order the fleet to prepare."

He left to give the orders.

Dany felt off. It was the only way she could describe it. She knew she wasn't acting her normal self, but she didn't know what was making her feel so wrong. She was flipping through her children's laundry without having an idea why.

It was in this state that Annis found her. "Your grace."

Dany didn't bother turning around. "What do you want?"

"I know you do not like me, but that is no reason to be rude."

"I don't need you to lecture me."

"What do you need?"

It was such an odd question that it grabbed Dany's attention. "What do you mean?"

"His grace asked me to talk to you."

"Why doesn't he talk to me himself?"

Annis was bluntness itself. "You have been very unwelcoming these past several months. Many believe you drove away your junior queen because you tired of having to share the king."

Dany was outraged. "I didn't drive away anyone!"

Her rage was cut short when she spotted Catelyn standing in the doorway behind Annis. The septa noticed her look and spun around. The girl was on the verge of tears. "Is anything wrong?"

Dany could well imagine what Catelyn must have been thinking. "No sweetie. We're simply having a disagreement. Go play with your brother."

Cat didn't look the least bit reassured. She tried to get some sense of the realty of the situation from Annis, but the septa turned her back on her. Feeling unwanted and unwelcome, Cat slinked from the room.

"Why did you do that?" Dany demanded.

"Your grace?"

Dany didn't know if Annis was being deliberately obtuse or was really so clueless. "Why did you make her feel unwanted?"

Annis appeared genuinely perplexed. " _I_ am not the one making her feel unwanted."

Dany felt as if a bucket of cold water had been thrown in her face.

Annis took on a superior tone. "Your grace should pay more attention to her family than lecturing others. Perhaps her grace should be less concerned with matters that do not involve her."

Annis spun on her heel and left. Daenerys found herself speechless. She knew there were those who believed she was supposed to spend her time being a wife and not bother with politics. Politics was the realm of men, never mind that she was hardly the first. Dany had been quite surprised at how many women felt she was betraying her station. But then those women had never had to create their own armies and conquer their own kingdom.

She went looking for Cat. She found her commiserating with her brother.

"She loves you. She really wants you to stay." He was patting her head.

"Why does daddy want to send us to Highgarden then?"

The poor boy had no more understanding than she did. "Maybe he wants us… to learn how the Small Folk live. You know he wants us to think of everyone. Not just bother with the High Born."

Cat couldn't be consoled. "Then why did mommy leave?"

To this he had no answer. It was not as if Arya hadn't tried to explain it to them. To their young minds sailing around the world served no purpose. An idea Dany happened to agree with. Yet she could not absolve herself given how actively she had 'encouraged' Arya to leave.

Rhaegar put his arms around his sister, tucking her had against his shoulder. She clung to him, crying her heart out. Dany chose to leave them in peace.

She sought out Jon. He was still in his study. He spent far too much time here in her opinion.

"Can you live one day without working?"

He dropped his pen. His attitude was one of resignation. "The kingdom won't rebuild itself."

"It seems to be doing just fine. Why don't you leave it to others for a while?"

"That's an odd thing to say coming from you."

She well understood. "I do have a bad habit of trying to control everything. I will try to change. I promise."

He reached out his hand and she gratefully allowed him to pull her into his lap. The two clung to each other.

"I am so sorry, for everything." The urge to cry overcame her.

"So am I."

"We used to have such fun."

"My dedication was what you loved most about me, you said."

She laughed, looking him in the eyes. "My hero."

The two laughed.

She was struggling once again not to break down. "Why do I feel like this?"

"You miss Arya."

It was a statement. The three of them had been so close. Perhaps too close.

Arya sat at her vanity, brushing her hair. The storm was pounding the ship, audible even in her cabin. She felt more alone than she had since she found herself orphaned in Kings Landing. The noise of the storm helped emphasis this.

Staring herself in the eye, she sank into memories. Bad memories.

" _This is the whale," Dany said, introducing her to their visitors._ Arya had smiled it off then. But it would prove to be only the mildest of the cascade of slights she would receive.

" _Yes, she is most skilled." Dany was speaking to a representative of the Iron Bank. They were watching as Arya was practicing swordplay. "She was always boyish."_

" _I am intimately familiar with her. Being so flat chested makes using swords easy."_

" _She doesn't feed her baby herself. Not that there's much to feed on."_

" _Oh no! She totally lacks all ladylike skills."_

" _She never need worry about losing her figure. Boys don't have that problem."_

" _I agree. A cock would suit her. But then, she already has one."_

" _Sister, you know I love you. Your skill in bed is very much a man's."_

" _It's not true. Jon and I totally agreed with this journey. We can't wait for her to leave."_

Even now the memories alone reduced her to tears.

But verbal put downs weren't the worst. _Arya sat at her bureau. Her time would be soon. Days maybe, Arch Maester Ibrose said. Childbirth scared her even if she had been through it before. It was death for far too many women and the arch maester did not like how thin her hips were. Arya though didn't like the idea of him cutting into her._

 _She picked up one of her brushes. "Let me sister." Dany was suddenly there, taking the brush out of her hand. Arya sat quietly as Dany put the brush to her hair. "You have such beautiful hair. From your father I think." It was the friendliest Dany had been in weeks. "I often wonder what you would have been like with your mother's hair. Red suits you, I think."_

 _With a quick jerk Dany grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked hard enough to almost pull it out. With a cry Arya spun around. She was so shocked by the attack that she could only sit there staring._

" _Oh, I am so sorry sister." Dany was actually smiling. "I didn't mean to do that." The look her eyes was practically challenging Arya to do something. She knew full well Arya would never hurt her._

 _Never._

Arya had buried her face in her arms, her head laid on her vanity. She lifted it up to look once more into her eyes. They were haunted, the memory as real as if it had happened yesterday.

 _Baby Ned lay in his cradle. It had not been an easy birth, but she was strong and he was healthy. Arya lay on her bed asleep. Though the three of them shared a bed more often than not, there were times when each of them wanted to sleep alone. Arya needed time to recover. Each of them had their own apartments within the palace, all joined together in the same wing._

 _Dany entered, moving quietly so as to not wake the baby. She leaned over his cradle and smiled. She loved babies. She knew she would love him too._

 _Then she moved over to Arya, sitting on the bed next to her co-queen. She sat there for some time, just staring. It was almost as if she couldn't make up her mind. Finally, she reached over to pick up the knife Arya always kept near her bedstead. She held it to her 'sister's' throat, the edge just barely touching the skin. She held it there unmoving. Dany noticed her hand shaking._

 _Arya's eyes opened. The two looked deep into each other's orbs. Almost involuntarily, the knife moved away from Arya's throat. Dany's hand was shaking violently now. With a gasp of pain the hand released and the knife fell to the floor. Dany tried to pull away, but Arya wouldn't let go._

 _They stayed that way for what seemed an interminable moment. Arya had a grasp of Dany's other arm by this point. As fast as breath Dany found herself lying on the bed, Arya on top of her. She tried to struggle free, but though she was smaller in size Arya was much stronger._

 _Dany was afraid. Arya could see it in her eyes._

 _The bed rocked. Arya's thrusts weren't hard, but Dany grunted with them anyway. Arya locked her lips on her sister's. She could hear Dany trying to protest, but kept her silent with her mouth._

Arya stared at herself in horror and disgust. It didn't matter that what happened after that wasn't considered a crime by either law or the Faith. Seven Hells, the Faith didn't even recognize sex between women as existing in the first place. The two of them knew what happened. Arya could never forgive herself. She had betrayed everything she had ever believed. In almost didn't matter than Dany forgave her. Dany never admitted it had happened at all. This was something Arya couldn't understand. Daenerys literally acted as if that night had never taken place to the point where Arya began to wonder if she had imagined it.

But the insults stopped.

A knock on the door almost made her jump out of her skin. She quickly wiped her face with her hand before Brienne burst in.

Whatever she was about to say was caught in her throat once she saw Arya. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Asha wants you. She says we're under attack."

Arya stared uncomprehending when the ship suddenly lurched. Yells could be heard topside. With no further discussion, the two women ran for the main deck, Arya stopping only long enough to grab her weapons.

On reaching the deck Arya saw Asha at the head of a group of Ironborn. She was armed with her uncle Victarion's great ax. The other Queensguards were already there, though none was in armor. Only Clegane was. But then he always was.

The rain was still beating down on them. Despite it though Arya could still get a good view down the length of the ship.

She had to yell to be heard, "What's happened?"

"Lookout spotted something moving toward us. It's disappeared under the water."

"How do you know what it is?"

The ship rocked again, almost knocking everyone off their feet. People grabbed for whatever they could to stay upright. Joella and Yimi had positioned themselves on the poop deck, with Yimi having to make a panicked grab of Joella to prevent her from plunging into the sea.

A huge tentacle as thick around as a log came flying over the gunwale followed by a half dozen others. Most flailed around, knocking men around like ten pins. One fastened itself around Asha's leg. She hacked at it with her great ax, but the thick rubbery hide resisted. She was yanked off her feet. Arya had to run across the slick deck to reach her before she vanished over the railing. Unlike the ax, _Dark Sister_ sliced the tentacle as easily as cheese. The thing released and vanished back over the railing.

The fight had hardly begun. The arrows of the sailors were having no effect on the kraken's arms, not even Joella's and Yimi's. Both were reluctant to use their small cache of Valyrian tipped arrows. It looked as if they wouldn't have a choice.

Valyrian swords and spears were better. They had to be for the Ironborn's weapons were not. One man was crushed against the main mast before Sandor could get to him. He almost fell victim to it too. It whipped backward and hit him square in the chest. After hitting the deck he was unable to roll away quickly enough before it fell on him. The thing had him in its grip when Brienne dived on it. Her sword _Oathkeeper_ severed it cleanly. There was a loud bellow, even louder than a dragon.

The Hound didn't stay lying on his ass. He saw Maud being hauled up into the air, the tentacle squeezing the life from her. Running underneath it, Clegane stabbed _Heartsbane_ upward. The blade went clean through the arm and it dropped Maud. Clegane dropped _Heartsbane_ to catch her and his sword rapidly slide toward the side. Alys saved it just in the nick of time, but somehow attracted another tentacle to her. It pulled her right off the ship. Luckily, she had kept hold of her spear and jammed it behind the railing posts. Holding on for dear life, she looked down to see a giant eye glaring malevolently at her. Maud, back on her feet, raced to her. She stabbed down with her Valyrian steel, _Red Stallion._ The beast released Alys and the Hound pulled her back onto the ship.

Arya could see they weren't doing well. Several Ironborn were down and her ladies couldn't move fast enough to fight off the kraken. Brienne was caught against the mainmast as one arm snapped like a whip. Obella planted her spear on the deck, so when the thing smashed downward intending to crush Brienne, it impaled itself. It reacted with pain, lifting Obella clear off the deck. Who knows what would have happened to her if the spear hadn't pulled itself free. Obella slammed into the deck hard enough to black out.

"It's hopeless!" Alys cried.

Lynna slapped her. "Pull yourself together! This battle is not over!"

Maud pointed to the sky. "Look!"

Gazing upward Arya saw a flash of white. Somehow, against all odds, Snowflake had managed to take off in the storm. Though how she stayed up there Arya hadn't a clue.

Looking around she spotted Brienne cradling the unconscious Obella. Asha and Crackjaw were side by side, Ironborn scattered at their feet. For some insane reason Jake had made his way up on deck. How he expected to help was anybody's guess. Despite the storm several of the other ships were trying to maneuver to aid them. Arya really wished they hadn't.

"Enough!"

Seeing one of the nets leading up to the crow's nest, Arya leapt for it. A tentacle grabbed her foot. She couldn't use her weapons because she needed both hands to hold on. Maud rushed to her aid, _Red Stallion_ cutting the tip off and almost cutting the net too.

"Your grace!" Maud's voice was filled with fear, but it was fear for Arya who stubbornly pulled herself upwards. By the time she reached main topmast yard she was well above the reach of the kraken. She looked down and spotted the thing's baleful eye. There was intelligence in that eye. A malevolent will motivated it. It knew exactly what it was doing and it hated them.

Arya felt rage such as she hadn't felt in years. Despite the danger she pulled herself along the yard. Few could have managed such a trip. Not even sailors. Once she stood at the end she took _Dark Sister_ in a two-handed grip and dived.

The kraken was still mostly submerged and the blade hit the water first. But even so, when she struck the beast it was like hitting a wall. All her breath was lost in an instant.

Which was a problem. The beast, after an initial reflex of pain, shot for the deep. _Dark_ Sister was buried in its eye up to the hilt. Arya wouldn't let go of her precious sword. Within seconds she was pulled to an almost lethal depth. Fortunately for her, sooner than she could count heartbeats, a huge maw grabbed her ever so gently and pulled her free. There was a ringing in her ears and her eyes stung with sea water. Snowflake exploded into the air. Another few seconds and the pressure would have killed her.

Even so, she was totally incapacitated. Pins and needles filled her limbs and only supreme self-control prevented her from dropping _Dark Sister._ She shivered. The wind bit sharper than the sharpest Valyrian steel.

The storm was passing. Snowflake laid her gently on an ice flow. The dragon used her fiery breath to warm and dry her rider, although Arya found herself lying in a puddle.

The sun was rising by the time the boat carrying Brienne touched the ice flow. She almost slipped off it as she climbed up to reach her queen.

"Arya!"

For once Brienne had no fear of the dragon, not even noticing her as she ran to Arya. Arya was coughing and shaking like she had the sickness. Brienne cradle her like a mother.

Later, on board the _Summer,_ "We lost the barge. And the _Tempest._ They must have both been dragged under by the storm."

It was a sever loss. _Tempest_ was one of their largest ships. "Any survivors?"

Asha didn't answer.

There was no blame in her look. The Ironborn were used to loses from storms. But Arya felt guilt nonetheless. She was the one who had insisted on bringing the barge.

She was still shivering even with a blanket and dry clothes. Marwin said it was because she had gone too deep into the water. Men were not built to live like fish.

"Anyone else?"

"Seven men. None of us have fought a kraken before so I can't tell you if that is good or bad."

"Many more injured," Jake added, though he shut his mouth when everyone looked at him.

Arya wasn't the only one suffering. Obella head was bandaged and Maud had quite a collection of puckered bruises.

Crackjaw entered the cabin. "There's been a change of wind. It's blowing south-southwest now."

Asha didn't react. "Should we turn for home?"

Arya just stared at her.


	3. Chapter 3: Frozen Memories

Chapter 3: Frozen Memories

They were heading south now, or at least more south than east. Following the endless coastline. It was hard for many, even the Ironborn, to believe that Westeros kept going. Yet they were seeing it with their own eyes. The ice was no longer a permanent cover, but was still pervasive. They watched as increasingly barren shores passed by. All desolate. There was no life here. At least not human life.

Arya's worries about Snowflake proved groundless. The dragon had no difficulty finding places to land. Yet she still had to hunt fish from the sea. There was nothing else for her to eat. Arya noted that she was eating much more than she used to. Marwin told her the dragon had to keep her fires stoked. She might be more resistant to the cold, but she still needed food.

It was on a clear, sunny day that the lookout called, "Rising shores."

Everyone rushed to the gunwales to see what he was referring to. Cliffs, not of ice, but rock. The shore gradually rose higher and higher, soon dwarfing the fleet. There was no ice now to block their journey. The current though remained strong.

"We are now south of the realm of endless cold," Marwin said. "It should become more comfortable from now on."

Asha asked, "Are you saying we are on the other side of the world?"

"Oh yes. We are definitely on the opposite side of the globe from Westeros."

"Oh no archmaester," Arya responded. She pointed at the shore. "Westeros is right there."

The group gathered in the main hold, Marwin and Jake bringing armloads of maps, most of which they had made themselves. Asha picked through them before finding the one of the coast they were following. Half of it was blank.

"How much farther before we reach Essos?"

"There's no knowing." Marwin took up a pencil and began to sketch the coast. "Nobody is really sure just how big the world really is. Some maesters have tried various methods to measure its size. But no one has a definitive result."

Arya muttered, "Just one more thing maesters argue over." No one chose to answer. "Can you give us a guess?"

He shrugged. "Maybe within a few days. I've already calculated how large the Sunset Sea is based on Maester Gurin's calculations. But I won't know for certain until we actually reach Essos."

Brienne asked, "How do we know there isn't any other lands between Westeros and Essos?"

Marwin gave the question due consideration. "We don't."

This wasn't encouraging.

What they did discover came later that same day. Asha led Arya, Brienne, and Marwin up to the starboard deck. She pointed, "There."

Looking ahead the three saw a large cutting in the cliff. It formed a slope that ran along the cliff face southward.

"The lookout said it runs all the way to the top. There's a beach at the bottom."

"Good. Time to stretch our legs."

Brienne didn't like that sound of that. "You don't know what lives here."

"And we won't find out unless we go look."

A ship's boat ground against the harsh gray sand. Arya jumped out before any of the sailors could pull it ashore. After a quick look, she made a beeline for the slope. This was steep, but useable. The Hound and her Queensguard followed. Marwin and Jake took up the rear. The Ironborn remained near the boat.

Even for experienced warriors it was taxing. When they reached the top there wasn't much to reward them for their efforts. It was flat as the bottom of a sauce pan and covered in more gray sand and rocks. Some distance away snow fields covered the land. Towards the interior the snow built up into huge mounds as large as the highest hills. None of them desired to get any closer.

The group began to wander around searching for anything of interest. "There's nothing here," Yimi declared.

"I beg to differ." Marwin was the only one who showed any interest.

Arya and Brienne were staring out to sea, looking down on their ships below. These were the only things in view that way. "No man has ever set foot here."

"Come and look." Marwin bent down, picking up a rock off the ground.

The rest of them thought it was just a rock at first. But once Arya got close she saw it was an arrow head. It was made of a kind of rock she did not recognize. "How old is this?"

"There is no way to date rocks accurately. Based on the remains of the settlement I'd say centuries."

"Settlement?"

"Yes. It's all around us."

The others all looked around in every direction as if expecting houses to spring up out of the ground.

Marwin laughed. "No. Right here."

He walked to a point that looked exactly the same to the rest of them and pointed down. He was pointing to a small lump on the ground. Arya walked over and brushed sand off of the pile. When she did so she revealed wood. Frozen wood, but wood just the same. It had been deliberately sunk into the earth like a post. Looking up Arya saw that there were three other piles just like it set in a rectangular shape on the ground.

Now they knew what they were looking at, it didn't take long before they all started seeing the signs. The center of the community, for that was what it was, was a lodge of considerable size. Arya had Yimi, Dorea, Joella, and Maud stand at each of the piles. Slight ridges of raised dirt went from one post to another. "It looks like a long hall."

"That it is." Marwin pulled out his measuring string. It was basically just a roll of string with knots tied at regular intervals. Both ends were tied to sticks. He handed one to Jake. The two often used it to make measurements of various things. "About as long as the great hall of the Red Keep."

"What are these?" Lynna stood near a depression in the ground. There were dozens of them scattered all over the plateau. "They look like fire pits."

"That's what they are. I'm guessing there were a number of huts surrounding the long one."

"What were they made out of?" Brienne was having a hard time imagining the settlement.

"Oh, hides and wood most likely. Much like the Wildlings used to use."

He and Jake went about their measuring as the ladies wandered about counting all the fire pits. They found several more arrow heads, plus various other tools of worked rock. None of which looked particularly impressive.

The Hound, who had remained standing near the top of the slope, was unimpressed. "What difference does it make? Nobody's here now."

Brienne shrugged. "It's what maesters do."

Arya drifted off on her own. There was no danger here that any of them could see, so none of them took any notice. Some distance away from the settlement she spotted a strange mound. It was composed of rocks and dirt piled together. She walked over and began digging into it. Brienne by this point had seen her and followed.

Arya froze. Brushing off the dirt had revealed a skull. Very gently, she brushed away the remaining dirt. The skull was attached to another wooden post, one that must have been several feet tall when it was complete. Some kind of red paint or ocher had been smeared on the skull. She held it up to see it clearly. It was human, or at least very close. But it had fangs in its jaw. She couldn't tell if they were natural or not.

Arya looked over at Brienne, who wasn't any more comfortable with her discovery than she was. Arya put the skull back down. "Let's go."

The biggest party Dragonstone had seen in centuries was well under way. It was a masked ball in the style of Braavos. The colorful outfits and masks were very not Westerosi. The Sealord himself was a special guest. So was a prince of the Summer Isles. A magister of Pentos, and another from Lys. An archon of Tyrosh. Even a prince of Yi Ti.

But the true guest of honor was Princess Rhaella. The newborn lay in her cradle with her nurse at hand. Standing behind was Dany's entire Queensguard in full armor. The musicians had to play quietly by royal order, but nobody minded. Seeing the princess was deemed worth it. The baby appeared to enjoy all the attention.

Her brothers and sister were in attendance as well, though not entirely willingly. Rhaegar fidgeted. Catelyn was already acting the wife, nagging him and insisting on straightening his clothes. Eddard wouldn't stop crying. His nurse and Annis eventually gave up and took him to his room.

Their father and mother were enjoying themselves too. After making several rounds of the dance floor the two positioned themselves near Rhaella. Many of the lords and ladies of Westeros came to give obeisance.

"She is a most delightful baby, your grace," said Lady Hightower. "She reminds me of my youngest grandchild."

"Let us hope they have the chance to play together," Daenerys answered. After the old couple left she muttered, "By the old gods, this needs to end."

Jon laughed. "I thought you enjoyed balls."

"Dancing yes. But all this protocol, no." A bunch of ladies had gathered nearby. They made sly glances at the royal couple, whispering and giggling. "There's a bunch of hens who need to be plucked."

"No need to say that."

The gaggle of ladies made their way to the royal couple. Lady Alayne Fossoway, a handsome woman though older than either king or queen, led them. Alayne was laughing as she addressed them. Or rather him, for she ignored Daenerys entirely. "Your grace, such a wonderful ball. Such food and merriment! You have done so well to be able to hold such splendor so soon after the Long Night."

This was probably not the most tactful thing to say, as the other ladies behind her realized. But Jon didn't let it faze him. "I see it as just another way to aid the small folk. All the food and drink must come from somewhere and they are more than willing to provide."

"Oh, no doubt. Any coin is welcome." Despite her smiles it was clear she wasn't there to talk economics. "But what of you, your grace? Surely you must find such things tedious."

"Not at all. I enjoy dancing."

"But there must be other things more to your interest?"

He shook his head. "I am having a most pleasant evening."

"But it could be _sooo_ much more pleasant." Her friend, who was standing to one side of her, grabbed her arm. She was probably alarmed by where Alayne was leading.

"No. The evening is going very much according to my wishes." Dany wondered if her lord husband was being serious, naive, or was making fun of her.

Evidently Lady Alayne didn't know either. "You must surely desire more intimate company?" Her friend, Dany thought it was Janyse Florent, was pulling on her arm. Alayne was indifferent to all warnings. "I am sure any one of us would be happy to accompany you." Most of the other ladies did their best to hide their faces behind their masks or fans.

Janyse, for that was indeed who it was, noticed that the king had a firm grip on his wife.

"I have all the company I desire."

"But a king… it is so _frustrating_ dealing with all those lords. And the need to _expend_ all that _pent up_ energy. I imagine you must want to _relax_ and _take pleasure_ in another's company."

Though Jon continued to smile, and his tone remained jovial, Lady Florent could tell that his grip on his wife was very tight. Dany, for her part, was just as determined to break loose, though she kept smiling.

"I get all the companionship I need. And my wives have always been most helpful."

"Of _course_ they have. Though it is widely said…"

"Yes?" Maybe there was something in his tone that finally penetrated.

She laughed, the sound of it giving away her fear. "Silly me. Just a joke." She laughed and they all laughed. All of it was forced. "Still, it is said that kings enjoy…"

"Perhaps others. But I already have all the attention I need."

The nod of his head made clear that this conversation was over. With a little more fake laughter, Lady Fossoway led her friends away.

Later that night Dany was ragging. A lot like her dragon. "How dare she!" Jon couldn't stop laughing. That only pissed her off more. "How can you laugh?"

He shrugged. "Why not? It didn't work."

"That's not the point! She dares say such things in front of me!"

"They say them all the time behind your back."

This only made her madder. That he thought it was all a joke made her madder still. "And you think it's funny? Them trying to induce my husband into an adulterous affair amuses you?"

He shrugs again. "As long as they don't try to rape me."

"Ugh!" She wanted to throw him across the room, but wasn't strong enough. Instead she stormed over to her vanity. The sight of her reflection in the mirror failed to dampen her mood. "They wouldn't dare if Arya was here."

"What makes you so sure?" He was no longer amused.

"No one ever dared insult her. Not to her face. Not ever."

Jon sighed. "Is that what this is all about?"

She spun around. "What do you mean?"

His eyes bored into her. It was a times like these that she remembered that he was far wiser than he looked. He didn't say anything. He didn't need to.

Right then she felt very alone. He held out his hand. She took it and allowed him to pull her into his lap.

"You miss her."

"Of course I do. She made me feel alive like I never had before. When she first dragged me from the hall from Euron, I was sure she was one of his men going to rape me. But then, when she took off his face…"

"You always wanted to be able to do what she can."

She tucked herself under his chin. "I am so worthless." She started crying.

He laughed. "You're the only one who keeps us going."

"But I can't _do_ anything! When my mind and hers were one I knew what it was like to fight for myself. Without her I am nothing. All I ever had was dragons."

"Nonsense. It was you who conquered the Bay of Dragons. Nobody did it for you. It was you who seduced the Dothraki. Made an army. Led the freedmen. You are the wisest person I know. And Arya knows it too."

"With all these women throwing themselves at you, I don't know why you put up with me."

He hugged her close. "How could I live with anyone else? Two women are as much as I can deal with."

That made her laugh.

Snowflake flew up to _Summer,_ Arya jumping down from off the dragon's back. Marwin, Asha, and Brienne were waiting for her. "There's a channel up ahead. It looks like what we've been waiting for."

"You sure?" Asha actually looked surprised. "How wide is it?"

"I am sure and it is wide enough to sail through."

"Do you want to?"

"Let's scout it out first."

Marwin had rolls of maps under his arms. "What's it like?"

The ships reached the channel early the next day. Long before they got there they could see rocks rising out of the ocean blocking their way.

Asha turned to Crackjaw, "Set course around them. Have the rest of the fleet hold position here."

As _Summer_ crashed through the waves Asha could tell their speed was increasing. The rocks jutted out from the mainland like islands. Waves beat against them showing a powerful current. Asha altered their course, skillfully moving around the projections. As they did so the channel opened up before them in all its glory.

It was at least twenty miles across with deep blue water flowing through it. The opposite shore, what they could see of it through the haze, looked much like the one next to them.

The ship made a hard lurch. It was strong enough to almost knock them off their feet. The Hound had visions of krakens in his head. "What was that?"

Asha leaned over the railing. "The current has picked up. It's the strongest I've ever seen."

One of her Ironborn called out, "Captain, we're headed for the rocks."

Everyone rushed to the side to see. Sure enough they were making good headway straight into large immovable mounts.

Asha sprang into action. "Hard port. Lay on all sail. Signal the fleet. They need to throw us tow lines."

 _Summer_ made a tight curve, listing hard to starboard. Everyone had to grab anything in reach to avoid flying over the railing. By some twisted god's will the wind suddenly dropped to nothing just as they successfully turned away from the death trap. The superstitious among the Ironborn, of which there were many, were inclined to see the hand of the Drowned God.

Asha wasn't superstitious. "Drop the long boats. Carry the tow lines to the fleet."

Arya's ships were more advanced than any other in the world, but they did have one weak point; they had no oars. Within minutes the long boats were launched, the men rowing for all they were worth. Unfortunately, the current was immensely strong and they were barely making headway in front of the ship. As for _Summer,_ without wind it was being pulled inexorably backward.

Arya yelled out, "Give me the tow lines!"

New lines were jerry-rigged as Arya climbed onto the bowsprit. They handed them to her just in time before Snowflake rushed past, snatching her up. The closest ships to them were the _Snow Dog, Drake,_ and _Rock of Pyke._ Fortunately, all three were of a size with _Summer._ This far from the coast there was still a wind, albeit a small one. Snowflake flew over each, giving Arya time to drop a line. Once the lines were tied off the three reversed course and pulled _Summer_ out of the current. They managed it so fast the long boats didn't even have time to reach them. The rowers yelled insults back at Arya as she flew past.

She was laughing as Snowflake deposited her on the deck. Asha smiled, "You didn't give them a chance to show off their muscles."

"It was good exercise for them."

Using the boats they calculated the diameter of the current. They had to go fairly far out to sea, but were able to keep sight of the coast as they sailed south. As soon as they could get a clear view of the interior of the passage they dropped anchor.

"There's no end to it." Joella must have thought it went all the way around the world.

Marwin was at his most condescending. "Hardly. Though no doubt we could travel it all the way to the Shivering Sea. What a trip that would be."

"Not one I wish to make." Brienne walked up behind, almost as if she was trying to intimidate him somehow. If so it didn't work.

"Don't you see? This would put is that much closer to home."

"I thought you didn't want to go home?"

Arya's command was sharp, "No bickering! Marwin, we are not heading home. At least not yet."

"But-"

"No! None of us wants to go to the Shivering Sea. Especially since we'd have no way back. Not against that current."

"But we will." This took them all aback. "The current is tidal. It will reverse and flow the opposite way come nightfall."

"How do you know this?"

When he failed to answer everybody gave him nasty looks.

Asha's mind was on more practical considerations. "Even if you are right we'd be trapped. There's no way we'd be able to go all the way through to the Shivering Sea before the tide changes. We'd be locked inside the passage."

"Not necessarily. We don't know how far it extends. It could be the other side is just beyond the horizon."

"That is not a risk I am willing to make. And as the Lady Brienne has said, none of us wishes to go to the Shivering Sea. Except you."

"We are explorers! How are we to know if we don't see?"

This was not an attitude most of them shared. Arya wasn't most people. "You're right. I will not risk the fleet on this."

Brienne knew where she was heading. "How do you plan on dealing with it?"

"I will go myself."

The crowd erupted. None of them, not even Asha, liked the idea of Arya heading off on her own. Even Marwin looked leery.

"SILENCE!" Arya was mad and it showed. They all backed away, even the Hound. "I will _not_ be argued with!"

Sandor leaned over to talk as quietly as he could. "I swore to guard you. How can we if we can't keep up with you?"

"I won't be needing you. Snowflake provides all the protection I require." As if to emphasize the point the dragon did a close flyover of the ship. "Besides, I can always fly back to the fleet when I'm done."

Asha noticed something in Arya's words. "You don't want us to hold station?"

"No point. No matter how far you go I can catch up with you easily. I'm not planning on travelling too far down the passage. Once I get a clear enough picture of its length I will come back. Someone else will inevitably try later."

Marwin sounded pessimistic, "I hope you're right."

"You can't expect us to solve every mystery archmaester. When people hear about it there will no doubt be an army of explorers wanting to solve it."

He had to admit, she had a point.

Arya didn't take much with her. Aside from some food she only took her weapons and armor. Snowflake, showing off as usual, put on an acrobatics display around the fleet. Arya could only shake her head. Her dragon just loved attention. With a daintiness at odds with her size, Snowflake alighted upon the water. The dragon was not bothered by the current in the least. She easily swam against it. Certainly the rowers were humiliated. Looking like a giant swan, Snowflake floated up to the side of _Summer._

This was closer than most of them had ever been to the dragon. Naturally, they were nervous.

"Finished showing off?" Arya retorted at her dragon. Snowflake didn't answer. Though Brienne swore she saw a smile on its face. The dragon nuzzled her rider, making Brienne genuinely fearful that she would knock Arya down. The dragon's head was almost as large as her body.

Arya leaped over the rail and landed on the dragon's back. She had barely settled before Snowflake launched herself into the air. A deluge of water soaked the others.

Alys screamed, "Damn that beast!" They heard Arya laughing as she flew off toward the west.

Dorea spit water. "That's cold!"

Lyanna wasn't as bothered, her northern blood being well used to cold. "What did you expect? I've felt worse."

"Maybe you should try warm baths occasionally."

Brienne grabbed Lynna before she could reach the Dornish woman. This was disappointing to the Ironborn who were not the least bit averse to watching a contest.

Snowflake flew far into the passage before descending to the water. The view of both the northern and southern side could easily be exchanged, so alike were they. Arya spotted no distinguishing features anywhere. It was simply a continuation of the coast they had been seeing for days on the trip south.

As Snowflake descended Arya noticed that the current was strongest in the center of the passage, as one might expect. Near the shores it weakened to the point that most boats would likely have little difficulty. Unfortunately, the current was very wide. Only a small ship would be able to stay comfortably outside it.

One notable point she made: most of the fish in the channel stayed close to shore. "Fishermen would be in the seven heavens here." One could easily stand on one of the frequent beaches and just toss a net anywhere. You'd be guaranteed a catch.

Snowflake settled in the water. She was like a duck, floating down the passage. Arya could not remember when her dragon became so comfortable with water. Dragons generally avoided water most of the time. Arya shifted further back so as to keep her feet dry.

They floated this way for some time, letting the current take them where it will. Arya enjoyed just looking at the landscape. There wasn't much variety, true. Nevertheless, she spotted many things that were of interest. Particularly the bones of strange animals half buried in the cliff faces. They looked like nothing she had ever seen before. Some she thought might be related to dragons. Or whales. Most were just too weird.

A large fin was moving in their direction. _Shark._ Arya knew very little about sharks, not least how big they got. However one judged such things, this one had to be considered a giant. The dorsal fin was easily larger than her head and the tail fin was at least twenty feet behind it. It was swimming against the current as easily as if there was none.

Snowflake dunked her head beneath the surface. She was nose to nose with the great beast. The dragon smiled. Whatever intelligence the shark possessed told it to go elsewhere. The dragon kept grinning as the giant fish moved rapidly away.

"Not to its liking, are you old girl? Better be careful. It might come back and try to bite your tail."

The peace and quiet soon became rather boring. With nothing to distract her from her thoughts, she lost track of how far they had floated. It was a shock therefore when she realized that the channel had narrowed significantly.

She looked back and forth, hardly able to believe how close the approaching banks were. The channel in this area couldn't have been more than a couple miles wide. In addition, the high cliffs had also given way to steep slopes. These were rapidly shrinking, becoming more like sand banks. Wide beaches also covered both shores. Looking past the banks she could still see the mountain high drifts of snow to the north. No such obstacles were to the south.

The channel twisted to the right. As the two rounded the bend a horrid sight came into view. The channel here was easily the most constricted she had seen so far. The south bank was composed entirely of a huge beach stretching off beyond sight. The northern shore had no beach. Instead a steep slope of rock and sand extended down from a high plateau straight into the water. Covering the slope from top to bottom were bones. Human bones.

Arya's hand closed on her sword hilt. Nothing threatening was in sight, yet she felt danger here. Despite that she urged Snowflake to the shore. The dragon felt no danger and needed no urging.

Arya hopped off the back of her dragon. It was hard not to step on the bones piled all over. It was more than just bones. She saw scraps of clothing scattered throughout the field. Arya recognized many styles worn by various Wildling tribes. Some remains had black too. But many had been dressed in clothes totally unfamiliar to her.

Arya made her way up the slope, looking it over. Snowflake followed, unbothered by stepping on the mortal remains below. Arya tried to find anything that would help identify the remains, but only scraps were left.

Several minutes struggle finally found her at the top of the slope. If anything the sight above the slope was more disturbing than the slope itself had been. She quickly climbed back up on Snowflake's back and the dragon took to the skies.

Ice fields covered the interior of the continent. But it was what was buried in the ice that grabbed her attention. Peeking out of the top was a coal black tower, windowless, reaching for the sky. Arya could tell it was made of greasy black stone. And it wasn't the only one. Five other towers, each as tall as the first. Guessing that they were all within the confines of a single community, they must be part of a city larger than Old Town, Braavos, or Kings Landing. The towers themselves were the biggest she had ever seen. The entire godswood of Winterfell would have fit within the base of each one.

"Come on girl. Let's go look."

Snowflake growled, but didn't move. Her eyes were locked on the towers before them.

Arya kicked her side. "Let's go!"

Snowflake suddenly snapped at her with a roar, the dragon's teeth just inches from her face. Arya was too shocked for words. Snowflake gave her a growl, then turned back to the towers. Arya could feel the rumble as the dragon made plain her displeasure.

The fleet was far south of the channel when Arya returned days later. The coast, if anything, had only become more rocky and imposing. The cliffs were rapidly turning into full fledge mountains. Even the lookouts in the crow's nests couldn't see into the interior.

Snowflake deposited Arya on _Summer's_ deck no worse for wear. Marwin was first by her side. "What did you see? What was there?"

"By the gods, let the queen rest." Brienne pushed him aside.

Arya was stiff from all the flying. "I need a bath. And get me some wine."

She refused to answer questions as she made her way to her cabin.

Later in the hold, as Arya guzzled down food as if she hadn't eaten in days, Marwin was diligently copying down everything she said. He was particularly interested in the makeup of the towers.

"I wish you could have gotten closer."

"Not without growing my own wings."

"The dragon wouldn't respond at all?"

"Her name is Snowflake."

The Hound interjected. "When a dragon tells you not to go somewhere you'd better listen."

"My feeling entirely. I don't know much about black stone. All I know is that it is always bad news when you find it."

"Not always." Marwin was being his nitpicking worst. "There's the…"

"Archmaester." He look up at Brienne, ready to do battle. But the expression on her face warned him to back off.

Asha was more interested in other things. "Did you ever see the other side of the channel?"

Arya shook her head. "I never even saw the other end no matter how high I flew."

"Did you see any sign of people besides these bones?"

She shook her head again. "Not even many animals."

Jake had to express his opinion, "It must be too cold."

Lyanna never liked Jake. "It's colder in the North."

"Doesn't matter." Arya took a long gulp of wine. "The wights were here. No question. Even if there had been people here once there are none now."

A thought occurred to Brienne. "Could they have destroyed the village we found?"

Arya shrugged. Marwin said, "No. It was gone far too long ago."

"The Others were active long before the Long Night."

Nobody had an answer for that.


	4. Chapter 4: The Wall of the World

Chapter 4: The Wall of the World

What a difference a world makes. The power of the northbound current weakened greatly as they travelled south from the passage until it disappeared entirely. Marwin went on and on about how the current formed a circular pattern around the Sunset Sea, but nobody much cared. They were out of it. That's all that mattered.

It also helped that the wind was now in an optimal position, albeit still off their bow. They no longer had to waste time tacking back and forth. Their journey south was correspondingly rapid. They easily managed to double the distance they had come since entering the Realm of Permanent Ice in a fourth the time.

But that didn't mean they were finding more of interest. To their right, standing like the greatest bulwark giants could devise, was a mountain range so awesome that none of them could conceive its like. They towered so high that not even Snowflake could reach their summits. Marwin was convinced that they were greater even than the Bone Mountains, heretofore the tallest mounts anyone from Westeros had ever seen. In true Westerosi fashion he named them the Tall Mountains. Arya simply referred to them as the Wall of the World.

They bothered her. Not that she felt any menace from them. It was just the way they cut off all view of what was beyond. Snowflake had vanished from the fleet days before. It was because there were no safe landing places near the coast. At least none she could find.

Arya asked Marwin how much longer the mountains were likely to last. "No knowing. They could easily line the entire eastern coast of Essos. Assuming this is Essos."

"You doubt it?"

He shook his head. "Just thinking of the _Fairwind._ Alysa Farman was convinced that a new land lay between Westeros and Essos in the middle of the Sunset Sea."

"Wasn't her ship discovered in Asshai by Corlys Valerion?"

"Allegedly. I do not truck with such a dubious account."

"Then you can't take Alysa's belief too seriously. After all, it was just intuition on her part. Since she never returned to Westeros I think it is safe to dismiss your assumption. Wake me should anything happen."

Arya vanished below decks. Brienne watched her concerned. Sandor asked her about it, "What's wrong?"

"She's spending so much time in her cabin."

"There's nothing to do. Why not?"

"You think she's missing her dragon?"

"I wouldn't worry about it. The dragon's not going anywhere we're not going."

"You sure of that?"

"I'm sure the queen would never allow that beast to get away from her. She'd know if it was wandering off."

He was more right than he realized. Arya never told any of them about the true depths of her link with Snowflake. Bran had told them, her and Jon, that their ability to skinchange was what let them know what was in their dragons' minds. And allowed them to see through their eyes. Arya was doing this with increasing frequency, despite the warning Bran had given them. It was so much more interesting to live through her dragon than wait bored for something to happen.

She lay down, not bothering to remove her clothes, closed her eyes, and allowed her mind to drift. She found it much easier now. For the longest time she hadn't realized she was doing it. Knowing hadn't brought skill. She'd had to teach herself to project her mind. It hadn't been a natural process. Now it was second nature.

Snowflake was soaring over the mounts. She passed valleys and peaks. Some slopes descended thousands of feet. Snow covered any crack or crevice available. No life was visible. It made an exhilarating spectacle.

This activity too lost its charm after a while. Her mind wandered as memories played before her eyes. Her hands, almost of their own volition, wandered over her body. Her fingers finding her most sensitive places. Jon and Dany had not kept secret their amours. It was something she was proud of; having remained faithful to her lovers. It did not bother her that they'd had previous loves. She was happy for them. She certainly enjoyed them talking about it as she pleasured herself.

Arya and Dany had discussed it, whether or not to accept Jon taking a mistress. Or three. Both had agreed that neither would object, though neither would they understand it if he did. They were willing to accede to his needing other bedmates. Fortunately the question never arose. Jon was much like his famous ancestor. He was faithful to his wives absolutely.

And his wives were faithful to him. As Arya could testify, there were a multitude of young knights looking to advance their station by being the courtesan of a queen. Not a few bedmaids and courtiers thought the same thing. Arya had no interest in such. And she knew better than anyone that Daenerys didn't either. She often wondered why as Dany had bedded more lovers than either of her partners. But Dany had told her, 'two is almost too many'.

Arya was honest enough with herself to admit that the biggest reason she had been a virgin when she married was because she simply hadn't met anyone else she was attracted too. She had loved Jon even when she was a little girl. He was the only man she had loved, as a woman does a man. Unlike Sansa, Arya had no objections to people having extra marital affairs. Except her father. The story of him having one still left her burning in anger. Not as much as was true once. She had always considered herself more realistic than Sansa, whom she always derided as having a head full of nonsense. The only other man she had been in any way attracted to was Gendry. And that was a passing fancy. The fancy of a little girl too young to practice love.

Had she been a few years older she might easily have been tempted. Arya married young even by Westerosi standards. She had been barely of marital age. Hell, even Alysanne had waited until her fourteenth nameday before consummating her marriage. They could have waited, the three of them. But Arya wasn't willing to wait. She and Dany had already discovered a desire for one another before their joint wedding and Arya discovered she liked it. A lot. She wasn't about to put it off. Though the maesters were uncomfortable with the possibility of pregnancy in a girl so young.

For Arya, her two lovers were all she wanted or needed. No one else excited her or appealed to her. That being said, there were times when she almost regretted not having explored love with others. Almost.

There was a knock on the door. "Yes?"

Maud opened the door. "Your grace, there appear to be stairs carved into the mountainside."

Arya ran up on deck with Maud at her heels. Everybody else had already gathered at the gunwale.

What they were staring at was unquestionably a stair. It extended several hundred feet up the mountainside. It switched back and forth as it went. It climbed up out of the water as if the sea level had once been lower. Nothing of the bottom could be seen. It led up to a notch in the mountains. A great cleave, as if a monstrous giant had chopped it with a great ax.

Arya pushed her way up next to Sandor and Brienne. "Think that pass is artificial?"

The thought hadn't occurred to Brienne before. "It would have taken magic."

"Like the Valyrians?"

The Hound was skeptical. "You think the Valyrians made it here?"

"I've already found a city of black stone. The Valyrians had to have learned their magic from somewhere."

Maud felt the impulse to interject, "It sure looks like someone carved that passage."

The Hound gave her a poisonous glare and she shut her mouth. "You want to go up there?"

"Naturally. By the Old Gods, I need to get off this boat. Let's stretch our legs."

Getting off the long boat onto the stair proved difficult. The surf was rough against the rock and there was no landing. Nobody wanted to discover how deep the water was. Eventually, the Hound and Arya managed to jump off the boat onto the stair. This almost landed them in the drink for the stairs were slick. Climbing further up the stair the Hound was able to pull the boat in close enough for the others to disembark.

Arya led the way with Sandor directly behind. Brienne came next. The Queensguard followed her. Marwin and Jake were at the rear. It was an arduous climb, even for the maesters. Fortunately, the stairs were smooth and deep, wide enough for four men abreast. There were also plentiful landings to rest on. The day was well along before they finally reached the top.

It is perhaps due to all the effort to get there that caused Arya to be careless. She could see at the top there was a wide, flat landing. To her left was the passage through the mountain peaks. She put her hand on the rock as she was about to step up onto the landing. In the crevice in the rock where she put her hand was a small snake, barely as long as her arm. Its color blended into the rock perfectly. As soon as she laid her hand down it struck.

"Ahh!" Arya pulled her hand away. She had been bit right in the middle of her palm. Within seconds her hand swelled. The poison was immensely potent. She hardly had time to realize what had happened before she collapsed.

The Hound grabbed her before she hit the ground with one hand while chopping the snake in half with the other. There was a loud animal-like scream. From around the corner came a man. Or something like a man. Or a half-man. Or a man-beast. Maybe it was an ape man. Whatever it was it was a creature none of them had ever seen before. Naked and armed only with a stone ax, it was no match for Valyrian steel. The Hound threw Arya back at Brienne and lifted Heartsbane to face the creature. Without blinking an eye, Sandor chopped it in half.

It was only the first. At least half-a-dozen followed it from around the corner. But that wasn't the worst part. From above came a flurry of rocks, most as big as a person's head. They couldn't see the casters, though they heard them well enough. The man-beasts stayed well hidden, but that also hindered their aim. Yimi and Joella fired at any heads they could see, saving their Valyrian tipped arrows. They didn't want to waste them against such targets. Obella and Alys were at the back, in no position to meet the enemy. They used their shields to deflect what stones came near them. They made certain to protect the maesters, who had no other defense. Brienne didn't bother drawing her blade. She spent her time shielding Arya. Maud and Lyanna moved past her to flank Sandor. Not that he needed it. The stairs were wide, but he could cover a great deal of ground.

"Back to the ship!" He wasn't concerned with fighting the ape men. They were piss-poor opponents armed only with stone weapons. What he was worried about was Arya. He didn't like the look of her and the staircase was not the place to treat her. The creatures showed no interest in following them down. Instead, they were satisfied with throwing more rocks at them. Sandor had killed several before they had retreated far enough away from them.

Back aboard _Summer_ Arya was not looking good. She was pale. Her breathing was shallow. When Marwin checked her heart he found her heartbeat barely registered.

Brienne was as concerned as she had ever been with Arya. "What kind of poison is it?"

Marwin shook his head. "I've never encountered snake venom like this. It is incredibly potent. Almost as bad as manticore venom. I can remove her hand to stop the poison, but it might already be too late."

"Then don't."

"But… we need to stop it before it reaches her heart."

"Archmaester, I think it is already too late for that. And if she survives she won't be thanking you for removing her sword hand. Do the best you can to get the poison out of her. But leave her hand."

He sighed with resignation. Using his knives he cut into Arya's palm, draining the swollen flesh. He washed the wound with brandy and stitched it up. Thankfully, Arya remained unconscious the entire time. Brienne had to admit, he did have some skill.

"That's the most I can do. All there is now is to wait."

"You'll stay to attend her?"

"I will," Maud volunteered.

Brienne wasn't so sure of that. Marwin said, "There really is very little to do. Just keep watch. If her breathing slows any further come get me."

With that he left the room. Sandor indicated that the rest should leave as well. With some hesitation, Brienne followed them. Sandor looked like he was about to say something, but in the end he silently left. Maud was alone with Arya. She sat herself down by her queen's bedside and watched.

On deck Sandor was having a meeting with Asha and Brienne. Asha asked, "Do we move on?"

"On to where?" Sandor asked. "I don't think the queen is finished with this place yet. Not without finding out what's through that pass."

"What if she doesn't recover?"

"We'll ask that question when it arises."

Crackjaw walked up to them. "Orders?"

Asha gave Sandor a hard look. "Stay at anchor. We wait here."

It was well into the night when Arya finally awoke. Although that is probably putting it too strongly. Maud didn't even notice at first. She had taken to wandering around the cabin for it was rather tedious just staring at the queen all night. Because of this she failed to notice Arya's breathing becoming stronger, more regular.

When Arya opened her eyes she saw a figure standing at her vanity. Blurred and fuzzy at first, it soon resolved itself into… Daenerys.

"I'm sorry."

Her voice was so weak that Maud barely heard it. She didn't understand and moved to Arya's side without answering.

Arya's eyes were unfocused. Her mind was far distant from where she was. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't… I shouldn't have…"

'Daenerys' shook her head. "There is no reason to apologize." She sat down next to Arya. Her hand brushing aside the hair that fell over her face.

"But I forced you."

It was something the two of them had not spoken of in all the days since. Arya had expected Dany to attack her, drive her out, denounce her to Jon. Anything.

'Daenerys' shook her head. "You are my life. My heart. I am nothing without you."

Maud leaned down and kissed Arya on the lips.

Arya awoke the next morning with a spitting headache. She hadn't felt this bad since the Waif had put a knife in her gut.

She felt a presence next to her and naturally assumed it was one of her lovers. Until she remembered where she was. She opened her eyes and saw Maud lying naked beside her. She immediately pulled up the covers to glance at her own body. She was naked as well. Realization hit.

Brienne barged in as she always did. She took one look at the two, Maud now awake as well, and immediately left. Maud couldn't resist laughing. Her laughter died as soon as she looked upon Arya. Arya was staring up at the ceiling. But the look in her eyes was unmistakable. Maud had seen it before. The Stare.

Without a word, Maud pulled herself out of bed and proceeded to dress.

Brienne stood alone at the bow. She didn't know what to do. Her mind raced with the possibilities, yet she was uncertain whether she should even act. Sandor noticed her behavior, but said nothing.

Arya, in full armor, now came on deck with Maud following behind. Everyone could see from her expression she wasn't happy. She had even put on her metal gauntlets despite the bandage on her hand.

Sandor stood before her. "Your orders?"

"We're going back. I'm not going to be stopped by a little snake."

"What of the natives?"

"Kill them."

As the Queensguard were clambering into the longboat, Brienne pulled Maud aside. She spoke so that only the Bracken could hear. "I don't know what happened between you. It may be that the queen has chosen to forgive you. Don't bother to claim otherwise. I know her better than that. But if I ever find you have done it again, orders or no orders, I'll cut off your head."

Maud didn't answer. As soon as Brienne released her arm she climbed into the longboat.

Climbing up the stairs was no easier this time around. But the fight at the top went as expected. Arya refused to allow the Hound to go before her. Instead she plowed ahead of everyone, wielding Visenya's Dagger in one hand and Dark Sister in the other. The beasts fell like weeds. The others had very little to do for Arya apparently was acting out her frustrations. It was only minutes before the ape men had enough, vanishing into the rocks. The group never again faced anymore hostility from them, though they could tell the beasts followed them throughout their travels in the mountains.

As soon as the fighting stopped Arya led them further into the pass. It didn't take long before they came across an encampment. Made up of primitive shelters, it was sizable, large enough for several hundred individuals. But it was empty.

"The natives fled at our approach," Marwin stated unnecessarily.

Arya was feeling regretful for her previous violence. "They were only protecting their homes no doubt."

Brienne asked, "Should we burn it?" That was the way of war in Westeros.

"On no account. We are the invaders here. If they leave us alone we leave them alone. No looting."

She said this as Yimi lifted up a line with several fresh-caught fish. Yimi, who saw no harm in taking food from their enemies, put it back with disgust.

Jake had wandered off as the others examined the camp. "Archmaester."

The others converged on his location. He had spotted a large cave entrance. The village almost blocked all approach to it, yet remained noticeably distant.

Arya and Marwin moved to the front. The inside was black at pitch. "Light a torch." This was quickly done and handed to her. She stepped in front of them all and held it up high.

It illuminated a huge room of worked black stone. Fused black stone.

Sandor muttered, "What was it you said about the Valyrians?"

The room was impressive in spite of being bear of anything. It was huge, as big as the Sept of Baelor once had been, with no pillars or columns to speak of. And its walls were perfectly smooth, not a crack, crease, crevice, or join to be seen. A hallway of equally giant proportions led straight from the entrance into the interior of the mountain. It was impossible to see much of it, but they all noticed hints of passageways leading off from it.

Looking down, Arya spotted a pile of tiny bones in the dust. "What are those?" Joella asked.

"They look like animal bones." Marwin moved to examine them. "Probably offerings to their gods."

"Their gods live down there?" Her voice came out in a squeak.

"Let's find out." Lyanna, ever ready for a scrap, drew Longclaw.

"Hold your place!" Brienne commanded.

Lyanna's face was screwed up in her normal expression of displeasure. But Arya was in no mood for her intransigence. "We're not going down there."

Marwin was irate. "How can we stand here? We are on the brink of some of the greatest discoveries in history!"

"We could also get lost," Arya pointed out. "Who knows how deep into the mountain it goes. I for one have no desire to find myself wandering down there for all eternity."

This sobered all of them save Marwin. Jake felt compelled to defend his master. "There could be an entire city below us."

"All the more reason not to go. It is as I said before. Others will come after us. But only if we return to tell them."

With that she left the cave, her Queensguards following after. Marwin and Jake hesitated a bit longer. In the end they saw the wisdom of not going into the unknown alone and unprepared.

As they exited the cave Snowflake passed above them. The dragon circled a few times before alighting near the entrance to the rest of the pass. Arya walked up to stroke her dragon. "She will be accompanying us."

The others were not universally approving.

Asha knew better than to ask when they'd be back. Arya made it clear before they sailed that there would likely be times when they'd have to leave the ships for an extended period. But Asha had a crew to worry about. This wasn't the best place for shore leave and most of the sailors were no more interested in staying afloat than Arya was.

She watched as the royal party wended its way up the stairs, their battle with the ape men, and their entering of the pass. But nothing else after that. As day followed day nothing continued to happen. It was about a week after Arya's team went ashore that word reached her.

Crackjaw entered her cabin, somewhat more spacious even than Arya's. "The lookout's spotted something."

The two went up on deck, finding most of the crew already there. After looking up at the crow's nest, Crackjaw pointed out to sea. Asha could just make out a tiny spot on the water. "A boat?"

"Yes. A small one. Lookout says it's some kind of skiff or fishing boat."

"Signal _Dolphin._ Tell Goodbody to investigate it. He isn't to attack. Only observe."

Crackjaw nodded and left.

 _Dolphin_ was one of the smaller ships of the fleet. And also the fastest. Its design was more familiar to the Ironborn, but included a few of Arya's innovations. The sloop sped away, almost like a hunting dog let off the leash.

Goodbody was no noble. Born of fisher folk, he had risen the way most Ironborn do. By commanding his own boat. Like his boat, he too was eager for the hunt.

It was some distance away, so it took a good few hours to reach the spot. Once they were spotted they saw the other boat turn tail. Even so, it was no match for _Dolphin._

"All crew up on deck! Arm yourselves! Prepare for boarding!"

Goodbody had seen Asha's message, but he basically ignored it. To him, chasing and catching boats, killing their crews and raping their women, was the whole point of being Ironborn.

As they got near they could see that the boat they were chasing was even smaller than they had first thought. Barely twenty feet nose to stern.

"A fishing boat, like as not," his first mate said.

"Oh yeah," Goodbody answered sarcastically. "Then why do they have so many men?"

It was a valid question. They could now see that the tiny boat had at least a dozen crewmen on boat. At least four times what it needed. None of the Ironborn needed to ask what that meant.

"Kill them all." Goodbody was in no mood to take prisoners.

Turns out he never got the option. The men on the boat were disinclined to be taken captive. They started firing crossbows, something else fishermen don't normally carry, long before _Dolphin_ got into range. The Ironborn patiently waited to close the distance, then fired a volley of their own. Within seconds all the unknown sailors were dead or dying.

Goodbody and his crew boarded the little boat, finding little beyond the dead men. Those who hadn't been killed outright were quickly dispatched. Goodbody, who had done a good deal of sailing in his life, noticed how alien they looked. "I'd swear these fellows were from Yi Ti. But they're not tall enough." The men in the boat were almost child sized compared to the Westerosi. Their clothes were also unlike any he had ever seen.

Asha was not happy when he got back. "You were supposed to watch them."

"They attacked first," he pointed out.

She sighed in resignation. She knew him better than that. "What did you find?"

"Precious little. It could have come from Yi Ti. Could have come from anywhere. One thing I am certain of. They were no fishermen."

Tytos Blackwood sat quietly in King Jon's office. The king was going on about the small council and all the adjustments the people were making to Daenerys' new order. Tytos smiled and patiently waited for the king to stop before giving his answer.

"I would be honored, your grace." The old man was indeed honored. No Blackwood had been Hand of the King in centuries. "Relieving her grace of this burden would be my pleasure."

Jon was relieved himself, even though he knew Tytos would never have refused. "It is a load off my mind to leave the kingdom in such capable hands."

"I don't know about that. Her grace is a very difficult act to follow."

"Indeed."

"I will, of course, keep all of her grace's policies."

"Naturally. I trust you understand my feelings."

"Absolutely, your grace. I do confess to being puzzled. Her grace showed every sign of wanting to remain Hand."

"That was before she actually was." The two men laughed. "My wife has decided she is tired of such boring work. She wants to do something more interesting."

Given the baby born just weeks ago, Tytos did not need to ask his grace what he meant. "I will happily do the boring work. Ruling a kingdom is so much more interesting in the abstract."

Jon laughed again. "You're telling me." They both shared another laugh.

Dany was in the garden nursing Rhaella when Jon found her. "He accepted." Dany always nursed her own babes. This was very unlike most women of her station, including her co-queen. Arya hated nursing.

Dany didn't look up. "As we knew he would."

"Are you sure about this?" He still didn't grasp why she was now so determined to quit the job when she had been so determined to have it before.

"I am." Her voice was very determined.

She looked up and he turned his gaze in the same direction. There, across the garden, Annis was showing Rhaegar and Catelyn various planets and flowers.

Jon's worry though was for his wife. "I don't know why you don't trust her."

"I have learned to not trust."

Davos stood in the hallway behind Jon. He cleared his throat to gain the king's attention. "Yes?"

"Your grace…" Davos did not finished, looking at Daenerys' back.

"Pardon me, my love." She nodded acknowledgement as he left. The two men moved further down the hall, away from any ears. "What is it?"

Jaqen suddenly appeared beside Davos. "We have word for his grace."

Davos continued without waiting for Jon to ask. "Our spies in Essos have heard tales. Of meetings between certain nobles."

"Who?"

Jaqen answered, "Archons of Tyrosh. Magisters of Myr and Lys. Tigers of Volantis. The one summoning them is a man called Ilyrio Mopatis."

This was not good news. "So the Slave King shows himself at last."

It was a nickname Arya had given him. He was known to be one of the wealthiest spice merchants in the world. He was also suspected of being the biggest slaver in the world.

"A man has been unable to track where the man of spice has been. Though whispers have reached his ears of a safe house in Qarth."

Davos was gloomy, as Davos was always gloomy when talking politics. "It looks like the old coalition is reforming itself."

"Didn't they learn the last time?"

"With respect your grace, Queen Arya isn't here."

"But I am. And I have dragons."

He was turning to leave when Davos stopped him. "There's more." Davos paused. "Ser Justin Massey has also reappeared."

"I thought he was dead."

"No one ever saw him die. And there were only rumors."

"Go on."

Jaqen once more carried the news. "The man of swirls speaks of a king long dead come back to life. And his daughter burned, but not burned."

"Stannis?" Jon had to laugh. "He's even deader than Cersei."

Davis had to point out, "No one ever found his body."

It had taken two weeks for the group to travel through the pass. It was straight and true, with no side passages. The ground was smooth, showing its artificial nature. Because of this it was easy and quick travel to the other side.

On reaching it though they had to ask themselves if they really had reached the other side. The mountains seemed to fall away, leaving them standing on a mountain looking down into a very deep valley. The path continued to the left, hugging the mountain side as it descended into the valley. Before them lay even more mountains of a smaller, but no less imposing, size. And beyond them…

"The Grey Waste," Marwin pronounced.

"How can you be sure?" Joella asked.

"There is nowhere like it."

It certainly looked it. The gray was utterly oppressive. Not like the gray on the Stark banner. It was a sick, muddy gray. Almost like puke. It was unpleasant to even look at.

"Why is it so cold?" Obella was hopping up and down, rubbing her arms like mad.

None of the others felt so chill. "You'll never survive the North." Lyanna was almost biting.

Obella grimaced, looking like she wanted to bite her back.

Marwin, as was his way, took the question seriously. "The mountains act like a funnel, channeling the cold air…"

"Thank you archmaester," Arya cut him off.

Her expression was very serious. The Stare was in her eye, yet her gaze never left the gray ahead. Brienne didn't understand the reason for it. "Do you want to continue?"

"On no account." Snowflake landed on the ledge behind them. The dragon lowered her head until her chin was almost touching Arya's shoulder. The dragon's eye was also locked on something deep in the Waste.

Of course Marwin had to argue. "You can't turn away now."

"I can and am." Arya's tone was one that few dared to challenge.

Marwin was one of those few. "Why did we even come here?" It was a question many of them were asking. "You never want to discover anything!"

"Archmaester!" Brienne's voice cut through his anger. "Anywhere the dragon doesn't like is a place I choose not to go."

Everyone's attention was turned to the dragon. A deep rumble came from Snowflakes gullet. She and her rider had not once shifted their gaze from whatever it was they saw in the sand. All the others strained their eyes to see, but all they saw was waste.

The Hound leaned down close to Arya's ear. "What do you see?"

"Something's moving out there. Men maybe. Or man-shaped."

They all thought of the man beasts who had followed them throughout their travel through the pass. Stories of the east of Essos filled their minds. None of which gave any clues as to what might be out there. One thing was certain. None of them, not even Marwin, wanted to face what caused Arya pause.

After taking some measurements they turned their backs on the gloomy sight.

A couple weeks later found them back on the ship. "How was your journey?" Asha asked them.

"Gloomy and boring," Obella answered. "It was too damn cold."

By the time they had returned to the stairs they were all feeling it. "Cold isn't the word." Alys gulped down some warm spiced wine. "It could have been the depths of the hells up there."

"We haven't gone near the hells," Brienne answered. She was coming to the opinion that her Queensguards were getting soft.

"Anything happen here?" Arya asked before any argument could ensue.

"Nothing save a fishing boat that wasn't."

"Meaning?" Asha shrugged. "You mean pirates." It wasn't a question.

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Chapter 5: The Most Interesting Man

Chapter 5: The Most Interesting Man in the World

As they travelled south the Tall Mountains slowly shrank until they dissolved into low hills, which themselves gradually vanished. In their place was dense jungle and forest covering land flat as a griddle. This land was noticeably more inhabited than the mountains had been. Tiny fishing villages increasingly appeared, their residents vanishing into the trees as soon as they caught sight of the great ships.

It was a bright sunny day when the fleet came across another fleet. This new fleet was very innocuous. Fishing boats, most barely large enough for one or two men. Hundreds of them.

The fishermen surrounded them like a swarm. Marwin called out to them in the various tongues he had learned in his travels, but none of them responded save to move farther away.

Arya sighed, "I wish Missandei were here."

"I thought you didn't like her," Brienne observed.

"She tried to kill me once, but that doesn't mean I don't like her."

"Oh, that makes sense." Asha had to smile. "'She tried to kill me, but no hard feelings'." Her effort at copying Arya's voice was a miserable failure.

Arya made a face, not appreciating the effort. "She was being used. I understand the reason."

"Still is a strange reaction."

"Jaehaerys the First chose Jeffry Dogget to be a member of his Kingsguard."

Marwin threw up his hands. "It's no good. These mice are too scared to come near."

To which the Hound replied, "That shows they have better sense than you."

Asha was summoned to the bow to talk with Crackjaw. When she returned she said, "The coast is now headed due west. Do you want to follow it?"

"Absolutely." Arya walked toward the stern, looking out over the trackless ocean. "There is nothing out there. We must learn all we can about where we are."

Marwin snorted. "It's rather difficult when the natives won't talk to you."

"Then we'll just have to find some who will."

They proceeded with caution. So far all they had encountered were fishing boats, but there was no telling when they might run into someone more hostile.

"We are the visitors. You don't barge into someone's home and tell them what to do."

"Maybe you don't," Asha answered.

"You better not be either. Thought you had changed the Ironborn from there ways?"

"No Ironborn will attack Westeros, nor anywhere else owing allegiance to the crown. That still leaves the rest of the world."

Arya shook her head in resignation.

The third day from when they had turned due west they spotted a much larger vessel heading toward them. "Its course is directly for us," Crackjaw told them. "This one definitely wants a meeting."

"Let's hear what they have to say."

The ship grew large. As it neared they could see its size rivaled the largest of their own ships, although it only had two masts and flew lateen sails.

"We can sail rings round them." Crackjaw looked like he relished the notion.

"We don't fight unless they start one."

Asha and Crackjaw shared a look as if they couldn't believe her naiveté. Not that either would dare to call her coward. They both knew her too well.

As it neared Marwin called out to it. There was no response.

"What are you saying?"

"It's Asshai'i." Which wasn't an answer to Arya's question.

Marwin kept calling as the ship got dangerously close. They could now see the other crew clearly. Yet the men failed to react until they came within a stone's throw away. Once the men could hear Marwin clearly their reaction was rather surprising. The men made signs with their hands. None of the Westerosi, not even Marwin, understood what the gestures meant. But the fact the foreign men evinced revulsion while making them made clear these were not gestures of welcome.

The Ironborn laughed.

"The cheek!" Marwin was deeply offended.

Arya struggled not to laugh too. Her Queensguards were not so reserved. "I think maybe they don't like the language you are using."

"It is the Asshai language."

"That's what I mean."

Brienne suggested, "Why not try another?"

Marwin blew out his breath. But he could see the sense of her suggestion. He turned and called out in the Yitish tongue.

The response this time was very different. The men turned and called to someone behind them. A man came forward dressed in the most garish and ridiculous garb any of the Westerosi had ever seen. His gown, for that's what it was, was far too long, threatening to trip him with every step. It was made of patches of silk, each a different color that clashed in a way that hurt the eyes. But the most ridiculous aspect of his ensemble was his hat. It was three times the size of his head and look more like a building. He risked it toppling over every time he tipped his head. He had taken the precaution of strapping it on, but that only gave the impression that it would take him down along with it. The man called back, also speaking Yitish.

"What's he saying?"

"He welcomes us to the realm of… Yo Sha, the Greatest of All Men. What a strange name."

"Why do you say that?"

He shrugged. "In the Yitish language yo sha means 'smart one'."

Arya blinked. "Interesting self-regard. Most people would praise themselves for being strong or wise."

"He values his brains."

"He also values himself. 'Greatest of All Men'!" Everybody knew who she thought deserved that title. "What else does he say?"

The ships had stopped by this point. They were almost close enough for someone to jump from one to the other. Marwin spouted off a long string of words, which received an equally long answer. "He says his name Lowdow. He is the emissary and herald of Yo Sha. He says we have entered The Great Inner Sea Within the Embrace of the Land of the Sun. Supposedly due south is the other side of it, a thousand miles away."

"A thousand?" Arya was thunderstruck.

"He said it was three hundred tou. A tou is about a league in length. It's also about that deep."

"A bay?"

"I would think so. Rather pretentious name."

"It is their name."

"Yes. It needs a good Westerosi name."

"Does it?" Arya didn't bother to hide her cynicism.

"These foreign names are so pompous. I'll call it 'The Great Bay'." He said this with evident satisfaction.

Everyone around him burst out laughing. Arya struggled to pull herself together. "Their names are pompous?"

What he was going to say in reply was forestalled by their visitor. The emissary shot out a long string of words, obviously showing his irritation.

"He thinks we are mocking him."

"Not at all. We are mocking you." Marwin gave her a sour look. "Ask him what he wants."

Knowing it was better not to cross Arya, Marwin complied. The emissary produced another long string of words. Marwin gave them the concise version. "He says his master is inviting us for a visit." The crew was understandably wary. "He promises us a feast on our arrival."

"Did he offer bread and salt?" Brienne asked.

"This is not Westeros." Marwin sounded peevish.

"What customs do they have to show their good intentions?"

This was such an eminently common sense question that Marwin turned and asked. After the emissary replied he said, "The Lord Yo Sha swears upon the stones of his ancestors and their gods."

This comment almost made them start laughing again. Arya asked, "Did he swear upon his rod as well?"

This was met with sniggers. Marwin though was not amused. "Based on the word he used I think he means their tombs."

The Westerosi were given pause. "A heavy oath." They wondered what she meant. "Eastern people hold their ancestors as sacred I understand."

"Some of them," Marwin allowed.

"Tell him we will follow him."

"Are you sure about this?" Brienne obviously didn't trust oaths she did not recognize.

"We're not going to get anywhere avoiding people."

As the fleet followed the war junk Arya retired to her own cabin. She had brought no servants with her, having never felt the need to be waited on. So it was that Brienne found her there alone.

"Can I speak with you?"

"About what?" Arya voice was sharp for she already guessed what Brienne wanted to talk about.

"It's about Maud."

 _How'd I guess?_ "What about Maud?"

Brienne was hesitant. She knew Arya's moods well enough by now. She also knew that particular tone of voice she used when a subject she didn't want discussed came up. "I have to ask."

"No you don't."

Brienne felt like shaking the queen, though this would be a very bad idea. "It's about discipline. The discipline of the Queensguard."

Arya could understand Brienne's concern. "What about it?" She was resigned now.

"What happened?"

Arya gave her The Stare. Brienne didn't flinch. There was a long silence. Arya could almost hear Brienne's thoughts – _If you're going to kill me then get on with it. Otherwise answer my question._

Arya finally sighed in resignation. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Brienne was incredulous.

"That is what I said." Arya sat down at her vanity. "I woke in a stupor. What I saw… who I saw, was Daenerys."

Brienne could guess that it was the venom at work even without Marwin's opinion. "You were seeing things."

"No doubt." Yet Brienne could tell from her attitude that Arya wasn't absolving herself for that reason.

"If you… submitted to Maud's advances, then there is no blame on you."

Arya was almost angry. "I don't blame myself!" Arya was probably the best liar in Westeros, but there were times when even she was too obvious. "I just don't know. I can't condemn anyone when I don't know."

Brienne tried to get her head around that. She knew she wasn't the smartest person there was. She knew too many. But she had acquired some wisdom in her life. "Do you really think you…?"

"It is a possibility I cannot dismiss."

Brienne fell back on her own beliefs. "I can. It doesn't matter what you did. You were not yourself and it was wrong for Maud to take advantage of that fact. She knew you would never have agreed if you had been in your right mind."

"I agree."

"You want me to-"

"No!"

Brienne couldn't believe her ears. "But you said…"

"I said no! I told you. I don't know and I will not condemn anyone without knowing."

It was only now that Brienne realized Arya wasn't talking about what happened. At least not physically.

Brienne bowed. "I will leave you then." She left the room. Arya was left with her thoughts.

It was nearing nightfall before the junk led them to its master's stronghold. Even for people bred in stone castles the place was impressive. A stockade of wood twelve feet high surrounded a large inlet from the landward side. The inlet was large enough to hold the entire fleet and then some. Built at the apex of the stockade was a wooden fort. It rivaled the Red Keep in size and had wooden towers that topped the tallest masts of the ships. The entire shore between the water and the fortress was filled with tents, lean-toes, and shacks.

Hundreds of men covered the shore. Countless more crewed boats, skiffs, and rafts all over the inlet. It was difficult to move through them without tipping them over. Tied to shore were several more junks, each of a size to the one they were following.

Asha moved up next to Arya and whispered, "I thought I ought to mention; all these men, they are dressed just like the ones Goodbody found on that scout."

"I figured as much."

"What do you want to do?"

"Lower the longboat. The Queensguard and I will be going ashore. You keep the fleet out here."

"What of the maesters?"

"Marwin is going with us. Jake stays here."

This did not please Jake, who was always at his master's side. But Marwin, who was much wiser in the ways of the world, backed up her order. "No my boy. Only one chronicler is needed here."

"But I want to go with you master."

"I understand. But you must understand that obedience is also needed in a maester. We must serve the needs of those we… follow."

On that discordant note he moved to leave the ship. Jake noticed before he entered the longboat that Brienne handed him a mail shirt.

As the oarsmen propelled the boat away Asha turned to Crackjaw. "Signal the ships. Prepare for battle. Quietly."

Lowdow led Arya and her Queensguards through the camp. They saw many lowborn and disreputable people, men and women both, though more men than women. These miscreants gazed back, their eyes wary or lustful or hateful. It was hard to tell. The Westerosi had never seen people they considered to be so mean or dirty before.

When Lowdow, holding the hem of his gown off the ground as he walked, finally led them to the fort, he turned and grandly presented, "Here stands his excellence, his magnificence, his mightiness, the Greatest of Men Who Stands Upon the World: Yo Sha."

Arya hadn't know what to expect. But what she saw was totally not anything she would have. The man before her was short, like all the men here. Little more than her own height. Yet he was clean and well dressed. His beard was trimmed into a sharp spite. His pencil thin mustache was well oiled, their tips pointing downward. His hair was perfumed and tied into a long top knot which hung down his back. And his voice when he spoke…

"Welcome to my kingdom," he said in perfect Westerosi. He had no trace of an accent.

Arya was almost speechless. Her guards were little better. "You know my tongue?"

Yo Sha smiled. "It has been a long time, but in my youth I lived a few years in your capitol, Kings Landing."

 _His youth?_ Arya thought. He couldn't be past his thirtieth nameday. "That must have been quite the experience for you."

"Indeed. How is your King Aenys? He was facing a rebellion when I left."

"Aenys is many years dead. Robert overthrew him."

"Ah. He is king now."

"No. Robert died in a hunting accident. My husband rules there now."

"Ah, so. My apologies. To lose one close in such a way. Yet you have met with good fortune to be married to his son."

Arya wasn't sure whether to take this performance seriously or not. "No. Robert's sons were all killed, save two. In the war for the throne after his death my husband retook his rightful place. He is the grandson of The Mad- I mean of King Aenys."

Yo Sha had the decency to look embarrassed. "Ah. My apologies again. I did not mean to imply anything."

"Not at all. It was years ago."

"Of course. Your land is at peace now?"

"Yes. It is rebuilding, but it is prospering."

"Good. Good. Perhaps I shall trouble to return there some time. Until then you will be my guest. I have had rooms prepared for you. We shall feast later. And then… we can discuss things."

"You are too kind." Arya smiled easily, even with one so slimy. She had admit, Yo Sha had a winning manner. But she was not fooled. Essos, Westeros, it made no difference. She knew a liar when she saw one.

Lowdow led them into the fort. The Queensguards were uneasy, but no sign of guards or assassins were anywhere to be seen. The fort, it turned out, was far larger than it looked. Much of it had been hidden from the beach side. It also descended into the ground. The rooms Lowdow led them to were deep under the surface. Not that this bothered Arya. She knew her people could easily fight their way out against the ragged warriors she had seen.

The Queensguards were directed to one room, a large empty space with nothing but mats to sleep on. It was at least clean. Sandor was given a much smaller room to share with Marwin. Marwin though continued with Arya since Lowdow gave no indication that he understood her. Arya received an almost sumptuous room, one even more splendid than the ship's cabin she had been living in. Brienne and Marwin followed her in.

Arya gave a meaningless complement. "This is a most… splendid room."

Lowdow was most fawning, which the women had already discovered was his normal style. "It is maintained for all _important_ guests we might have."

Arya smiled at that. "No doubt you receive _many_ such guests."

"Oh yes indeed! It is much in demand, an audience with his Great Majesty."

"I'm sure it is."

It was clear even to the lickspittle that she wanted him to leave. Marwin made no effort to hide the fact. But he was determined to be as helpful, and suggestive, as possible. "We have silks for you to wear. And perfume. And jewelry fit for any noble lady. His magnificence would love to see you wear them."

"No doubt." Arya kept smiling.

Lowdow finally accepted the dismissal. He bowed his way out.

The two women gusted sighs once he had left. Brienne said, "I don't know how you can smile through that."

"One learns."

Marwin asked, "When do you think they will move on us?"

"I'll let you know later."

It was clear she wanted him to leave as well. So he did.

Arya thoroughly examined the room. In the dresser she found a multitude of silks and satins of various sizes and colors.

"Are those from previous guests?"

Arya held one to herself. "Or from cargoes they've stolen." Arya tried out several more, throwing them to the floor after examining them.

Brienne was mystified. Arya had never evinced interest in silks before. But she soon realized that her queen really had no intention of actually wearing any of them. When she started to ask why Arya gave her a sharp look. An arched eyebrow and shifty eye caused Brienne to look around suspiciously.

A couple of maids entered the room, begging forgiveness. Nothing they said was comprehensible to the two, but they knew what they were straight away. Their clothing was cleaner and of a different style than the men who crowded the inlet. The maids were very efficient, quickly replacing the silks in the dresser. The two asked something, probably if the ladies wanted more aid. When there was no answer forthcoming they left.

Brienne muttered, "Efficient." She didn't mean the service.

"Did you notice they spoke a different language than Lowdow?"

Brienne hadn't. "What does it mean?"

Arya's face was still blank, but Brienne could see the flint in her eyes. "They're slaves."

There was a knock on the door. It was a polite knock. Whoever it was waited for admittance. Brienne opened the door.

On the other side was Yo Sha. He smiled, "May I come in?"

"Of course." A look and a nod of her head told Brienne she was dismissed. Brienne was reluctant to leave. She had no trust for anyone here. But it was clear Arya didn't want her there. And Arya was not the sort of person who needed protection.

Arya was watching her host carefully. For all his effected manner, she could tell he was a skilled warrior. His movements were lithe, quick. Much as she had heard of the Red Viper.

"Your apartments are comfortable?"

"Very. I am impressed you have made such a remarkable home."

He laughed. "Hardly as impressive as yours. The palace you live in, what was it called?"

"The Red Keep."

"Ah yes. It was a most splendid structure from what I remember. Not that I ever saw the inside of it, you understand."

"It was. Unfortunately it was burned down. My family and I now rule from Dragonstone. You know it?"

He shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't remember. It must be a splendid place, this home of dragons."

"It is."

"You have many dragons?"

His question was so innocent. He was doing a splendid job of effecting small talk. But Arya was not fooled. "Yes."

She did not elaborate and he knew better than to reveal his true interest. "Then you are doubly blessed. I have ordered a feast to celebrate your arrival here. Will you join me?"

"Of course." She smiled at him. He did possess a good deal of charm and grace, she admitted. But his smile was no shield from her gaze.

He bowed. "Then I look forward to your company."

With that he left. Arya debated with herself just how far into this game she should play. It would certainly be entertaining to confront him wearing the silken gowns he so obviously wanted her to wear. Prudence won out. Even the most skilled warrior can be bested by a horde. She remembered what Jorah had told her about Barristan Selmy. He had died at the hands of guttersnipes and poorly armed fanatics.

It was full dark when Lowdow led the queen and her company to the feast. This was taking place on the beach. The tents and pavilions had been moved to make space. And it was a giant space, holding hundreds. The pirates, for none of the Westerosi had any doubts about that, were feasting on pig, game, fish, and whatever else they had available. Serving them, and carousing with them, were women of the crudest sort. Whether they were slaves, whores, or a combination of both was impossible to tell. The Westerosi were still wearing their armor. If the residents were upset by this they gave no sign.

Lowdow sat them all at a low table that barely topped their ankles. They all had to sit on straw mats, even Arya. All of the pirates were seated at similar tables in two long lines like a U. Yo Sha sat alone at his own little table at the apex, though he was right next to Arya. Even he sat upon the ground. Lowdow sat to his right. A huge fire burned between the arms.

The dishes upon his table were of gold and so were those placed before Arya. Her retainers had to make due with porcelain, which Marwin identified as originating in Yi Ti. Most of the pirates didn't use plate ware at all.

The men around them were boisterous and loud. Yet they were remarkably well behaved for such scum. The drink flowed freely, particularly something Lowdow called _arkhi_ , or fermented mares' milk. Most of the Westerosi found it distasteful, but Marwin seemed to like it. The Westerosi were surprised to discover that the food was quite palatable. Strange spices had been added, but they were well cooked and flavorful. There was no wine, unfortunately. Instead the slave girl served a clear liquor to Arya and her master.

"What is this?"

"The people of Yama call it _saki_. It is made from rice."

She sniffed it uncertainly. It smelled like pure alcohol. She sipped it. "Mmm. Very nice."

He smiled pleasantly. "It does not compare with the wines of your country. Alas, I seldom get the opportunity to drink them."

"Few Westerosi are willing to trade so far from our land."

"Indeed. I do not remember the last such mission from your people. Though I dare say, your… mester…"

"Maester."

"Has been to this part of the world before."

"Only to Asshai."

"Ah yes."

"What do you know of it?"

"Only enough to avoid it. It is a place of sorcerers and demons. Evil things live there. Best not to tempt fate."

"A Westerosi saying."

"We have our own, which is similar."

"How far is it to Asshai?"

He shook his head. "Best not to mention it. Only ill comes from discussing such a place. Instead, let us talk about you."

"Me?" Arya said with false modesty. "I am no one."

"Far from it. You are the queen. You said so yourself. Surely you have a tale to tell."

The man was clever. No question about that. Arya was trying to think of a way to redirect the conversation when Lowdow had a wooden cask brought to them. It was of Westerosi make, without doubt. She was intrigued by the sight of it. Nor did she had long to wait for two burly men lifted it up and poured out two large flagons. These were duly set before Yo Sha and herself.

Even without tasting it Arya knew what it was. "Ale?"

Yo Sha smiled happily. "A rare treat. I have kept this particular treasure for some time, waiting for the right moment."

Sandor, who sat next to her, stared at her flagon with undisguised yearning. She took a sip. "Very good." And it was too. Some of the best she had ever tasted.

Yo Sha laughed. "I don't often drink ale, but when I do I drink West Harbor."

She laughed and the two emptied their flagons.

Several women, who could barely be described as dressed, stood before them near the edge of the water. Strange instruments began a jarring music and the women proceeded to dance provocatively. The men loved it. Arya's Queensguards were less entertained. Truth be told, they were getting rather antsy. If the effort had been to put them off their guard it was having the opposite effect.

"You still have not answered my question."

"What?"

His face was still smiling, yet there was a hardness in his eyes. "Have you not had any adventures?"

She shrugged, making it as casual as possible. "I am no warrior."

He laughed, though there was no humor in it. "Now I know you lie. You wear armor like any lord of Yi Ti. You carry a sword. _And_ you know how to use it. It is no good denying it. I can tell."

"I'm sure you can. One warrior knows another."

"Indeed. And you have used it too. You put down a revolt I am told."

"Yes." There was emphasis on the word. "The Revolt of the Wyls. Funny how you know that."

Wyl of Wyl had decided a few years after the Long Night had ended that Jon was too weak. He had declared himself King of the Dornish Marches and gathered an army of brigands. They raided for a few months before the royal army put a stop to it. Arya herself was central to that. It was she who had revealed the secret entrance into the Wyl's hideout. She had also killed the Wyl of Wyl himself. It had taken the heart out of his followers to find her carrying their leader's head with a dragon and several thousand soldiers at her back. They had surrendered at once. None of them guessed how she did it. Aside from those victims of the Wyls' banditry, only six had died in the revolt. Five at Arya's own hands. She explained none of this to Yo Sha as she guessed he really wasn't interested and she didn't feel like it.

He shrugged. "Tales reach me. Even here there are stories of the Dragon Queen."

Arya had to wonder if he really knew how close to a line he was treading. "That is my sister."

"But you do have a dragon?"

"Yes."

Arya let that answer sink in. She wasn't about to show her hand until she was ready. Apparently he wasn't either. He let the matter drop.

Before them the dancing women had progressed into something a little more… erotic. One which was arguably less dance than… something else. Maud found the new dance engrossing and Marwin was definitely enjoying himself. As for the others this was questionable. Though Sandor certainly had an eye for pretty girls, he also had a warrior's instinct.

Yo Sha clapped his hands and all the music stopped. There was silence. He called out a command in a language even Marwin didn't know. The slave girls, now naked, had ceased their dance and moved over to Arya's people. Despite the fact that the Queensguards were clearly identifiable as female the women proceeded to drape themselves over them. The slave women tried to kiss and otherwise fondle them even though they all wore armor. Nor were Sandor or Marwin neglected. Marwin was more than willing to partake of the offerings. And Maud wasn't much less reluctant. None of the others evinced any enthusiasm, save Obella who, when she indicated an interest in the girl pawing at the fastenings of her scale, received a sharp pinch from Alys. Jimi and Joella looked totally lost.

Arya had had enough of this game. She took her helmet, which she and her guards and been carrying with them, and placed it on her head. She closed the visor on the girl who tried to kiss her. Her guards immediately copied her actions.

The slave girls, sensing that things had gone awry, fled the area screaming.

Within seconds the entire beach was empty of people save the Westerosi, Yo Sha, and Lowdow. Lowdow looked confused. But Yo Sha was calmness itself.

"I was wondering if you had guessed."

Arya's voice sounded almost inhuman coming from the confines of her helm. "If you had known enough about me to know about the Long Night, then you should have known such tricks wouldn't work on me."

His men surrounded them. They were armed now. Archers had appeared on all the wall surrounding them.

"You know you cannot escape."

"We'll see."

"Tell your ships to beach and their crews to surrender. Your lives will be spared. I will even find you all places in my service." She didn't have to guess where he intended to put her.

Arya had to laugh at his arrogance. "You talk as if you had the option." She stood, her guards following. Marwin had the sense to lie still and hope no one noticed him. Her voice boomed. "I am Arya Stark. Wife and Sister-Queen to Daenerys Stormborm and wife of Jaehaerys Zaldizes Zokla, First of His Name, King of Westeros, the Bay of Dragons, the Andals, the Roynar, and the First Men, Great Khal of the Dothraki Sea, and Protector of the Realm. _You are nothing!_ "

Yo Sha went livid. "FIRE!"

From all around them came a hundred whistling shafts. Arya and her people made no effort to avoid them. The storm fell upon them, the tips bending, the shafts splintering. When the volley ended not a single wound resulted. The arrows lay broken on the ground. For the first time the pirates were given pause.

Arya and her people drew their swords. To his credit Yo Sha hadn't moved. "You die tonight." He stood and drew his own sword.

Ayra laughed again. "It is unfortunate. You seem like a most capable man. There are far too few such. We could have used a man like you. Unfortunately, I cannot allow an attack upon my person, no matter how ineffectual." Her voice grew colder. "And I cannot tolerate slavers."

In the blink of an eye she launched herself at him. Yo Sha proved his mettle. He blocked her attack and moved swiftly to strike back. The two danced around each other like ghosts. If Yo Sha had thought her armor would slow her down he was deeply disappointed.

Arya's Queensguards charged their enemies. Their opponents didn't wait. The mob swiftly engulfed them. But the Westerosi wore Valyrian steel. Their enemies weren't wearing any armor at all. Slaughter was the inevitable result.

Out in the bay the rag-tag ships of the pirates immediately set upon Arya's fleet. The Ironborn were more than ready. Not one got close. The Ironborn, in addition to their usual weapons, had also brought hundreds of barrels of wildfire. Vials of the green concoction were attached to their crossbow bolts. Boat after boat went up in flames. The Ironborn had no mercy to those who survived.

The men on the junks were struggling to get them underway, but the wind was against them. Asha already had her weapons in place. "Fire!" From the bows of the six largest ships ballistas sent giant bolts, each tipped with a pot of wildfire, into a junk. Within seconds all the pirate boats were burning.

Several pirates tried to help their leader. Arya gave them a grizzly death. Yo Sha had quickly discovered that he couldn't cut through her mail. No doubt he had thought it was the same as the armor of Yi Ti or other such places. He had also never fought a dual-wielder before. Arya, with Dark Sister in one hand and Visenya's Dagger in the other, was the most skilled opponent he had ever faced. But his pride would not allow him to submit. Not to a woman.

With a roar Snowflake flew past. All eyes turned to her. She wheeled and made another pass, this time breathing fire upon the stockade. The walls went up in flames and dozens of men fell screaming.

Yo Sha stared in horror at Arya. She had raised her visor and smiled at him. He lashed out at her, a grimace of rage on his face. She rammed Visenya's Dagger into his throat.

The Westerosi hadn't been sure what the allegiance of the slave women would be. Those worthies demonstrated it now. Grabbing up any weapon they could lay hands on, they set upon the pirates with a vengeance. They were particularly cruel to the wounded who lay helpless on the sand. Even to the battle hardened Westerosi, what they did turned their stomachs.

Lowdow was on his knees, begging them for protection. They kicked him away. As soon as they left him sprawled in the sand a half-dozen women set upon him. His screams were audible even inside the fort.

Those pirates who were able fled out the gates into the jungle beyond. Leaving the survivors to the freed slaves, the Westerosi followed their queen into the fort. Some few guards were left inside, but they were dealt with without any trouble.

Arya wasn't at all sure of what she was looking for, but she found quite a bit. Inside what had likely been Yo Sha's own room they found charts of the surrounding waters. And very good ones.

Marwin shook his head in admiration. "That man would have made a good maester."

"He should have gone to the Citadel then." Arya wasn't in a generous mood.

Brienne asked as Arya began tearing the room apart, "What are you looking for?"

"How did he know we were coming?" That gave them all pause. "He knew who we were. And why we are here. Spent time in Kings Landing my ass!"

"He has spies in Westeros?"

"He has something. We need to find it. Or at least some clue as to what it is."

They spread out to look. They could hear the noises from outside, particularly Snowflake. But they found nothing to connect with Westeros. Jewelry, gold, expensive clothes, silks, perfumes, but nothing to indicate how Yo Sha had known about Westeros.

Until they got to the back room. At the very rear of the fort on the ground floor Arya and Brienne broke down a locked door to find a room decorated in a style totally alien to them. It looked almost as if it came from Yi Ti, yet Arya had seen enough of the strange letters of that place to know it wasn't from there. Silks and fine brocades hung on the walls. And a large bed, more in the style of Westeros than anything from Essos.

But dominating it all was a tall spike made of obsidian standing in the very center of the room. It stood taller than Arya herself and was fixed inside a bronze stand.

Arya knew it at once. "A glass candle."

"So it is," said a sultry voice.

From behind a vanity screen stepped a woman. She looked young and beautiful to other eyes. Such things did not fool Arya. Through the glamor before her was a woman dark of hair and dark of eye. Old, though not nearly as old as Melisandre had been. She was barely dressed, looking more like the slave women from before. This was no slave. She wore gold and a ruby at her neck.

"Witch!"

"If that is what you wish. But I am no enemy of yours Queen of Dragons."

"That is my sister."

"Is it not also you? Do you not also ride a dragon?"

"How do you know this?"

The woman stepped closer, yet Arya noticed she kept her distance from the candle. "You are the wolf's blood. That I see. You are mate to the one named Azor Ahai."

"There is no such person. There never was."

"Yet here you stand."

"Are you a red priest?" It was a foolish question for the woman had no trace of red on her.

"No. I do not follow Red Rh'llor nor any other god. My worship is for power alone. I was loyal servant to Yo Sha. I can be yours too, Queen of Dragons."

"Never! You evil bitch! I'm not letting you set a foot on my ships."

Arya and Brienne stepped forward to kill the woman before them. Just then there was a blinding flash. They covered their eyes. The two felt pebbles tick off their armor. When they opened their eyes the woman was gone. One of the hangings had been pulled away, revealing a secret passage. The glass candle lay shattered on the floor.

"Should we follow?" Brienne stood uncertainly.

Arya had learned long ago the value of caution. "No. As long as she leaves us be she can be ignored."

Marwin, Sandor, and the other Queensguards rushed in. "What was that noise?" Marwin demanded before he spotted the remains on the floor. He went over to examine them, then sighed.

"It's better this way. That woman was too dangerous."

"Was she of Rh'llor?"

"No. I don't know what she was. But she used a glamor."

"A shadow binder. From Asshai then. I think it likely that someone knows we're coming."

END CHAPTER 5


	6. Chapter 6: The Yellow Sign

Chapter 6: The Yellow Sign

(Note: GRRM has a very definite system by which he develops the names for his characters. Unfortunately, he has not specified how this system works beyond telling us that his Westerosi names are simply English names with unusual spellings. By comparison, I am terrible at thinking up names. I will try to make the names of my characters fit as close as I can to his, but apologize in advance for any discrepancy.)

The clean-up at the pirate's den took longer than any of them expected. There was no more trouble, though Sandor went into mourning when he saw that the cask of ale had been spilled during the fighting. All the surviving pirates had vanished into the jungle and showed no sign of returning. The primary problem was what to do with all the freed slaves. They were all women. They were a very diverse lot, having come from at least a dozen lands, none of which were familiar to the Westerosi. A few knew Yitish well enough to communicate. But none knew anything about navigation or how to sail.

Arya didn't want to take them along. She was sure they wouldn't handle the extended sea voyage well. In addition, Westeros was foreign to them. How could they live in such an alien place? Asha too wasn't too thrilled with the idea. The last thing she wanted was her crewmen fathering babies during such a long voyage.

To the disappointment of the Ironborn, the slaves were left behind to make their own way. The women said they would decide their own leadership and try to live as best they could. Marwin had his doubts. A society made up of just women didn't seem right to him. Nor to any of them really, though Arya was more confident than he was that women were capable of organizing themselves without male assistance. How they intended to attract men to them without once more becoming victims bothered her considerably more. Yu Tei, the woman who knew Yitish best and was rapidly being recognized as the head of the group, reassured her. If necessary they would sell themselves. After all, they were being treated as whores already. Might as well be paid for it. As for going home, many of them wanted too. Unfortunately, for most this was impossible. Even if they knew how, their families would reject them because they were no longer pure.

Arya left them with reluctance. She couldn't see how they could thrive without the fleet to protect them. Especially as many of them had small children to support. Nevertheless, she had no intention of spending the rest of her life protecting a bunch of foreign women. So the fleet moved on after taking such supplies as they were comfortable with. The freed women weren't overly sorry to see them leave. None of the Westerosi could fail to notice that the women weren't exactly comfortable with them.

The next week and a half they sailed westward. They encountered many fishing villages, but none exhibited any sophistication. They were much like the people they had already met travelling south along the coast. As a result they had a lot of time to go over the documents and maps they had found in Yo Sha's room. The man could have been a good maester, or so said Marwin.

One map was of a large group of islands off the east coast. It was ironic. At the very moment Arya had been telling Asha that there was nothing but ocean to the east of them there was actually a considerable archipelago in the direction she had been facing. Yo Sha had called them Yama. They were fifty leagues away. The largest rivaled Tarth in size. Yo Sha had also marked a number of towns and cities with names written in characters even Marwin couldn't decipher.

"Do you want you examine them?" Marwin asked.

"No. We have the map. I have no intention of backtracking."

They had time for other things as well. Yimi and Joella were disturbed by their encounter with the ex-slaves. Arya didn't know why, until Brienne asked them.

"Why were they pawing us?" Yimi shuddered at the memory. "They were acting like boys."

Obella laughed. "Please tell me you're joking."

"What's so funny?" Yimi sounded angry.

"By the Old gods and the New; Yimi, are you really so naive?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yimi was becoming quite belligerent. "I'm no pervert!"

Those were fighting words to Obella. She snatched up her spear. Alys grabbed her shoulder. Joella slipped her bow from her shoulder, but Lyanna happened to be standing behind her. She snatched the bow out of Joella's hands before she could nock an arrow.

"Calm down you two." Brienne stepped between them. "Yimi, there's no reason for such talk."

"She was suggesting…"

"I wasn't suggesting anything of the kind!"

"Enough!" Brienne was losing her own temper.

Maud naturally had to add fuel to the fire. "Yimi, if you really want to learn her meaning I'm sure Obella would love to demonstrate."

"Like I would want to fuck a stinking slut like her."

Roaring, Yimi launched herself, but the Hound grabbed her. He lifted her up off her feet. He also grabbed Obella's spear and twisted it out of her hands. "Fighting is forbidden, or do I have to knock both your heads in?"

The prospect of facing the Hound was enough to cool their emotions for the moment. Joella though wasn't willing to let it go. "We're not to blame. What Obella is talking about is unnatural."

Maud's hand went to her sword. "Unnatural?!"

The two bow-women were shocked by her reaction. Alys asked, "Joella, you've been with us how long? How could you not notice?"

Joelle was feeling stupid. "I don't keep track of Maud's movements."

"Nor the queen's either."

Arya had been leaning against the ship's rail throughout this confrontation. She now stared back at them as they all turned their eyes on her.

The two peasant women were acutely embarrassed. Yimi stuttered, "I… uh… I didn't mean…"

"Relax Yimi. You aren't the first person I've heard say it. Maud, take your hand off your sword or you are going to lose it."

Maud forced herself to relax. "Sorry your grace. I wasn't expecting such… sentiments among those who serve you."

Lyanna couldn't keep out of it any longer. "Maybe you need to pay more attention too. I don't like it any more than Yimi."

"You are a Queensguard."

"Which is why I keep my objections to myself. The queen has the right to do as she pleases."

This comment did not please Arya. "I sincerely hope you don't actually mean that Lyanna."

"Your grace?" Her confusion was shared by all the others.

"It is our belief that the rules for one are the rules for all. My sister has taken the power away from the High Born for that very reason."

This was an outlook none of them had considered before. "My apologies your grace. I will try to do better. I just want it understood that I don't… wish to be involved in such things."

Obella shot back, "Don't worry. None of us were intending to ask you."

Maud had to get her own dig in. "It's too bad there are no men on this ship desperate enough to bed you."

Lyanna launched herself at Maud, but Brienne intervened, holding the two apart. "Maud, if you don't learn to control your tongue I'll cut it out. It so happens that I also don't agree with it."

To say the other women were surprised would be an understatement. For all her Queensguards sharing Arya's opinions, there were some things, some stereotypes, which even the women of Dorne believed.

Arya's patience was at an end. "We will not discuss this any further. Yimi, Joella, Lyanna, nobody tells you who to love and you will not tell anyone else. Do you understand?" When they all responded affirmatively she continued. "If any of you start a fight again the next person you will be fighting is me."

This was a threat that gave even Brienne pause.

The Queensguards dispersed, much to the disappointment of the Ironborn. They had gathered with the hope of watching a good scrap.

Brienne followed Arya to the bow. Even though she was facing away from her, Brienne could almost hear the thoughts in her head. "Go ahead and ask."

Arya spun around surprised. But she didn't ask what Brienne meant. She went back to contemplating the sea. "So have you?"

"No." Brienne could brag that she was still a virgin, except she was sure Arya already knew that.

Arya felt sympathy for her hulking guard, though she wouldn't insult her by saying so. "You truly loved Renly."

"It doesn't hurt so much now. I always knew he wouldn't, but at least I had my fantasy."

Arya nodded sagely.

As the week ended they found themselves passing more and more villages. According to Asha's calculations they were nearing the inner shore of the bay. Despite frequent storms the heat become unbearable. Fleets of boats soon filled the sea around them, though none showed any interest in getting closer.

A day arrived when they reached the far shore of the bay. A huge city was there waiting for them. Its size rivaled that of Kings Landing. It was mostly made of huts and wooden houses, unlike the cities of Westeros. None was taller than a single story, save a few clustered together near the far side. Government buildings most likely. The central plaza opened on the bay. It could hold thousands and did. Many fisher folk had laid their nets there and were mending them. Also unlike Kings Landing trees aligned the paths. It was impossible to tell where the city ended and the jungle began.

Everywhere they looked they saw the same banners. They were hung from every post. The emblems were yellow flowers, sort of, on a black background. The flowers were shaped almost like a swastika, like the ones the First Men carved into rocks. Kind of. Maybe. Even for lineage obsessed High Born it was all… disproportionate.

A long pier, far longer than any that they had seen anywhere, extended out into the bay. It was made of black rock and shells and was wide enough for two wagons side-by-side. There were no posts to tie up to, but the Ironborn tied their ships together to keep them from drifting. Most of the natives appeared to just pull their boats out of the water.

All eyes were on them. None of the natives wanted to make contact. The fisher folk moved fast to avoid the strangers. Arya and her Queensguards were met by someone they could only conclude was an official as they neared the end of the pier. He was dressed very haughtily, though not as garishly as Lowdow. He also wore the strangest cap, like a square wooden board covered in fabric. A dozen guards were with him. They all wore blue doublets with the same yellow symbol on them.

He spoke to them in Yitish. Marwin had been teaching them all the Yitish language as best he could and Arya, with her gift for languages, was picking it up real fast. "Welcome," the man said. "I am La Do, servant of the great Chai Ming, the 69th Yellow Emperor and true ruler of the Golden Empire of Yi Ti."

He wasn't the one Arya looked at however. Standing behind him was a man wearing the most outlandish armor she had ever seen. It looked like it was made of wood and twine. It was painted in clashing colors of red and green. And on his head was a huge helmet that extended down to below his shoulders. But it was his face that grabbed her attention most. He wore a mask like a skull.

Marwin asked, "What is this place?"

"This is the city of Washo. It is the largest port on the eastern coast of Land of the Golden Sun."

"And who is the fellow behind you."

"His name is Mupan. You need not worry about him."

"I think we need to worry a lot about him," Arya shot back.

She had spoken in Westerosi, so La Do hadn't understood. "What do you mean?" Marwin asked. When she failed to answer he turned back to La Do. "We are from the Kingdom of Westeros. This is our queen, Arya Stark."

"Your queen wears armor?" La Do was skeptical. "I have not heard of this Westeros? Where is it?"

"On the other side of the world."

La Do laughed. "There is no other side. Everyone knows the Deepest Sea goes on forever."

Marwin was indulgent. "I assure you, if you were to go east far enough you would land on our coast. We avoided the great deep and traveled through the Sea of Endless Ice."

La Do stared at him as if he had lost his mind. Yet he chose not to challenge the assertion. "Why take such a risk?"

"As you can tell, I have been to Yi Ti…"

"How did you get there?"

"I traveled east."

Marwin may have thought this explained everything. It was clear from La Do's expression that it didn't. Nevertheless, he did not challenge him. "You knew that going west would lead you here?"

"Not here necessarily. We knew we would eventually find Yi Ti again."

"Then congratulations are in order. You have found it."

Even in an alien language Arya knew a liar when she heard one. She grabbed Marwin's arm before he could speak again. She had sensed what he was about to say. The Stare was on her face.

La Do felt the threat. So did Mupan. The sinister warrior suddenly barked out an order in some unknown language. His hand was on his sword.

The Hound and Brienne moved forward to flank Arya. The two towered over any of the natives. This fact gave pause. Yet Arya wasn't sure she could read Mupan. The mask hid his thoughts well.

La Do grabbed Mupan's hand, speaking to him in the same tongue. Mupan backed off. La Do for the first time addressed himself directly to Arya. "If I said anything to offend you, I apologize."

Arya nodded. "Forgive me. I did not mean to cause alarm. I merely wished my… servant to get to the task at hand."

Marwin wasn't a fool. Though he didn't know why she didn't want him to talk about it, he shifted to new matter. "My apologies also. I do have curiosity."

La Do smiled. "Of course." He was smart enough to grasp what she was up to. Even so, he didn't know what she was hiding. "You all are welcome here. I will have a reception for you in our governor's house. Please attend. I will introduce you to the leading citizens of Washo."

"Is there a price to our docking our ships here?"

"Do not concern yourselves. Such visitors are a rare treat and his august majesty is most generous."

With that La Do left, his guards following after.

The Westerosi watched him leave. None spoke until after he was out of view. Brienne asked, "Do you believe him."

"Not as far as I could throw him. He knew we were coming."

"How?"

"Not sure yet."

Marwin muttered, "Don't forget the glass candle. The stories I've heard of this Yellow Emperor are not good. He is supposed to be a powerful sorcerer."

"Watch yourselves. These people do not have good intentions toward us."

Marwin asked, "Why did you stop me?"

"The less they know about us the better. You didn't really believe that ignorant native performance? You have many skills archmaester. Understanding people isn't one of them."

Brienne caught on faster than Marwin. "Are they after the ships?"

"Possibly. They are after something. That brute behind him was no city guard. Don't turn your back on him."

"You can take him."

"Thanks for the confidence. I'm afraid I don't share it."

This lack of certainty on her part worried them. The Hound asked, "Why do you think he's a match for you?"

Arya shook her head. "Not sure. He is a match for you and then some. Don't take him on alone." That didn't make them feel better.

Arya noticed a small boy running toward them. She smiled to her people. "I think La Do is getting impatient. Tell Asha to keep the Ironborn close to the ships. We may be gone awhile."

The feast they went to was rather underwhelming. It wasn't that the food was bad. Very much the opposite, even though a good deal of it was unfamiliar. Arya, who still remembered having to eat bugs while traveling through the Riverlands, and Marwin were the only ones unfazed. No, it was that there just wasn't enough of it. Westerosi were used to filling their bellies. Here the food was served, each course in its own small wooden bowl, in such tiny portions. They were hungrier at the end than when they started.

That's not even mentioning the wooden sticks, not forks that they were given to eat with. Yo Sha's pirates had used knives or their hands. Marwin was the only one who understood how to use the sticks. He tried to teach Maud and Alys, but it was just too strange. In the end they used their fingers, getting some very nasty looks from the natives in response.

Not that any of this bothered Arya. She was totally lacking in self-consciousness. They had sat her next to Washo's governor, whose name she didn't bother to remember. He talked to her constantly, but her knowledge of Yitish was not yet sufficient to hold a conversation. Not that it mattered. The man ran on in the mouth so much she doubted she would have gotten a word in anyway.

The worst part though was a total lack of entertainment. Throughout the feast there were no dancers, or jugglers, or mummers of any kind. All the locals did was talk. And since their visitors couldn't communicate with them they pretty much ignored them. The Westerosi felt very awkward the entire time. Long after the food was gone the talking continued. Alcohol was served, annoyingly only after all the food. It too was served in tiny wooden bowls which barely held a single gulp. They required constant refilling from the slave women who served them. When Arya tried it she almost gagged. It was pure alcohol with almost no taste to speak of. Not even the Hound liked it.

Only after long hours of dreary listening did the ordeal finally end. The governor, swaying dangerously, stood up and made a speech to the room. Most of his listeners were stinking drunk and probably didn't understand a word he was saying. Which was just as well for his speech was too slurred to be comprehensible. Blessedly, it was short. He fell over as he tried to sit.

La Do, whom Arya noted was completely sober, came to them afterward. "My sincerest apologies. Mor Duc does like to drink to excess at times. Nevertheless, his greeting was sincere."

"Of course. We thank you for the hospitality." She got the impression that he was disappointed.

"Would you care to remain in the governor's house?" He was most anxious. "He has a room already laid for you. And the servants have prepared a bath and clean linens."

Arya wasn't so easily fooled. "No thank you. My guards and I are returning to our ships. But we would like to look around your city tomorrow."

"You are most welcome. I will have word sent to ensure our merchants are most welcoming."

Brienne waited until after they got back to _Summer_ before speaking. "He was most determined to get you away from us."

"Yes. He doesn't know me very well."

"Why did you tell him we were going out into the city?"

"I'm not leaving here until I know what's going on."

The others were confused. Marwin asked, "What do you mean?"

"Did none of you sense the tension in this place?"

Asha said, "I did. There have been boats watching us since we first came into port. They pretend to be fishing, but we know better."

Sandor, practical as always, demanded, "How many?"

"Just a few scouts. If they're preparing an attack they're hiding it well."

"Given all the boats out there they could have an army waiting."

"I don't think so." Arya didn't want them rambling too far. "There's something missing. Not sure what. Do we have one enemy? Or is it many? And what are they after? Our arrival here was not a surprise."

To Asha it sounded as if Arya was becoming a witch. "How do you know?"

"La Do isn't from here."

Marwin snapped his fingers. "He was sent by the emperor."

The others were a little distressed by his fervor. "We have attracted someone's attention."

"How much does he know?" Marwin's thought was one Brienne shared. It seemed that their hosts were much more interested in Arya than in how they came here.

"Don't know. Yo Sha knew too much. I think it likely La Do knows more about us than he lets on. If something does happen it is likely to happen tomorrow. He can't afford the chance of us leaving."

Asha nodded decisively. "I'll order the men to be extra vigilant if they want to go ashore."

"Also double all the lookouts. There is just the chance La Do will try something stupid."

Despite Arya's suspicions nothing happened that night or the day after. Asha gave permission for her Ironborn to go ashore, but kept half her crews aboard as a precaution. After a few days it was obvious La Do wasn't going to mob them. So Arya decided to return to shore herself.

When they reached the end of the pier she turned to her Queensguards. "Go ahead and enjoy yourselves. I don't think they're going to attack us."

"I do," Sandor shot back.

"Then you shouldn't get surprised. I'm going to find La Do. Maybe I can discover what he's really after."

"Are you sure that's safe?" Brienne wasn't the only one who didn't like the idea.

"I am sure he won't do anything with you all standing beside me. I need to know what is going on. Marwin will come with me."

"He won't be much help if that brute attacks you."

"Then let us hope that your confidence in me is justified."

It took quite a bit of doing to track down La Do. First they went to the governor's house, but the servants there all said he was staying elsewhere. They tried the places some locals informed them were the city barracks and the justiciar's house. He wasn't in those places either. Finally, they sought out the most expensive inn in the city. They found him all right, half naked and with a dozen naked whores cavorting for his pleasure.

He pushed one of the women off him and lay back on a mountain of cushions. "Your grace, I am surprised to find you here."

"You shouldn't be. I notice how fast you learned our proper address."

La Do didn't say anything, but they could tell he knew he had goofed. Without being invited the two sat themselves on some cushions next to him. "Oh please your grace, make yourself at home. I have heard of others of your kind in Asshai, but I have never met one."

Arya couldn't help noticing that he was a lot less obsequious this time around. The whores, who knew their business, moved to drape themselves on the arrivals. Arya pushed them away and La Do commanded them to stay back. Marwin was disappointed.

"I think you know why I'm here."

La Do shook his head. "I assure you, your grace, I have no idea. I know that you have travelled west from your land. I do not know why."

"You mean your master did not tell you."

"I am my master's servant. He does not confide in me." La Do had evidently chosen to stop the charade. "I was told to come to Washo and meet you. I was to convince you to go to him in his capital of Carcosa."

"When did he tell you this?"

"A week ago."

Marwin was flabbergasted, "How did you get here? By magic?"

La Do was openly scornful. "I used a horse."

"It must have been some horse to ride so fast."

"Hardly so extraordinary a feat. Carcosa lies one hundred _tou_ from here."

This was a surprise. Marwin's calculations had placed them much farther east. "Even so, you must have ridden hard to travel so fast." Arya was beginning to suspect that La Do was not just some herald or emissary.

La Do shrugged.

"Why does he want to talk to me?"

"I assure you, your grace, I truly do not know. I do not ask questions. All I can tell you is that he was most insistent."

"Why are the people here so hostile?"

"Are they?" His exaggerated innocence couldn't fool even Marwin. "Troublemakers plague all kingdoms. There were some that rebelled against you I understand."

"You are not very good at this La Do. You're really a warrior, aren't you? Did your orders include taking me captive if I did not go voluntarily?"

He did not answer that question. "I see you are a most formidable woman, your grace. And I don't mean your intellect alone. I can also tell a warrior when I see one. Even without the armor you are wearing. I have no intention of using violence on you."

"Do you doubt your skills?"

He shook his head. "I am quite capable. There is, however, a complication." Arya arched an eyebrow. "Word has reached us of a great flying beast attacking the villages nearby. It usually only attacks the animals. The only people it harms are those foolish enough to get in its way. You wouldn't know anything about it?"

Arya had to smile. "You already know the answer. Your master wants to meet a dragonrider and you claim not to know why."

"I can guess, but that's all it is. If you have satisfied your curiosity, your grace, I would like to return to my pleasures."

Arya looked at the crowd of whores who were waiting patiently to return to their business. "Enjoy yourself."

As they were leaving Arya said, "I'm beginning to wonder if maybe I identified the wrong one."

"The wrong one what?"

"The most dangerous one."

As they wandered back to the ships a young woman bumped into Arya. Or rather tried to. With her fast reflexes Arya shifted just far enough that the girl missed making physical contact. The woman froze with her hand in the air where Arya's side had been. Before she could pull it back Arya had grabbed her wrist. Clutched in her fingers was a small slip of paper. Looking the girl in the eyes Arya saw fear. She gently took the paper from the girl and let her go. The woman disappeared into the crowd.

Arya and Marwin examined the paper. It was covered in symbols that could have been chicken scratches for all Arya knew.

"Yitish writing." Marwin took the paper and pointed to the glyphs as he explained them. "The Yitish use a logograph. That's a writing system where each symbol represents a whole word. This one here means library. If I'm reading this right, whoever wrote this is asking us to go to the library."

"Where's that?"

"Uhhh…" Arya tapped her foot impatiently. "Green? Yes. We are to look for the house with the green door. It's located near the justiciar's house." He looked at her hopefully.

Arya seriously considered whether she really wanted to get involved in this. In the end her curiosity won out. "Let's go."

"Don't you want to get Brienne or the Hound?"

"Why? I'm sure it's nothing."

She set off for the justiciar's house, forcing him to follow.

They wandered for some time. The day was getting late. Near the house was the barracks. Near to that was what they guessed was the city prison. There was a large fenced-in pen with miserable wretches inside. On the opposite side from these was one blockish building. It had no windows or doors they could see. The people passed it by, giving it no notice. By this time they were losing interest.

Arya stopped against the wall. "We're being followed."

Marwin looked all around, making Arya roll her eyes. "Where? Can we get away from them?"

"Me? Yes. You, no chance. There is no way for you to hide in a crowd archmaester."

He wasn't pleased by her assessment of him, but had to admit she was probably right. "What do we do?"

"Do? If we do anything they will only conclude that we are up to something. As far as I know we aren't breaking any rules."

"True. And you wouldn't allow them to arrest you anyway."

"Damn right. Now let's find this library. I'm starving."

She had taken barely two steps before she came across a small green door set in the wall. It was the only means of access they had found in the building. And it was tight. Hardly more than a couple feet wide. When Arya tried the door she found it unlocked. The two stepped into the darkened interior.

On entering they discovered the building did have windows, but they were hidden in the roof and invisible from the street. The windows provided the only light. As they moved deeper into the structure they found themselves in one large cavernous room. In this respect it was much like the great library at the Citadel. This one would easily fit inside one of the Citadel's smaller annexes.

The thick layer of dust covered everything. Books and scrolls appeared to be haphazardly placed on any shelf or flat space available. To Marwin's eyes the room wasn't so much a library as a rubbish room.

"Welcome my lords," said a deeply cultural voice in Westerosi.

Standing in the shadows was a little man, hardly taller than Arya herself. He had a flowing white bread that descended almost to his chest and wore faded blue clothing. As the man came toward them the girl who had given Arya the note came out of the shadows with him.

"What is your name ser?" Arya felt it was better not to identify herself.

The old man laughed. "I am no knight. It has been a lifetime ago when I last set foot in your land. Though I do remember it fondly."

Marwin couldn't resist asking, "When was this?"

"Ah, a maester. I have missed true men of learning. There are far too few such here. Truth be told, I do not remember."

"We understand." Arya elbowed Marwin into silence.

"I am Rei Noshon. This is my granddaughter Menen Shwan."

Marwin refused to be kept silent. "Those are not Yitish names."

"We are not Yitish. In my youth I was a traveler. Much like your Longstrider."

"Lomas Longstrider," Arya said.

"Yes. I enjoyed the stories I heard about him when I was in your land. I myself was also a great traveler. I journeyed through many lands, some without name. Both into the Great South and north into the Frozen Desert. I could tell many tales. Alas, my memory fades in my old age."

"Still, you must have written them down."

"Nay maester. Explorer I am, but a scholar I am not. I am just the final custodian of this place."

"What is this place?" Arya was eager to get the conversation moving.

"I know not its proper name, if it ever had one. It has been here since the fall of the Scarlet Emperors, if not before. There was once many such places of learning throughout the Land of the Golden Sun. But they have all fallen into dust. The people now do not care for history or books."

"Can you tell us what's in them?"

"I am afraid not. As I said, I am no scholar. The last true caretaker of this place begged me to take his place twenty years ago, when I first came here. He was the last of his kind and older than I am now. To my eternal regret I agreed."

"Regret?"

The old man was sad. "I do not have the learning needed to maintain this place, even if it had not already begun to crumble into ruin. I cannot read the writing and much of it has already faded past legibility. I do not have the means to purchase what is needed to restore them or copy them. I tried once. Many times." He shook his head. "The task was beyond me."

"What secrets were once hidden in these books I wonder?"

"What indeed? It is a tragedy when knowledge is lost, as a child who is left orphaned."

Arya couldn't see why this old man was so determined to speak to them. "Did you ask us here to help you restore them?"

"Nay my lady. I am afraid it is too late. They are past saving. You, I hope, are not."

"What do you mean?"

He led them over to a largish book, the only one that was clear of dust. Rei opened it, leafing through the pages. He stopped at a large illustration. It was the same symbol as they had seen on the banners all over the city.

"The Yellow Emperor."

"He came to Washo soon after I. I was already familiar with his works even before I came here, for he is notorious. I should have known what to expect, but I was so dedicated to my promise I would not leave in spite of all warnings. It is too late for me now. All this land is corrupted by his taint. Nowhere is safe. You must leave, my lady. Leave before it is too late."

"Why me?"

"Word has passed among the people, of dragons long lost returned to the world. The emperor covets their power. You carry the blood of the dragon."

"Not I. My husband."

Such distinctions were meaningless to him. "Yet you are the key to their return."

"He is in for a surprise if he thinks dragons are so easy to control."

"I do not know what he thinks. But it is said he walked the lands of Valyria before its fall."

"Is he truly so old?"

"I know not. All I do know is that someone claiming to be the 69th Yellow Emperor has claimed these lands for a thousand years. He has obtained great powers and Valyria is famed for the strength of its magic. I would not dare to test it. Please leave here. Save yourself. Do not fall prey to the emperor. He is the greatest evil of all mankind. We here are lost. Save yourself while you have the chance."

Arya took this warning very seriously. She did not doubt the old man meant what he said. Yet she felt she had a duty too. She was a queen of Westeros and any threat to Westeros, no matter how small, had to be investigated.

"Thank you for your warning Rai Noshon."

He closed the book and gave it to her. It was surprisingly heavy. "Go in peace." He and his granddaughter bowed to them and disappeared into the shadows between the shelves.

As they were moving to leave Marwin quickly snatched up a couple of the books, which he hid inside his robes.

A big argument ensued after they returned to _Summer._ None of them could read the books, not even Marwin. How to deal with their present circumstances was very much the focus.

Asha said, "I say we leave. You all know I'm for a fight, but not when it's for nothing." It was safe to say the rest of the Ironborn agreed with her.

Brienne though was not so cavalier. "How can we leave these people?"

"Simple. Set sail and cast off."

"You're heartless!"

Sandor interjected, "We aren't here to save the world's ass from itself."

Yimi, who really wasn't fond of the people here anyway, agreed, "The Lord Commander's right. Our obligation is to the queen and Westeros. These people have to fight their own battles."

Lyanna was always willing to get into a scrap. "But distant battles can becomes near ones. Remember what happened in the Long Night. Everyone ignored the danger until the Wall was literally gone."

Joelle always agreed with Yimi. "There won't be any danger unless we let them have what they want."

Lyanna snorted, "A dragon? Dragons aren't pets."

"But the danger remains." Asha was very conscious of the fact that she was technically second-in-command of this expedition. She now felt it was time to reassert the fact. "Who knows what this emperor learned in Valyria. If it's true his power could be greater than that of any Red Priest or Warlock."

This made them all pause.

Only Arya and Marwin had failed to contribute to the conversation. Marwin's attention, and Jake's, was fully engrossed in the books he had taken. Arya gave no hint that she was even listening. She sat with her chin on her hand.

"Arya." Asha was becoming concerned.

Arya looked up at her. "All the more reason to discover what he's up to."

She didn't like the sound of that. "You really want to stay here?"

Arya was solemn and that wasn't a state that was usual for her. She stood. "It is true that we were never meant to get involved in a war. But it is also true that we are guardians of Westeros. It is our duty to investigate any threat no matter how small. We cannot afford to wait until this Yellow Emperor becomes so powerful he has conquered Yi Ti. You're right Lyanna. Everyone did wait too long before facing the White Walkers. I do not intend to make the same mistake."

None argued with her. When she was at her most serious everyone knew better than to try.

"We will continue as before. Give them no indication that we suspect them of anything. If they have something planned I expect them to try it soon. I have no idea why they've held off until now. But we need to be ready for anything."

Daenerys wasn't having a good time. The past few weeks had been a serious trial. It all started when Annis came to her. Dany didn't want to see her. All she ever did was complain about the children.

"What is it now?"

"You must come, your grace. Your children are misbehaving."

"That's what you always say."

"And you never take me seriously. Far be it from me to tell you how to raise your children…"

 _Yes, far be it,_ Dany thought.

"But if you are willing to be satisfied with wantonness I can hardly…"

"What did you say?"

Cat and Rhaegar were doing their lessons together as they always did. Or at least they were pretending to. The two bored easily and sitting next to each other they quickly found more engrossing entertainment. They called it their touching game. They each tried to touch the other's unmentionables. At first it was surreptitious, each trying to catch the other unawares. But soon they had given up subtlety. Laughing uproariously, they were each trying to grab the other's privates while shielding their own.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

The two immediately went back to their lessons, but it was too late. Dany stormed into the room. The children ducked their heads and refused eye contact. Dany snatched the pen from Catelyn's hand and slammed her book closed.

"Go to your room!"

Cat weakly protested, but Dany sternly directed her out. Cat started crying as she went. Annis retrieved her book and parchment and followed her.

Rhaegar was still pretending to do his lesson. He kept trying to take surreptitious glances at his mother. It wasn't working.

Dany sat down across from him and pulled the pen from his hand. He continued avoiding her eyes. She took his chin and forced him to face her. "I asked you a question."

"What's wrong with it?"

"What?"

"We were only playing."

"Who taught you such games?"

"Nobody." He was becoming defiant. He looked so different, yet there were so many ways she could see that he was his father's son. "We did nothing wrong."

"I will decide if you did nothing wrong."

"She's going to be my wife. We're betrothed."

Dany didn't know whether to admire his reasoning or be disgusted. "That is beside the point."

"You and dad touch each other that way."

Dany was literally speechless. She had to work her mouth before she was finally able to get a word out. "You've been spying on us!"

"We're going to be married."

"That doesn't matter."

"Why not? We're supposed to touch each other."

"Only after you _are_ married."

"Why?"

"Don't argue with me! You are to keep your hands to yourself or we may decide you won't be married. I intend to tell Catelyn the same thing. No more Drogo!"

She might have thought she could command them. She grossly underestimated their children. Repeatedly in the following weeks either she or Annis caught the two of them engaging in inappropriate touching. Or if it wasn't touching it was kissing. And if it wasn't kissing it was… showing themselves off to each other.

She was at her wits end and Jon wasn't helping. As she poured out everything she had dealt with over the past week to him, he just sat there at his desk writing papers. He showed no sign of having heard a word she said.

She walk up and whipped the paper out from in front of him. "Will you listen to me!" She went to her knees in front of him. "Please Jon, I can't do this alone."

He looked sheepish. He took her hand in his. "You're right. I do get so caught up being king I forget that I have other duties too."

He pulled her into his lap and put his arms around her.

"Careful. They're still spying on us." He laughed.

The next day Rhaegar went up to the clifftop which was his father's favorite place to brood. His father was waiting for him. He stood by his father without speaking.

"Do you know why you are here?"

Rhaegar didn't answer.

Jon knelt down so they could see eye-to-eye. "Look at me. I asked you a question."

"Mom wants you to tell me to stop touching Cat."

"Do you know why?"

Rhaegar shook his head. "I don't understand. We're going to be married."

"Yes you will, but not for some years yet."

"What difference does that make?"

"A very big one. I understand the two of you wish to grow up. But you shouldn't be so eager to end your childhood."

"I don't understand."

Jon had to look deep into himself. His memories were painful. It was a long time ago when Ned had spoken to them, Robb, Theon, and himself, about girls. Back then it was to tell them about not having bastards and how men should be faithful to their wives. A lesson Theon totally failed to listen to. He had been older than Rhaegar was now. Rhaegar wasn't ready for that sort of talk yet.

"There are some things children shouldn't do."

"Love you mean?"

"Yes. That is what I mean."

"I love her."

"You love her as a brother Rhaegar. But you are far from understanding what loving her as a man is."

"We are going to have babies together."

"Hopefully. But not for some time. Neither of you is old enough."

"Why?" To the boy it was all just a question of permission.

"Your body isn't ready for it. More importantly, her body isn't ready for it. Things don't just happen because you want them to happen. Your body must grow Rhaegar. When you have grown a man's body then you can do a man's duties. If you try to love her now it will only hurt you. And it will hurt her worse. You don't want that, do you?"

"No."

"You will understand when your body is ready for it. But it does take time."

"I will father."

Daenerys was having her own conversation. Catelyn had vanished into her room, her face filled with resentment. The girl was convinced her mother would scold her.

Annis was expressing her objections as she always did. "I do not believe this talk is appropriate, your grace."

"Of course you don't."

Dany entered Cat's room. The girl was sitting on her bed, sulking. "If mom were here she would understand."

Dany felt her anger growing. "If your mom were here she would lock you into a room no boy could ever get into."

Dany forced herself to calm down. "I am not here to discipline you." Cat was quiet as Dany sat down next to her. "Truth be told, you are too young for this. But I can see that you are determined. It is often in the nature of young girls to desire to become women before their time." Dany put her arm around the child. "When I was growing up I had no mother to explain to me about men and women. I learned the bad way. From the sly talk and jokes told about me from the people around us when my brother and I were living in gutters. Only after I became a guest of Ilyrio Mopatis did I have servants I could talk to. I don't want you to discover the truth about love the hard way, as far too many girls do. You have questions. I will do my best to answer them."

Once again La Do defied Arya's expectations. Days passed and still nothing had happened. Arya gave permission for the Ironborn to wander the streets, hoping this would draw out their enemies. No reaction. She was beginning to think she had totally misread the situation when the dam finally broke.

The Queensguards were busy exploring the city. They had broken up into groups and were seeing the sights. On passing the prison Maud and Lyanna saw that a man had been newly crucified. The barbaric natives had nailed some poor old fellow to a frame, much like the Boltons used to. They had then impaled two spears into his abdomen. They could tell that the spears had been inserted in such a way as to avoid all his organs and thus prolong his agonies. Fortunately for him, he was so old that he had likely died almost immediately. Neither woman recognized him. It was Rei.

Two Ironborn, Jonas Pyke and his brother Edmund, were the first to feel the sting. They went to a meat dealer. The man fried up pieces of pork on wooden skewers. To the Ironborn he was no different from all the other natives. They didn't take notice that this particular vender wore a ragged scarf around his forehead.

Jonas offered a penny for one. The man, in a universally recognized gesture, grabbed the coin and bit it. He then held up four fingers, jabbering something in his own language. The Pyke brothers were outraged. Edmund told his brother, "Forget him. There are other merchants."

"I'm not allowing some stinking native get the better of me."

Jonas pointed to the line of skewers and held up three fingers of his own. The man responded angrily. Jonas put out his hand to get his money back. After a moment's hesitation the vender pulled up three skewers and held out his own hand.

Jonas reached into his pocket, but suddenly stopped. He looked in horror at his brother. Edmund noticed blood gushing from his brother's neck before Jonas collapsed.

Reacting with commendable speed, Edmund swung in all directions at the crowd which surrounded him. He managed to connect with the assassin who had been sneaking up behind him, sending the man flying. Edmund then shoved his way through the crowd, screaming at the top of his lungs.

Maud and Lyanna saw him coming. "WARE! WARE!" he yelled before he fell under the mob pursuing him. The two women, showing more courage than sense, drew their swords and charged. The crowds scattered screaming. The two cut down three of the attackers before the others got away. Edmund was past saving.

"We've got the get back to the ships," Lyanna yelled.

The fire had been lit.

Not two streets away Brienne and Sandor heard the commotion. They moved to investigate, but suddenly found their progress blocked by a large gang of men. They all wore rags and scarfs around their heads. The two found themselves surrounded.

The Hound said, as he drew Heartsbane, "You always wanted to prove yourself."

"I'm sure I already have."

The two stood back-to back as the swarm hit. Great swings of Heartsbane and Oathkeeper forced the mob to maintain a healthy distance. More than a few made the mistake of trying to get close to the two savage fighters.

From out of a side street in the direction of the city barracks came a company of blue-coated watchmen. They jog-marched in perfect lockstep. On sighting the rabble they lowered their spears, raised their shields, and charged. Within seconds they had swept the street clear of the scarf wearers.

The Hound was frankly admiring. "The City Watch could've learned a thing or two."

It didn't last long. The watchmen proved they couldn't tell, or didn't care, who was who. Without missing a beat they charged the Westerosi as soon as there were no more scarves in the way. The two were forced apart. Brienne found herself backed into an alley. She lost all sight of Sandor.

"Bastards! You bastards!" She kept cursing as she was forced back. It looked as if she would have to fight the entire army. But then someone struck the guardsmen from behind. Brienne couldn't see who, but most of those facing her turned and charged back toward the main street. She found herself fighting a half dozen guardsmen. She made quick work of them. The one thing she noticed was how utterly fearless the men were. It was as if they had no minds of their own.

She considered going back to the main street, yet the noise of battle was only getting louder. There was no way the Hound would have stayed in the middle of it. Not if he could leave. She looked down the length of the alley she was in and decided to investigate it further.

Yimi and Joella were near the pier when the fighting started. The innocents, those not involved, rapidly vanished. Soon the two found themselves staring at a huge mob of misbegotten men, all with scarves on their heads. They didn't need to be told. As fast as thunder they had their bows in hand and were casting arrows. Several of the attackers fell, but there was far too many for them to stop.

It was as they were just about to be overrun that a new band of miscreants appeared. These were natives too. But they were all dressed in yellow shirts. The two couldn't tell them apart from their first attackers. But the mobs sure knew each other. The two Queensguards were shocked when the two gangs fell upon one another. Fighting with rusted swords, knives, clubs, and whatever other weapon they could get their hands on, the two rebel groups had at it.

Not questioning their good-fortune, Yimi and Joella ran for the pier.

This was not necessarily such a good idea. The ruckus had naturally attracted the attention of Asha and her men still aboard. As all eyes turned to the city, other invaders were climbing the sides of the ships. It just so happened that a man of Goodbody's crew, Yoseph Stoner, turned at just the right moment. He found himself facing a stranger on board the _Dolphin._ The two stared at each other in astonishment for a hair's breadth. Then the stranger roared and charged. But Stoner was an Ironborn on his own ship. Without batting an eye he pulled a belaying pin from its cradle and brained the man.

All the other Ironborn turned to see more men clambering over their ships' railings. Asha snatched up her ax, she always kept it close, and charged the invaders. She noted that they all wore scarves. With the innate understanding one sailor has of another, she knew them to be pirates.

Crackjaw was right beside her. "This scum thinks they can fight Ironborn?"

"I don't think they are used to fighting anyone."

Truer words had rarely been spoken. Counting on surprise, it took no effort for the Ironborn to drive off the poorly planned effort. The pirates, having no familiarity with Westerosi ship design, were particularly surprised to find crossbow bolts raining down on them from the crow's nests. Their own junks had no such architecture.

Yimi and Joella reached the end of the pier just as the last of the boarders were being driven off. If they thought that the Yellow Jackets were their friends they were horribly mistaken. Several of these had followed them. The two turned to find a swarm of Yellow Jackets with their stingers held high. The two carried swords, more like long-knives, for situations where they were unable to use their bows. But they weren't very proficient with them. It was only their Valyrian steel armor that saved them from critical wounds.

Asha called to her men, "Stoneballs, Long Dick. Pyke, Ronton, Peak, follow me! They rest of you, hold the ships! Keep those bastards off!"

She leapt from _Summer_ onto the pier. She and her men ran toward the girls, cutting down any native who dared to get in their way. Yimi was on the ground, her head covered by her arms, trying to block the clubs the Yellow Jackets were beating her with. Asha's ax took off one man's head and the rest fled. Though bruised and bleeding, the two Queensguards were still ready for a fight.

"We hold the end of the pier! We wait until the others get back. You two, find yourself some arrows."

In the plaza before them, pirates and Yellow Jackets were beating each other with abandon.

Maud and Lyanna was desperately holding off a dozen attackers near an abandoned food stall. Pork was still frying in the strange curved bowl/pot/pan the natives used. Maud succeeded in slicing off the arm of the biggest man who was leading their enemies. The others grabbed him and vanished into the nearby alleys. The two could hardly take a breath before they saw Jake running for his life. He was being pursued by a dozen men in yellow coats. They were armed with a motley assortment of weapons.

"JAKE!" Maud yelled.

He was already running in their direction. They split, allowing him to go between them. Next it was Valyrian steel against iron, as the Yellow Jackets tried to get past their defenses.

"Run Jake!" Lynna yelled back. "Make for the ships!"

But they had seriously underestimated Jake. Maester he might be, but no coward. As soon as he was past them he grabbed a bunch of dishes off the food stall. His arms weren't very strong and his projectiles did no appreciable damage. But they did serve to distract the attackers enough that Maud and Lyanna sent six of them to the bloody ground.

It took no time at all for the Yellow Jackets to tear after him for vengeance. More Yellow Jackets had joined the first and they threatened to inundate the trio.

Jake leaped over the stall. He lifted the pot and threw it into the face of one of them. The man screamed in agony, falling backward into the path of his fellows. Jake kicked the stall down on them.

He was all out of tricks when salvation came. Obella and Alys, both having thought to bring their shields and helms, appeared out of a side street. They charged the men surrounding Jake, slaying three and driving the rest off. Those around Maud and Lyanna quickly followed.

Maud demanded, "Where's the queen?"

Alys shook her head. "We haven't seen her. We were looking at the road leading into the forest when the natives attacked us."

Lyanna asked, "Which ones, the scarves or the yellows?"

The two looked at her mystified. "Neither," said Obella. "It was the gate guards. The ones who were checking the roads."

Jake said in an almost breathless voice, "La Do must be behind this."

"I don't know. The city guards seem to be attacking everybody."

Maud took charge. "Regardless, we have to get back to the ships. If the queen is anywhere she will go there."

Sandor was backed against a wall. The rebels had filled the street, driving the watchmen away. At least he thought they were rebels. They all wore yellow coats or shirts to distinguish themselves from their enemies. Now, outnumbered twenty to one, they had the Hound struggling to keep them back. Only his armor had saved him to this point. He knew it couldn't last.

A loud voice screamed something incomprehensible. To his right Sandor saw a figure in red and green slicing through the crowd around him. The rebels took to their heels. Evidently, the mere sight of him was enough to panic the locals.

"You took your sweet time." Sandor was not ungrateful for the intervention. But he was sure it wasn't intended benevolently.

He was right. Mupan advanced on him, yelled foul things in his unknown tongue. With a lunge he struck, the Hound blocking with Heartsbane. The two danced around one another, blade striking blade. The Hound noticed that the gently curved sword of his opponent was of excellent quality. Not Valyrian steel, but certainly equal to any castle forged blade he knew of.

Mupan was good too. Sandor was a little distressed to see that Arya's assessment of him was all too accurate. The man moved with the grace of a cat. And he was comfortable in his armor. It gave him almost as much freedom as the dragonscale Sandor was wearing.

What annoyed the Hound the most was that the man kept screaming, like he couldn't move without yelling his head off.

The two locked blades and Sandor found himself only inches away from his enemy. "Will you shut up?!" The two broke apart.

Further up the street a new mob had gathered. These were men dressed in mostly rags, although some now sported blue tabards or helmets from the guards.

Sandor said to Mupan, "Tell me these are your people."

The mob charged them. The Hound and Mupan were forced apart. The Hound once again found himself against a wall.

"Clegane!" It was Brienne's voice.

Suddenly, two new groups joined the fray. From one side came a new company of guardsmen running to Mupan's defense. From the other appeared more of the Yellow Jackets. All three set too in a wild melee in which it was almost impossible to tell one from another.

Blessedly the Hound found himself alone for the nonce. He turned to find Brienne running along the roof tops. All the buildings in the city had been built up against one another, save those of the rich. In much the same way as Kings Landing had been. They formed one long roof along the street.

Brienne reached down and Sandor took her hand. She lifted him up and the two ran back along the roofs, leaving the natives to fight it out.

"Where's the queen?"

"I haven't seen her! All the Ironborn in the city are dead. I haven't found any of our people."

Brienne's take wasn't entirely accurate. Those Ironborn who had failed to make it back to the ships were dead. Fortunately most of them had, forming themselves into a line to guard the entrance to the pier. Yimi and Joella had taken position on top of large cages to either side to give them a clear field of view. The fighting within the plaza had moved on, leaving a large empty space filled with the dead and dying. The two Queensguards added to it regularly.

Rushing from out of one alley came Jake and the other Queensguards. A few arrows and crossbow bolts were enough to discourage their pursuers.

"Where's the queen?!" Asha yelled as they got near.

"We haven't seen her!" Alys yelled back.

Maud stood next to Asha. "Have you seen the Lord Commander or Lady Tarth?"

"No. Several of my own men are still missing."

"I don't think we can expect them to come back," Obella muttered.

Jake had someone else in mind. "Where is the archmaester?"

It was the first time any of them had even thought of Marwin. They all looked around, but he remained stubbornly absent.

Arya was stalking through the streets like a demon. She never took kindly to being attacked. The attempt to abduct her only soured her mood further. She had been minding her own business while perusing a small herb shop. She guessed it sold medicines of some sort. Men, dressed just like all the other men here, had gathered around her. Not that she could be taken in so easily. As soon as one attempted to throw a sack over her head his guts were spilling onto the floor. The others quickly joined him. They hadn't struck to kill, so she knew their orders had been to take her alive.

On exiting the shop she found the streets filled with chaos. As with the others, she didn't know who was who. Like the Hound, she guessed that at least some were rebels. Not that the city watchmen were any friendlier. Unlike the others, Arya used her skill to hide herself most of the time. Whenever she saw a mob gather she disappeared into whatever cracks were available. In this way she was able to move through the city with minimal opposition. Still, there were a few who managed to find her, much to their own regret.

Arya was in the process of cutting down one such when she finally found La Do. He too was cutting a bloody swath through the city. Just as she surmised, he was most skilled at it too.

He saw her coming. He held up his hands in a placating gesture. Probably because he knew he was no match. "Your grace…"

She wasn't mollified. She swung Dark Sister just out of his reach. "Did you honestly think it would be so easy?" She was no longer pretending.

If he was surprised at her skill with Yitish it didn't show. "It was not I who thought so little of you. I was not the one who planned it."

"Then who did?"

Her sword tip was only inches from his face. "Mupan. He was impatient. Said his august majesty would be most irate."

"And so he will be. And was this riot you're doing as well?"

He gave a long sigh. "I would have told you if I dared. But I see it is too late for that. His august majesty is great and powerful, but there are many who hate and fear him."

"With good reason."

La Do did not bother to dispute it. "They must have been watching. Waiting. I do not know who tipped them off…"

"One of your guards taking a coin on the side."

"But their timing is excellent."

"Who are they?"

"Those of the Yellow Jackets are well known to me. They have been forming a rebellion against his august majesty for some time. This is the first I have ever heard of them being so daring."

"And what of the others?"

"I do not know. Pirates I suspect. Many of the fisher folk are in league with them. They prey upon all those who do commerce."

"After my ships no doubt. Still, I imagine my destruction of Yo Sha's gang might also have something to do with it."

La Do took great interest in this last remark, but his next question was more immediate. "What do you intend to do?"

In answer there was a call like from an animal. It was faint, as if from a great distance. Looking at Arya he saw the same Stare as he had seen on her face when they first met. He took to his heels and ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

Arya had barely taken two steps when Menen came out of a side alley. She wore a yellow jacket. She rushed up to Arya. Her Westerosi wasn't very good, but Arya got the gist of it. "Go! Take beast. Go Carcosa. Kill!" She pointed at the yellow glyph on one of the fallen guardsmen. "Kill!"

Her face covered in grief and fury, Menen ran away.

In the plaza Asha and the others were preparing to defend themselves. Though it looked hopeless. A thousand men in blue, well disciplined and well trained, had marched into the plaza. More guards were joining them by the minute. Asha knew, with her own men weakened and scattered as they were, they had no hope against so many.

The Queensguards had moved to either side of her. Her own men had formed a wall behind them. On board the ships the remaining men taken up their crossbows and ballistae. They were determined to take as many with them as possible.

Sandor and Brienne suddenly appeared, running from the side streets near the water's edge.

"Where the hell have you been?! Have you seen the queen?"

"Don't ask stupid questions woman! We're the ones in danger now. Cut your ships loose and get them ready to move."

She couldn't believe he would say that. "What about the queen?"

"The queen can take care of herself. We have to worry about us. We'll hold off these cunts for as long as we can. If we can't you set sail without us."

Asha didn't like being told to back off, but saw the wisdom in his words. The Ironborn ran back to the ships.

If the situation was impossible before it definitely was beyond hope now. Over a thousand men marched forward as someone yelled out a command. The Queensguard readied themselves for a last stand.

Everyone's attention had been focused on the ground. So it can as a surprise when Snowflake suddenly dived out of the clouds, bathing the guardsmen in fire. There was no thought of fighting back. As the dragon wheeled and dove the men of the city ran screaming for their lives. Snowflake showed no mercy. Everywhere in the city where she spotted groups of natives she belched her flames. Soon, everyone who still breathed and could use their legs were fleeing into the jungle. Washo became a city of the dead.

With much of the city burning down behind her, Arya nonchalantly walked up to the pier.

"You took your fucking time!"

"Glad to see you too," she answered him.

Asha ran back along the pier with Crackjaw beside her. "Thank all the gods! Where have you been?"

"Finding answers."

Jake, who had been on the ships, returned with Asha. "Have you seen the archmaester?"

"Not a bit."

Marwin was suddenly standing next to her. "No need to fret, my boy. I'm well enough."

Arya glared at him suspiciously. "How is it you miraculously discovered how to hide?"

"Miraculously? I always knew how to hide."

Asha spat out, "Forget that! What are we going to do?"

"You? Nothing."

They all stared at her in shock as she walked away from them. Brienne rushed to follow. "What do mean?"

Snowflake flew low above them, she wind from her passing almost knocking them over. She settled in the middle of the plaza.

Arya stopped and turned to face them. "I am going to Carcosa."

This generated a wave of protest. All of them yelling as loud as they could. The Hound roared, "SHUT UP!" He turned back to Arya. "You can't be serious. Who's coming with you?"

"No one. I am going alone."

Marwin yelled back, "That's insane! Why face the Yellow Emperor alone? Why face him at all? At least take your Queensguards with you."

Brienne seconded him. "Yes, let us come. You will need protection."

"I have all the protection I require."

Snowflake moved her giant head until it was right next to Arya. It was now even bigger them Arya. Brienne wondered, _When did she get so big?_

Maud wasn't yet ready to quit. "What are you going to do?" Arya did not answer. Merely mounted on her dragon's back. Maud was practically in tears. "What do we tell your son?"

Snowflake launched herself and the two vanished into the east.


	7. Chapter 7: The Emperor in Yellow

Chapter 7: The Emperor in Yellow

Arya flew directly west at first. She had only the barest idea of where Carcosa was, but she doubted not that she could find it. And so she did, though it took more than a day and a half. It was nearing the end of the day when from over the horizon a large city came into view. Beyond it she could see the Hidden Sea, likely the first Westerosi ever.

The city itself was not particularly impressive. Much like Washo, it was composed mostly of single story wooden buildings. Stone walls surrounded it. Yet their value was questionable for hills surrounded the city, some high enough to easily top the defenses. There were a few taller structures, their architecture resembling what she'd seen in pictures of Yi Ti. One was particularly tall. She guessed that the number of roofs it had indicated how many floors it had. If so than it must be a palace. There were at least half-a-dozen floors, not counting any cellars or dungeons.

With the sun nearing the horizon it was not until she had gotten close that she saw there was far more to the city than was apparent at first glance. Beyond the walls to the north, along the lake shore, was a forest of stakes. Thousands of them. Arya flew over the forest to see what hung on them. What she saw appalled her. Every stake had a person impaled upon it. Men, women, even children, no mercy had been shown to any.

Arya had taken no notice of the people in the city. So it wasn't until after she had toured the macabre forest that she turned her attention to the place. She saw people fleeing in all directions, much as rats flee a sinking ship. Out of pure maliciousness Arya circled the city thrice more. She saw some guards on the walls trying to bring war engines to bear on her, but officers must have gotten to them in time.

Near the building she had identified as a palace she saw a gathering of people in brightly colored silks. There was a large square field surrounding the place, itself surrounded by another wall. Soldiers filled much of the empty space.

Arya directed her dragon down. Snowflake alighted near what looked to be the front doors. These were large and high. When opened they would have allowed access even to Jon's Redflame. The soldiers moved quickly to form ranks to either side. They were trying real hard to put on a professional appearance. Though Arya could tell they were scared stiff.

Before the doors a large crowd had gathered. Ministers or whatever passed as such. Like La Do when she had first met him, these men all wore flat board hats, although they each had different feathers attached to them. One man stood out as a soldier. He was dressed much like Mupan had been. His armor though was brown and not so ostentatious. Nor did he wear anything over his face.

All these were as nothing however. Standing before them was a man whose height was near that of Robert Baratheon. He was dressed all in yellow, his gown covering even his feet. A cowl covered his head and a mask of yellow leather covered his face. The hands that reached out to greet her were wrapped in yellow cloth. Only his blue eyes were visible.

"Welcome Arya Stark."

It was not the smooth, cultured voice which sent a chill down her spine. His Westerosi was flawless.

"How do you know my name?"

The mask prevented her from reading anything from his expression. There was no change in his voice either. She had finally met someone who could hide his thoughts from her since she had left the House of Black and White.

"I have been following your journey ever since you set out from Dragonstone."

"You know of Dragonstone?"

"I have walked the earth for a thousand years. I looked upon Valyria at its height. I know of your land and its people. Come. Let us go inside and I can offer you refreshment."

A growl, low and threatening, emerged from Snowflake's throat. Without looking, Arya reached out a hand and laid it on her muzzle. The dragon looked down on her rider with her bright yellow eyes. The spectators could almost imagine the beast speaking. But the she-dragon didn't. Instead, she leapt up into the air and flew off.

The complete lack of any fear for the dragon from this man in yellow bothered Arya most of all. For the first time since leaving Dragonstone she was afraid. She hesitated. Yet she didn't want to show fear. Arya did not lack for pride.

Seeing her hesitation, the Emperor presented the door. His men cleared the way. Arya forced herself forward. As she passed through the doors they shut with an ominous thump. When she turned to look behind her she found that only the man in armor had followed them in.

She looked at the Emperor with a question in her eyes. "There is no reason for you to be plagued by lickspittles. This is my general, Dagon."

"Your general?" The man was old, though she could tell he was still hale. Yet there was nothing behind his eyes. It was like he was dead inside.

"He has long been our servant," said a woman's voice behind her. Arya was able to suppress a start. It had been many a year since she had last been taken by surprise.

Arya turned to find a young woman of about her own age. She was very different otherwise. Although highly attractive, she had painted her face in white and black which gave her an almost ghastly appearance. What made it worse was that she was almost naked. Her clothing would have stretched the definition of modesty even in the Free Cities.

"So I see."

There was confusion in the woman's eyes. Arya chose not to enlighten her.

The woman finally decided to introduce herself. "I am Chai Ming Dom, daughter and princess to the Emperor Chai Ming."

"Dom, be a companion to our guest. I have duties to attend to."

"Yes father."

Appreciative as she was at his leaving, Arya wasn't happy to be afflicted with his daughter. Even more unwelcome, the woman took Arya's arm and led her down the hall as if they were the best of friends. She brought her to a large room with silken couches. There were also slaves to attend them, both male and female. All of them had elaborate makeup. And like Dom, they were all virtually naked. Arya could hardly miss that all the slaves were most pleasing to the eye. Dom draped herself on one of the couches. Her demeanor was highly suggestive, almost an invitation. Arya ignored it and sat stiffly on a couch on the opposite side of the room.

There was a glint in Dom's eye that was outright mocking. A sharp glance from Arya sent the slaves to the corners of the room. Dom gave commands and most of the slaves left, including all of the men. Only a couple of women remained to serve them.

Arya sipped at her cup suspiciously. It was tea, not wine, though it tasted unlike any tea she had ever had before. "Our ways are strange to you, I'm sure," Dom said.

"Not half so strange as you knowing about me."

The other woman smiled. "My father is a sorcerer and a most powerful one. He sees you in his visions. He has been watching your entire journey."

"So he said. Why?"

Arya was always blunt, but Dom didn't seem to notice. "You are a most remarkable person. A truly exceptional one. There are few like you on earth. It is fitting that we should be friends."

"Why? Do you consider yourself exceptional?"

"Can you not tell? I am no warrior, as you are. But I have learned much from my father and plan to learn more. We come from a distinguished lineage."

"Tell me."

Others might have mistaken Arya's interest as merely stalling or attempting to curry favor. This is a misunderstanding of her nature. Arya's curiosity was genuine and she hoped the other woman would let slip something valuable.

If so it worked. "We are the ruling house of Yi Ti. Our family goes back almost two thousand years. The founder of our dynasty was Chai Mogwi."

"How did he do that?"

Dom was annoyed at the interruption. "After the fall of the Sea Green Emperors Yi Ti was in chaos. Many claimed to establish dynasties in the ruins, though none truly ruled. The man who controlled Yin was named So Lon. He called himself the Lilac Emperor. Chai Mogwi was a general of So Lon. He saw how So Lon's misrule would doom Yi Ti. He overthrew the corrupt pig and went on to reconquer Yi Ti."

"Why?"

"It was necessary. The anarchy was great. The lesser folk fell to depravity, vice, and corruption. A strong hand was needed to return them to sanity."

Arya looked at the slave women with their painted faces before addressing Dom again. "I meant why it was necessary for him to overthrow So Lon."

"Did I not just tell you? He was corrupt."

"Sorry, but that is an easy thing to say."

"He was taking the wealth of the fortunate and giving it to the indolent and foreigners."

"I see. Was that his only crime?"

"He was allowing foreign barbarians to live on our lands."

"Isn't that what you're doing?"

"On the contrary." Dom was losing her temper. "This land has been part of Yi Ti since the time of the Empire of the Dawn."

"Please continue."

Dom mayhaps was beginning to grasp that she was losing control of the situation. She took a deep breath before continuing. "So Lon did not accept the natural order of things. He sought to raise up those underserving. Give them property and position."

"He freed slaves?"

Her tone was so neutral, so bland, that Dom couldn't decide if she should take warning or offense. "He did not understand that there are those meant to serve and those meant to rule. Like us."

" _Valar dohaeris."_

"What?"

"Nothing." Dom blinked, but still couldn't tell if Arya was mocking her. "How long did your family rule Yi Ti?"

"A full seven centuries more or less. Our line did not have the good fortune of some. We were at war constantly. Most of my ancestors did not rule long."

"I see. Sixty-eight emperors in seven hundred years. That is about ten years per emperor."

"As I said, we did not have the good fortune of some. Nevertheless, we ruled Yi Ti longer than any other."

"So how did it end?"

"One of our generals, Lisho, turned on us. He had grown ambitious. During a single night the wretch led his army into our palace and slaughtered our people. It was he who founded the Maroon Emperors, so-called."

"How did you escape?"

"My family had found a great wise man, a sorcerer named Hastur. It was he who discovered the attack, too late to warn the family I fear. He was able to gather the youngest son Chai Do and carry him off before the soldiers could get to his room. The two fled east for many days before finding shelter here, in Carcosa. It was but a small fishing village then. Under Hastur's tutelage Chai Do was able to organize the village into a thriving city. Chai Do was not able to learn the greater mysteries, but his son, my father, was an eager learner. Hastur also taught him the wisdom of the ancient gods. The pretenders may worship their monkeys and trees. We know the true gods. The gods of the stars."

"The Church of the Starry Wisdom."

"I am not familiar with such an edifice."

"It is but a rumor, spoken of in ports across the Narrow Sea. Never mind."

The slave attending her put a strange plater on the table before her. The plater was subdivided into separate compartments. In each was a small morsel, a dainty made from differing sweetmeats, vegetables, or pastry. Arya ignored it.

"So how did your father survive for a thousand years? I assume this Hastur was responsible?"

"Quite so. Throughout his life Chai Ming has gathered knowledge of the Elder Gods and their magic. The magi was his teacher in all things. He vanished from the city some twenty years after they came here. None know where, nor what became of him. Yet Chai Ming has continued his studies and passed them on to his children."

"Who are these Elder Gods? I have never heard of them before."

"That doesn't surprise me." Dom was clearly gleeful at once more having the advantage. "The Elder Gods are the true gods of the Empire of the Dawn. It is they whom the God-on-Earth worshipped."

"Do you mean the Lion of Night and the Maiden-Made-of-Light were members of these Elder Gods?"

Dom laughed. Arya noticed how the two slaves were shocked and scared, though they tried to hide it. "Foolish tales created by small minds. There are no such spirits. There are only the true gods, the Elder Gods. There are no others."

Arya gave no hint of her thoughts. "Do you include Red R'hllor as well?"

"R'hllor? A fiction created by the dust eaters in Asshai. They are but pretenders to power. True magi need not fairy tales."

"Why do you say that?"

Perhaps Dom remembered the stories of the Long Night which had filtered east over the past several years. Or it was the instructions she had been given by her father. "I any not casting any aspersions upon your lord husband. Be assured. Even here in the east we have heard of the great hero who defeated the demons and their armies of the dead. We simply believe that no god was involved."

"No offense taken." Obviously they also failed to believe that any ladies were involved as well.

"I have heard that you are sister to a descendent of Valyria."

"A sister by marriage, yes." Arya felt no need to go into particulars regarding her relationship with Dany.

"Has she not told you of the Elder Gods? Her people are descended from them."

"Are they? I'm afraid much of the lore of Old Valyria was lost in the Doom. The Targaryens worshipped the Seven after the Conquest."

"How odd. Why would they demean themselves like that?" Arya didn't bother to answer. Dom sat up. Everything about her said she was intending to portray a sense of seriousness and weight. Arya saw through it. "The people you call Valyrians began here, in the east. Not in that hell-fire of a furnace they lived in. It was their blood which sat upon the throne of the Empire of the Dawn."

"You're saying that…"

"The God-on-Earth was the forefather and progenitor of the dragonriders. Their purple eyes and silver hair are proof of their divinity. It is their blood from which magic blooms. You are the Mother of Dragons. You should know this."

"Daenerys if the Mother of Dragons."

Dom ignored her. "You have the blood of the dragon. You ride a dragon. Your children will ride dragons too, someday."

 _The heart of it._ "It is a dragon you want, is it?"

Dom perhaps realized she had given away too much. "That is not the question. Your family has the power. The power to remake the world. That is what your ancestors did of old."

Arya wasn't sure if Dom was deliberately misidentifying her heritage or genuinely didn't understand the difference between Westerosi families. What she was sure of was Dom was a very poor liar.

"We are not trying to remake the world. We fight against slavery because it is right. We tend to our people because it is right."

"Is not changing the world right?"

Arya gave that serious thought. "I do not know. What I do know is that change is painful. Maybe even dangerous. We have no desire to fight wars to make others live in a fashion we consider right."

Surprisingly enough, Dom agreed. "Wars are costly. We ourselves avoid them when possible. One should not destroy villages, nor disrupt trade, even if one cares not for peasants. For peasants are what kingdoms are made from. Without people an empire might as well be made of sand."

It was a level of wisdom Arya wasn't expecting from Dom. It also gave her an opening for a subject she was rather more interested in.

"I couldn't help noticing the stakes on the shore of the lake."

Dom was suitably uncomfortable, though even this was fake. "Ah… yes. Rebels and criminals."

"Including the children?"

Dom laughed. "Those were not children. I can understand your mistake. There are a people in the mountains outside the city…"

"The Mountains of the Morn."

"Is that what your people call them? It is a close enough translation, I suppose. They are inhabited by a people called the Jog. They are the smallest race upon the earth. They do not like outsiders and refuse to be ruled by any but their own _mocri._ They are blood priestesses who wear silly hats and sacrifice strangers to obscene gods."

Dom may know quite a lot about Westeros, but Arya could tell there were many things she hadn't heard of. The Children of the Forest being one of them.

"How does your father live so long?"

The sudden question caught Dom out. "He uses magic. He has not yet trained me in it."

"But he will someday. Has he taught your brothers?"

"I have no brothers." Realizing this sounded suspicious, Dom was quick to clarify. "Naturally, over his long life my father has taken many wives. He has fathered many children. But he has outlived them all. All his sons have died fighting for his throne. All his daughters have been married to various lords and nobles."

"He never taught his secrets to any of them."

The statement clearly made Dom uncomfortable. She was not blind to the inference. "My father is very demanding. He expects the most even from his own offspring. I am the only one who has been promising enough in his knowledge to learn such deep secrets."

"Yet he still hasn't taught them to you."

"He will! In time." Her voice had gone up several octaves.

Before Arya could goad her further the Emperor appeared at the door. "You must not let yourself go Dom." The slaves both fell to the knees, kowtowing in terror.

"No father." Dom stood stiffly, almost as if she were at attention.

Arya also got to her feet. She was not given an opportunity to ask him anything. "Please show our guest to her room. She must be tired after her long flight."

Then he was gone.

It was almost as if he hadn't been there at all. "He moves so quietly. It has been a long time since I met anyone so quiet."

If Dom grasped the hint she did not show it. "He is almost more ghost than man. I am also surprised by him at times. Shall we go?"

Whether Dom was deliberately comparing herself to Arya the queen couldn't tell. She silently followed as Dom led her through the palace. They went up several flights of stairs to the top floor.

This floor was small, virtually a single room. It was a large room. Yet there was almost nothing in it. Arya was disappointed to see that the only bed was a mat on the floor. Arya had noticed back at Yo Sha's stronghold that the people of the east seemed to prefer sleeping on the floor instead of in a true bed. But she had always chosen to sleep in her cabin on _Summer._ That was not possible here. There wasn't even a pillow. Only a block of wood with a tiny cushion.

After bidding her good sleep Dom left. There was no door to the room. Only a panel of wood and paper that could be slid closed. Arya debated removing her armor. Valyrian steel was light as air and the dragonscale so comfortable that she frequently forgot she was wearing it. But no one could wear armor indefinitely, no matter how light. She felt weary and her armor was beginning to chafe her shoulders. In the end she decided it was too dangerous to leave herself unprotected. Still, she removed it for a short while when she made use of the chamber pot. It felt good to get all that metal off her body.

It was after re-donning it that the panel slid open. In stepped a man of about her own age. He was naked, well formed, and possessed a garishly painted face. Arya was impressed with his endowment, but she did not welcome his presence.

"Sorry ser, but I have no wish for company."

She had mistakenly spoken in Common and so the man did not understand her. "My Lady," he answered in Yitish, "I am here to offer you company. I am well trained in providing pleasure to any who need it."

"I neither need nor desire it. Please go back to your mistress and tell her I have no wish for company."

The man continued to advance on her. "I cannot. I have been commanded to provide you with enjoyment."

Arya was rapidly losing her temper. She suspected that the man was more than just a bed slave. "I do not want enjoyment. Leave me now. I will not tell you a second time."

The man held out his hands. "I give the greatest satisfaction, My Lady. I will bring you to ecstasy and pleasure all night long."

Arya whipped out Dark Sister, almost slashing the man. "I told you! Get Out!"

The man fled in terror, not bothering to close the screen as he left.

Arya took a deep breath. She had surprised herself, for she had not realized she was so tense. The rage had been building and needed to be released. She regretted now her attack of temper. The man no doubt was simply doing as he was instructed. Still, Arya couldn't help feeling that this was a contest and she had just lost it.

She tried to make herself comfortable. It wasn't easy. Her armor didn't sit well on the mat. She took the precaution of slipping Visenya's Dagger under her head, though it wasn't easy. The wood block sat flat on the floor and there was no space for anything. The blade had to lay under her back, which only added to her discomfort.

When she awoke the next morning she knew immediately that something was wrong. She looked all over the room, but Dark Sister was nowhere in sight. She had laid the sword next to her when she went to bed. Whoever took it had to have unnatural stealth.

Arya drew Visenya's Dagger and spun around. No trace of anyone was visible. It wasn't as if there was anywhere to hide. Arya searched the room thoroughly anyway, just in case.

When she finally relaxed a slave woman entered, painted face, coiffed hair, and all. As with all the other slaves in this place, the woman had almost nothing on. _What's with these people? Even the Dornish don't expose themselves this much._ The woman had brought in a tray, compartmentalized like before, with a different food in each. She laid it next to the map.

"Would the Lady desire anything else?" she asked in her sweetest voice. The way she said it and the way she prominently displayed her breasts was strongly suggestive.

"No thank you." The woman bowed and left.

The woman had also left a tray with tea. It was the same as the previous night and not very good. Still, it was wet. The food was flavorful, but there was so little of it. Hardly enough to fill the belly of a Westerosi. "It's amazing these people don't starve to death. I guess this is why they are so thin."

Arya was about to leave, but hesitated. She slipped Visenya's Dagger into her sleeve, tying it there to keep it hidden. Then she left.

As she descended the stairs she came face to face with the slave man who had entered her room the night before. He had been nailed to the wall. His belly was sliced open and his entrails were scattered all over the floor. His member had been cut off and shoved into his mouth. Arya recoiled in horror, her hand to her mouth. She came close to retching up the meal she had just eaten.

"He disobeyed." This time Arya did jump. Dom was coming up the other staircase. "He was commanded to ensure your pleasure."

Arya's voice was sharp. "I didn't want him to! I told him to leave!"

"Immaterial. He failed in his task."

"You kill a man for that?!"

Dom was almost mocking. "It was his duty to obey. He was to seduce you. He failed."

"I can't believe you!"

Dom almost laughed. "He exists to serve. Why do you concern yourself with such a worthless wretch? He was just a slave."

"Didn't you yesterday say that empires are made up of people?"

"More than one. We cannot become enamored of one single minion. He existed for one purpose. He failed to preform that purpose."

Dom tried to take Arya's arm, but the queen pulled away from her. "Keep your hands off me!"

Dom wasn't the least put out, shrugging her shoulders indifferently. "You are so soft. How do you rule when weaklings can take advantage of you?"

She proceeded to go down the stairs. Arya rushed to follow.

"No one takes advantage of us. My husband is a fair and just ruler. Our people love him."

"And you?" Dom stopped to gaze into her eyes. Arya was too angry to look away. "You are feared. You do not like having to defend yourself."

Arya tried to school herself, but it was too late. She had allowed Dom to get to her. "If you know I'm feared you must know why."

Dom shrugged again. "You are a warrior. A skilled one from all I've heard."

"Where's my sword?"

"Weapons are not allowed here. You need not fear. You are well protected."

"That's not the point. I want my property back."

"It will be returned to you, when you leave."

"I demand-"

"Guests do not demand."

Arya turned her back on her and marched for the front doors. She could not find them. To her shock she found herself facing a maze of corridors, all leading in the wrong direction. She forced herself to be calm, trying hard to become 'no one'. It didn't work. She was far too emotional. Whatever power was in the palace was far too strong. Her sight blurred. The glamor grew fuzzy. But all this accomplished was to double the number of passages which met her gaze.

She faced Dom angrily. The other woman just watched her curiously. "Why am I not being allowed to leave?"

Dom put on an act of incomprehension. "No one is stopping you. Leave by all means."

"Do you think me a fool? Your father is powerful. I have not seen such a strong glamor since I set eyes on the Weirwood Heart."

"My father is the greatest sorcerer since the Elder Gods walked upon the earth."

 _Yes, and I wonder how long that's been._ "Why am I being kept here?"

"I told you, you can leave anytime you wish. If you can find the door."

Dom walked away. Once again Arya followed after. Too late she had grasped their game. She still wasn't sure if they knew about the Faceless Men, but they clearly knew a lot about her. They had planned it perfectly. It would likely be hours before she could relax enough to once again achieve nothingness. In the meantime, she didn't want to become lost in this maze.

"Why did you want me to come here?"

"Why? You chose to come here yourself."

"You sent La Do to get me."

Dom stopped. "So we did. You are a most remarkable woman. We were curious."

"Don't give me that. Who are these Yellow Jackets?"

"Rebels and traitors."

"You seem to have a lot of those."

"Don't you?"

 _Why is their knowledge so scatter-shot?_ "Maybe you don't know as much as you pretend. We have had only one revolt since my husband took the throne. And it ended very quickly."

"You ended it. Single-handedly I have heard."

"Yes. That should tell you something."

"It does. You are a formidable woman indeed. Is it so strange that we should wish the friendship of such a woman?"

"Is that the reason for the constant offerings I am being given?"

Dom smiled. It may have been meant to be endearing, but Arya found it repulsive. "We give such hospitality to all our guests."

"Guests? I doubt you have any."

"Not many. We do not welcome visitors. But you are special. You have many gifts."

"I have a dragon." Dom did not argue. "You want me to fight your battles."

"We wish an alliance with you."

Arya first impulse was rejection. The consequences of doing so stopped her. She was certain they would be a lot less friendly if she straight up said no. Without knowing just what the Emperor was capable of, she didn't want to provoke a fight.

Either sensing Arya's hesitation or interpreting her silence as affirmation, Dom continued down the corridor. Not knowing what else to do Arya went with her.

For the rest of the day Arya was subjected to obscenity. She was not as a rule puritanical. She was Dornish in attitude, as Sansa once told her. But there were limits. She sat watching as dancers engaged in lewd and indecent performances. Dom relished the entertainment. Arya merely sat, her jaw clenched.

When she finally managed to find her way back to her room, her head thumping, she found three naked women on her bed. Or rather a new bed. A flood of silken cushions had been piled in the center of the room. The women had draped themselves over them. As always their faces were painted and their hair coiffed in outrageous shapes.

Arya felt the rage building, but this time she forced it down. She watched as the three women caressed, kissed, and otherwise attempted to entice her into their embrace. She remained steadfast, standing like a statue.

"I am not interested. Leave me."

One of the women said, "We cannot. We have been commanded to please you."

"You will please me by leaving."

"We cannot. Our purpose is to give you pleasure. Let us show you. We can give your body all the delights imaginable."

"You cannot delight me. I have no need or desire for your company."

She could tell that there was fear creeping into their eyes. "Please, we must obey. Allow us to pleasure your body. Allow us to give you ecstasy."

"I do not wish to hurt you. But I will if you do not leave. Tell your mistress that I commanded you to leave. Tell her also that if she objects than she can come and speak to me herself."

The women were confused, not understanding her meaning. Still, knowing they could not change her mind, they got up and left. Arya closed the screen and went to bed.

She awoke the next morning to find the three women back in her room. With Dom. And a man. A giant man dressed in nothing but a loincloth, sandals, and a leather mask covering his head. He might have even challenged the Mountain in sheer size. He also had a giant sword that reminded her of her father's great sword Ice.

Arya leapt to her feet. The slave women looked little like they had the night before. The makeup and coiffed hair was gone. In their place was blood and bruises. The women had been horribly brutalized. Black bruises covered much of their skin. Their faces were swollen. Their eyes were black and bloody. Naked as they still were, Arya could see that their backs had been whipped until their bones showed. A sick grin was on Dom's face.

The three slaves crawled to Arya. They held up their hands, begging her to let them pleasure her. They asked in the most explicit terms, pleading that she indulge her lust on them. Arya was horrified. Her gorge rose, threatening to spew everywhere. She retreated to get away from them, but the women followed. Her retreat ended when she rammed into the wall. The women clawed at her armor, their pleading only becoming more urgent. More desperate.

Faster than a snake, Arya ripped Visenya's Dagger from her sleeve and threw it… at the executioner. She caught him right in the throat. With a strangled gurgle, the man collapsed.

All the women remained frozen for a second. The spell was broken when Dom laughed uproariously. She waved her arm and the slaves fled the room.

"My congratulations! I had thought there was no way you could get out of this."

"Just be glad I did not aim it at you," Arya spat out. She went to retrieve her dagger.

Dom wasn't the least bit offended. "You would not risk my father's wrath. You are no fool. Reckless yes. A fool no."

Once again, Dom tried to take Arya's arm. This time though Arya allowed it. Dom led her out the room and down the stairs.

"Your resistance is remarkable."

"Why do you think that? Are you so used to people being corrupt?"

That actually caused Dom to pause. "Perhaps. Honor as you understand it is not common here."

"Mayhaps that's because you don't encourage it."

A burst of anger flashed in Dom's eyes. But it was so brief that Arya might have imagined it. She was silent for some time. "Perhaps that is true. We must consider it."

She led Arya into a dining room. Arya was pleased to see that there were no naked slaves waiting for them here. It was too much to think that Dom had given up her game. But for the time being at least Arya would not be bothered with it. Instead the serving women wore normal garb. They served the usual compartmentalized platers of food and tea. The two were entertained by a woman who played an instrument much like a dulcimer, though this one was as long as she was.

This was easily the most pleasant time Arya spent in Carcosa. Unfortunately, it did not last. Long after they had eaten, having spent several hours listening to the woman play or others who sang or danced or played flutes, the Emperor entered. The slaves exited quickly.

As before, Dom stood rigidly. "Leave us Dom," the Emperor commanded.

Arya could see the other woman was livid, but she did not dare protest. "Yes father."

"Come with me."

The Emperor left, obviously expecting instant obedience. Arya wasn't in the mood for defiance. The Emperor led her down several corridors, talking all the while.

"You wished to speak with me."

"Do you normally leave your guests to your daughter?"

"When I have guests. Most 'guests' as you might say do not appear before me willingly. They usually go straight to the dungeon. I do apologize for her crude manner. She does not know how to entertain in a civilized way."

"Odd. I had the impression she was acting on your orders."

"Yesssss." The long drawn out word seemed to carry the hint of displeasure. "Her notions of pleasing are rather limited."

Though his tone was unchanged from the previous day, Arya was sure she detected anger. Who it was aimed at she could not tell.

"Was it really so necessary to hurt those people?"

"Ah yes, I do forget that you Westerosi value peasants more than we do. Discipline must be maintained. Though I would have instructed Dom to be gentle if I had known it would displease you so much."

For once Arya was able to grasp that he was lying. She was wise enough not to show it.

He led her into another dining area. Two slave women were in the act of coupling as they entered. Four male slaves stood around them waiting. The four wore silken hoods over their heads and spiked collars on their necks. Otherwise they were totally naked. As with the other male slaves here, their members were large. The entry of the two appeared to be some kind of signal. The four men joined the women and the six continued to engage in various acts of love.

There were cushions scattered all about the room. The Emperor seated himself on some and Arya followed suit. More slaves, these women, came in and placed food before them. Arya noticed that even though the slaves served him too, the Emperor made no effort to remove his mask or taste the food.

Although his eyes remained fixed on the 'entertainment' he gave no sign of being aroused or attracted to it. It was as if he were a maester observing the coupling of cows. He never once looked at her as he spoke. Arya kept her eyes fixed on him.

"You wished to know more about me."

"You never set foot in Valyria, did you?"

"Did I say so? There are many ways to observe."

"Glass candles." He did not dispute it. "Hastur didn't save your father, did he? He was the one who let your enemies in, wasn't he?" Once more the Emperor did not dispute the contention. "Is that why you killed him?"

"I did not kill him. I owed him much. He may have been involved in my family's death. I do not deny. But I was indebted to him. My father told him he was no longer welcome. I know not what became of him."

"Did he kill your father?"

There was a long pause. "I know who killed my father." He did not elaborate and Arya was left to ponder his answer.

Their conversation went on for some time. He talked about his family and the history of Yi Ti. It was what he didn't talk about that she found most interesting. He never said a word about his sons or Hastur. And he did not mention the Elder Gods until she brought them up.

"What was the God-on-Earth? Was he an Elder God?"

"You wish to know about them? That is understandable. For they are the true power. The source of all magic. It is they who walked the earth before mankind. It is they who built Asshai. It is they who made the dragons. Many eons ago they created the greatest dynasty the world has ever known. They shaped all life to their will. The Valyrians were but pretenders to their arts."

"Dom said they gave birth to the Valyrians."

"Indeed. It was they who took the First Men and gave them fire. They taught the ancestors of all mankind how to build and shape tools."

"When you say First Men, you don't mean my ancestors."

"I mean all ancestors, for all of mankind were their servants and slaves. They used our kind as workers. And for pleasure. They interbred with their slaves to make half-breeds. It is these half-breeds who became the ancestors of the Valyrians."

"Why?"

"Who knows the mind of a god? They enjoyed mating with their slaves. Those comely enough."

"What happened to them?"

"They possessed great power, but also great pride. Each was a power in his own right. Each was a king, you might say. Each wanted to rule. They made war upon one another, using weapons so great and terrible that even the largest dragon would be as a mouse."

Arya remembered the city she had discovered in the glacier and the stories she had heard about Yeen.

"They were never very numerous. And they also preferred mating with human women to their own from all I could gather. Such is the way with gods. Perhaps they could not stand the company of their own."

Arya chose not to comment on this observation.

"How did they die?"

"Their children rose up against them. The half-breeds they had so diligently produced discovered that they could control the beasts the gods had made. Their godly blood no doubt. When their children turned on them the Elder Gods were too few and divided to fight back. It was their children who created the Empire of the Dawn."

"The God-on-Earth was a half-breed."

"As were the Fisher Queens."

Once again Arya wished he wasn't wearing a mask. She was sure he was lying, and yet she just couldn't tell. Perhaps she was determined to convince herself.

"The children would destroy themselves too, just as their fathers did."

"The Bloodstone Emperor. I have heard stories about him. How many are true?"

"How many indeed? I do not know the surety of it. All I can say is that the people who became the Valyrians left the ruins of what had been the Empire of the Dawn and moved to Valyria. Whether they brought dragons with them or found them there I cannot say."

"How do you know all this?"

Arya didn't need to express her skepticism for him to know it was there. "Centuries of study. I have journeyed many places, across all the lands that made up the Empire of the Dawn. I have read many books that are now dust. Can I say for certain that everything I believe is true? No. But it does explain all that has happened since the fall of the Empire."

Arya was left with much to think about. The 'entertainers' had long since finished the 'performance'. The Emperor commanded a slave to take her back to her room. As before the woman offered herself, but she made no argument when Arya told her to leave.

The next few days found Arya abandoned to her own devices. Neither the Emperor, nor Dom, showed themselves. Whenever Arya asked one of the slaves the answer was invariably she would be sent for when wanted. Arya wandered the palace freely, but couldn't get out. Even though the glamor was gone, the doors would not open. She was unable to find what locked them shut, but they would not budge no matter how hard she pushed.

Whenever she entered any of the multiple dining areas slaves were always waiting to offer food or tea. But never wine. The slaves would also offer themselves, whether man or woman. She would always decline. She was successful in finding a bathing area, which even the endless efforts of the slaves to couple with her could not detract from. They washed her clothes and brought her new ones to wear. She wouldn't allow them to take her armor.

Finally, after spending five interminable days in this velvet prison, she found Dom waiting next to a sitting room. Dom beckoned her in. Inside she found an actual table with real chairs. They were so old that the wood had turned black. The table was small and circular. On it was a tea set. A small bronze bowl with a lid was set in the middle.

"I hope you enjoyed your rest," Dom said sarcastically.

The two sat and Dom herself poured the tea. First she took a lit taper, lifted the lid, and ignited the contents of the bowl. A fine white smoke rose from it which Dom breathed deep. It was a foul smelling incense that Dom appeared to find pleasing. She suddenly blew it into Arya's face, then laughed.

Arya waved the smoke away. "Must you?"

Dom served as she spoke. "You have been a most entertaining guest."

"Not half so entertaining as the performances I have been subjected to."

"Quite."

"Was that really necessary?"

"It was a test. A test of whether you were someone we could work with."

"Manipulate and use you mean."

"If you like. We could have worked well together."

"How? I would be the one winning your battles. I would be the one killing your enemies. What would you be doing for me? I don't need or want slaves. If I wanted a paramour I have hundreds begging to be mine. I have food and fine clothes. And I don't care about gold. What do you have that I want?"

Dom was silent for a moment. "You are right. We did not think through our approach. I had thought you a fool, to refuse what was so freely offered. I see now that you are a woman of strong will."

"Did you really think I would believe your 'gifts' were truly free?"

"They are. I assure you, we were not planning on demanding anything from you."

"I did not want them. Is that so difficult to understand?"

"Yes. Why not take them? It is not as if your husband would have known. Why not enjoy the pleasures you were offered? Many would."

"I am not many. I am Arya Stark."

Once more Dom was silent. "So I see. You are indeed incorruptible. That too is of use."

Too late Arya saw the danger she was in. She leapt to her feet, her hand going for Visenya's Dagger in her sleeve. The sudden racing of her heart activated the drug in the incense. Her vision blurred. She reeled with vertigo. She felt her legs go out and she crashed to the floor. Her last conscious awareness was of Dom laughing.

When she awoke she was cold. There was nothing on her bare skin. She tried to open her eyes, but the light was blinding. She was strapped naked to a frame. Leather straps so thick even the Mountain couldn't have broken them held her down. They were on her legs, wrists, and neck. The frame was metal and cold. She was being held upright, at a slight angle, suggesting she wasn't on the floor.

She slowly opened her eyes. As they adjusted she realized it was actually quite dark. The only light was from a single lamp on a table. Dom sat at the table. The Emperor stood over her.

"Good. You are awake," he said.

Arya knew she was in a dungeon. The place was dank and smelled of death and rot. In the dim light she could see the remains of other unfortunates, what little was left of them. The room she was in was an octagon, with passages extending from three of the walls outward. There was no clue as to which led to the exit.

The Emperor leaned close, his face blocking her view. His blue eyes filled her vision. She could only think of one thing:

 _Hastur._

"You are most clever, Arya Stark, but not clever enough. As I am sure you have guessed I have a great need for you. One which no other could satisfy. You need not fear defilement. That is not my purpose. You have asked what happened to my sons. You are about to find out.

"I am not willing to be a puppet of higher powers, as are the Red Priests. Nor do I wish to be a shambling corpse, host for another spirit, as was the Drowned Crow. I will keep my soul. My body on the other hand is more disposable. There are many ways those with the secret knowledge use to keep themselves alive. The one I have chosen is simple. I will not be consumed by another. I consume them. I bred sons for their bodies. They served no other purpose for me."

 _Skinchanger? Yet different from Bran. What did he do with the daughters I wonder? Or should I even ask?_

"Your power makes you ideal. And you have a dragon. When I return to your Westeros with your body taking control of your kingdom should prove simple. And with Westeros and dragons I will be the most powerful being in the entire world!"

The monotone was gone and the madness shined through. Yet Arya did not feel fear. Nor even react at all. Instead, her mind reached out and touched another.

Watching from one of the corridors was a giant rat, the king of all rats perhaps. It was not angry or fearful. Merely curious of the funny creatures who fed it and its brethren which infested the labyrinth around them.

Arya's eyes rolled up into her skull and the Emperor stepped back puzzled. He had never seen this before. He suddenly became aware of eyes watching him. He turned to see the rat sitting there boldly as you please. Dom too looked at it quizzically.

The hallway behind it suddenly filled with hundreds of more eyes. Red eyes. Angry eyes.

The king rat raised its muzzle and screeched, as if giving a command. From all three corridors came thousands of rats. Dom screamed in terror, but it was too late. Both Dom and her father was buried in the swarm. Within seconds they had both been reduced to bone and gristle.

Arya was untouched. The king rat, blood on its muzzle, looked up in curiosity at the funny creature strapped to a frame. It wandered over to her, its pack following. They leapt upon Arya and got to work on the straps holding her down. Thick as they were it took only seconds to gnaw through them.

Arya came back into herself. She felt the nudge of multiple furry bodies on her skin, yet she felt no fear. One was clinging to her hand and she raised it up to her eye. The king rat sat in her palm looking at her. It was bigger than a cat, but even with it near her face she felt no terror. She gazed into its eyes. Even now they seemed to carry a hint of intelligence. The eyes that looked back were almost kind, understanding. The king reached out a paw and touched her nose. It lasted only a second or two, yet Arya felt sympathy from it.

Then the king jumped off her hand and waddled off into the darkness. Its swarm followed. Arya was alone, naked and shivering. It was not fear that made her tremble, for the room was freezing.

She pulled herself free of the frame. The straps had bitten into her skin, plus the rats had been unable to avoid cutting her getting them off. So she was both bloody and naked and there was nothing left in the room to cover herself. She spotted Visenya's Dagger on the table, which Dom had been playing with when she came to. After retrieving it Arya looked at the three corridors. The king rat knew these passages better than the Emperor had-

 _Perhaps I should refer to him as Hastur._

So Arya had been able to get a good idea of where to go. She went down the left most corridor and never looked back. The darkness was total for there were no lamps or torches. But she knew there was only one way to go. She ran her hand against the wall to orient herself. She passed by and ignored any doors or side passages she came to. She always headed straight.

Dagon stood in the entry room. He always did when his Lord 'entertained' guests. He did not know why, for none had ever escaped. But he never asked questions. Not about this or anything else. He obeyed.

The guards in the room took no notice of him. They never did. He never joined their games or conversation. Whenever any of them asked him anything his answers could usually be summed up by 'yes', 'no', or 'shut up'. Like him they didn't know why they were there. None had ever survived the Emperor's hospitality. So they were careless.

The door leading down into the dungeons rattled. This was a first. The Emperor always commanded they open it and no one else had ever laid hands on it. Not knowing who was on the other side, one guard got up and walked over to the spy window. When he looked out onto the corridor beyond he saw nothing.

He looked at Dagon questioningly. Not knowing what else to do, Dagon waved his arm and said, "Bwah."

Guessing that was a command, the guard unlocked the door. He had barely started to open it before Arya burst through. Her dagger took him in the throat. The other two did not live much longer. Though the only garment she wore was her own blood, her speed hadn't been impaired by the cold. Within seconds both were bleeding out their lives through slashed throats.

Dagon reacted immediately. He drew his sword, a recurved blade like the one Mupan had used, and held it at high guard. Arya waited for him to come at her. Yet he didn't move. She looked into his eyes and saw nothing. It was as if all his will had been burned out of him. Faster than he could blink, she reversed Visenya's Dagger in her hand and threw it. It took Dagon in the eye. He died without a sound.

Servants and slaves fled the palace, for the mind which had dominated them was gone. As the guards rushed to surround the place they heard wild tales of the pale skinned girl who was rampaging through it. The men did not know what to make of it. None was willing to rush in and find out for their courage was gone. Mupan, having ridden hard, had only just arrived. He marched into the palace grounds, barking commands. His presence steadied the men. They formed before the great doors waiting for whatever came out.

What finally did was Arya, once more dressed in her armor and with her blades at her sides. This time she was wearing all her kit, helmet and gauntlets too. Mupan pushed through the guards, sword in hand. He yelled out challenges in his own language, which not even the guards could understand.

Arya didn't respond. It was almost as if she were sleepwalking. Mupan took this as defiance. He became enraged, screaming his challenges even louder. Arya was unmoved.

A giant winged shape passed overhead. All the men hesitated. They looked up into the sky and cries of alarm were heard throughout the city. The dragon passed by again. In various parts of the city idiots fired off arrows or ballistae. None of which came close to striking home.

Snowflake settled herself on the roof of the palace. She had grown so large that her eye was now larger than Arya's head. The guards retreated a step. Even Mupan was rendered speechless.

Arya voice was barely a whisper, almost inaudible. _"Dracarys."_

Snowflake unleashed a torrent of flame. Mupan was in the middle of it, but his guards were not spared. On turning them all to ash, Snowflake took wing again, burning any and all the servants of the Emperor she could find. The people of the city realized quickly that they had no hope against such a beast. The gates opened and everyone who could fled.

There were exceptions however. Those deepest in their master's malign influence could not be so easily cured. Men such as Dagon, who had lost their souls to the monster, continued to stalk the death filled streets of the city.

Which is how Arya found them. She had wandered out of the palace grounds in a daze. Not even conscious of where she was going most of the time. She would never remember what route she took or how long she wandered. She only came to herself again hours later, having drifted into the central square of the city. It was small for such, but it was the hub of all the major thoroughfares in the place. Both her blades were in her hands covered in gore. Blood was spattered all over her too, but none of it was hers.

From all the approaching streets appeared men. These were the most fanatical, the most devoted, to their master. They were armed with a variety of weapons. And all wore the Yellow Sign upon their doublets. With a cry they charged, a half-dozen at least. And in just as many seconds a half-dozen men were bleeding their lives away on the ground. Leather jerkins and wooden shields were no match for Valyrian steel.

One man who faced her from directly ahead carried a crossbow. He smiled, cranked the mechanism, and let fly. Arya made no effort to interfere. Instead, even though she was barely more than twenty paces from him, she cut the bolt in two. This demonstration of speed was enough for the remaining men, who promptly dropped their weapons and fled.

Only now, when she was alone, did Arya take in her surroundings. She had thought in the dungeons of the Emperor she had seen the worst of his evil. She could not have been more wrong. Here, in the city square, she finally came face to face with depravity and degradation such as she had never believed was possible. Above the buildings people had been strung along as if they were banners. Their entrails had been pulled from them and tied together as if they were rope. Babies' heads had been cut off and attached in the most obscene ways on the bodies. Their very skin and been ripped and stretched from them as if to make a canvas. And other things besides more hideous and gruesome that Arya, literally, had no words to describe them.

She trembled, but it was not cold that caused her shaking now. She found it hard to breathe. She wanted to look away, yet she could not tear her eyes from the sight. She fell to her knees, put her hands to her head, and screamed. She screamed. And screamed. And screamed.

She did not see the great winged shape descend upon her. Nor the huge claw that snatched her up and carried her off. She was lost to all conscious thought.

Snowflake was not finished with this den of depravity. As she circled she unleashed her fires. First on the forest of stakes, then on palace, walls, and anything else that stood. Soon, all of Carcosa was a holocaust of flame. It would never be rebuilt.

Some of the people fleeing into the hills looked back upon the city with tears in their eyes, for the only home they had ever known. Others smiled and felt the weight of oppression gone from them at last. All knew they would never set foot in it again.

Arya stood on a hill gazing at the flames and felt only grief. She had though she would never feel such pain again. Not after the horrors of the Long Night. She was wrong. Snowflake lay behind her. The dragon gave no hint of her own feelings. Arya stumbled back and threw herself onto her dragon's muzzle. She cried as if she would never stop. Snowflake looked down on her rider and it was almost as if tears were in her own eyes, save dragons can't cry. She laid her wing over Arya, like a mother comforting her child.

The Hound stared out at the ruins of Washo. In the week since the battle started the city had been reduced to ashes. Bodies filled the plaza, for none bothered to remove them. The stink was terrible. Asha sent men ashore from time to time to drag them away. The air did not cooperate and the smell still engulfed them.

Most of the combatants had wised up and avoided the strangers and their ships. But from time to time, people, whether wearing a yellow shirt, a scarf, or a blue tabard would attempt to seize the pier. The Hound and the Queensguards would always hurl them back.

But for the past day it was as if everyone else had fled the city. The Westerosi had seen no signs of anyone. Not even wharf rats or cutpurses. Something had changed. They all felt it. But none could find a word to describe it.

A lookout from one of the ships called out, "Something's coming!" The man pointed to the sky in the west.

Joella, who had the keenest sight among the Queensguard, soon echoed him. "There! Towards the sun."

It was nearing sunset and dusk would be on them soon. The tiny figure soon grew. A palpable sense of relief washed over them all as Snowflake alighted in the middle of the plaza.

It did not last. Arya did not leap off her dragon's back with her usual dexterity. She almost fell off, dropping her helm and not noticing. Nobody needed to be told that something was very wrong. They wanted to rush forward, but the specter that walked toward them looked and acted so like a ghost that many thought she was. Many a prayer passed frightened lips.

Arya's head was bowed, her hair pulled forward to cover her face. She moved as if in a dream. When she neared them she stank of death, even worse than the bodies around them. When she got close Brienne dared to reach out and touch her. "Arya?!"

The figure stopped. The head moved slightly and Brienne saw an eye so unblinking and lifeless that she almost thought Arya was a wight. The queen continued her progress, everyone moving aside to avoid her. Brienne sent Yimi to collect the helm before following Arya to the ship.

Within the main hold of _Summer_ Arya sat at the table gulping down wine like there was no tomorrow. She held out her flagon to Maud, who sat next to her with the wine flask. After a scared look at Sandor, she refilled the queen's cup. Arya proceeded to empty it again and demand more. Throughout this entire time she had said not a word.

Brienne could not stand it any longer. "Arya, what happened to you? What's wrong?"

There was no answer. Marwin almost shoved his face into Arya's. "What took place between you and the Yellow Emperor? What has happened in Carcosa? We've seen the smoke in the west. Was that your doing?"

To everyone's surprise, Asha shoved him backward. "Leave her alone!" she cried. "Can't you all see what state she's in? Leave her alone!"

The last thing any of them had expected from Asha was sympathy. Brienne was reminded of Theon.

Whatever thoughts were in Sandor's head, he clearly agreed with Asha. "Everybody out."

Though reluctant, nobody was inclined to argue. As she slid from the bench Maud was suddenly grabbed by Arya. The queen wasn't looking at her, yet her grip was as iron. With a nervous look, Maud slid back onto the seat. Only then did Arya let her go.

Nobody else said anything and they all left. Once they were gone Maud said, "Your grace, perhaps you should sleep." Without a word, Arya climbed to her feet.

On deck Alys asked, "What could possibly have happened to her?"

Marwin answered, "You can be sure it has something to do with that cloud." He pointed at the column of smoke to the west that was rapidly vanishing into the dusk.

Asha said, "Who cares? What do we do?"

Brienne asked, "What do you want to do?"

Everyone knew Asha had wanted to turn back ages ago. And yet, this present event caused her pause. It was as if they'd be betraying everything Arya had suffered over.

It was Sandor who answered. "We keep going."

Asha nodded and turned to Crackjaw. "Haul anchor. Signal all ships to set course south. We leave with the morning tide." The Ironborn were quick to move.

Below in her cabin Arya was being assisted by Maud in undressing. Though she had inquired about a bath, Arya did not answer. When the two women had shed their armor Maud asked, "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Arya just looked at her. Faster than a snake, Arya had pinned Maud backwards against the wall, her lips locked on the other woman's. Arya's hand ripped at Maud's clothes, desperate to get them off. Maud did not need to be asked. She gave in to her passion, long held in check.

On deck Sandor stared dejectedly as the last sliver of sun vanished beneath the horizon.

END CHAPTER 7


	8. Chapter 8: Saffron and Lace

Chapter 8: Saffron and Lace

The smoke rose lazily into the air. It was not a funeral pyre in the traditional sense. No body was on the bier. Instead, it was like a bonfire. Almost a celebration. There was much to celebrate. And much to morn, for the life of one of the greatest minds in Westeros had moved on into the embrace of the Seven.

Jon watched the smoke, reminded of another pyre he had been witness to in the place where it was always cold. Beside him stood his queen, lover, and co-ruler Daenerys. The two were somber for they had lost one dear to them.

Beside the bier men wearing the livery of House Tyrell were placing a shroud wrapped bundle into a shallow grave. With them were men wearing blue and purple, the colors of House Redwyne. When they had placed the body into the grave the men proceeded to cover it with a high mound of turf. The attendants would eventually plant roses over the bower, it being the burial custom of House Tyrell that their bodies should feed the plants that gave them their sigil.

This would be the last such burial Westeros would ever see. With the passing of Lady Olenna Tyrell, House Tyrell was now extinct. All her other relatives and children had long proceeded her and none now living bore the name Tyrell. At least none who had any claim upon the castle of Highgarden.

To Jon and Dany it was a tragedy of a different sort. Lords and Ladies from all over the land had come to pay Lady Olenna their last respects. Or at least pretend to. Neither monarch had any delusions as to why they were really here. It hadn't been necessary for the two to attend at all, but they were both leery of having so many High Born together in one place.

To those who knew the High Born of Westeros there was no need to wonder why. Highgarden remained one of the richest and greatest castles in all the world. With no clear heir to claim it the vultures were circling.

The men currently burying Olenna would cease to be in Tyrell service once their task was done. What would become of them Jon didn't know. Though he imagined they would find service with one of the visiting High Born eventually.

When the ceremony was done Jon and Dany made their way out of the gardens which gave Highgarden its name and entered the keep. They passed their dragons reposing on the flowered lawns of the inner keep. Jon's Redflame was already starting to rival Drogon in size. Gold swirls decorated his underside and wings. The Small Folk had already taken to calling him the 'Red Death' even though he had never killed anybody. Beside him lay Obsidian. The she-dragon was not nearly as large. She was less black than Drogon had been. Green speckled her horns and tail. Dany was impatiently waiting for her to produce her first clutch of eggs, but that had yet to happen. The two were invariably together whenever they got the chance.

The two entered the main hall to find a dozen Lords waiting for them. Most prominent among them were the Redwynes, Olenna's birth family. Horas was the present Lord of the House, his father having died fighting Euron Greyjoy. Horas wasn't known for being the smartest lord around, but he was generally regarded as honest. His twin brother Hobber was with him.

With barely a shred of politeness he launched into it. "Your grace, who have you declared as the heir to Highgarden?"

Dany answered, "His grace has hardly made a decision yet."

"It is past time. With respect your grace, his grace has had several days to think it over."'

"Your haste is unseemly, Lord Redwyne," Jon admonished him. "Others also have an interest in Highgarden."

One of them, Titus Peake, was sitting right next to him. "The Redwynes have no more claim to Highgarden than any other."

"So says the traitor."

"What did you call me?!"

The two jumped to their feet, though the old man was hardly a match for the young one. Leonette Fossoway sat opposite them. "The Redwynes fought alongside the Lannisters just as the Peakes did. And the Fossoways. None here can claim innocence regarding the usurper."

"Gentlemen…" Jon's voice was stern as he sat himself at the head of the table. Dany sat to his right. "Lady Fossoway is correct. None has a claim upon Highgarden greater than any other."

Horas protested, "Lady Olenna was of my family." He pushed away the maester who was trying to get his attention. "It is only right that as the last Lady of Highgarden her estate should go to her family."

"The Tyrells were her family." The maester, Norwell by name, who had been trying to get Horas to look at him, came over and handed Jon a scroll. He read it and handed it to Dany. "Lady Olenna made her feelings clear." Dany handed the scroll back to the Norwell. "Read it."

Norwell looked uncomfortable speaking before so many Lords. "I, Lady Olenna Tyrell of…"

"Skip that part."

He gave Jon a look before continuing. "In consideration of the stance of the maseters…" Norwell glanced dubiously at the assembled. "And their continued refusal to allow access to their teachings by those of the female sex; I hereby bequeath the castle Highgarden and all the lands attached there to, to be used…" He stopped, staring at the parchment in disbelief. When he looked up at Jon the king indicated her should continue. "To be used to establish a place of learning for girls…"

He wasn't able to finish for the collected Lords burst out screaming. "Outrageous!" cried Lord Beesbury.

"This cannot be allowed!" yelled Theodore Tyrell, one of the few left who could legitimately claim to have Tyrell blood in his veins. He was only a distant cousin to Mace and thus had only the slimmest claim to Highgarden. "I am the last living Tyrell. Highgarden belongs to me!"

This statement caused its own outrage. "You are but a knight," Hobber pointed out. "A landless knight." He said this with some relish.

"Only because our claim to Highgarden has not been recognized!"

Lady Fossoway was no less outraged, though considerably more composed. "You are not the only living Tyrell. Leo, Medwick, your sister Olene, all still live and have as much claim as you. That is not even mentioning all the more distant cousins…"

"None of which matter…"

"All of this does not matter," Dany interrupted. "Perhaps you should allow the maester to finish."

Norwell nodded. "And hereby designate the crown as the executor of my estate."

A hush fell over the room. None of them needed to be told that the crown was also the one to pass judgement on the legality of Olenna's will.

"Now that we all know where we stand," Jon began, "I think it necessary to make certain things clear." Dany had a smile on her face. The impression everyone else had was that the royals had known what was in Olenna's will before the maester read it. "I have already reviewed all the claims to Highgarden before I arrived. I find that none of you has a better claim than any other."

Titus tried to interrupt, but Jon held up his hand.

"For the best interest of the realm I have decided to enforce Lady Olenna's will."

"You can't!" Horas cried.

Saying this to the king, even now, made everyone look askance at him. "Do you have grounds for appeal?" Dany asked him.

It didn't need to be said that Jon was the one he would appeal to. It didn't help that he couldn't think of any. He wanted to say that the ruling was contrary to custom or Jaehaerys's law code. But Daenerys had already thrown them out. The law was hers now.

Lady Fossoway felt compelled to add her own comment, though she was smart enough to know that pointing out her own sex would only annoy the royals. "Noble as Lady Olenna's desires are, we must think of the greater good."

"I have," Jon cut her off. "It is well recognized that men have an obligation to the care and upkeep of their female relatives. But what of those girls who lack such protection? You are all familiar with the present difficulties we are having regarding orphans."

None of them needed to be reminded. The cost of defeating the Others would last for another generation or more.

"Boys have the option of apprenticing themselves to tradesmen. Or volunteering for service with a household. But what of the girls? Must they all be whores? Or bedmaids? Now of all times we must take consideration for the children who lack families. Making Highgarden into a place of learning is very much to my favor. We can also use its grounds to help house orphan girls, for there are far too many as is. You agree?"

None of them dared to disagree. Not to his face.

The two left the hold despite an invitation to stay. Neither felt interested in playing guest. They spotted Davos as he was entering the main gate.

"Time for you to play king. I'm going back to Dragonstone."

Jon sounded sulky. "Why me?"

"You're the king. He wants to see you anyway."

"Why not stay and find out what he wants?"

"No. I'm sure it involves you having to be decisive."

Jon couldn't argue with that. Davos wouldn't have gone to the effort of travelling so far so fast if it wasn't important. "You're sure?"

She was resigned. "Yes. I have enough to deal with." She could never get him to believe there was a problem with Annis. She knew him well enough to know there was nothing between them. Granted, she was attractive enough. It was just that Annis was nobody to him. A septa. Nothing more.

Jon watched her walked toward her dragon feeling no less resentful. There were times when he wished he wasn't king. And they seemed to be getting more numerous.

Davos reached him looking every bit like someone who had ridden hard for days. "You look like shit."

Davos didn't bother to contradict. "Horses are not my preferred means of transport." He held up a letter.

"What is it?" Jon was slow taking it.

"Word from our Pentoshi friends on the doings of Justin Massey. Thought you'd want to see it."

Jon barely looked. "I have something more important I need you for."

Jon led Davos to the hold kitchens. One of the serving women was busy peeling potatoes. Jon addressed her, "Doing well Gladis?"

"Yes, y'r grace. I'm um feeling well this morn."

"Gladis, I want you to tell Lord Davos what you told me."

"Yes ser." She looked uncomfortable. "I'ms not one fer gossip, you know. But I's seen it wit me own eyes."

"What?" Davos asked. He was used to speaking to poor folk.

Gladis looked back and forth conspiratorially before continuing. "I's saw that thar lord of grapes…"

"Lord Redwyne?"

"Aye, him. I saws him enter the room of that there maester feller."

"Highgarden's maester?"

Gladis shook her head. "No ser. That brown robed one with the fancy collar. The bald one."

Davos look at Jon. There could only be one person who matched that description, Mathias Dombas, the High Judiciar for the Reach.

"I saws him go into his room. Then I sees them both come out shaking hands. I herd that maester gentleman say he's take care of it. That was befer his grace and her grace arrived. Then the grape lord goes to the maester without the chain and says 'why haven't you taken care of it?' The maester man say he will."

"Did these two gentlemen… give each other anything?"

"Not that I saw ser, but I's heard from Batty, that's Bathilde, the miller's daugh'er. She say she saw the maester feller with a new fat purse in his room. He ne'er had it before."

"Thank you Gladis. I may have to speak to you again."

The two men left. Jon asked him, "What do you think?"

Davos shook her head. "Master Dombas appears to be supplementing his income."

"That's what I want you to look into. I've decided to honor Olenna's will."

"Bet that cheered them up."

"They are going to try to undo my ruling anyway. So your being here will pose no problem. I'm telling them that I am giving you the responsibility to ensure her will is carried out. That should allow you to investigate Dombas at the same time."

"A lot of work. I'm going to need some help."

"I trust your judgement. Pick whoever you need. Once you have an answer, send for me."

"And what of the letter I gave you?"

Jon pulled it out and looked at it again. He scowled. "Has Jaqen seen this?"

"He hasn't been back on Dragonstone for a fortnight."

"I'll have to tell him myself."

The next morning Jon was flying northeast toward Dragonstone. He guessed that Dany wasn't in any hurry to get back and he was right. As he flew over the flat plains of the Reach he spotted Obsidian. The she-dragon was sleeping in tall grass. Dany was lying close by. Nobody else was in sight.

Daenerys was enjoying herself richly. It had been a long time since she could simply relax all by herself. Obsidian lifted her head and growled. Dany looked up to see Redflame moving in to land. Jon hoped off his dragon nimbly. Dany didn't hesitate. She was on her feet and running before Redflame had even touched the ground.

Jon opened his arms and Dany leaped into them. Her legs clamped around his waist, just as her arms tightened around his neck. Her lips locked on his and the two kissed long and hard. For Dany the blood still ran hot, for she was still far short of thirty. Though she had no desire to be Alysanne, she hadn't tired of childbirth yet.

Hours later Jon rolled onto his side and looked at his wife. "Davos will get to the bottom of whatever Redwyne is up to."

"Good." She didn't even open her eyes. "Let him be king."

Jon laughed. "I wished I could. He'd be a good one."

"I wouldn't go that far. A decent one perhaps. What did he want?"

Jon pulled the letter from his clothing and laid it on her chest. Dany read it and sat up. Her somnolent mood was gone. "Impossible. Didn't you say Shireen Baratheon was dead?"

"She is dead. I wouldn't be alive if Melisandre hadn't sacrificed her. I doubt anyone in Pentos would know what Shireen looked like."

"She had greyscale."

"So have many. It probably wouldn't have been too difficult to find one with scars close enough to hers. Still, I intend Jaqen to go there himself."

"Hasn't he already?"

"He's still out of the city. Let's hope he returns with better news."

Davos was no Faceless Man, but he had quite a winning way. He proved himself a natural detective. Though it took many days, Davos was able to winkle the truth out of the people at Highgarden, even as he simultaneously had to resist constant pressure from the High Born to convince Jon to rescind his decision.

Jon flew back to preside over the High Justiciar's trial. And he did not come alone.

The old man, chains on his wrists, protested vigorously. His voice was high and squeaky. "Your grace, I have never accepted any coin for my judgements."

Davos dropped the purse that was found inside Dombas' room onto the table before Jon. "How do you explain this?"

Dombas knew the law, but he wasn't the most imaginative. "Ah… uh…"

They waited several moments for him to come up with something before Jon grew tired of it. "Enough of this." He had already heard from all of Davos' witnesses. "Master Dombas, I selected you myself because you had assured me that you could honestly make rulings on the law. I am very disappointed to find you false."

"Your grace…" The old man was trying very hard to put on a show of grief and indignation. It wasn't very convincing. "I have always been your leal man."

"You were supposed to be an unbiased judge of the law. I sentence you to ten years hard labor." The old man almost swallowed his tongue. "First, you will confirm the identity of the one who gave you this bribe."

"Who gave…?" Dombas managed to look conflicted.

Jon's patience was running out. "I already know his identity. You will answer or I will know you to be even more false than you already are."

Dombas didn't answer, but his eyes went to Hobber Redwyne. Hobber jumped to his feet. "How dare you! Grimy old man, I gave you nothing!"

Davos confronted him. "You deny you gave this purse to Master Dombas?"

"Of course I deny it! I am no criminal! I would never corrupt the law!"

Jon's voice was calm as usual. "You're right. We know it wasn't you. Lord Horas Redwyne, you are under arrest for the bribery of the High Judiciar Mathias Dombas."

Horas leapt to his feet. He struggled to speak, but nothing came out. His shock was matched by the audience, especially the other Lords and Ladies in attendance. Horas looked to his brother, perhaps expecting Hobber to defend him. But Hobber stared back in horror. Nor would Horas receive any help from the guards. Daenerys had forbade the creation of any armies in Westeros besides the royal one. The people, high and low alike, now all swore allegiance directly to the crown and to Westeros. The High Born could no longer 'call the banners'. The troops who manned Highgarden today wore the white three-headed Targaryen dragon upon a grey field; the Stark colors deliberately reversed to honor Jon's 'bastardy'.

The guards pulled Horas into the center of the room next to Dombas. "Do you have anything to say in your own defense?"

"Your grace…" Horas was gasping. His agitation was palpable. "I am innocent."

The doors to the room suddenly burst open. The shock of the event was matched by fear as a giant white wolf pranced into the room. The guards held their weapons uncertainly as Lord Davos held up a hand to stop them. The huge beast walked up and sat himself next to Horas. Lord Redwyne turned his head to find himself staring into the blood-red eyes of Ghost.

"I must warn you, Ghost can smell your fear. And your honesty. For each lie you speak he will tear off a finger." As if reinforcing the point Ghost growled deep in his throat. "Do you have anything else to say?"

"Ahh… ahh… ahh…, your grace, I… confess that I went to Master Dombas to plead my case. That is proper. I am allowed…"

"Within the proper venue. You are not allowed to put forth your case without allowing others to make theirs."

"I was not trying to stop the others. I was only trying to put forth my own. Lady Olenna was of my family. I am her closest living relative."

"Which is of no account."

"I… I did not know she wrote a will."

"Because you did not ask her."

Horas was feeling more confident on this ground. "That is beside the point. The needs of her family take precedence over her personal wishes. That is the law."

"Yet you still chose to buy a judgement. Do you deny it?" Horas lost his confidence, but he also did not answer. "Must we call for the witnesses again? Do you wish them to identify you here, in front of all the folk of Highgarden?"

Horas glanced around the room, seeing a sea of faces whose expressions matched that of his brother. "No." He took a deep breath before continuing. "No, your grace. I meant no harm. My eagerness for my great aunt's patrimony led me to do a foolish thing."

Dombas muttered to him. "It's too late for that lad. His mind is set."

And so it was. "Lord Horas, I do believe you thought you were doing no harm. You were acting as the High Born have long acted. As they have for long centuries in Westeros. But we live in a different time now. I want none to doubt my commitment to ending all corruption in this kingdom. There can be no tolerance for those who seek to circumvent the law using either their power or money. It disappoints me that one who has long been famed for his honesty has proven himself false. It is my wife's law that 'the rule for one is the rule for all'. The High Born are not exempt from this. I hereby condemn you to ten years hard labor."

The room filled with babbling, but no voices were raised in defense of Horas. The Lord himself was pulled from the room still trying to think of some excuse that would save him from punishment. The old man was more acquiescent.

"Let it be known, this is how all corruption shall be dealt with by the crown. No one may buy justice and any judiciar who dares sell it will find themselves victim of it."

Afterward, Davos walked with Jon and Ghost through the gardens. Neither man petted the direwolf for Ghost did not like to be touched. "It was well done, though I fear I'll now have a tide's worth of complaints to deal with."

"Deal with it. I have no doubt you will. It won't be a surprise. There has always been too much latitude given to the High Born. I did not think it would shrink away just because my wife says so."

"You wish me to make more permanent arraignments?"

"I want you to create a force whose sole purpose is to investigate crimes in Westeros. We cannot and will not depend on the High Born to enforce the law impartially. That is why I appointed the judiciars in the first place."

"It will take time."

"How long did it take Septon Barth to rewrite the laws of Westeros? None of us thought our reforms would be easy. My only fear is that this will make ruling the High Born that much more difficult."

"I don't think you'll have much trouble. Not with both a dragon and a direwolf." Davos laughed.

"What?"

"I was just thinking… The heraldry of my new association should be a white direwolf."

Jon laughed, but Davos swore that Ghost looked embarrassed.

In the weeks following their leaving Washo Arya remained stubbornly in her cabin. Maud was their only contact. She did everything for her mistress and it showed. Many thought Maud was neglecting herself too much in her desperation.

She wasn't alone in her concern. Arya's reaction to whatever she had encountered in Carcosa scared all of them stiff. This was Arya, the Fearless. What could possibly cause her to lose herself?

"I've seen it before," the Hound told them. "The old men who have been in a hundred battles. It could happen after your first or fiftieth. It gets to you. You've seen too much. Your brain can't take it. There's nothing we can do. We have to wait till she comes out of it on her own."

"What if she doesn't come out of it?" asked Yimi.

"Then she doesn't."

They were nearing what they believed to be the eastern end of the Saffron Straits when Maud came on deck. She looked terrible, like she hadn't slept in days. Her hair hung in tangles and dark smudges were under her eyes.

Brienne pulled up her face to look. "You look like shit."

Maud pulled herself free. "I can't sleep. She wakes every night screaming."

"We know. We can hear."

"I don't know what to do." Maud was almost in tears. "I don't know how to help her."

"Just keep doing what you are doing."

"She barely eats. She doesn't bathe unless I make her. All she does is drink."

"She is what she is," the Hound said.

Right then Arya came up on deck. Nobody was more surprised than Maud. She wasn't quite her old self. She wasn't in her armor, nor did she have Dark Sister. She was dressed in simple homespun which no one could remember seeing her wear before.

Everyone rushed to her. Maud reached out to touch her as if afraid she'd break. "Your grace…?"

"It's okay. I'm better now."

"Glad to see you," Brienne said.

"I was getting bored lying in bed all day."

Maud was in tears. "Your grace…"

Arya wiped the tears off her face. "It's all right Maud. You have done me good service and I thank you." She knew how Maud thought of her, but she did not share those feelings. Grateful as she was, for she was certain she would not have recovered without her, she no longer needed Maud. Not in that way. But she didn't have the heart to tell her.

Arya looked down at her gut. "Gained some weight."

"You have."

The others expected Arya to lose her temper, but she wasn't in any mood for it. "I need to get back in shape. Care to spar with me?"

"Whenever you're ready."

"Where are we?"

Marwin broke in, "As best as I can calculate, we are nearing the Saffron Straits."

"Only now?"

"After leaving Washo we had to sail almost due east."

He led her back down into the hold to show her his charts. It had been a remarkable journey, if uneventful. They had encountered a hundred little princedoms, if not more. None had tried to interfere with them in any way.

"They all seemed to have heard about Carcosa, though I don't know how. Am I right in assuming you had something to do with it?"

Arya didn't answer him.

"You really must tell me what happened."

"No I don't." Her tone left no room for argument. At least some of the old Arya was coming back.

"It is remarkable. There really was little to distinguish these kingdoms from one another. They all spoke similar dialects and their cultures appeared the same. The only way we could tell them apart was their hats."

Arya burst out laughing. "Hats?"

"Indeed."

Jake took one out of a chest and handed it to her. She laughed even louder. The thing look more like a house. How it could sit on anyone's head was beyond her.

Marwin had to smile too. "When I finally get a chance to write the book on our journey I am going to have to devote an entire chapter to hats."

None of them said it, but her laughter was like music to them. She tried to put the hat, but it didn't fit.

"How far are we from Asshai?"

"Where we are now? Approximately five hundred leagues as the dragon flies."

She was incredulous. "Five hundred leagues? I was twice as close when I was at Carcosa."

"No doubt, but the Great Bay proved far larger on its southern side than we anticipated."

Arya did some quick calculations. "The Saffron Straits must be as long as the Narrow Sea."

"Just about."

"What's south of us?"

"We don't know yet. We will find out shortly."

They weren't as close as Marwin had thought. It was another week before they finally caught sight of the Straits. Arya got in a good deal of exorcise and was once again in fighting trim. This was also in spite of eating like a horse.

The fleet sailed around a bank and there it was. Since sailing east the coast had been gradually building into cliffs again. Thus, they rounded the coast and there before their eyes was the most extraordinary sight any of them had ever seen. Unlike the Great Bay, the opening of the Straits wasn't very wide. A mere ten leagues or so. Dividing it into a multitude of channels were islands like mountain tops. The islands sprung from the water like giant ant mounds whose sides rose shear and rough. Some rose above even the highest mast heads of the fleet. None had a beach and Arya doubted any human soul ever set foot on them. There were dozens. Birds by the thousands nested on their tops.

The channels were very shallow. The water was so clear it was possible to see all the way to the bottom. And they were filled with life. Such life. Fish of kinds that none even among the Ironborn had seen. Dolphins and sharks. Sea birds dived into the water freely. And giant eels, thin as an oar but longer than pikes. Huge snails as large as wagon wheels. The beauty was such that all the fleet stood in rapture at the sight.

The ships had too much draft to travel through them. They had to keep going until they reached the southernmost side before finding one deep enough.

Once there they found themselves in the midst of another fleet of fishing boats. The origin of the boats was also visible; another princedom. This was not a stockade like Yo Sha's. A small town had been built on the corner where the northern and eastern coasts of Ulthos met. A wooden tower stood on the top of a small hill in the middle of it.

Asha halted the fleet while they were still far from the shore. "Want us to go ashore?"

"Let's wait. I don't think it will be necessary."

She had seen some pandemonium near the docks. The largest boat was rowed out to them. They knew immediately they were its destination for it made a beeline straight to them. They lowered the ship's ladder when it came alongside. A small man dressed all in brown climbed aboard. His clothing was nothing like any they had ever seen before, appearing far heavier than the heat would make comfortable. On his chest was a sigil like heraldry, a brown triangle inside a yellow circle.

The man spoke to them in an alien tongue. Marwin answered using Yitish. The man responded, but Arya could tell his accent was terrible. So Marwin tried Asshai'i. What a difference distance made. The man broke out in smiles and gleefully answered in the same language. The man was so happy he actually clapped Marwin on the shoulder.

After a good deal of back and forth, this is the information they managed to gleam from him: His name was Idowanago. He was the mayor or commandant of this village. He owed his allegiance to the Empire of the Elephant. The Empire was the largest kingdom along the eastern coast of Ulthos, ruling for one hundred leagues both south and west of them. The Empire was ruled by priest-kings whose leader was the High Priest-Emperor Thulsa Doom. He ruled with an iron hand, not that the mayor said so explicitly. Their god, the Elephant King, demanded yearly sacrifices of blood. Virgin girls were forced to marry the god, which meant they really became the concubines of the priest-kings. Any babies they gave birth to were sacrificed to the god and their flesh eaten by the priests. Even the mayor found this distasteful to speak of and it is was mostly by Marwin's surmise that they came to this conclusion.

Further south was not any better. Beyond the Empire was its great rival, the Kingdom of Set. This Kingdom dwelt entirely in a swamp and its people worshipped snakes. The mayor knew nothing of it beyond the fact that its people were cannibals, that their queen was said to change shape into a man or a snake, and claimed to be the wife of Set. Marwin noted that both the Emperor and the Queen were said to be over one thousand years old.

"An ancient rivalry."

"Does he say so?"

"He certainly implies it, though he denies knowing. I get the impression that these two kingdoms were intentionally created to act out this confrontation."

"Then we can leave them to it."

"You don't wish to investigate?" he asked even though her meaning was clear.

Arya was in no mood for arguments. "We are not here to get involved in other people's wars. Particularly as neither of these kingdoms sound particularly salubrious."

Marwin looked to the others for support, but all of them were of Arya's mind. _They always are,_ he reminded himself with disgust.

Idowanago told them that, though a vassal of the Empire, his people weren't much bothered so long as they paid their tribute. His people did much trade for many ships sailed through the Straits and it was almost impossible, due to the shallows, for them to avoid his village. His people had a large stockpile of spices and fine linens they were willing to trade. Though the fleet had brought trade goods with them, it wasn't very much. Arya had also insisted on them bringing along the steel and weapons they had taken from the enemies they had encountered. So after some hard bargaining, they were able to obtain several chests of linens and a few casks of spices.

The linen was indeed fine. Better than any they had seen before. Joella and Yimi both had some skill with the needle. More than Arya ever had. The two collaborated in turning some of the linen into fine new bedclothes for their queen. Small clothes too. Arya was examining a pair they had just finished. In style it was more what one would expect to find in Pentos or Braavos than Westeros. Seeing them Brienne raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Asha was not so reticent. "Planning on giving the king a gift when you get home?" she asked with a grin.

Arya answered in mock outrage. "Of course!"

The women all laughed.

The spent a few days here. Not for any particular reason. Just because everyone wanted to feel ground under their feet. Ulthos was said to be nothing but jungle and nobody was sure if there was anywhere safe to land. They were able to obtain quite a bit of fresh fruit, including plums of unusual size. They also noticed that there were far more soldiers than such a small village would normally support. This lent credence to the mayor's claim of the strategic value of the village. Also unlike the mayor, most of the people here dressed more comfortably for the climate. Arya imagined they would be quite at home in Dorne.

Not wishing to overstay their welcome, and feeling dreadfully homesick, Arya insisted they weigh anchor. A mere three days after arriving at the place the mayor called Janga they headed west toward the sunset.

The boost in moral could hardly be exaggerated. It had taken them a year to get this far and would likely take at least that long before they reached home. Yet to all of them it felt as if they were on their homeward journey at last.

Such feelings were extremely premature. And they were in far greater danger than they realized.

Less than a day's travel from Janga they found themselves sailing under the overhanging branches of the tallest trees any of them had ever seen. Arya guessed their height at near half the height of the Wall when it still stood. Though none of the towering giants was as big as the great Heartree of the Weirwoods, their enormous size gave her uncomfortable flashbacks. She still remembered with perfect clarity the bone white trunk larger than the Red Keep and its nauseating 'fruit'.

When Brienne touched her she almost jumped. "Are you all right?"

Arya took a deep breath. Her memories, so vivid of two separate places, yet both alike in their utter evil. They were blending themselves together in her mind. She closed her eyes, her hands over her mouth, and tried to force back the images that threatened to overwhelm her.

"Your grace?" It was Maud.

Arya could see everyone staring at her. She found herself shaking. She wanted so desperately to drown herself in ale, to make the images go away. She forced herself to remain were she was. She would not allow herself to be consumed by the horror again.

She was saved in a most unexpected way.

"Ware!" cried the lookout, pointing.

All concerns left them as they looked toward the jungle. It was almost too late, for the borders were almost to the ships even as they turned to face them. From out of the trees, swinging on long vines or ropes which hung from the overhanging branches came Brindled men. They could be nothing else. They wore very little and their skin showed the mottled pattern of black and white for which they were known. Their faces were more pig than man, with jutting teeth. Though dressed in skins they carried weapons made of steel. They had taken the fleet completely unawares and the first were on the ships before the Westerosi could react.

React they did. Dismissing her memories entirely, Arya drew Dark Sister and Visenya's Dagger, one in each hand. A Brindled man had landed on the deck next to her. The huge brute hacked downward with a bill hook, but Arya dodged it easily. The creature took two more swings at her before she saw her opening and skewered its neck. No sooner had it dropped than another appeared before her.

The creatures had planned out their attack well. They were spaced all along the fleet and not a single ship escaped their attentions. But they weren't as well prepared as they might. Many never reached the vessels, being unable to keep hold of the vines or meeting crossbow bolts on the trip. Those that did found themselves outnumbered by opponents better armed and armored. Also, they were attacking Ironborn, who knew their ships better than they knew their wives.

The Hound found himself facing the leader of the group. He knew it had to be for the beast, a creature near as big as himself, was the only one dressed in armor, a boiled leather jerkin. It also wielded a huge, two-handed great sword. Nor was it ignorant in its use. Sandor found himself having to back away from its repeated swings. The creature was as fast as himself. Despite this, no normal steel is a match for Valyrian. Heartsbane cleaved the great thing in two and Sandor promptly did the same to the beast's head.

Once their leader fell the other invaders on _Summer_ leapt over the side to escape. The Ironborn showed them no mercy and few managed to swim to shore. On seeing their comrades fleeing the ones on board the other ships also chose to run. Several Ironborn had been killed, though none on board _Summer._

"What were those things?" Yimi demanded.

"Brindled Men." Marwin never missed a chance to show off his knowledge. "Though I have never heard of them inhabiting Ulthos. They are creatures of Sothoryos, or so I heard."

"Could this be proof that Sothoryos and Ulthos are one and the same Archmaester?" Jake asked him. The two had stayed as far from the fighting as they could.

"It's possible lad. But we mustn't forget Brindled Men are known to be sell-swords. It had always been assumed that no kingdoms existed on Sothoryos or Ulthos. We now know that to be wrong."

The Hound had no patience for learned discussions. "We don't need your theorizing." He pointed to the one he killed. On its chest was the same heraldry as Idowanago was wearing.

Arya had The Look in her eye. "He thinks to play games with me."

Brienne asked her, "Are we going back?"

Arya stared through her. "Of course."

It proved more difficult to turn around than expected. Though the Strait was wide enough, it was filled with shallows. Trying to navigate through them proved more taxing than it was worth. In the end Asha decided to just let them drift with the current. Fortunately, this was flowing in the right direction. Even so, it wasn't until the next morning that they got back to Janga.

The village was empty when they arrived.

"Looks like they didn't want to face us," Brienne said.

"Shows they have sense," the Hound answered.

"Leave the town be," Arya commanded. "We search the tower."

This wasn't to the approval of the Ironborne. Or the Queensguard for that matter. "Why?" Asha demanded.

"We don't know if the people here had anything to do with it. It could just be Idowanago. Or he might be following orders given him by his Priest-Emperor. Regardless, a time will come when Westerosi return to this place. We don't want them to receive a hostile reception if we can avoid it. What's in the tower should satisfy whatever greed you have."

"I don't have any," Asha answered angrily. "I have widows and orphans to answer to."

Arya was not sympathetic. "Is that what the Ironborne say when they pillage a village or town somewhere? How many of both have you made?" There were still scars from the War of the Five Kings and Arya had a long memory. "The widows and orphans here may not mean anything to you, but they are just as real. And I have to think about the future. It may well be that travelers from the Seven Kingdoms may not set foot here again for another fifty years. But what if do? I have no desire for them to be killed out of hand for a problem they didn't start."

"They attacked us," Obella pointed out.

"Did they? Or was it this Empire of the Elephant? We don't know what the politics are here and I have no intention of waiting to find out."

Arya's word was the only one that mattered of course. No matter how much they grumbled, none of them were going to fight her.

There proved to be little to loot in any case. None of the villagers had any wealth, at least none that was in plain view. Marwin did take note that the people here possessed some very fine porcelain, but nothing the Ironborne would consider worth the effort. Inside the tower they found more weapons, spices, linens, and trinkets. But no gold and precious little silver or bronze. Jake did find a small jade idol of an elephant that Marwin wanted to study. But its countenance was so disturbing that the others threatened to smash it if he tried to take it with them. He made a drawing of it and left it where it was found.

As they were leaving Brienne asked Arya, "Something wrong? You look disturbed."

"Did you notice all the people watching us?"

"Yes. They were all hiding, waiting for us to leave. Don't tell me you feel guilty."

"I don't. But we are in their land and it is wrong for someone to barge into your home and tell you what to do."

"They should have considered that before they attacked us."

"Did that statue remind you of anything?"

"No."

"In the House of Black and White there were many statues. Some of gods I've never heard of. But I can't remember seeing anything like that elephant."

"Be glad. I don't think we want any worshipers of that thing anywhere near Westeros."

Their involvement with Janga wasn't over.

As they once more sailed westward a huge winged shape flew by overhead. "I've been wondering where she went off to."

"She's been exploring too. Inland."

Brienne did not ask how Arya knew this.

Snowflake did a dive straight into the water near enough to make the boats rock. "I wish she would stop doing that," Crackjaw muttered.

"Let her have her fun," Arya answered.

She ran over to the ship of the boat as Snowflake surfaced. The dragon was reveling in the water. Very unlike her kin. She swam over to the ship looking just like an oversized swan. Snowflake nuzzled her rider, much to the alarm of the Queensguards who thought she might knock her down. The dragon's head was now longer than Arya herself.

It was after Snowflake had once again taken off that the trouble started, near to where they had encountered it the previous day. Arrows came flying out of the trees. Several of the Ironborne were hit, though none lethally. They answered fire and it immediately stopped.

"They wish to play, do they?"

"Is that such a good idea." Brienne knew what she was thinking. Arya's blood was up and that meant trouble.

Arya once more had The Look on her face. "They wish to provoke us. They have. Get the long ships out. We're going ashore."

Only Arya and her Queensguards actually went. The Ironborne remained to protect the fleet.

Asha had wondered what it was they were after. "Is this about our ships again?"

"I can think of nothing else."

There was no riverbank for them to step onto, so they had to jump to the shore. They had to be careful about it too for the bank dropped straight into the water several feet. Arya as always was first.

She and her Queensguards made their way into the jungle. It wasn't easy. There was no trail and the vegetation was very overgrown. Dark Sister sliced through it with ease though and they made good headway.

An arrow zipped past her head. More followed. The party all ducked. They were not wearing their helmets due to the heat.

"I can't see them," Yimi muttered.

"Save your arrows for a clear target," Brienne answered.

When Arya moved to continue Sandor grabbed her shoulder. "Me first."

With wide sings of Heartsbane he opened up a wide passage ahead of him. They never caught up to the archers, for these had melted into the jungle never to return. What they did find was far worse. Sandor hacked away a particularly large branch and came face-to-face with the largest snake any of them had ever seen.

It was as big around as a wagon wheel and black as night. Its head rivaled Snowflake's in size. The Westerosi stood frozen as the monster reared up hissing.

"Run!" Arya cried.

It was too late. The thing lashed out. The Hound dived aside barely in time. Its mouth wasn't its only weapon. Faster than he could think the thing had wound itself around him, squeezing tight. His Valyrian armor saved him from crushing, but it didn't help him breathe.

Arrows thudded into its side as Arya and her Queensguards laid to with their weapons. They opened great gashes in its flanks, but none appeared to effect it in the slightest. It struck back, launching its head at them again and again. Fortunately, none of them ended up in its mouth. They likely wouldn't have gotten out again. Nevertheless, it beat them down and knocked them around like kingpins. Obella's arm was caught by its jaws and it flung her off into the jungle.

The battle turned when Arya managed to stick Dark Sister into its bottom jaw. She thrust hard, ramming it in almost to the hilt. The snake jerked backward and she almost lost her sword. A roar from above attracted all their attention, including the snake's. Snowflake dived down on the beast. Her jaws locked on its neck. The snake attempted to coil itself around the dragon, releasing the Hound at the same time. Sandor lay gasping and clutching at his ribs. The snake's intentions were foiled by the dragon's wings and tail. Of the two the dragon was far stronger. Snowflake ripped the head off the snake resulting in a massive gush of blood that threatened to drown her rider.

Brienne had pulled Sandor away before the beast's body could fall on him. "What a monster."

"I had heard of giant snakes living in Sothoryos, but nothing like this."

Obella stumbled from the jungled. She was limping badly and had insect bites all over her face. Alys ran to her. "Are you okay?" The Hightower girl was in tears. She hooked Obella's arm over her shoulder.

Obella shook her head, unable to speak.

"Take them back to _Summer._ Tell Asha to wait for me."

"Where are you going?" Brienne almost forgot Sandor, whom she was cradling. "Take us with you."

"No. I won't be needing you."

"You can't go undefended," Maud said.

"I'm not." She climbed up onto Snowflake's back. "I will return soon."

Then she was up and away, the dragon vanishing from sight.

"Let's go," Sandor managed to gasp out. "I wouldn't want to be in that village now in any case."

It took no time at all for Arya to fly back to Janga. The villagers hadn't expected such an arrival. Arya saw the people fleeing in panic, running in all directions. She kept circling, deliberately allowing the people to escape. Most fled into the jungle. Those that didn't would simply have to accept their fate. Arya recognized Idowanago by his clothes. To her disgust, he was one of the first to run.

After everyone visible had disappeared into the jungle Arya made one more pass, then burned the town. She spared nothing. Not tower, hut, or hovel. She even made certain to burn the boats that were still at the dock. She left the ones out on the water alone, not wanting these people to starve.

 _When you wake the dragon, you invite the dragon's wrath._

She left Janga a burning waste. They heard nothing more from the Empire of the Elephant.

END CHAPTER 8


	9. Chapter 9: The Dark Continent

Chapter 9: The Dark Continent

The voyage through the Straits was very quiet. Marwin confirmed that they had in fact reached the opposite side of the world. Arya asked him, "Based on where?"

"The Citadel of Oldtown, of course."

"Of course."

Nobody really cared. All that mattered to most of them was that every day's travel would bring them closer to home.

After leaving Janga they didn't encounter many settlements. Occasional fishing villages appeared to the south of them, but these became more dispersed as the days passed. On the northern side of the Straits it appeared that more civilized people lived. They were hesitant to visit them however, for many of these people appeared to be embroiled in their own conflict and they all remembered Arya's policy of not getting involved. Also, the northern shore increasingly showed signs of ghost grass and oily black stone, burned and cracked, and for once Marwin showed no eagerness to investigate it further.

Many ships passed them, going both east and west. All of them were smaller and none posed any threat. Nor did any try to communicate. Instead, they kept their distance, often sailing as close to the shore as possible so as to avoid any contact. Most of the flags they saw, when they saw any at all, reminded them of what they had heard about the two kingdoms east of them. Nobody in the fleet felt any particular desire to interfere with the travelers.

One day as they were near where Marwin thought was the midway point of the Straits Arya decided she wanted to investigate one of the villages they were passing. Nearly all of these were invariably empty when they approached and those that weren't usually became that way as soon as the natives spotted them. None of them knew the reason why, but they all could guess. Slavers.

This particular village was the largest they had seen so far. It wasn't possible for any of the ships to reach the shore, for the water became shallow fairly far out. So the long boat was lowered and a dozen Ironmen rowed her, her Queensguards, Marwin, Jake, Asha, and Crackjaw ashore.

The village was wide, but not very deep. Most of the people here appeared to live in longhouses set atop stilts. They were of very primitive construction, lacking even doors. Yet Arya could see the practicality of them. Their wide, open windows and many entrances allowed breezes to flow through them. The plants were thick beyond them with only a few trails leading further inland.

They stepped ashore to a cold reception. There was no sign of life. Yet they sensed eyes upon them.

"Hello!" Arya called out. "Hello!"

"It's no use." Marwin shook his head. "These people are too scared."

"I would be too," Brienne said. "Imagine what we look like to them."

Crackjaw had no interest in pacifying fearful natives. "Fine. Let's take what we want and leave."

Arya made a face. "I thought you Ironborn had changed."

Asha shrugged. "Depends on what you want." The heat was intense and Asha's own patience was limited. "The sooner we get going the better."

Arya wasn't willing to let it go. "Send the long boat back. Have them pick up some of the weapons we've collected."

"By the Storm God's soggy balls, what on earth for?"

"If slavers are plaguing these people, perhaps they will be amenable to a different kind of trade."

Asha didn't see how, but didn't argue. All of them knew that steel weapons wouldn't last long in this wet climate. But mayhaps the natives wouldn't care.

After several minutes the long boat returned bringing with it a host of spears, swords, and axes. The fleet had been collecting them since wiping out Yo Sha's stronghold. Arya picked up the sword on top of the pile and walked toward the jungle edge.

"Hello," she called again, presenting the sword to anyone who might be watching.

For a long moment nothing happened. Then there was a rattling in the bushes. Slowly and cautiously an old man slipped from the trees. He had very dark skin, like the people of the Summer Islands. He wore no clothes besides a loincloth. He wore several necklaces made of sea shells. His hair was thick and matted. A dirty grey color.

He hestitantly reached for the sword. Arya, smiling, presented him with the hilt. The Old Man smiled in return as he took it. He hefted the blade, clearly understanding what it was and how to use it. They laughed together. The Old Man spoke in a strange language, but it was unlike any they had heard.

Marwin stepped forward. He tried Yitish first, but there was no response. So he tried Ashai'i. This time the Old Man did respond, and not fondly either. Obviously, the Old Man didn't like people who spoke Ashai'i, but he was willing to use it. Though he knew very few words.

After several minutes they were able to effectively communicate even though it involved a great deal of pointing and gesturing. Arya pointed to the sword and used the Ashai'i word for trade, _sagosh._ She pointed to some melons hanging from one of the huts and repeated the word _sagosh._

The Old Man nodded and smiled. He called out to his people, still hiding in the jungle. A much younger woman with a baby clinging to her came out. She took a melon from one of the huts and brought it to the Old Man. Instead of handing it to Arya, he placed it on the ground. He then proceeded to slice it in half with the sword. He picked up half the melon and gave it to Arya.

Arya had never seen it's like before. The rind was thick and white. The flesh was green and soft and the whole thing was almost as big as her head. She took the half he gave her and scooped out a handful of the flesh with her fingers. The melon was full of water and tasted sweet as honey.

Arya grinned with delight. "This is the best fruit I've ever tasted."

Marwin shrugged. "Don't know what kind it is. I don't imagine anyone's ever tried to trade with the native peoples before."

"Good. More for us."

They brought the weapons from the long boat and carried them up the beach. By this time the natives got gotten over their fear and come out of hiding. Like the Old Man, they dressed in little more than loincloths and had no shoes. Oddly, though they had dark skin like Summer Islanders, all their hair was bone white. Even the children. All the men were clean shaven save the Old Man.

In a remarkable scene, natives and Ironborn mixed and laughed, talking together as if old friends. The Ironborn took the weapons and set them point first into the sand. They allowed the natives to examine them, even heft them, while they sampled the food the natives brought. Crabs, fish, more kinds of melons than even Marwin had heard of, fruits of the most unusual variety. And also the biggest nut any of them had ever seen. Marwin called it a coconut. Its shell was thick and hairy. But once cut open it yielded the most extraordinarily tasting flesh and milk they had ever had.

In the end they were able to trade their boat's full of weapons for a near ton of fresh food. Asha griped that it wasn't a fair trade. The steel alone was worth three times as much. But nobody else felt aggrieved. Steel wasn't worth as much in this climate and everybody was desperate for a change of diet. Arya also wanted to get rid of the junk they had been collecting anyway.

Long Dick took it upon himself to teach the natives. He took one of the swords they had traded and wiped fish oil on it. Marwin had to explain how the oil protects the metal from moisture. Unfortunately, the natives couldn't grasp his explanation, likely because they just didn't have enough words in common.

Arya asked through Marwin if there were any other villages they could trade with. The Old Man said there were other villages along the coast, but most did not keep large stockpiles of food. The only place to find abundant trade goods was to the east. Needless to say, neither Westerosi expressed any desire to follow that course.

The atmosphere became so relaxed that the Ironborn stripped off their clothes and began frolicking in the water. After some slight hesitation, Marwin and Jake joined them. The Queensguards wanted to follow suit. Even Maud was willing to shed her garments. But Brienne, who had no trust for the natives and even less for the Ironborn, wouldn't allow it. Asha felt no such reluctance.

The native men dug a fire pit in the beach. They brought out several animals they had hunted, including a small crocodile, and prepared them for cooking. To all intents, it looks as if they were going to have a big party.

But others had different ideas. Arya wandered over to near the jungle edge. Nothing in particular brought her there. Just a feeling.

Brienne saw her standing stiffly, as if waiting. "Something wrong?"

Arya didn't answer. But Brienne noticed that her hand had gone to her sword hilt, almost unconsciously. Looking at the trees Brienne didn't see anything. Yet she drew Oathkeeper just the same.

Her action drew the attention of everyone else. After a moment's hesitation, the other Queensguards drew their own weapons and moved to flank their queen. Moving fast, the Ironborn exited the water and re-donned their armor. The native men, asking no questions, grabbed up their new weapons. As if by instinct, the natives and the Ironborn interspersed themselves. The better protected Westerosi moving to the front.

The native women and their children ran off down the beach, a few men following. They vanished into the jungle at the far end of the village. Marwin and Jake did not go with them, though Jake looked like he wanted to. Instead, the two of them stayed far back behind the warriors.

The silence was deafening. Even the insects were quiet. Arya took a moment to slip on her gauntlets. A wise precaution it turned out. There was a movement in the trees. Everyone was tense. Then another. The waiting defenders imagined seeing eyes peeking out at them.

The tension built to almost the breaking point. Crackjaw muttered, "Come on! Show yourselves."

One of his men, Jack Mullet, said, "Maybe they're too scared."

None of them believed that.

The Old Man ordered a few of his men to look into the jungle. Three of the biggest men ran forward. They peered in, much like someone looking down the length of a tunnel. With a cry they came running back to rejoin the comrades.

A javelin flying near as fast as an arrow shot straight at Arya. Instinctively she blocked it with her hand. The stone point shattered against the Valyrian Steel of her gauntlet, but it stung like hell.

"SHIT!"

From out of the jungle charged… men? They walked on two legs like men. They wore loincloths over their loins like men. But their skin was green and scaled. And their heads were the heads of lizards, forked tongues hanging from gaping jaws. They were lean and tall, towering over those they faced save the Hound. And they moved fast. No sound came from them save hisses. Armed with stone-headed spears and axes, they charged fearlessly at those waiting for them.

The bows of Yimi and Joella sang. Steel tipped arrows downed foe after foe. The natives had missiles too. They threw javelins remarkably similar to the lizards. But more interestingly, they had long, hollow tubes made of bamboo through which they blew poisoned darts made from the thorns of trees. The lizards responded in kind. Arya noticed that the lizardmen flung their javelins using sticks that added greatly to their speed and accuracy. The Ironborn with shields had moved to the fore and were able to intercept most of them.

Arya wasn't able to keep track what else was happening. She was at the forefront of the defense. The first creature swung its ax hard down toward her head. She blocked it with Dark Sister, but the beast's strength made her arms go numb. Her riposte gutted it. After that was a string of foes. One after the other fell before her flashing blades. They knew not how to deal with an opponent who moved so fast. One thing for sure, she could not fault their courage. No matter how many they killed more came forth to take their place. The lizards' stone axes and spear points were no match even for the boiled leather jerkins of the Ironborn. Yet they came on relentlessly.

Who knows how long the battle would have lasted. But it had only been minutes before a great bellow rent the air. Everyone froze. All eyes gazed up at the sky. Arya alone knew what was coming. Snowflake roared as she flew past. She flew low and circled over the village, just above the tree tops. The lizards fled. The natives dropped to their knees and hid their faces. They begged whatever gods they believed in for mercy. The Westerosi were more relieved. Though a few did mutter about having their fun interrupted.

About twenty of the lizards had been left behind when the others fled. A couple of the natives had died too, both from javelins. Many more had wounds. Marwin and Jake moved to treat them.

Snowflake settled at the edge of the village, well away from the natives. Arya walked over to caress her dragon. Brienne asked her, "What do we do?"

The Hound answered, "What do you mean, do? We didn't come here to fight lizard monsters."

With Brienne's attention elsewhere, the other Queensguards shed their armor.

"We can't just leave these people."

"Why not? They're not our problem."

"Regardless," Arya said. "I want our people to maintain contact here. This place could be quite profitable for trade. I like these people and I don't want them to come to harm."

"You can't guard them forever."

"No. But maybe trading with us will give them the ability to defend themselves. Besides, these lizards are unknown to us. It's best we find out more about them."

They turned to call the Old Man. He and his people still had their faces in the sand praying to their gods. They also noticed the Queensguards had stripped down to their small clothes, but none of them felt inclined to call them on it. Arya called the Old Man, but he didn't respond. Marwin now tried. He even went over and knelt down next to him. The Old Man was too consumed by the understandable belief in his own approaching demise.

Marwin looked for help to the Ironborn. Asha, who was almost laughing, waved her men over. Two of them grabbed the Old Man's arms and dragged him to Arya. The Old Man screamed in panic.

Arya held up her hands, making soothing motions. "Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh." It didn't help. She grabbed his head with her hands. The Old Man froze. "It's okay. It's okay."

She reached back and petted Snowflakes muzzle. With a great deal of coxing, and sternly admonishing her dragon to behave, she got him to touch Snowflake himself. When the great monster failed to immediately consume him, the Old Man gained confidence. Having finally calmed him down, she asked Marwin to ask him some questions.

The Old Man told them that the lizards lived deep in the jungle. They hunted men and were cannibals. The Old Man didn't know where they lived. There were many groups of them, just as there was among men. His people would have sought aid against them before. Unfortunately, they also have to worry about slavers. Their people lived in constant fear whenever ships appeared. Some came as friends. But most would attack them, rape their women, and carry off their children.

Aside from knowing to avoid them nobody knew anything of the lizards. Not even the wise men from the east had any idea of how to communicate with them. None had ever heard them speak any language of men. They didn't work metal, but they would use any they could get their hands on. Most tribes kept to themselves, but the Old Man had heard stories of different tribes banding together.

"He thought that's why we came," Marwin explained.

"Why we came?" Arya was dumbstruck. "We never knew they existed before we came here."

"I explained that to him. He doesn't understand just how big the world is."

"No doubt. Why did he think we were here for the lizards?"

Marwin talked to the Old Man for a few minutes before he was able to give an answer. "Eh, from what I understand…" He looked at Snowflake nervously. "He thought that your winged creature was… related to them."

Arya's expression was dead. Snowflake herself grunted out a sound that might easily have been a belch. The listeners couldn't decide if she were expressing outrage or laughing.

After blinking several times Arya finally said, "I'll try not to be insulted."

Laughter followed.

Brienne repeated her question. "What do we do?"

"We need to know more about these lizards."

"You mean to pursue them?" Brienne did not express her misgivings. But then she didn't need to.

"Not forever. I want us to get some idea as to what they are. If our people are to have more contact here, knowing what they will encounter is necessary."

"I agree," Marwin interjected. Not that anyone expected him to say anything else. "Knowledge is vital if future travelers are to avoid danger. Dealing with these lizardmen could be a serious matter for future kings."

"That could be centuries from now," Lyanna pointed out.

Arya waved that aside. "Years or centuries. We need to know more about Ulthos. These creatures are clearly a serious threat to be dealt with. We must not neglect our responsibilities."

And so it was decided. Arya chose to take only her Queensguards and Marwin. She ordered Asha to prepare to leave, giving the natives such help as they needed first. The Old Man offered to send his scouts with them, but Arya assured him that they were not needed.

They took with them only some food and as much fresh water as they could carry. Snowflake could carry a great deal, but the dragon didn't appreciate being treated like a mule and let her rider know it.

The dragon could smell better than any dog and had no trouble backtracking the lizards. Much to her annoyance, Arya forbade her flying over the trees. As a result, Snowflake smashed a wide path through the jungle. This had the advantage of driving off all the native life. Arya felt no need for stealth and was more than willing to allow everything along their journey to get away from them. Except for insect bites, their only torment was the endless heat. Much to the humans' irritation Snowflake was never bothered by bugs.

As they followed Snowflake's destructive progress Arya and Marwin examined the jungle they were passing through. Marwin pulled several leaves off a particularly dark tree. The leaves were blue, the color of deep water.

"My sister told me the Warlocks drink a blue potion made from leaves," Arya said.

"Yes, Shade of the Evening. These are the same leaves."

"I thought the Shade trees only grew near Qarth? These trees are everywhere."

"It appears the assumption is wrong."

"The wood of this tree. It's black as night. It reminds me of the ebon doors at the House of Black and White."

Marwin's curiosity was aroused. "The House has Ironwood doors?"

"Ebon and weirwood both. Do you think that means they are magic?"

Marwin shrugged. He took the leaves for examination later.

It took them two days to find the lizards. They discovered a tall stockade in the depths of the jungle. It was a primitive stockade, a single wall of rough cut logs tied together. It surrounded a village of huts. Snowflake tore it apart.

Arya and the Queensguards rushed in. What they found inside was not what they expected. The lizards were all on their knees, their faces in the dirt. They were hissing and spitting. Arya guessed this was their language.

"Can you speak to them?" she asked Marwin.

"What? Do I look like a snake? I don't speak reptile."

"How do we talk to them?"

"How should I know?"

She slapped him. The Hound said, "Let's just kill them."

She could understand his feelings. Scattered about the village were totems made of both human and animal bones. Some of those bones were too small to have come from adults.

"This is only one small village. We don't know how many more there are and we can't go around destroying them all."

"Then what are we doing here?"

The largest of the lizards looked up at them. He, she assumed it was a he, had a multitude of beaded necklaces around his neck. She guessed that he was their leader. He spat a whole string of hisses and barks at her. To her surprise Snowflake answered. Sort of. She coughed a roar back and the leader once again buried his face in the sand.

"What'd she say to it?" Brienne asked.

Arya was curious about the answer to that herself. She touched Snowflake and reached out to the dragon's mind. From what she could gather through the confusing images which composed the dragon's thoughts the lizards didn't 'speak' in the sense that men did. They communicated mostly by scent. The humans could not detect the different smells, but Snowflake could. More than that, the dragon could interpret them as well.

At least Arya hoped so. "Tell it to leave the men alone."

Snowflake's ability to make the lizardmen understand her was more questionable. Arya could swear her dragon gave her a look. Snowflake barked a roar. The lizards quailed, but their leader protested. Snowflake repeated her command. The lizard squealed in reply. The dragon gave off a long, low rumble. The lizard creatures all chirped, sounding almost like birds. Snowflake gave off one last bellow. The lizardmen, shrieking in terror, fled for the back of the stockade. There was a back gate, still bared when the dragon broke in. Taking everything they could carry, the lizard fled through the back gate and never returned.

"Did they really understand?" Brienne asked.

"I have no idea."

"Do you think they will really stay away?"

"Mayhaps, but we can't stay to find out."

They Westerosi searched the village, but there was very little of interest. They did find cisterns filled with water, which they gratefully made use of. They had emptied all the containers they had brought with them. Snowflake emptied the cistern after the Queensguards had refilled their water skins. Dragons were creatures of fire, but they still had to drink.

There was nothing of value otherwise. But Arya insisted they take the human skulls with them. No doubt the natives would want the bones of their relatives returned to them.

Travelling back the way they came, it took them less than a day to return to the coastal village. As predicted, the villagers were gleeful at the return of their ancestors. They held another celebration upon the Westerosi delivering the grisly gifts.

Snowflake took wing and left her rider to eat the feast the natives prepared for them. The Westerosi were not entirely happy with the meat the natives fed them, but they made no complaints. It was when the feast had ended, as dusk filled the sky, that the Old Man gave them their greatest gift. He brought out from hiding a headdress of feathers. Yet these were feathers like no other. Most were from the native birds, which many of the native men wore. A status symbol no doubt.

Mixed in with these more normal feathers were those whose nature was unlike any they had ever seen. They were as metal and shined like burnished copper. They were red and blue, hard as steel one moment, soft as down the next.

"What are these?"

Marwin stood in awe. "The Old Man says they come from the _Verg_ _ä_ _sh Tosh,_ the fire-bird. The Ashai'i call them phoenix. They are said to be born of fire. The Old Man says they live in the southern mountains. Sorcerers use them in some of their spells."

"They must be worth more than a dragon egg."

"The native men must go far inland in order to find them. Bringing back a feather is considered a great act. Just surviving the jungle is a feat. The birds themselves are lethal to any who disturb them."

"No doubt. Do they breathe fire like dragons?" He shrugged

She knelt down and allowed the Old Man to put the headdress upon her. Everyone gave a cheer.

As the fleet went on its way, Arya found Marwin writing in his journal. "How successful were you?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "I got the impression those lizards looked upon Snowflake as a god."

"Hardly surprising."

"One would assume they would take a god's command very seriously."

"One could assume that, yes."

"Unfortunately, we have no way of knowing. Maybe someday someone will learn how to communicate with them, but it will not be me."

"Nor I."

"What are you writing?"

"I'm explaining where the phoenix comes from. It is a question those who research the higher mysteries have long contemplated."

"Is that really such a good idea?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what will happen when word of this gets out."

He saw no problem. "Trying to get one is too dangerous. Most treasure seekers will discover very quickly that they aren't to be messed with."

Arya's voice was sharp. "Yes! So where do you think they will look for them when they know they can't go inland to get them?"

Marwin was silent for some time. He then took his pen and scratched through everything he had just written.

END CHAPTER 9


	10. Chapter 10: Bad Air

Chapter 10: Bad Air

On the horizon, as the fleet made its way west, they spotted a large island, the largest in the Saffron Straits.

"That Ulos all right," Marwin pronounced.

"How can you be sure?" Brienne asked.

"Based on where we are, as best as I can figure it. We are back in known territory. Or at least what was known before we left."

"What's there?" Lyanna asked.

He shrugged. "Nobody knows. There's supposed to be a city on the northern tip, but that's all."

"That's hardly enough," Arya said. She turned to Asha. "Sail to the northern tip of the island. We'll go ashore there."

"You want to see this city?" Brienne asked.

"We're here. We might as well look around."

It was a sentiment she would come to regret.

It was surprisingly easy to land there. The beach was beautiful, all white sand and fruit trees. Arya took her Queensguards and Marwin. The Ironborn stayed with the boat as they moved inland. Ulos too was covered by jungle and just as on Ulthos there were a lot of Ironwood trees.

"What are you hoping to find?" Alys spit out a cobweb a branch deposited in her mouth. She definitely wasn't enjoying herself. "This place smells like shit."

Arya was walking behind the Hound, who was using Heartsbane to clear a path. "We won't know until we look."

"I don't want to look."

"Alys…" Brienne gave her a stern look. Alys made a sour expression.

"Not sure we can find anything here," Maud said. She stubbed her toe on a rock. "Oww! What is this thing?"

"What thing?"

They all stopped and gathered around her. Maud stooped and pulled vegetation away from the rock. It turned out it was a lot more than that.

Marwin bent down to examine it. "It looks like a building stone." It had been extensively carved. It was also bigger than his head. Some of the images were of animals or beasts. Others looked like a face. But most were of some kind of writing.

"Do you recognize it?" Arya asked him.

He shook his head. "Doesn't look like any writing I've ever seen."

He took out a sheaf of parchments and a writing stick. While he was busy copying the carvings the Queensguards became bored. They looked around at the jungle.

"I don't like this place." Yimi slapped her neck. "By the Seven, these bugs are spawned in the Seven Hells."

"It's the heat that gets me." Lyanna pulled at the neck of her armor. She looked at Brienne, but that noble lady stared her down. She straightened her armor.

Unlike the others, Arya poked at the jungle with her sword. "What are you looking for?" the Hound muttered.

Arya stopped and gave him one of her stares. "One building stone is not dropped alone. There has to be more."

The others got the hint. They probed the vegetation aimlessly and not with any real conviction. In spite of this they did indeed discover more stones, most larger than the one Marwin was drawing. The stones were composed of a kind of rock even Marwin didn't recognize. It was white and gritty, much like sandstone. Yet it was hard and brittle.

"How could they possibly have cut this?" Arya asked.

Marwin shrugged. "I imagine with some kind of saw. Not all stone needs picks and shovels."

"It doesn't look natural. Where did they get it?"

He shrugged again. "I have not heard of anything like this anywhere. It must come from somewhere in the heart of the island."

"Can't imagine why they would use it," Brienne muttered.

"Oh, I imagine it would work very well." He tapped it with his writing stick. "It looks as if it would hold a great weight. Rocks are like metal. Different kinds have different strengths."

The others felt like he was telling them that the sun rose in the east. "Meaning?" Lyanna's tone showed a disinterest in his answer.

"Some rock shows surprising strength depending on how its cut. Some rock is strong as steel when flat and thin. Others, like this stuff, when cut into blocks. This stone makes me think it could hold up an elephant if cut right."

"Fascinating." Brienne's voice betrayed a lack of curiosity.

They found other things too. Yimi cut away a branch with her dagger and came face-to-face, figuratively speaking, with a giant spider. The thing was black and yellow and bigger than a cat. She screamed.

Obella put her spear through it. "And you're a Queensguard?"

"Leave me alone!" She turned red as the others laughed.

Lyanna slapped her forehead. "Ahh! Yimi's right. To the hells with these bugs!"

"Not bothering me." Marwin gave a hideous smile with his discolored teeth.

"You're too filthy," Maud shot back. She also slapped her neck. "I'm being eaten alive!"

Joella was sweating profusely. "It's too hot." She didn't look good.

Something in her voice made Marwin freeze. He looked up.

Arya noticed Brienne blinking furiously. "Are you all right?"

Everyone looked at her. "No, I'm…" Brienne began shaking. The Hound grabbed her as she toppled over.

Forgetting the rock entirely, Marwin rushed to her side. He felt her forehead. "She burning. Get her back to the boat!"

Yimi suddenly said, "I don't feel too good."

Arya didn't need to ask. "Back! Get back!"

The women tried to run, but it quickly became obvious that none of them were well. The Hound had to practically carry Brienne and Joella. Arya had to support Maud. Despite the sweat pouring off her own face, Obella helped Alys along. Lyanna and Yimi were both staggering before they reached the beach. Marwin had to pick up Alys' spear.

As they exited the jungle the Ironborn saw them. Their first instinct was to rush to the women's assistance. "Stay back!" roared Marwin. The Ironmen recognized what was wrong and to their credit they didn't immediately abandon them. It was hard for them to stay still, however.

Lyanna was on her knees by the time she reached the boat. She was dragged the last few feet. Ignoring Marwin, a couple Ironborn ran up to Yimi who had collapsed. As everyone was loaded on board the boat, Arya swayed. She would have fallen if Marwin had not caught her. The women were laid in the bottom of the boat as it was pushed off the beach.

The Ironborn rowed for all they were worth. The Hound was bathed in sweat by the time they reached _Summer._ The Queensguards had to be lifted up onto the ship.

"What happened?!" Asha demanded.

"The air here is bad," Marwin answered. "There is a miasma over the island. Move away from the coast."

"Oh, aye. We'll move all right."

"No!"

"This place is plagued!"

"I don't know yet what disease this is. I may have to go ashore to find what I need."

"Then you'll be going ashore alone. I'll not risk my men in that place."

Marwin wanted to argue, but he couldn't blame her. "They need to be put to bed. We need cool water and fresh fruit."

"Anything else I should know?"

"I'll tell when I find out."

They were lucky. It didn't take long for Marwin to recognize the symptoms and apply the treatment. The women weren't the only victims. All the Ironborn who had landed with them came down with the sickness. But none of them, nor the Hound, became as sick as the women. Marwin didn't get sick at all.

"Like I said, too filthy," was Maud's comment. She was housed with the rest of the Queensguards in this situation. The Ironmen nursed them quite willingly. Contrary to Brienne's fears, the men did not take advantage of them. The Queensguards had earned the Ironborn's respect.

Obella said to Long Dick teasingly, "You going to ravish me?" He was applying damp cloths to her face.

"You think I want to get sick like you?" he shot back. They all shared a laugh. Even Brienne.

Though Marwin knew the proper treatment, there was no cure. All they could do was nurse the women until they could recover. They all did. Thanks to the speed of Marwin's treatment none of the victims died. But it did take several days for them to over it. What the treatment required was fresh fruit and lots of it. Particularly the juices. Asha had to send ships back to the coastal villages to trade for more.

Asha nursed Arya herself with Jake's help. Not entirely happily either. Marwin checked on her from time to time. "Why were the women hit worse?"

Marwin, who wasn't known for being tactful, nevertheless looked uncomfortable. "Humph! – I feel sure it has to do with having a womb."

"The poison in the air affected us worse because of our lady parts?"

"Umm… based on my previous experience with the disease, yes. Women do seem more susceptible to it."

"What causes it? Surely it can't just be the air."

"Bad air is the cause of so many diseases. Miasmas are persistent. The insect life might also be connected. I have read Maester Dalwin's treatise on plagues and maladies. It was his contention that insects carry bad blood and they inject this in their victims when they feast on them."

"They inject blood when they suck blood?" Arya found this impossible to credit.

"Yes. Maester Ray made extensive examination of insects of all kinds…"

"Archmaester," Asha interrupted. "This is not the time."

Marwin and Jake left as Asha tried to make Arya more comfortable. Even the lightest blanket made her sweat uncontrollably.

"I'm bored." Arya's voice trailed off. She was struggling to stay awake.

"You need sleep. Rest is the best cure for you."

Arya was in no condition to argue.

Daenerys was near her limit. Annis was once again haranguing her about the children and she wanted to scream.

"The girl will not stop touching herself!" Annis was almost yelling. "I caught her at it again this morning. She is defiling her own body. You must put a stop to it!"

Dany had to wonder if this woman had ever had a childhood. "She is a child," she said in her most patronizing tone. "Children are curious. Haven't you ever been curious? It is natural that she would want to know more about her body."

Annis was hardly persuaded. "You should never have talked with her about such things. Now she will not be satisfied until she loses her maidenhead."

Dany was well aware of the problem, which only made her more annoyed that Annis kept bringing it up. "I am keeping my eye on her!" She was yelling now too. "She is not being allowed to be alone with her brothers or any other man."

"That is hardly good enough." Annis was almost in her face.

 _This woman is getting too much above herself._ "You dare to lecture me?!"

Annis maybe grasped that she might have pushed too far. "I answer to the Seven."

"Not here. Here you answer to _me!"_

Annis stormed off.

"I am through with that woman!" Dany later screamed in Jon's study. He was working as usual and not really paying attention. She didn't notice. "I want her gone."

"Then send her away," he mumbled, not really understanding her problem.

"The High Septon will complain."

"So? She is here at our sufferance. You can change her whenever you please."

She pulled the pen from his hand. "You just dump the problem in my lap."

"More or less." He had a smile on his face.

She swung her fist at him, but not very hard. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap. He groped her and she struggled, but not with any determination. When he started nibbling on her neck she surrendered completely.

"Why can I never resist you?"

He laughed. "You can never have enough."

"So it seems. I don't want to be Alysanne."

"Just keep telling yourself that." His hands were exploring parts of her that she kept hidden from the public.

"This always happens. How can I get you to stop?"

He pretended to think about the question seriously. "You could drown yourself?"

She shoved his face. "I'll drown you in my cunt!"

He laughed.

She sent for a new septa the next day. They were forced to wait for it would take many days before a new one could arrive. Much to Dany's relief, the High Septon didn't make any fuss about the change. Until the new one got there she made a point of being with the children whenever Annis was teaching them.

Even so, she could not be with them all the time. And it was during one of these periods that tragedy would strike.

Dany was wearily leaving a meeting with the castle castellan. As she walked toward the royal apartments she heard a loud slap. A girl's scream of agony follow. She started running, but she didn't get very far before Catelyn came running from the apartment. She was crying uncontrollably.

And with good reason. Dany halted in her tracks. She stared in horror as Cat threw herself against Dany's legs.

Cat's hand was black and swelling. Two of her fingers were bent in unnatural angles.

Annis came out in pursuit, a stick in her hands.

"What have you done?!" Dany screamed.

"Vile sin!" Annis screamed right back. "Defiler! The child corrupts her own flesh! She is an abomination!"

Of all the things she could have said, nothing outraged Dany more than that word – abomination.

Lilian Corbray, the captain of Dany's Queensguards had arrived along with her two bastard sisters, Estel Stone and Marianne Waters. Lilian's skill with the sword was such that her uncle Lyn had gifted her the family's Valyrian steel sword, Lady Forlorn, instead of giving it to her father, his younger brother Lucas. Much to Lucas' displeasure.

"Seize her!"

Her guards obeyed at once. Estel and Marianne wrestled Annis to her knees. None of the Queensguards had to ask why. Lilian's fury was almost as great as that of the queen herself, for Catelyn was well loved. The septa fought like a wild animal. She even tried to bite them. Much to the surprise of the Queensguards, it took all the effort of both to hold the woman in place. Annis' screams were almost inhuman. Lilian drew forth Lady Forlorn and waited for the queen's command. Annis stared back in defiance.

Dany wanted to. She really, really wanted to. But her own words filled her brain. _The rule for one is the rule for all._ Not even royals were excepted. Tears were in her eyes. She wanted so, so much to give the command. Lilian looked at her in bewilderment, not understanding her hesitation. Blinking away her tears, Dany looked deep into the eyes of her nemesis. What she saw was madness.

"Take her to the cells! She will be questioned later."

The Queensguards did not understand, but they obeyed. Estel and Marianne dragged Annis away kicking and screaming.

Dany turned to Lilian, "Fetch the Grand Maester."

This turned out to be unnecessary, for one of the castle maids had already done so.

Catelyn slept with help from milk of the poppy. Her fingers had been put back in place. A thick bandage covered her hand. Her brothers sat to either side of her. Rhaegar clung to her good hand, unable to staunch his tears. Ned didn't understand. He stared at her face without knowing what was happening. Rhaella remained in her crib, her wet-nurse and another Queensguard, Maurice Piper, the daughter of Lord Piper, stood sentinel.

Dany couldn't stop shaking. Jon had his arms around her. "Her hand will heal," Grand Maester Ebrose reassured them. "But it is likely she won't have as much use of her fingers as she once did. It will look normal."

"Will she be able to use a weapon?" It was what Cat herself would be most concerned with. And Arya.

Ebrose didn't approve of women using weapons, but this wasn't the time to say so. "I will give her a ball to exercise her fingers with. With time and effort she might… reacquire some dexterity."

"Thank you Grand Maester." Jon had something else on his mind. "Did you examine the septa?"

Ebrose hesitated. A long time. "I… did… examine her." It was plain he didn't like the result. "Her mind… she is quite mad."

The three of them said nothing for what seemed an eternity. "Thank you Grand Maester. We appreciate your help."

Ebrose turned to leave, but then turned back. "It is possible the faith might… be able to do something."

Jon didn't bother to say he didn't care. "Thank you Grand Maester."

Ebrose nodded and left.

"All he cares about is her." Her bitterness was thick in her voice.

"He is doing his duty." Jon was calm. It always took Dany by surprise by what made him calm. He always had such a quick temper. At least that's what Maester Samwell told her. Being king really mellowed him out. He led her out of the room and shut the door.

"This is one occasion I'm glad Arya isn't here." She had never imagined herself saying that. Arya wasn't the forgiving kind.

"It isn't your fault. Nothing you said caused this." She started crying. He took her in her arms. "You can't be everywhere."

Annis was questioned, by the Grand Maester, three other maesters, and seven septons and septas. Maester Samwell was one of them. She was judged hopelessly mad. She was sent to the Quiet Isle for whatever treatment they could provide.

"But I doubt she'll ever be lucid again," Sam told them.

Septa Reggia arrived a fortnight later.

Arya spent a great deal of time in bed. She wanted to move around, but she didn't have the strength of a cat. She tried reading, but even that was beyond her. Jake read to her instead. When she was able to stay awake.

Most of the time she let her mind wander. And did it wander. Thanks to her skinchanging ability she could place herself in the mind of her dragon. Snowflake wasn't always happy about it, so Arya did her best not to 'elbow her way in' as it were. She did not challenge her dragon's mind. She was as much a passenger as when she rode upon her back.

Snowflake did a lot of ranging. Ever since they had left Dragonstone the dragon had never felt the need to stay close to the fleet. Most of the time this did not bother Arya. Snowflake was always there when she was needed most.

On this occasion Snowflake was flying where Arya wanted. The dragon had no interest in miasmas or curses. Insects did not bother her. Not only was her body covered in scales harder than steel, but her blood boiled, death for any bloodsucker who tried to taste it.

She sailed over the northern coast of Ulos. Its sandy beaches and dark colored trees featured a sharp contrast of color and vibrance. Nowhere that Arya had ever seen or heard of was so covered in growth. It's was like the entire island was one huge jungle. There was no break to be found anywhere save one small space. And though the animal life was plentiful, there was no trace of any human habitation. Except for the same aforementioned space.

 _We were probably the first people to set foot there in a thousand years,_ she thought. Snowflake grumbled, but Arya couldn't tell if it was in agreement or a complaint. _What sort of place was this?_

It was difficult to tell at first. The blanket covering of trees hid many secrets and enlightenment. But after urging her dragon to fly higher, much to Snowflake's annoyance, Arya finally saw the pattern. And it was indeed a pattern. A pattern of streets and buildings, thoroughfares and alleys. The entire island was one big city. Or at least the northern end of it. It was impossible to see the southern side for a high mountain range subdivided the island in two. Of the part she could see all of it showed the signs of prior civilization.

She quickly recognized that what had at first looked to be hills were in fact buildings or temples, some as high as any building in Kings Landing. She did not see any that could compare to the height of the Hightower, or even the Wall, but there were many that would have towered over the Red Keep.

The most impressive feature of all was the aqueduct. Arya had seen aqueducts of course. But they were small, used only to bring water from mountain lakes or streams to nearby holdfasts. Nothing she had seen or heard of could compare to what see was seeing now. Covered in vines and growth, it looked more like a giant green wall. It snaked from the central mountains all the way to the heart of the city proper. And it was tall. At least two hundred feet high in places. It emptied into a man-made lake, perfectly circular and a thousand feet across.

 _What people could have made such wonders? And where did they go?_

Snowflake sent thoughts into her mind. At least that was the closest description Arya could give them. Dragons did not think like men and you could not categorize their thought processes as words or reason. It was more like the blending of memories and images together. The best interpretation she could give her dragon's thoughts now was 'shut up.'

Snowflake focused on the one clear spot on the entire island. It was a white splotch in a sea of purplish-green. The dragon flew low over it, looking it over.

In size it was slightly larger than Winterfell. No doubt this was the 'city' mentioned in the maesters' records. The buildings were indistinct, though streets cut through them straight as arrows. The one identifiable structure looked like a large pyramid. It was made up of a series of progressively smaller steps stacked on top of one another. But the steps were not of uniform size. The largest, the bottom, was easily as tall as all the other steps put together. One side of it was a giant door, the biggest the other voice had ever seen. Big enough even for the male to pass through without having to squeeze his body. Basically a big box open on one side.

 _*Shut Up!*_ Snowflake snapped. The other voice could be so annoying, constantly trying to push its thoughts into her own. Love her as she did, there were times when Snowflake couldn't stand her rider.

The dragon landed in the middle of the square. It was right at the center of the clearing and very near the pyramid. Most of the buildings and streets, even the plaza she stood in, was made entirely of a milky white stone. The other voice identified it as being like marble, yet not marble.

But what the other voice found most fascinating was the other stone. The non-white stone. Some of it was greasy black, akin to what they had seen elsewhere. Others were of jade green. Most fascinating of all was the stone that blended all three together. Some was clearly manufactured, bricks of each kind intermixed together. But some, by some mysterious power, was actually molded. It was as if they had each been turned into a batter and mixed and swirled in a bowl.

' _What agency could have done such a thing?'_ asked the other voice. Snowflake neither knew nor cared.

What Snowflake did care about was the place stank of some beast. The smell was unfamiliar to her. She growled as she heard movement in the jungles around her.

They came at her from three sides. They were like dragons, but not dragons. Each was a sickly green color, with bird-like beaks and snake-like scales. All were smaller than Snowflake, yet they attacked without fear.

The dragon roared as she twisted to meet each attack. Her tail flung one backward. It was back to the attack in moments. Snowflake managed to head-butt another. The third leapt and came down on her side. She heard more than felt it rip a large gash in her wing membrane. Her roar was more fury than pain. She got her jaws on the neck of the one that wounded her. She was unable to turn this to her advantage however as the other two renewed their attack and she was forced to let it go.

With three of them hemming her in, Snowflake leapt up to get clear of them. They similarly jumped. Their jumps were to make space as she tried to come down on one. They were back at her as soon as she hit the ground. One got its beak around her neck. Another one the end of her tail. The third tried to claw at her belly. She kicked that one halfway across the plaza. Then whipped her tail out of the grip of the one there and promptly whipped it back, which sent that one staggering.

The real pest was the one on her neck. She spun around to get it off. This sent the thing onto its back. Snowflake took advantage, diving down to lock her own jaws around its neck. Her jaws were considerably bigger. There was a loud crunch as she snapped its bones. As the other two charged her again, she swung their companion at them like a club. One hard swing ripped the head clean off and the body went sailing into the trees.

Being driven to uttermost fury, Snowflake dropped the head and belched out a long tongue of flame. Squealing, he enemies fled into the jungle. She roared in triumph.

The other voice told her to stop gloating. Snowflake told it to shut up, not bothering to tell it that she had no idea what gloating meant. She sniffed around the area and discovered that the creatures' stench was concentrated in the pyramid.

' _No surprise,'_ the other voice thought.

 _*Shut up.*_

She stuck her nose inside the door. Within she found a large nest of vegetation. In the nest were several mottled colored eggs. Snowflake inhaled.

' _No!'_

 _*Why?*_

' _No! They are only animals. They are reacting as animals. We entered their territory.'_

 _*I know!*_

Snowflake grumbled, but obeyed. The other voice wondered which of them had been the male, for they all had looked the same. Snowflake didn't care. She hadn't smelled any difference between them and wasn't interested in examining them further.

Not wishing to find any other dangerous fauna, Snowflake took wing and returned to the fleet. Her damaged wing hurt, but was no impediment. The smelly one with the bad teeth had once aided a dragon heal its wounds. Snowflake knew he would do something. And so he did. Her wounds worried the stick legs on their floating islands, but the smelly one had no trouble stitching her wing back together.

Though the Ironborn were eager to leave the cursed island, it wasn't until Arya was once again on her feet that they continued their journey. For their next destination was well known to all – Asshai.

END CHAPTER 8


	11. Chapter 11: Under the Shadow

Chapter 11: Under the Shadow

(Before I begin, I wish to express my disappointment with certain developments with the story as related by the television adaptation. I do not believe these reflect the actual path GRRM intends to take with his novels. I therefore do not hold myself bound to alter my own story in any way to accommodate them. I fully intend to continue as I originally planned and will relay the story that I always intended.)

Brienne knocked on Arya's door, but as was her custom, did not wait for a reply. She opened it to find her queen sitting next to her vanity.

"We are almost there. Asha estimates we should get there by dusk."

"Like you could tell." Arya sounded morose.

"What's wrong?"

This was such a loaded question. For the past several days the fleet had been increasingly covered by a permanent darkness. Clouds thicker than any anyone had seen, even during the Long Night, filled the sky. Their origin unknown. It soon turned day into an impenetrable night. The lookouts could barely see more than a few hundred yards beyond the bows.

But this wasn't what Brienne was referring to. "You've heard Marwin."

Brienne nodded. Marwin knew Asshai. He had lived there for several years. His descriptions of the place left no doubts as to what they would find.

"I'm sick of killing." Brienne did not answer. She did not need to. This was a sentiment Arya had expressed before. "I am so sick of fighting."

"You knew what would happen before we left."

Arya glared. It was not The Stare. This was Arya just being depressed. "It didn't have to happen."

"The world is filled with dangers. If you had not been willing to face them you would have stayed home."

Arya sighed and got to her feet. "True enough. No help for it now. We'll deal with whatever we face."

Marwin's descriptions hadn't exactly been detailed. He had insisted that he had been too long away from the place. But Arya knew it was likely that he didn't want to reveal just what he had been up to there.

The two came on deck long before the ships passed into the harbor. The first thing Arya noticed was the city filled with lights. Or perhaps it would be more accurate to say light sources. It was as if she was staring into a piece of the night sky which had been pulled down and pinned against the landscape. But the light was swallowed by the pitch black buildings around them, illuminating very little. Shadows and blackness filled the voids between. It was only the sea of lights that allowed them to know where the harbor even was. They could see that there were buildings, and streets, and alleyways. But all details were shrouded and blank. A darkness that felt all consuming.

"Are you able to see the quays?" Arya asked Asha.

"We'll manage." Asha sounded confident, so Arya dismissed the matter.

She took a good look at the structures ahead of them, or at least as good as the dim light allowed. They were similar in design to the towers she had seen poking out of the glacier. Tall, square, and dark as night, they towered over any other buildings she had ever seen, bar the Hightower. Many of them were clearly damaged, though she could not guess as to what caused it. In addition, there were no banners nor ornaments anywhere to be found.

All of this was compounded by shear emptiness. The streets looked completely deserted and what few figures she did see all stood near the shoreline waiting for the new arrivals to tie off. There was other ships in the harbor. Some from Yi Ti, some from Qarth, most unrecognizable. In fact, the docks were the only sign of life to be seen anywhere.

"This place smells almost as bad as Carcosa." It was the most she had said about her trip to that place and it made her companions wonder. But she failed to elaborate. The stink was indeed bad, drifting far out over the water. Unlike Carcosa, the smell here was more of filth and smoke, brimstone even, than death.

Though hundreds of ships were in the harbor there were plenty of births for the entire fleet and then some. A horde of men of many different backgrounds appeared on the dock. They looked like laborers. Most wore rags or were half naked. Some even looked Westerosi, though most were obviously from Ulthos or Essos.

Marwin called out to them. After some back and forth a man dressed all in black leather appeared. This new man was pale as milkglass and taller than Brienne. He was also skinny as a post. Yet his face was covered by a black leather mask. Chains, far too delicate to serve as actual restraints, were draped from his shoulders and arms. Marwin talked with the man for a brief moment and the newcomer ordered the slaves away. For slaves they were.

"Who was that man?" Arya didn't like the look of him at all.

"He said his name was Yuagü. He serves the Mistress, Pamadika."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"The Mistress controls this part of the city. These were her slaves. They thought we were traders."

Brienne said what Arya was thinking. "Rather accommodating of them to just let us dock here."

"Yesss. I gather we are expected."

Arya gave him a suspicious look, but Marwin chose not to elaborate. "I've never seen a man like him before."

"Neither have I. Yet I have heard that men in the far north in Mossovy are tall and pale like him. Perhaps he is from there."

"Should we be concerned?"

"I know as little of that place as you. Other maesters have said that it is a nation of demon hunters and shape changers. Perhaps he is one or both. Asshai is where all those who practice the higher mysteries go."

"Where's the Red Temple?"

Marwin led Arya and her Queensguard through the city. It was a disquieting journey. The city streets had no recognizable pattern. They just seemed to go hither and yon, following no plan. They had to make turn after turn. The streets were of no set size either. Broad avenues were cut by narrow alleys that led back to other avenues. An ideal place for ambushes. Fortunately, they chose to wear their full panoplies: greaves, gauntlets, helms, and shields.

Walking between the buildings was uncomfortable in other ways. None of the buildings had visible windows, save those few showing lights. They also loomed over them. Nowhere had any of them been where there were so many towers.

There was nothing in particular to indicate the Red Temple, save that it was larger than any of the buildings around it. Also, the largest fires any of them had seen thus far burned in a pair of giant pits to either side of the entrance.

The doors were huge, large enough to accommodate Snowflake. The doors opened on their own long before they reached them. Attendants dressed in red came out and lined up as the group approached.

Brienne muttered, "It wasn't just the scarecrow that was expecting us."

Arya kept her thoughts to herself.

The building appeared to be composed of one giant room. Arya noticed doors leading away from the empty space, but they were hidden by arches or tucked away near crevices. The central room was dominated by a giant fire pit. A massive bonfire burned in it day and night. Dozens of red robed priests lined the walls.

Standing next to the fire in the center of the room was a tall, dusky skinned lady. At first glance Arya guessed she was from Naath or the Summer Islands. "Greetings my queen," the woman said before any of the Westerosi could utter a sound. The woman bowed formally. "I am Elessar. I have the honor to preside over this most august home of Rh'llor."

"Where is Kinvara?" Arya didn't bother to ask how this woman knew who she was.

"The Lady Kinvara has journeyed to Volantis to discuss temple matters. I was bid to show you welcome and give all assistance that you may require."

"We're glad to receive such a friendly welcome. There haven't been many during this journey." Arya had no cause for concern. So far she had detected no deception or hostility from Elessar. But there was something off. Arya felt an itch at the back of her neck and it wasn't the heat causing it.

"We are happy to provide."

"Tell me what's going on here."

Elessar sounded confused, "You want to know who is aligning with who?"

"Just tell me how things work here." Elessar glanced at Marwin. "He has been less than helpful."

Marwin made sounds of incredulity, but everyone ignored him. "Of course. Asshai has no government as you would describe it. There is no king or council or priesthood that rules the city. Each community governs itself with them choosing such representatives as they have according to their own practices. These communities often form mutually beneficial agreements with others to protect themselves and offset any such agreements made by their rivals. The primary objective of most is to prevent anyone else from obtaining sufficient power to dominate the city. The fear that one faction will gain supremacy helps unify the others against them. As you can imagine, this causes alliances to form and fall apart at a fairly frequent rate."

Brienne said, "Sounds like a recipe for constant fighting."

Elessar looked uncertain, as if she weren't sure she should answer. "There is frequent conflict. It seldom rises to the point of all-out war. But murder is not uncommon here."

Arya asked, "Who is the most powerful right now?"

"Tú Sab Hēv. He is the leader of the shadowbinders. The shadowbinders are inevitably part of whatever faction dominates the city for their powers are formidable. As of this moment both the pyromancers and the aeromancers are aligned with him. There is talk that the moonsingers and warlocks might also join. If true that would likely destabilize the entire city. Open war occurs seldom, but it has been known to happen when one faction becomes too powerful."

"And you think that's likely now? What position does the temple take?"

"The Lord of Light aligns with no one save the Prince that was Promised and his chosen wives." Arya sensed that this was something that had been drummed into the woman as she repeated it with no feeling at all. "We act as mediator when necessary, always striving to maintain the peace of the city."

"Commendable. Is that proving more difficult now?"

Elessar's hesitation was palpable. "We are endeavoring to keep the peace."

"That isn't what I asked."

The tension was thick. Though what the red priestess was hiding Brienne couldn't say.

Elessar cleared her throat. "Can we speak together in private?"

Arya nodded. As Elessar led the way she called back, "Wait here." Her Queensguards weren't happy.

Elessar led Arya into a back room. This was a rather well decorated office or study. It contained many old books on ancient shelves. Though there was a desk and chairs, Elessar did not sit. She offered Arya a drink, but it was declined.

She looked frightened. "There is something important that you should know." She said it in a half-whisper like a girl relaying some deep secret.

Arya was not impressed by this performance. "Go on."

Elessar took a deep breath and it was clear she really was frightened. "Tú Sab Hēv is the most powerful shadowbinder I have ever yet seen. He may very well be able to obtain the alliance he seeks."

"More powerful than Melisandre?" Arya knew little of shadowbinders or their ways. But she knew of two of them. Quaithe had been a very powerful sorceress and she had hinted that Melisandre had been as well. Indeed, Arya knew she wouldn't be alive otherwise.

Elessar clearly wasn't happy with the mention of Melisandre. "That one was a disgrace. She shamed the Lord with her antics. Nevertheless, your grace is correct. Her power was considerable. But not I think a match for Tú Sab Hēv."

"How about Quaithe?"

Elessar was confused. "Quaithe?"

"Doesn't matter."

Arya hadn't been expecting peace on Earth. Still, this was a situation for which she was all too familiar.

"How likely is the city to fall into conflict?"

Elessar rubbed her hands together, biting her lip. She was very unlike any red priest Arya had ever met.

"Tú Sab Hēv is definitely acquiring power. Power enough to seize the city perhaps. Though there is considerable power arrayed against it. Do not make the mistake of thinking these people powerless, my queen. They command whole armies of slaves to do their bidding. And they possess powers it would be hard for me to describe. If Tú Sab Hēv does attempt to take the city he will have a serious battle on his hands."

"Does he possess enough power to fight a dragon?"

Elessar blinked. This was a thought she had never had before. "I don't know. I don't know what it would take to fight a dragon."

"Who's his primary opposition?"

"Pamadika. She came here near a century ago, though it is rumored she is far older."

"Older than Kinvara?"

"That would be rather difficult. Nonetheless, it would not surprise me."

Arya muttered more to herself, "Not as old as Hastur."

"Who?"

Arya waved the question aside. "What is this Pamadika? I'm guessing she is no shadowbinder."

"She might well be. She has many skills. People here seldom restrict themselves to only one form of learning. If I were to guess I'd say she is a shapechanger and bloodmage. She also appears to have some knowledge of the night-walkers, though I know little of them."

"We met a little pet of hers when we arrived."

"Yuagü? I am familiar with him. Beware of him, my queen. He is more than he seems."

"Do you know where he's from?"

"No. That is a question one does not ask here. Once one becomes a citizen of Asshai one's past no longer matters."

"Sounds a lot like Braavos."

"I have never been there."

"What would you suggest?"

"It is dangerous to interfere. Yet it would be dangerous to allow events to play out also. I cannot advise you, save to leave as soon as you can."

Arya was silent for a long time. She was so used to dealing with liars it no longer took her by surprise. Even so, she could sense nothing from Elessar. The woman was clearly dissembling, but about what? There was something she was not telling the queen. But Arya could not fathom what it could be.

"Where do I find this Pamadika?"

Elessar was shocked. "You mean to confront her?"

"Not necessarily. I wish to speak with her. She knew I was coming. She had some reason for wanting me here."

Elessar made a decision. "Perhaps you should meet Tú Sab Hēv first."

"Why?" Arya suspicions were aroused.

"He is the biggest threat at this moment. If there is danger he is the most likely to be the cause of it."

This was logical.

"One thing more I should warn you of. We have seen… visions of something. I can't tell you what, but it is dark."

"What do you mean? It clouds your vision?"

"Possibly. What I mean is it is black. That could mean it is literally black in color. Or it could be it has some power to block our visions. Anything which can interfere with the Lord of Light's visions is something to fear."

"What relevance does this have?"

"Tú Sab Hēv is rumored to be trying to make contact with it."

Tú Sab Hēv was located in the northern part of the city. Arya's party had quite a journey to reach him. The leader of the shadowbinders, if indeed they had such a thing, was in the largest building in the city. Rather appropriate Arya thought.

Once again the doors were open before they got there. A thin, almost emancipated man dressed in brown rags greeted them. "His eminence is waiting to meet you," he said in Yitish.

Arya kept her thoughts locked behind her teeth.

The wretch led them inside to a side room. From what Arya observed of the interior she thought this building too had once been a temple of some kind, though she could not tell what purpose it served now. In the side room, a study filled with arcana, sat a man who would be noticeable wherever he went. At first glance once would think he was from Yi Ti, for his complexion and features were of that land. Yet he was the shortest man who wasn't a dwarf she had ever seen. He couldn't have been taller than herself, if that. His robes could easily have bedecked any prince of the Summer Isles, but they hung off his body as if made for a man twice his size. His pate was shaved as Varys' had been. He too looked almost emancipated. He sat behind a huge desk covered in scrolls and books.

"Greetings Lady Stark," he addressed her before anyone could speak, his Common tongue flawless. This wasn't the only thing about him giving Arya Hastur vibes.

The wretch, obviously distressed, tried to regain his dignity. "Ah, this is his Great Eminence Tú Sab Hēv, Tetrarch of the Binders Guild."

"Thank you Kablaum. You may go."

Sab did not smile. He showed indifference and it was hard to tell whether this was his usual demeanor. Arya was not fooled. She sensed that there was something more to his attitude. Something hidden.

Arya answered him using trade speech, not wanting him to know just how much Yitish she had. "You speak the Common tongue very well. When were you in Westeros?"

"Never been there." His voice lacked any tone or emotion. "But I have met many from your backward country. Enough of them come here for me to see value in learning your tongue."

She resisted the impulse to look at Marwin. "Are all the people here as rude as you?"

He smiled, but there was no humor in it. "We respect only power. Much as you might think a visiting monarch would be of significance, we are used to dealing with more… unique individuals."

"You also have no respect for titles."

"Do you have one?"

"Queen of Westeros. I am addressed as your grace or sire."

He almost laughed. "I have no sire."

 _Is he making a joke?_ she wondered.

"Wherever you come from, you are in Asshai now. Here there are no kings. No queens. No patriarchs of any kind. Only power matters."

"My power is in my scabbard. Whether it stays there depends on you."

The Hound moved closer to Sab. For the first time a hint of emotion flashed in his eyes. Maybe the fact that the strangers outnumbered him and none of his followers were close enough to intervene. He hastily stood.

"Forgive me. I am in the habit of treating with people who understand our unique rules. We do not engage in violence against one another."

"You have your slaves do all the fighting."

He didn't bother to answer. Despite the emotionless attitude Arya sensed a certain smugness in him.

"We heard you are in a battle with, what's her name, Pamadika?"

He smiled again, this time more genuinely. "The red whore told you no doubt. I would not grace it with such a grandiose title as 'battle'. But yes, Pamadika and I are having a disagreement. She and I simply have a difference of opinion on who is best suited to run this city."

"She doesn't like having the shadowbinders ruling everyone."

"Why should she? She is a shadowbinder." Arya was actually shocked enough to blink. "You did not know this? The red whore likes to keep secrets."

"So is the suggestion that you are allying with the aeromancers and pyromancers also a lie?"

"Not at all. I have been trying to engage their friendship for years. Unfortunately, Pamadika has much greater influence over them than I do. If you are looking for the true threat to the peace of Asshai you are going to have to travel to the south."

"I am not interested in mediating the conflicts of this place. I am only interested in whatever might be a threat to Westeros."

"Everything here is a threat to Westeros. Asshai is the home of all the deepest secrets. If you seek danger you will find it here. But it is easily avoided if you don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong."

"You have a habit of making threats."

He shook his head with false modesty. "I merely inform. Whatever risk you take is entirely your own."

"I am quite capable of dealing with threats. I dealt with the Yellow Emperor in Carcosa."

"I am aware of that." The mask had dropped and anger was thick in his voice.

 _So, not everyone is glad that Hastur is dead._

He collected himself. "You do not realize what you have done."

Now it was her turn to get angry. "I know very well what I have done! You know what that bastard was?"

"The real question is: do you?"

This made her pause. _What was Hastur? He speaks as if there was far more to him._ "Was he like Euron?"

"Who?"

Arya almost attacked him. _Lying bastard!_ She pushed forward until her legs were pressed against the desk. "Don't try my patience!"

His voice was still emotionless, yet Arya sensed he was now uncertain. "Perhaps he chose the wrong adversary."

Marwin could no longer hold his tongue. "Do you mean Euron or the Yellow Emperor?"

Arya felt like hitting him, but kept her eyes on Sab. That one glanced at Marwin as if looking at a bug. When his eyes met hears again she could almost hear his thoughts – _She knows who I mean._ And so she did. She felt like she had been raised up to a new tier, that she was now judged as being on a higher level. That wasn't necessarily a good thing.

She wanted to kill Sab, but she had no cause to. He had done her no harm that she knew of. Nor intended any. The look in his eyes showed he knew this. _These bastards know too much about me!_

A slight smile reached his lips and she suddenly had the feeling that he was hearing her thoughts. She filled her minds with blood and slashing blades. His smile vanished.

"Where are you from? You look to be from Yi Ti."

"I come from a country so far south I am sure you have never heard of it. We are alike to the Yitish, but the similarity is entirely coincidental. According to our own learned men we are descended of the Cloud God of Tuj Nag. The Yitish were made by the Earth God. The splendor of my home far exceeds the filth of Yi Ti."

"Funny how everywhere I go the people always think their own lands are best."

"Is that not true of you too?"

"I supposed it is. Does Pamadika come from the same place?"

"Not at all. Her homeland lies between the Ice Sea to the south and the White Mountains."

"I am not familiar with those places."

"They lie upon the land I believe your people call Sothoryos."

"So who are you allying with?"

"You are a clever woman, your grace, but not that clever. The politics of Asshai are of no consequence to you. Don't you think it would be better if you left it at that?"

Arya was going to make a biting comment, but she wasn't convinced he was wrong. She had made it her policy not to become involved and she hadn't seen any reason to change that. So far. But that nagging feeling at the back of her neck hadn't gone away.

"I have one more question. The red priestess mention something blocking her vision."

"What?"

"I have no idea. I was hoping you might know. She said it was black."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know. She mentioned that rumors claim you are trying to talk to it."

His face blackened. "I would trust one of your stature would not listen to dumb rumors."

"One can learn a great deal from rumors."

"I know nothing of this thing. I am conscious of a presence to the north. I have no knowledge of what it could be. If you wish to know more perhaps you should ask Pamadika."

"Why?"

"She has sent her agents north to investigate it."

Marwin jumped in again. "None dare go north save shadowbinders. Are these agents shadowbinders too?"

Sab glared daggers at him. As the silence dragged on Arya asked, "I have heard of the city, Stygai. Have you been there?"

Sab turned his gaze on her. "Good day, your grace."

Though he had no obvious means of making them leave Arya was not eager to discover what powers he might actually have. Without bothering to say goodbye, she spun on her heels and left. As they were leaving they spotted the slave Kablaum.

Marwin was the one who spoke to him. "Can you tell us how to find this woman, Pamadika?"

It was a considerable journey to reach the rival shadowbinder. Arya had to admit, this really was the largest city in the world. And the emptiest. They moved down empty street after empty street. Often the only light was a tiny speck in a distant window. They expected to be attacked at any moment, but nothing happened.

Pamadika's home was another large building, this one near the docks. At least they wouldn't have far to go to reach their ships. The doors stayed closed when they approached.

The Hound reached out and grabbed Arya's shoulder. Everyone stopped. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

The doors suddenly opened and Yuagü came out with an army of slaves at his back. These slaves were soldiers, dressed in black leather cuirasses and bronze helms. They all carried spiked clubs.

The Hound and the Queensguards moved quickly to put themselves between Arya and the natives.

Yuagü held up his hand. "Peace," he said in Yitish.

Marwin answered, "Why the hostile reception?"

"We are not threatening." Arrogance was thick in his voice. "You are the intruders here."

"True enough. We come in peace."

"Yet you bear arms."

"We know enough of this place to know not to travel unprotected."

Yuagü snorted in amusement. "You have enough brains for that at least. Come. Lady Pamadika awaits you."

The slaves moved aside and Yuagü led them inside. The interior was bare stone walls. The passage led directly into a single large room. Once again Arya was reminded of a temple.

 _Were these people really so religious? Or is there another reason for all this pomp?_

The main room was as unpleasant a place as any they had yet seen. Racks and cages lined the walls. Chains hung from rafters and stanchions. A bloodstained altar was the centerpiece. A man's screaming could be heard coming from a back hallway.

Standing before the altar was a very tall woman, almost as tall as Brienne. Her skin was near midnight black, yet she had painted her face bone white. A black leather mask covered the top of her head. Coal black eyes stared down at Arya as if she were an insect.

The silence dragged on for what felt like an eternity. Finally, the woman spoke, "Have the people of the west forgotten all their manners?"

"Everyone here speaks as if they already know me, so I figured I'd wait to find out if you would too."

Pamadika smiled. "Well said. You could say we do know you. We have all been following the progress of your journey."

"I wouldn't have thought I would be of much interest."

"You are too modest. When a queen of Westeros travels the world it is of interest to everyone."

"Funny. Most of the people I have encountered act as if they don't know me."

"Those who do not possess knowledge of the higher mysteries. To those who stare into the darkness you are well known. As are all those who tame dragons."

"Interesting comment."

"How so?"

"How is it everyone knows so much about me? Do you have glass candles as the Archmaester suggests?"

Pamadika glanced at Marwin before continuing. "If you know about that why are you asking the question? I know why you are here, Queen of Westeros. And I know where you are going. Don't you feel you should continue your journey and leave us to our affairs?"

"How do I know you aren't a danger to Westeros?"

"You don't. But I am hardly in a position to threaten you. Asshai has been here for thousands of years. It was the first city and it will be the last city. Asshai has caused no trouble for Westeros before. We are not going to now."

"I wish I could believe that. Your rival, Tú Sab Hēv, was most upset over my killing of the 69th Yellow Emperor."

"No doubt. He is ever eager to obtain knowledge. I am not so greedy. No doubt you had your reasons."

It hit Arya like a sling stone. _She doesn't know._

"I myself feel no kinship with that particular monster."

"Do you know what he was?"

"Do you?"

Arya was getting angry. "You people prevaricate a lot."

"I was unaware that we were supposed to supply you with information. You do not rule here Dragon Queen. We handle our own affairs."

"And yet you try to drag me into it."

"We have not dragged you into anything."

"Haven't you?!" Arya patience had run out. "Why did you allow me to dock so freely? Why haven't you tried to interrogate me or stop me from moving around the city?"

"It is not my job to stop you from doing anything." She paused before continuing. "Nevertheless, I do tire of this game. No doubt you do also. Yes, naturally we want you to aid us in our struggles. It is natural, is it not? You command a dragon. That is power."

"And what happens if I did side with you?"

Pamadika hesitated, perhaps sensing a trap. "You upset the balance of power. You might even gain control of Asshai."

"And create a threat to all of Essos. Possibly Westeros as well."

"That is possible. The conflict between the groups here is what has prevented them from unifying to conquer the world."

"And you believe that this is permanent."

Pamadika smiled. "We have little reason to work together. I do not deny that there have been those who possessed dreams of greatness. But being a subordinate to an all-powerful overlord is not very appealing to anyone who themselves possess great power. Are you not an example of this?"

Arya's voice growled, "I don't seek to rule anything."

"You forget, I have been following your life for some time. You chose to marry the man who rules the largest kingdom in the world."

"I chose to marry him out of love. Do you know what that is?" Pamadika's expression darkened. "My marrying him saved the world. What have you accomplished?"

Pamadika failed to answer. Arya's Queensguards interpreted her reaction as anger. But Arya could see that her question had actually caused Pamadika some doubt. The shadowbinder was asking herself questions she had never asked herself before.

"Tell me this; there is something north of here. Do you know what it is?"

"Why should I know?"

"Tú Sab Hēv has said you have been examining it."

"You assume either of us are able to see anything. Whatever is north of us is located near Stygai. No vision can penetrate Stygai. Some power lives there. It blocks all efforts to see. None have yet obtained the power to see through the vail."

"Has that power ever sought to leave its city?"

"I have never heard such."

"Odd."

"You assume it desires to rule the world. You do not know this. Perhaps it only seeks seclusion. Perhaps it is unable to leave. You assume too much, Dragon Queen. Most of those who come here do so for the exact same reason as yourself, to aid those whom they love."

"Is that why you are here?"

"In a way. I no longer have memories of those I once loved. I tire of this. Is your interrogation over?"

"Why are you trying to converse with this thing near Stygai?"

"I am not. Who told you that? Your pet priestess?"

"Do you know what it is?"

"You assume I care."

"I have to go."

As she turned to leave Pamadika said, "I have a question for you. Aside from your man, is there anything else you miss since leaving your home?"

Arya had no idea what Pamadika was getting at, but she had a ready answer. "My son."

The interview had left Arya no wiser on what she was up against. Everyone in this city lied freely, yet she sensed there was truth in their words too. She had to remind herself that these were ancient and powerful people. No doubt they had survived a great deal.

Instead of returning to the ships Arya led her party back to the Red Temple. It was very late and they had been walking for hours by the time they arrived.

Elessar was waiting for them. "Did you enjoy your exploration of the city?"

The Hound snapped, "Are you trying to funny?"

"Sorry. This place is not somewhere a person goes to see the sights. It's dangerous to wander around."

"We noticed, but the people here know enough to leave us alone."

"Yes. You are the most heavily armed group to come to Asshai in many long years. Few who come here possess Valyrian steel armor and weapons."

Arya added, "And a fleet. All the people I talked to denied wanting to conquer the city. Denied wanting to make contact with this _thing_ you mentioned."

"Does that surprise you?"

"They weren't lying."

Elessar was so shocked she burst out, "How could you tell?" She was so embarrassed her face turned red.

Sandor's hand drifted to Heartbane's hilt.

Arya's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Were you expecting something?"

Elessar knew she had screwed up. "I… wasn't expecting anything save that they would dissemble."

"The way you are now."

The Queensguards moved threateningly around her. Elessar knew she was in trouble. "Forgive me, my queen. I should not have tried to use you."

"You better keep talking."

"It is my responsibility to protect the interests of the temple."

"Isn't the temple's interests my interests?"

"With all due respect, you are our queen, but Westeros is your primary concern. Mine is the temple. I was hoping you would see how evil they were and dispose of them. With your armor and weapons you could kill them with ease."

Arya advanced on the tall woman. Elessar backed away until she hit the railing surrounding the fire pit. She cried out in pain and jumped away. Arya grabbed her, almost throwing the woman to the floor. "You want to be in the fire?!" Elessar was crying. "No one uses me!"

Elessar fell to her knees. "Forgive me please!" She was shaking, tears pouring out of her eyes.

Arya released her. "I never kill without reason. Evil they may be, but they have done no harm to me or mine. And I am not here to police these people. Whatever crimes they have committed, it is not my purpose to bring them justice. We are not here to fight the whole city."

Elessar got to her feet. "I apologize profusely, my queen. You are right. Fighting them would be dangerous and the only power here to stop them is your fleet. I do not know if they have any hostile intent toward you, but it would be unwise to trust them."

"I have no intention of doing so."

"The shadow to the north is real enough and no one has a clue as to what it is. I know you are angry, my queen, but you really should investigate this thing."

"You truly believe it is a threat?"

"Anything from Stygai is a threat."

"You believe it's from Stygai?"

Marwin interjected, "It is a reasonable assumption. What lies in the Shadowlands is death to any who go there."

"Then why should we?"

Elessar had regained some of her confidence. "You have the Valyrian steel armor."

"Dragon steel," she absently corrected.

Marwin saw an opportunity to finally find something new and mysterious. "Whatever it is could be a threat to Westeros."

Brienne said, "Or it could be none of our business."

"We made this voyage to discover new things. It's about time we found them!"

Arya's eyes bore into him. "We already have. I killed the Yellow Emperor. What does that tell you?"

Elessar was flabbergasted. "You slew the Yellow Emperor? He was said to be a sorcerer."

"He was. He was also a monster. A worse monster than any I've ever seen before."

Knowing what Arya had faced before her people were stunned into silence. And fear.

Elessar said, "All the more reason to investigate this thing. If it is greater than the Yellow Emperor…"

She left the comment unfinished.

Arya was silent for a long time. "You're right. We cannot risk having something of such power running loose in Essos. We must investigate."

"I cannot tell you how far north it is. Stygai is many days travel and there are no horses you can use. It is unwise to eat or drink anything you find in the Shadowlands. You will have to bring all your supplies with you. And there are none to be had in the city."

"How very encouraging," Lyanna muttered.

"We'll leave tomorrow. Anything I should know about before we go?"

"There are no walls or gates. Any can enter or leave at will. Use the main road north of the temple. It is the only path into the Shadowlands. As for what may be in them, I'm afraid I know no more than you."

"I've been in them," Marwin announced.

Arya gave him The Stare. "Why didn't you mention this before?"

He swallowed. "I did not think it relevant."

The look he got back showed what she thought of that comment. "I decide what is relevant. You keep any more secrets from me and I discover what your guts look like." Elessar laughed until Arya's glare silenced her.

Marwin said, "We need only follow the river. It goes straight to Stygai and we cannot get lost."

Elessar added, "That is evil water, my queen. Do not touch it for any reason."

This was the least pleasant trip any of them had planned on. Returning to the ships, they prepared as best they could for the journey. Food was no problem, but the fleet hadn't been carting around loads of fresh water. Their intention had always been to remain near the coast and take advantage of whatever water sources they came across. Several of the ships had to row their potable water over to _Summer_ as Asha planned to send several back along their course to find more. They were at the entrance to the Saffron Straits and nothing but ocean was before them.

Brienne, as was her custom, barged into Arya's cabin. She found her queen crying her heart out.

"Arya?" She shut the door and went over to the other woman. "Arya…" Kneeling down, Brienne put her arm around Arya's shoulders, her other hand on Arya's.

Through her gasps Arya said, "I want to go home. I want to go home."

"We're going home. It's not much longer now. We are once more traveling in known lands. There is only the way forward."

Arya turned her tear streaked eyes on Brienne. "You know how much I miss Ned? To hold him in my arms. To watch his first steps. To hear his first words. I am missing all of that."

Brienne had to wonder if this was the effect that witch woman had intended all along. She knew her own chances of ever having such happiness was minimal.

"You will have more. And you will share his life. Maybe not the beginning of it, but you will see him fall in love, marry, father children of his own. You will be there when he needs you."

Arya pulled herself together. "Thank you. This journey has proven much harder than I had ever imagined."

"Nothing we can't cope with."

The next morning, loaded down with supplies, they set out for the evil city of Stygai.

END CHAPTER 11


	12. Chapter 12: Down the Ash

Chapter 12: Down the Ash

Jon walked toward his children's apartments. Dany constantly hounded him on being more involved in his children's lives and she was right. He knew she was. He was constantly swamped with work. Nobody had ever told him being king was such a chore. He always found it difficult to find time for the children. He tried to. He tried to take after his uncle/father, Ned. Ned too had spent most of his time with his duties. But he had always managed to find a few minutes with each of his children. Even the 'bastard'.

He entered to find his children hard at work, doing their lessons. Septa Reggia stood sentinel over them. The old woman wasn't smiling. She never smiled. Rhaegar said she looked like a sour prune.

Marianne Waters was standing guard today. Ever since the attack one Queensguard was always on duty in the children's rooms. This usually didn't bother them. The septa and Grand Maester often allowed them to participate in the children's instruction.

"Daddy!" the two cried joyfully. Rhaegar and Catelyn once again took their lessons together. They jumped up as if to rush into his arms. Ned and his sister Rhaella were in the nursery with the wet nurse.

"Enough of that!" Reggia wasn't going to let them get away with slacking.

The children resentfully returned to their lesson while Jon smiled. The Grand Maester was normally expected to oversee the children's education, but Ebrose usually found some excuse to be elsewhere. Though Jon had tried to get another maester sent to Dragonstone, the Conclave argued that there weren't enough left. They were not wrong in this. Maesters, like Small Folk and High Born, were greatly diminished thanks to the Long Night.

"Septa Reggia, I wish to be alone with my children."

"As you wish your grace."

That was one good thing about Reggia, she was not prone to argument. She left the room followed by Waters.

Jon pulled up a chair and sat down opposite them. The two were engaged in some writing exercise. Jon did not possess the talent of reading upside down, so had no idea what task Ebrose had set them. What he did see was Cat having tremendous difficulty. Her penmanship was once something she was most proud of. Now it was barely legible.

Catelyn was not recovering well from the attack. Ebrose had healed her hand well enough that it looked normal. But her fingers were no longer bending as they should. This caused her no end of frustration. In an all too common event, Cat began to break down.

Jon reached over and clasped her hand. Their eyes met. Neither spoke. Jon took the pen from her, manipulated her fingers with his own causing her to gasp in pain, then took the pen again and placed it in her fingers. He shaped her fingers to match as closely as he could how she used to write. He then held her fingers in place. Doing his best not to interfere, he encouraged her to start writing again. She moved much more slowly than before, yet now she was able to produce a sentence more alike to how she once did.

She wept from sheer relief. He brother hugged her.

Catelyn returned to her room after finishing her lessons, unaware her father was following her. She sat on her bed, taking the rubber ball Ebrose had given her. She tried her best, as she always did. But her fingers refused to do what she wanted. They just wouldn't bend.

She dropped the ball and started crying again. The ball bounced a couple of times, then stopped. Footsteps moved toward her. She looked up to find her father staring down at her.

Without speaking, he sat down next to her. Once again, he took her hand in his. He placed the ball in her hand. Then he squeezed her fingers around it. She cried out in pain, but he didn't stop. He released his grip and her fingers sprang back, dropping the ball into his other hand. He repeated the exercise again and again. Tears streamed down her face freely. But she did not ask him to stop.

Finally, he curled her fingers around the ball and released them. Her fingers did not spring back. They continued gripping the ball. She cried out in delight. She released her hold, allowing the ball to drop. This time she cried for joy. She flung her arms around him, burying her face against his chest. He embraced her, kissing her on the head.

Not all Jon's activities over the following days were so pleasant.

Davos and Jaqen met him in the palace gardens. "I can't explain it," he told them. "All we've had are letters of sympathy."

Davos didn't understand his concern. "Isn't that what you'd want?"

"Of course. But we don't delude ourselves in believing we are universally loved. All the lords, the Small Folk, even the High Septum himself have expressed nothing but kindness and love for our little Catelyn. Seven Hells, even the magisters of Pentos and the Sea Lord himself have declared their best wishes."

"And you don't trust them." Davos didn't intend to sound reproachful. But he couldn't keep a certain disapproval out of his voice.

Jaqen was never one to dance around a subject. "His grace believes there is dissembling among this sympathy."

"You're sure this woman attacked Cat out of a prearranged plan? To what purpose?"

"There can be only one reason."

"The Wyls are the only ones who dared rise against you."

"They are hardly the only ones who wanted to."

"I still don't see how harming Catelyn advances this objective."

"Nor do I. That is what I need from you."

The two men thought that over. Davos spoke first. "I already have men infiltrating the Faith. I will instruct them to find any connection they can between Septa Annis and any malcontents."

"That is hardly sufficient." Jaqen held a dim view of others' prowess. Davos frequently found himself at odds with the Faceless Man. "If the woman was placed within the household of his grace it is safe to assume that she had a different task to perform."

Jon asked, "What are you saying? That crippling Cat wasn't why she was here?"

"A man thinks the attack upon his grace's daughter was unintended. It is of more likelihood that the attack was the result of unforeseen anger. A man thinks the septa's purpose here was primarily to watch and report."

"A spy."

"It seems most likely. If so then those who sent the septa are planning a different course now that their agent has been removed."

Davos didn't like where this was leading. "Are you suggesting the High Septum is behind this?"

"One must not dismiss the possibility. History teaches us that his grace's family encountered much antipathy from the Faith of Seven. One must not trust expressions of sympathy."

"Nor do I." Jon made his decision. "I want you to take care of this personally. Find out what the High Septum intends. If he is responsible I want to know about it."

Arya and her party left Asshai the day after her encounters with Pamadika and Tú Sab Hēv. In spite of the lack of any road or path they found travel easy. There was no ground cover. The ground itself was made of shingle. Marwin pronounced it the ejecta of a volcano, whatever that meant.

The smell was hideous. The stench of rotten eggs was everywhere. Brimstone and ash. There were times when the wind wafted from the north that they were almost overcome by it.

Not that there was much wind. The heat was stifling. Nor was there much light. Even in the middle of the day the clouds would not dissipate. Only when the sun was at zenith was it visible and even then only as a hazy disk in the sky.

They kept to the Ash River so as not to lose their way.

"If there is anywhere from the Seven Hells this is it," pronounced Alys.

"No," Arya replied. "I've been there and this is not it."

"What do you mean?" asked Brienne. But as always on this topic Arya shut her mouth.

They traveled for days in this bleak landscape. Seeing nothing but the same black and gray stone in all directions with nothing but an occasional weed to break the monotony. The banks of the river were low and flat. It was a river valley with steep sides, the tops vanishing into the perpetual clouds. Fortunately they didn't have to travel in the clouds. But there were times when the clouds descended upon them to become a vile, stinking fog. The smell alone was enough to make them vomit and leave them without appetite for days.

Arya had them all wear their full panoply. This made the heat almost unbearable. Brienne wouldn't allow them to shed any of it. It proved to be good judgement.

They were camping near the river, the water itself giving off a sickly green glow. Because of this none of them wanted to get any nearer to it than they had too. They were a mere two days travel from Asshai. Joella and Alys had the watch.

Despite having walked the entire day, Arya couldn't sleep. She wandered over to where Alys stood vigil. There was no fire for there was no wood to burn. Besides, it was too hot anyway. Thus the only light was from the river itself.

"Your grace?" Alys asked.

"Don't mind me," Arya replied. She stared out into the inky blackness, seeing nothing.

Alys spoke shyly, as if afraid of her very words. "If you need help to sleep I'm sure… one of us could help you."

Arya looked over at her. She could tell the other woman was blushing despite the darkness. This amused her. Arya knew Alys had fantasies, as every woman did. She had never asked what they entailed, but had noticed the other woman glancing surreptitiously at her when she thought no one was looking.

"No thank you."

Sex was the last thing on her mind. Brienne had asked, "Why did the woman's question bother you so much?"

"I don't know. Maybe I miss them more than I thought. I hadn't realized I was being so obvious about it."

"You're not. I think that bitch must have some power."

"To read thoughts? I got that impression from the man, Tú Sab Hēv."

"Then perhaps we should have as little to do with them as possible."

Good advice, but hardly practical. Arya knew they were going to have to confront both of them before they left Asshai.

The instinct she had developed kicked in. Arya sensed more than saw movement around them. She sent out her mind, something that was now second nature to her, and found a small mouse scuttling among the rocks. Projecting herself into the mouse, she saw through its eyes men moving through the darkness. They were marching on the camp, moving as silently as ghosts.

"Alys." Arya spoke with the tone of command. "Wake the others."

Confused, but obedient, Alys went to shake the others awake. In the meantime, Arya drew her blades. The sound of metal on metal was enough to bring all of her people to their feet. Evidently, Arya wasn't the only one with trouble sleeping.

Not a moment too soon. From out of the darkness came men dressed in red. The all wore lacquered masks and every exposed patch of skin was tattooed. The men had an extraordinary assortment of weapons; spears, clubs, axes, swords and other things the Westerosi had never seen before. Most were of rusty iron, but a few were even of bronze.

There were scores of them, but they were no match for the Westerosi and their Valyrian steel. The fight lasted only minutes before the strange men fled back into the dark. They left a dozen of their number bleeding their lives away on the ground.

Marwin, with his usual talent for removing himself from danger, reappeared from his hiding place near the river. "Shadow Men." He examined the body closest to him. "I have heard many stories, but I have never seen one up close."

"Dany told me she had seen some in Vaes Dothrak."

"Did she speak to any of them?"

"Of course not."

"Pity. She might have learned something."

"From what I heard, they only spew gibberish and then only if you pay them."

Marwin ignored her and continued his examination. There wasn't much he could find in the dim light and none of his companions was willing to drag a body closer to the river. In the end he made notes of the tattoos on the bodies and left it at that.

Arya wasn't willing to remain camped with the stinking, unwashed corpses. So they shifted several hundred yards farther upstream.

That was only the first attack. In the days following the Shadow Men assaulted them several more times. Each time they drove the attackers off without too much trouble. Mostly, their aggressors stuck to hurling javelins and rocks and then running away.

Yimi asked in a mystified voice, "How can they live in this place? Nothing lives here."

Marwin replied, "Even in the most barren parts of Dorne you will find people. Don't underestimate the ability to find food for those desperate enough."

"True." Arya was thinking of the mouse she'd skinchanged. "The land is not nearly so empty of life as you imagine. Remember, we are near the river. I'm guessing little can survive here. Beyond its reach there is bound to be more water. And the clouds are also likely to be thinner the more you move away. Ghost grass is supposed to exist in the region somewhere."

"I have seen it. Still, I suspect the Shadow Men actually live mostly on the fringes of the mountains."

Brienne asked, "So why are they here?" He shrugged.

"They are here to kill anyone who attempts to go north of the city," Arya answered in the tone of one saying the obvious.

"Why?" to which she received no reply.

That night Arya sat on a rock cleft overlooking the sickly green water as the others made camp. Brienne wandered over. "There is something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What is it?"

"I meant to ask for a while now, but I guess it slipped my mind."

"Are you going to ask or not?"

"What was it you and Snowflake saw out in the Gray Waste?"

Arya was surprised by the question. "You ask me that now?"

"I guess these attacks by the Shadow Men reminded me."

Arya returned to her contemplation and shrugged. "I don't know. Nothing maybe."

"A dragon isn't afraid of nothing."

"True." Arya was silent for some time. "I'm not sure what it was. The sand was moving. Not like with the wind. Something… something big… underneath it. Maybe it was men camouflaged to look like the desert. Maybe it was something else."

"It had to have been pretty big to make Snowflake hesitate."

"Maybe. I never asked her."

Brienne shook her head. She still couldn't wrap her head around what Arya was saying. "You never explain that."

"Nor will I."

Arya had no desire to tell anyone about skinchanging, warging, or how it all allowed her to communicate with dragons. It was hard enough just getting Dany to accept it.

It was near a fortnight before they finally reached the vicinity of Stygai. The Shadow Men gradually stopped their attacks so that by the time they caught sight of the city they were left alone. Their first sight gave them chills. They stood on a low hill. The city filled the valley before them. Choking black smoke seemed to rise from the center of it. This turned even the middle of the day into blackest night. Nothing living was visible.

The city itself was made of white stone, or at least it would be white if not for the black smoke enveloping it. High walls surrounded it, towering higher than any they had ever seen. The walls appeared to be shaped like a star, but since they could not see it from above they could not be sure. Windowless towers projected up from within the confines, seemingly placed at random. Of various heights and shapes, they almost looked like spikes in some torturous machine.

The worst though was the light. From within the city sprang the same sickly green like the river Ash glowed with. Only this light was continuous, shining just as bright during the day as at night. Not that there was day here.

Every one of them, even Marwin, felt the irrepressible urge to flee. Brienne took Arya's shoulder. "We've seen it. Let's go!" The others muttered their agreement. But Brienne had seen that look on Arya's face and knew what it meant. "Don't!"

When Arya got the bit in her teeth she could not be swayed. She knew, as her companions did not, that it wasn't her own thoughts directing her to leave. Arya was stubbornness itself and had never taken commands well. And no power was going to make her go where she did not want to.

She slapped Brienne's hand off, and gritting her teeth, placed one foot in front of the other. None of her companions went with her. Indeed, if they had tried she would have sent them back. But she was determined. Whatever power was in there was going to accept her presence.

Each step was more difficult than the last. It felt almost like she was walking through treacle. She set her mind, and her jaw, and kept moving. The distance was far, a mile or more. Still, she would not stop.

Suddenly the pressure was gone. It was as if a door had opened up. She almost got the impression that the force which had been holding her back had changed its mind. Arya stopped in her tracks. It hit her like a brick. She had fallen into a trap. Whatever conscious mind had been holding her back was actually trying to draw her in.

Looking around, she realized she was far closer to the gate than she had thought. The entrance stood wide open. There were no gates to be seen. On either side were huge grotesque statues. Of what beasts or monsters they depicted she could not tell. They resembled nothing she had heard tell of in any story or fable. Beyond the opening was invisible, clouds of smoke blanketing her view.

The mind, she knew not what else to call it, welcomed her in. She felt like a warm embrace was moving to enfold her. Despite the danger she moved forward. It was as if her feet were no longer hers to control. If she could have heard her companions she would have heard them screaming at her to stop.

Before she knew it she was there, at the gate. She stopped. The compulsion to cross the threshold was unbearable. Yet some instinct in her warned if she crossed within she would never come out. Her heart raced. As she gazed into the city, fighting to keep her place, the clouds parted. It was but a brief moment, but it was enough. With all the strength of her will, she turned around and determinedly marched back toward her friends. It was the hardest thing she would ever do in her life. The compulsion to run into the city tore her in two. Still, she would not be swayed. This time her stubbornness kept her moving back toward safety.

It was worse returning. She felt as if she were pushing a wall. She was gasping for breath within minutes. Her feet dug into the shale, yet she pressed on. The sensation that she was dragging a great weight became worse and worse. By the time she had reached her friends, hunched over almost double, she was barely moving. She sucked breath, her lungs churning. Brienne and Sandor tried to run to her, but an invisible wall held them back. Brienne was yelling but Arya couldn't hear her. It was like water or cotton was stuffed in her ears.

Finally, whatever power was clutching at her gave in. All the impediments were gone and Arya almost fell into her friends. She fell to her knees and Maud, her face a mask of anxiety, enveloped her. Arya took heavy, deep breaths as if she had been drowning.

Before anyone else could speak Marwin was on her. "What'd you see?! What happened?! What's in there?!"

Brienne pushed him away. "Stand back archmaester! Let her breathe."

Like an over protective father, Sandor swiftly moved to Arya's side. He roughly shoved Maud away, not caring about her feelings. Arya clung to his arm, her knuckles turning white. "I'm all right! I'm going to be all right." She pulled herself to her feet, though her legs trembled with the effort.

"Are you sure?" Maud was almost faint with worry.

Arya was surrounded. All her friends were pressing in, crowding her. "Please, give me space."

They all moved back a pace. "We were worried," Brienne explained. "We couldn't move. You didn't hear us."

"That's understandable. There's something in there. Something evil. Worse even than Euron. I could feel its mind. Its will. It was trying to draw me in. Like a fisherman laying traps for the crabs."

"You could feel its mind?" Marwin's sense of curiosity had peaked. "What was it like? Did it see you?"

The look she gave him could bore holes through solid oak. "It saw me! It knew me. I am never going back there."

"Understandable." Brienne didn't understand any of this. But if it meant they were never going near Stygai again she was all for it.

"You need to tell me what you saw!" Marwin insisted.

Arya looked him in the eye with all seriousness. "No I don't."

Without another word she pushed past them all and started south. They were not slow to follow. Brienne almost ran to catch up to her. "Arya, what did you see?"

Arya answered, "Madness."

In the days following Arya was plagued by nightmares. Her friends feared she had relapsed into her despair. She jumped up one night, hand on her sword.

Maud grabbed her hand. "Calm yourself, your grace. You are safe."

"Am I?"

"We are with you."

"You can't protect me. This thing will not leave me."

"What is it?"

Arya actually looked scared. "I see a darkness in my dreams. It's looking at me. It _feels_ me."

"Feels?"

"It's like a hundred hands are stroking my body." She was breathing fast now. "I feel like… something is trying to… enter me. I fight it, but I can't!"

Her voice went up alarmingly. Maud quickly embraced her. "It's just a dream. It can't harm you." Around them the others had taken notice.

"But it can. It's in my mind. I let it in and I don't know how to get it out!"

Jon's bed was the largest. The royal apartments on Dragonstone were very extensive. More so even than the ones that had existed in the Red Keep. They had been made even larger when Jon turned over what were once the barracks for the Kingsguard into apartments for his children. He had wanted his children as close as possible without them having free access to his bedroom. His two queens each had their own rooms. Not that they spent much time in them. Both preferred to share his bed. Usually with him in it.

He was sharing it now. But the two weren't sleeping well at all. Jon came awake all of a sudden. His thrashing came close to bruising his queen. She wasn't doing any better, for her own sleep was disturbed at the same time.

A loud banging was coming from the door. Jon, after throwing on a robe, ran to the door and opened it. On the other side was Harry Folsom, the captain of his Kingsguard with Sandor Clegane on the other side of the world with Arya. His Valyrian steel sword, The Dragon's Tail, was in his hands. With him were two of his brothers, Ayron Flowers and Ubart Maples. Behind them a crowd of servants was gathering.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry was stunned. "Your grace, your cries have woken the entire castle."

The crowd was quite large now.

Jon was flummoxed. "Uh… we were having a nightmare."

"Both of you?"

The people of Westeros could be very superstitious, as Jon knew. The last thing he wanted was wild rumors circulating. "We… must have been dreaming together. We both have dragons."

This explanation did nothing to reassure his listeners.

Joan Darkstone, the Queensguard on duty in the children's rooms tonight, pushed her way through the crowd. "Your grace," Dany, now in her nightdress, had arrived next to Jon. "Please, come now!"

The panic in her voice set off a wave. Jon and Dany pushed their way out the door and down the hall.

By the time they reached the apartments they could hear Rhaella and Catelyn screaming in terror. They went straight into her room. The nurse was there, desperately trying to comfort the hysterical Rhaella. Cat had buried her head in her pillow.

Jon went to her and pulled her into his arms. "Sshhh, sshhh, sshhh." He tried to calm her down, but she was inconsolable.

Dany took Rhaella from the nurse and did her best. It didn't help.

"Dad?"

The two turned to find Rhaegar in the door. Little Ned was clinging to his side. The two boys looked just as frightened as their sisters. "Ned." The boy left his brother and ran to Jon. He tried to hug his father, but Cat was in his lap.

Rhaegar went to his mother and embraced her. "What's the matter?" she asked him.

He had a haunted look on his face. "It was like a black cloud. It was touching me."

This sounded all too familiar to them. "A dream?"

Septa Reggia had followed Jon and Dany into the room unnoticed. She now spoke harshly, "Little Lord, is this the way the blood of the dragon behaves? You are the son of the King Who Saved the World."

Jon was going to admonish her, but Rhaegar, his pride pricked, immediately released his mother and pulled himself erect. He stood stiffly, back rigid. Jon would have laughed if his other two children had not been clinging to him.

Dany though was grateful. Rhaella was finally settling down, probably because she had run out of breath.

Sam pushed his way into the room. "Sam?"

Sam looked around at everyone before answering. "You need to come."

He led them all out to the Dragonpit. As soon as they left the castle they knew they were headed into trouble. The dragons were roaring and hissing. Most of the people stayed back as the royals approached the enraged beasts.

He was carrying Cat. He had to set her down and she wasn't happy about it. The septa was quick to assist, grasping Cat's and Ned's hands. Rhaegar took Ned's other hand, determined to prove he was a man.

Jon approached Redflame with his hand outstretched. "What is it boy?" Jon, like Arya, had never tried to explain skinchanging to anyone but Dany and Sam. So none of those who held back had any idea what he was doing.

Redflame stopped in a heartbeat and stared hard at his rider. Jon was confused. "What? My fault?"

Only Dany and Sam were close enough to hear him. "What does he mean?" Sam didn't even try to reason it out.

"He says it's from me. I don't understand."

"You mean this dream you all had? Couldn't it have come from Arya?"

Jon looked at him. "How?"

Sam shrugged, not really knowing what he was implying. "The dragons reflect their riders. Maybe they are… telepathic?"

Dany didn't hide her scorn. "The Targaryens were flying dragons for centuries. And the Valyrians before that. Wouldn't they have noticed?"

Sam shrugged again. "None of them were skinchangers. At least I never heard tell of."

Obsidian stuck her nose close to Dany, her breath coming hard and fast. The dragons did not possess the most pleasant of odors. Whatever she was trying to say wasn't communicated. Instead, Rhaella reached out and smacked the dragon on the nose, much like someone would slap a misbehaving dog. The girl said something, though it was more a vague cry of outrage than an actual word.

Obsidian looked offended. Everyone couldn't help but laugh.

Jon tried to get more out of them, but the dragons had no more idea what had happened than they did. All he saw was jumbled images, none of which made sense. Even so, his contact with them seemed to calm them and the two went back to their lairs.

The dragons having settled, the crowd disbursed to return to their sleep. Septa Reggia took Rhaella and led the children back to their rooms. Jon, Dany, and Sam were left alone.

"What was that dream?" Dany asked. "Could it really have come from Arya?" She found this much easier to believe than the men did. She had actually touched Arya's mind once.

Jon knew what she was thinking. "Bran isn't here. Even if he had been, I can't see him wanted to torture us."

Sam suggested, "Maybe the Lady Arya sent it without meaning to."

"Meaning what?" Sam only shrugged. "Could she be in danger?"

"She was in danger from the moment she left, but you already knew that. There's so much we don't know about what's west. She might have found a new land with powerful magic. Or she might have sailed all around the world and is now in Essos. We won't know until she gets back."

Dany was unimpressed. "No offense Sam Tarly, but that's not exactly helpful."

Looking at his confused worst, Sam could only make faces and pout his lips.

Jon, who was disgusted by Sam's unhelpfulness himself, looked up the cliffside. The shock on his face made the other two turn as well.

There, sitting on the edge of the Dragonpit, was both Nymeria and Ghost. To call this astonishing would be immense understatement. The direwolves hated the dragons. And hated the Dragonpit and its stench even more. To see them sitting there showing every sign of anxiety left the three speechless.

The group was nearly a week from Stygai. Arya's sleep was only becoming more disturbed. What bothered her companions even more was that the choking smoke seemed to be following them. The days were getting darker and they all had the impression that _something_ was out there. They could feel fear build among them. Yet nothing met their sight.

As they walked south feeling more fatigued than they should the sound of wings met their ears. Great leathery pinions descended from the clouds above. Something was definitely flying after them. And it was not Snowflake. She was not nearly large enough.

Brienne cried, "Run!"

They tried. But the weariness was thick on their limbs. Their pursuer could fly faster than they in any case. Arya, angry, gave up trying. She stopped and turned to face whatever was after them.

The others stopped. "Arya!" Brienne took a few steps to get her.

Suddenly, Snowflake, who had been noticeable for her absence ever since they got to Asshai, dove out of the clouds head first. She landed with such force that it almost knocked Arya off her feet. The others had to retreat for fear of being flattened.

The dragon hissed and lashed her tail. Although her anger and fear were palpable, she made no effort to grab Arya or take off again.

Lyanna asked what was on all their minds. "Why doesn't she fly away?"

Marwin answered, "Maybe whatever it is, is faster."

None of them liked the thought of that.

Whatever it was made itself known to them in short order. From out of the clouds came the largest dragon any of them had ever seen or heard of. Black as pitch and green of eye, it would have blotted out the sun had there been any. Arya, alone of all of them, had seen the great skull of Balarion. This beast put the Black Dread to shame.

Fear froze them all in place. Even the thought of their weapons was like an act of defiance. The colossus' landing shook the earth. Snowflake screamed her rage. The great monster roared back. Snowflake squealed in panic and retreated several steps. The she dragon planted her snout on the ground, covering her face with her wings in an act of submission.

The others could only huddle in dread. Only Arya stood her ground. Though her knees threatened to give way, she gazed into the malignant green eyes of the monster. She held out her hand, the wind carrying her voice back to her companions. "Don't be afraid," she said. "We will not harm you. We are your friends."

Brienne had to wonder at that. She doubted they could even harm it no matter what weapons they had. She was sure the creature knew it as well. Snowflake wasn't even a quarter its size.

To their amazement Arya took a step _toward_ the beast.

"We don't want to ride you. We don't want to hurt you. We are friends."

The giant dragon just gazed down at her. It showed no sign of what it was thinking.

She continued advancing. Though her friends did not know it, Arya was desperately trying to reach the creature's mind. She wasn't trying to take it over. She couldn't have even if she'd wanted to. Dragons are strong willed and any attempt was only going to enrage it. What she was trying to do was convince it of their affability.

Faster than any snake, the beast's head dove downward toward Arya. Even with her skills there was no hope of avoiding it. But the creature wasn't attacking. She found herself standing literally right next to its great green eye. The eye was as large as her entire body. It was getting a very close look at her.

Swallowing her heart, she tentatively reached out to touch it. Physical contact always made mind-to-mind communication easier. A flood of images poured into her mind. Her breath came in gasps. She found herself begging the creature to slow down. She felt tears trickle down her cheeks.

With a suddenness rivaling its earlier movement, she found herself under attack. But it was a mental attack as the creature tried to enter her mind. To rip through her memories. As much by instinct as fear she forced it back.

"Get out! Get out of my mind!"

None of the dragons had ever done this before. She could sense that this creature had discovered a new experience. Like a child it wanted to use its new found skill. However, for all the size of its body, its mind was still weaker than her own. She retook control and forced it out. To her surprise the beast accepted this rebuke.

When she opened her eyes she found she had fallen against the dragon's muzzle. The images it, he, sent her were much gentler this time.

"You want to come with us? You can come. We promise no one will try to ride you."

On hearing this her friends wanted to scream 'NO!' But they had no say in the matter.

The dragon pulled away, leaving her there. With a blast of wind that also came close to knocking her off her feet, it launched itself into the clouds and vanished.

Arya fell to her knees. As if a spell had been broken, all her friends lost their paralysis and ran to her. She looked up at Brienne. Her face was pale white. "Never let me do that again."

They all laughed. Arya tried to pick herself up, but her legs wouldn't support her weight. Brienne and Clegane pulled her to her feet. She almost fell down again. With one on either side, she once more started south. Snowflake remained with them, following closely after.

Marwin could no longer hold his tongue. "What was that beast? How did you communicate with it?"

Arya ignored his second question. "It was the Cannibal."

They all stopped. Even Yimi and Joella had heard of the Cannibal. "You have got to be kidding." Marwin didn't bother to hide his skepticism. "The Cannibal disappeared over one hundred, fifty years ago. No one has seen it since."

"Disappeared. Not dead. Nobody has seen it because he's been here."

"How did it get here?"

"I don't know. I did not see much of his memories. All I know is that he knew where we were from. It saw Snowflake."

"So why didn't it attack her? The Cannibal ate other dragons."

"As best as I can figure it he wants to go home." They all looked at her like she'd gone crazy. "It's true."

"Why?"

She actually looked sad. "Because he's dying. He is the oldest dragon that's ever been most likely. Older than the Black Dread ever was. Not even the Valyrians had a beast so ancient. He feels it. The end might not come for years yet, but he knows. He doesn't have many left. He wants to end his life where it began."

"On Dragonstone."

"Last he was there dragons still lived. I don't know if he is aware of how the dragons died off. But he does know they live there now. That's why he didn't attack us. He saw Snowflake. He knows we have dragons."

Having regained the strength of her legs, she went back to Snowflake and gave her a hug.

The Hound asked, "Is it such a good idea to have that thing with us?"

"We're not in a position to say 'no'."

None of them could argue.

Strangely enough in the days following Arya's nightmares seemed to ease. It was almost as if whatever had been plaguing her was scared off by her new friend. Not that they saw him. It was only after they were near a week away from Asshai that they discovered where the Cannibal had taken himself.

Snowflake was flying somewhere in the clouds. On occasion they heard her as she flew by. At this moment she was not in evidence.

They entered a wide stretch of ground where the bank fell sharply into the Ash. To their right the wall of the valley rose almost perpendicular. When they had passed this way going north nothing had happened. This time, from out of the dark ahead, they saw Shadow Men.

They stopped in their tracks. The Shadow Men had always attacked them during the night before. But the sun was still above the horizon, or would be if they could have seen it. Facing them, filling the valley from wall to river, was an entire army of Shadow Men. In their previous attacks there had never been more than forty or fifty. This time there must have been near a thousand. Looking behind they found that their retreat was similarly cut off. They were surrounded. Valyrian steel or not, none of them had any delusions about what the outcome of this battle would be.

"Stay behind me," Arya instructed. They all drew blades. "When I move we charge the center of their line. Stick together! Don't let them get between us."

The Shadow Men yelled at them. None understood because none of them spoke their language. Not that any of them wanted to find out.

"What about me?" Marwin asked. He was fat and slow and likely unable to keep up.

"We'll remember to light a fire for you."

"Oh, thanks!"

He didn't appreciate the joke as the others did.

Despite their preparations a battle proved unnecessary. A horn sounded and all the Shadow Men, both before and behind, charged them. They were about to charge themselves when out of the clouds came Snowflake. She torched the men in from of them, leaving scores of charred corpses. This caused all the Shadow Men to pause.

She didn't stop there. Snowflake next circled and flew at the men blocking their retreat north. More flame. More bodies. All the Shadow Men they could see fled.

Thinking the battle won the group nonchalantly wandered southward, expecting, though not really, attack by any stragglers who dared the dragon's wrath. The attack when it came flew in from the side. Arrows and rocks sleeted down from the mountain side above them. Due to the clouds the assailants were invisible. Yimi and Joella tried to pick out targets, but it was hopeless.

"Run south!" Brienne yelled. "We can get out of their range. So far none had been hurt yet, but none of them wanted to test fate.

Suddenly the clouds parted as a great wind tore it away. The Shadow Men above stood exposed along the cliff face. Yimi and Joella did not have to expend arrows however. The source of the wind flew back. A great gust of inky black flame poured from his mouth. The men weren't charred or burned. They simply weren't there anymore. The cliff itself turned red and molten. It dripped like melted candle wax.

The Westerosi found themselves dumbstruck.

After staring at the molten rock dribbling to the valley floor Arya finally said, "Let's go."

END CHAPTER 12


	13. Chapter 13: Blood Magic

Chapter 13: Blood Magic

Arya listened to the man's heartbeat. To her it was the sweetest music. As she lay upon the broad chest she drank in his scent, his breath. He slept quiet, something he had learned long before joining the Knight's Watch. The scars on his body only served to add to his attractiveness to her.

Arya opened her eyes to find her sister-wife staring at her. Dany's amethyst eyes studied her intensely. A slow smile crept onto the Dragon Queen's lips. The two were close enough to touch and Arya was sorely tempted to kiss her.

Not that she hadn't done that very thing quite a lot this night. And every night. The two had discovered quickly that their amorous adventures were very encouraging for their man. His ardor always increased after watching them pleasure each other. Despite her sleepiness, Arya felt a strong desire. She never tired of exploring her sister. They seldom slept apart.

Dany started speaking, but no words came out. It was as if Arya had lost all hearing. She scowled. She tried to read her sister's words, a talent she was superb at. Yet the meaning was lost to her. It was as if Dany was speaking gibberish. And still no sound came from her. Arya reached out to touch her sister.

She shot up awake in the darkened camp. Her hand was on Dark Sister. She looked around to see all her companions sleeping, save Lyanna who stared out into the darkness on watch. Joella was nowhere in sight. Her waking must have been silent, for Lyanna failed to react.

Arya listened intently, but even insects appeared to avoid the river, save enormous black flies that plagued them day and night. She did not know why she had grabbed her weapons. Yet there was a sense that lingered, as of something that had been sneaking up on her, which chose to sneak off instead.

As usual in this poisoned place, the only light came from the river. Yet Arya noticed a red light mixed in with the green. She looked down to find her other hand was upon Visenya's Dagger. _I really must give it a proper name,_ she thought. But it was the hilt of the Dagger that attracted her attention now. The ruby in the hilt was shining with its own light, pale and feeble. She drew forth the blade. As she watched the light faded and the ruby was as it had been. Arya was sorely tempted to assume she had imagined it. She examined the blade carefully, but there was nothing different about it.

Arya looked up at Lyanna, but the other woman hadn't noticed anything. She was desirous of reaching out to her dragon, for Snowflake kept close since their encounter with the Cannibal. Her instinct however said that all danger had fled the area.

Oddly, she felt better, as if a great weight had been removed from her. She settled herself once again and had the best night's sleep she'd experienced in days.

Lord Tytos Blackwood waited patiently. Much as he disliked duties such as these, it was improper for so distinguished a visitor to be welcomed by a footman. Tycho Nestoris was no Lord. To Westeros he was of far greater importance. For he was the representative of the Iron Bank. And dealing with that particular institution could prove far more critical to the kingdom's future than many a war.

Jon had chosen Tytos as his Hand not because he was filled with brilliance. No one had ever accused him of being an intellectual. What Tytos did have was good manners and a polite disposition. He was no weakling, as his family's rivals, the Brackens could testify. What he was, was always unfailingly courteous. This was a skill the short tempered Jon valued far more.

A longboat was rowed up to the wharf. Its lone passenger stood confidently near its bow. This was the third visit to Westeros by the Braavosi to the best of Tytos' knowledge. His last visit had not gone well. Dany had him thrown into the dungeon when a serving woman had tried to poison her during their meeting. Tycho had insisted on his blamelessness despite the fact that the woman had been his servant. It had been Lord Varys, when that worthy still lived, who had confirmed his innocence.

Nobody knew if Tycho held a grudge. That wasn't the Braavosi way. They usually settled their differences in the immediate instance of grievance. Even so, the man had felt the insult most keenly. He was the chief negotiator for the Bank.

"Greetings Lord Nestoris," Tytos said to him as the Braavosi easily hopped from the longboat to the quay.

"No need to give me false titles Lord Blackwood. I am no noble. Just the humble servant of the Iron Bank. You may address me as 'your honor'. Or if that makes you uncomfortable, simply as Nestoris." Tycho's attitude was quite sunny and he smiled freely.

"You are welcome your honor. The king awaits you." Tytos was distrustful by nature, particularly those he looked upon as foreign. He did not possess Arya's talents, however. So he had no way of knowing if Tycho was dissembling or not.

Tytos led Tycho to the throne room. Tycho had never set foot in the Red Keep, but he had heard plenty of stories. It was therefore very disappointing to him that the new dynasty had melted down the Iron Throne instead of carrying it off to Dragonstone. Though how they would have managed it he knew not.

Jon, as was his want, did not see the Braavosi seated on the throne. Jon disliked sitting when meeting with anyone. By his own choice he approached Tycho as the visitor entered the room.

Much to Tycho's surprise Jon took his hand. "Your honor."

Tycho was caught out for a moment. "My apologies." He smiled embarrassed. "I had heard your story, of course. But the reality…" He didn't finish. The Braavosi's disbelief did not need explaining. Many in Westeros found it hard to take seriously. Tycho had not been present when Jon had climbed off his own funeral pyre. And given that Jon had adopted a new name upon his ascension to the throne it had been quite easy for people to dismiss what they took to be the more absurd aspects of his tale.

Jon laughed, having encountered this response before. "Our previous meeting was rather brief, but I would like to think of you as a friend."

Tytos dearly wanted to interject, but it proved unnecessary. "As a friend I would advise against it. I must inform your grace, we of the Iron Bank cannot allow ourselves 'friendships'. Mores the pity. We must always hold the needs of the Bank above ourselves and personal feelings must never be permitted to interfere with that."

"I thank you for your honesty."

He led the two men into the room with the Painted Table where they could sit in more comfort. A maid served them wine and cheese before leaving the room.

Jon did not wait for his visitor to speak. "I know why you came. I have to inform you that your efforts are wasted."

Tycho was used to blunt talk, but usually it was combined with begging and pleading. Flat refusal was a thing he did not encounter often. "I would ask you to reconsider. This is a most serious matter."

Jon's expression was dull, but there was a hardness to his tone. "For the sake of the Knight's Watch I borrowed a large sum from you. Though the Knight's Watch is no more, I nevertheless still hold myself to that. Regarding the debt owed from the time of Robert Baratheon however…" He left it hanging.

Tycho was well familiar with such obfuscation. His response failed to take account of who he was talking to. He smiled. "Understandable as your position is I'm afraid it is unacceptable." This wasn't the way to approach Jon for he had a prickly disposition. Tytos tried to warn the visitor, but Tycho was used to bulling over opposing negotiators. "The Iron Bank will have its due. Westeros will not prosper without our assistance."

Tytos was surprised to see that this comment brought out Jon's more reasoning side. "Braavos suffered greatly from the explosion of Hardhome. Am I right?"

Tycho was equally surprised. "Ye-es," he said uncertainly.

"How did Westeros respond to your need?"

Tycho gave the king his most knowing smile. "That was to the city of Braavos. The Iron Bank is not Braavos."

"Without Braavos there would be no Iron Bank."

This was true. "We are of course grateful for all the efforts made by the people of Westeros for our sake." For all his experience in these matters, Tycho was not very good at dissembling. "But your efforts to aid Braavos was also beneficial to you. Having a prosperous Braavos is good for Westeros."

"And having a prosperous Westeros is good for Braavos."

"True. That is also beside the point. The Bank cannot permit anyone from defaulting on their loans."

"You said the same thing to my wife, I believe." He well knew it was. Dany had told him many times of her meeting with the representative of the Iron Bank. He also did not have to remind Tycho the outcome of that meeting.

Tycho disliked being reminded. "Your wife misunderstood the situation."

"No she didn't."

Tycho had tried twisting her arm, figuratively of course. Dany was having none of it. She had outright threatened him if he pushed her too far. By that point Arya was well on her way to defeating the Slaver Alliance. She had already crushed the Golden Company, Norvos, and Qohor. And she was marching her small army to even greater victories. There had been nothing Tycho could threaten Dany with. The Faceless Men had been remarkably unavailable throughout the War with the Dead. They still were at least as far as the king and queens of Westeros were concerned. Tycho was hoping Jon didn't know that. Tycho did not know that Jon had far better connections with the Faceless Men than he did.

"It is not wise to antagonize the Iron Bank. We do have means of enforcing our judgements."

Tytos wondered if the man had any sense at all.

"So do I."

"You no longer have your Valonqar."

Jon did not deign to address the obvious aspersion. "I am quite capable of leading an army myself, as I'm sure you know. And I have my own dragon."

"Your grace would not punish Braavos because of his dispute with the Iron Bank." Tycho spoke with more confidence than he felt.

"Did I say so? I do not attack innocents for the stupidity of others." Tycho squirmed. "But the Narrow Sea is hazardous to travel. Am I right Lord Tytos?"

"Most certainly, your grace."

"It would be most unfortunate, not to mention expensive, if all the ships who travelled the Narrow Sea were forced to dock at Dragonstone before they were able to travel past."

This was no idle threat, as Tycho knew, for the Targaryens had done exactly this before Aegon conquered Westeros.

"You would threaten to destroy all trade in the Narrow Sea?" Tycho had difficulty maintaining his famous calm.

"I would have little choice. If the Kingdom is forced to pay usury we'd have to find some means of obtaining the money. Most of the ships that sail the Narrow Sea are backed by the Bank I believe?"

Tycho was in a no-win situation and he knew it. It was exactly the same as when he had confronted Daenerys all those years ago. "The Bank loaned an immense sum to Westeros. Defaulting on the loan would be most disastrous."

"Most unfortunate for you." Jon didn't bother to hide his lack of sympathy.

Knowing he had to have _something_ to show for his efforts Tycho tried again. "Your grace…" He suddenly showed diffidence. "The Bank must recoup some principle if commerce with Westeros is to continue. Ten percent-"

"Very well," Jon interrupted. "The crown will repay ten percent of King Robert's debt along with all the loan for the Knight's Watch. Add one tenth of the interest on the remainder for a ten year period and we will consider the debt paid. Is that sufficient?"

He knew full well it wasn't. Tycho was left stammering. "Your grace…!"

"Good, I have your agreement. Be sure to give my regards to your fellow keyholders when you get back."

Jon stood to announce that the meeting was over. Tycho wanted to protest, but knew he couldn't press the king too far. Jon still had a dragon. In umbrage he stormed from the room.

Tytos laughed, but his words were grim. "You know he will throw his support to the masters now."

"Naturally. It is all they have. It will prove a costly lesson for them."

Tytos did not bother to bring up the cost of a war. "What makes you so certain the Faceless Men won't become involved?"

"I told you. I have their promise. They do not break promises."

Arya's involvement with the Faceless Men was still very much a secret to most everyone despite what Quaithe had said at his wedding.

Tytos was still wary. "Your grace, would you really have closed the Narrow Sea?"

Jon just stared at him before turning on his heel to leave.

Dany entered the children's apartments to find them playing.

Ned was growing rapidly and was already taller than his brother had been at that age. The two boys were throwing a ball at each other. Rhaegar always caught the ball when Ned tossed it at him, for Ned was still only two. But the two laughed uproariously as Ned ran this way and that trying to escape Rhaegar's throw.

Cat, by comparison, was showing off one of her dolls to Rhaella. The baby laughed as Catelyn played patty-cake with the doll's hands on Rhaella's nose.

Watching over them was Rhaella's wet-nurse, the Queensguard Estel Stone, and Septa Reggia. The older woman sat at the table. Dany was relieved. The children had been slow to warm to the old septa, but they were comfortable enough now to act like children. Though Reggia's expression was one of the long suffering, Dany could tell that she was actually quite happy to be with the children.

So it hurt her to speak on why she had come. "Septa Reggia, could I speak to you for a moment?"

Huffing and puffing, the old woman pulled herself out of the chair and walked with Dany out into the hall.

Dany found she did not want to say the words. "Septa, I am glad to see the children have finally accepted you."

"They are good children. They will make fine rulers."

"I agree. But I think they need better instruction."

"Better?" The old woman's tone was disapproving.

"I know you do your best. And you certainly need to continue with their religious instruction. But I feel a maester is needed to truly educate them."

"Is that not what the Grand Maester is for? If he can be bothered, that is."

"That is my point. The Grand Maester clearly chooses other things to occupy him. Even though he may give you lessons to give to the children, I feel they need someone more… involved."

"I certainly agree with you, your grace. Obtaining another maester for their instruction would be beneficial."

"I am glad you see it that way."

"I have no delusions, your grace. I can barely write my name. I have known for some time that I was not suited to this task. Is there some other you need me to perform?"

"No indeed! I think you look after them very well and wish you to continue."

"Then I shall."

"Thank you for your understanding."

The old septa actually smiled at that before returning to the room.

She sent the raven that very day. In her message she made clear she would brook no argument.

Dany might have been joyful at Reggia's acceptance of her decision. It did not extend to her mood later that day. Jon found her staring as she so often did out the window of their apartments.

"What is it this time?" he asked.

"What?" She turned startled.

"I recognize the symptoms."

She sounded annoyed. "What symptoms?"

He gave her a long look. "I know when you are brooding. You always have that look."

She laughed. "You brood enough for the both of us."

He snorted. "No doubt." He walked over to her and took her in his arms. "What's bothering you?"

Dany always felt lonely. Even when she was playing with the children it only held it at bay temporarily. She leaned back against him, holding his hands as they clasped her around her belly. "It never goes away. I always feel alone. I think that's why I love being with you and Arya so much. I only ever feel full when you make love to me." She was almost crying.

"I'll fill you whenever you like." She laughed at that.

She reached back to hug him. "I never told you… It was right after Ned was born. Before she left. I drove her out."

He'd heard her say this before. Too many times. "No you didn't."

"Yes I did!" She took several deep breaths. "I never told you… I… attacked her. I guess that's what you'd call it. Not that I could ever hurt her. But I wanted to. I don't know why. I guess I am a jealous woman."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am. Arya… had to remind me… what we are to each other." Jon did not ask what she meant. "I wish she'd come back. I want more than anything to make love to you both the way we always did."

"We will." He had no doubts.

Arya and her troop entered Asshai near dusk. The queen stepped lively, her face smiling.

Brienne found the queen's mood infectious. "You're happier than I've seen you since we landed here."

"I feel free. That thing that grabbed hold of me is gone."

"How?"

"Don't know. I feel as if something drove it off. It matters not. We have serious business to take care of."

Brienne felt a cold chill go down her spine. "We're not leaving?"

"First things first. We were sent to Stygai to get rid of us and I mean to have redress."

Her mood thus soured, she led the way toward the Red Temple.

Nothing appeared to have changed when they got there. The doors opened for them as before. Elessar was standing before the fire pit screeching out a prayer in Asshai'i. Her priests surrounded her. One of them got her attention as the Westerosi approached.

"My queen…" Elessar sounded almost surprised.

"Disappointed?"

"No!" Her dissembling didn't fool any of them. "I advised you to discover what the shadow was."

"Why?"

"Because it is a threat."

"To who? It was no threat to me. Who were you hoping it would kill?"

"No one. I… confess I am curious as to what it is. But I never wanted it to do anything to you."

"It didn't. I cannot say the same for what is in Stygai."

Elessar gulped. "You were in Stygai?"

"I wouldn't be standing here if I had. You already know that!"

Her anger caused the Queensguards to move forward threateningly. Elessar was gasping. "I didn't think you'd actually go all the way into the city."

"I didn't. Though what was in there tried real hard to make me."

Elessar sounded disbelieving. "You touched its mind? You mean it's real?"

"You sound doubtful."

After several breaths Elessar managed to choke out, "I have heard stories. I never believed them. Only the shadowbinders have ever dared to go to the city before."

"Understandable. Perhaps it was one of them."

"Who?"

"Someone else had been there. I know. I sensed it in the mind of the thing in the city. Another journeyed to there not long ago."

"Another? But who? And why? Were they trying to find the shadow to the north?"

"I know not what they wanted. But they went right up to the gate of Stygai. That I am sure of."

Sandor asked, "How'd he escape? It was hard enough for you."

"He was allowed to."

"Allowed?" Elessar sounded almost as if she had swallowed her own tongue. "That means someone has sold themselves the Enemy. The Great Other always seeks those it can corrupt. One such must be within this city."

Sandor didn't bother to hide his skepticism. "Who would be stupid enough to do that?"

Elessar voice hardened. "It must be Pamadika. Only she would dare. She plans to seize the city. Many of the slaves follow the Lord of Light. They tell me everything that happens here."

Sandor did not express his opinion on that. Instead, we waited for Arya to make her decision. "We go to see her."

"If she is behind it she isn't likely to welcome a visit."

"As if I care."

"Be careful, my queen. She is far from defenseless."

Arya's eyes bored into Elessar. "Neither am I."

As they were leaving Sandor said, "That woman wants us to kill her rivals."

"No doubt."

"So why are we doing it?"

Arya shook her head. "Preventing anyone from gaining full control of Asshai is in our interest. There is something… That woman is lying about something. I don't know what."

Brienne asked, "How can you be sure that killing the black woman is what we should do?"

"I don't mean to kill anyone. We're going to talk."

They returned to Pamadika's complex. They saw warriors standing on the walls with crossbows. Not that any of them worried.

The doors opened as soon as they reached them. Standing there was Yuagü. "Welcome back Queen of Westeros. The Lady is waiting for you."

He turned on his heel and led the way in. As they followed him they found files of slave soldiers to either side. Arya put on her helmet and her Queensguards did likewise. The pale man led them to the same room as they had been in before. This time there was no outside noises. But there were large numbers of slave soldiers.

Pamadika was waiting for them. "Come Queen of Dragons. Let us speak in private."

Arya initial impulse was to refuse, knowing that Pamadika wanted to get her alone. The weight of her armor reassured her. She nodded to the Hound, then followed the tall woman into a back room. The room was bare save a single desk and two chairs. A platter had a decanter and glasses with a pale liquor inside.

Pamadika offered the drink. Arya shook her head. "No need to fear. I have no desire to poison you." She poured herself a glass. When Arya seated herself she poured another glass and placed it before her. "It's called viina. It's made from pears." She sipped it.

Intrigued in spite of herself, Arya took a taste. It was very sweet. She nodded her appreciation. "Where does it come from?"

"Some land up north. I don't care. You did not come here for small talk and I am in no mood for such."

"What do you have to tell me?"

"Why are you prepared for a fight? Did the Red Priestess tell you I was intending to conquer the world? Would that I could."

"What are you planning to conquer?"

"Nothing. I admit I wish to have control over Asshai, but I have no hostile intent toward anyone else. I believe the knowledge in Asshai is far too dangerous to spread. It must be contained here. Does that shock you?"

"Is there a chance it would spread?"

"It might. Many come here with the intent to learn mysteries they intend to bring back to their own lands. This knowledge might be valuable, but it is always dangerous."

"So who is determined to conquer the world?"

"You already know the answer. Tú Sab Hēv is gathering the ambitious to him. He has even traveled to Stygai in hopes of stealing the power there. Did you know this?"

Arya snapped, "Why didn't you tell me this when I was here before?" She almost dropped her glass.

"You would not have understood the significance. Only those who have looked into Stygai know its madness."

 _Elessar was telling the truth. But how long ago was it?_ "You've seen the heart of darkness for yourself."

"Not as closely as you. I would not have survived it. Do not be surprised. I told you I have been following you. I commend your strength of will. Few ever manage to step so close and not be dragged in."

"Has Tú Sab Hēv been there?"

"You already know the answer. Fear him, Queen of Dragons. He is mad. Something in the city has twisted his mind."

"Why didn't Elessar tell me this?"

The emotionless Pamadika actually looked surprised. "You didn't know. She's in love with him. I thought you would have realized at once." She even laughed.

Arya felt like a fool. Now that it had been stated she realized it had been obvious. She did not know why she hadn't guessed. Perhaps the Red Priestess knew something of the lying game. Regardless, she had been playing Arya since she arrived.

She put her unfinished glass on the desk. "What is Hēv up to?"

"I do not know. But nothing good. Of that you can be certain. I would advise you to move quickly. He must know of your return and he is unlikely to wait to put his plan into effect."

Arya stood. "Do not interfere with me. Do not think once I have dealt with Hēv that I will tolerate any schemes by you."

Pamadika didn't like being threatened. "Be careful of your words Dragon Queen. You are not the power here."

Arya's hand went to Dark Sister. "All the power I need is right here."

Arya left, her Queensguards falling into step as she passed them. Marwin, who was never in the best of conditions under any circumstances, was wheezing by this point. He struggled to keep up.

"Where are we going?" Arya had said not a word about her conversation with Pamadika.

"We are paying a visit to Hēv."

He tried to grab her arm, but she was walking too fast. "Should we? With what happened up north, the Cannibal, the Shadow Men, I am sure it's all connected."

Arya stopped abruptly, forcing everyone else to halt to avoid running into each other. She spun to face Marwin. "Brilliant. How did you become an arch maester again?"

Her sarcastic tone made him blush.

"I have not asked for advice. If you're coming with us stay out of the way. It would probably be best if you found a hole to hide in. Otherwise get your ass back to the fleet. I have no time for your nonsense."

Marwin did not bother to mention that travelling alone in Asshai was a great way to disappear. Once again he was forced to jog after them as Arya continued her journey.

The huge building was covered in darkness when they arrived. Darker even than was normal in this sad place. Despite the difficulty seeing, the Queensguards shut their visors and loosened their steel. It was a wise precaution. As they neared the front doors crossbow bolts descended on them from above. These had no effect save to cause Marwin to dance and huddle as close to the armored women as he could.

From the alleys to either side charged slave soldiers. They wore no armor and were armed with a wild variety of weapons. It took only seconds for the Queensguards to drive them off.

"Pathetic." Sandor wiped the blood off Heartsbane.

"He's trying to scare us off. We need to move quickly."

So saying she started running for the doors. They were barred. She kicked and punched the barrier, but it was hopeless. As they stood stymied, more slave soldiers attacked them from behind.

"Aahhh!" Marwin cried out when he saw them coming.

The Queensguards spun and once again left a pile of death at their feet. The slaves were more determined this time. The end result was the same.

"We need to get these doors open!" Brienne yelled out. She stood next to Marwin, who was huddling against them.

Arya spotted a window high up. "Help me up!" Sandor and Brienne each took a leg and lifted her. She was just barely able to reach the sill. A single swing of Dark Sister was enough and Arya was through.

She dropped down into an interior room whose purpose she could not define for it was black as sin. She stumbled through the room, running repeatedly into furniture, as the sound of more combat came through the window. Finally, she found the wall and then the door. This one was unlocked.

Out in the hallway there was more light. She made her way toward the front entrance, but a cry caught her attention. A temple attendant had seen her. Guards came running. A few at first, but more were bound to arrive. She made short work of them. The attendants she saw quickly made themselves scarce.

She managed to reach the entrance without further interference. The bar holding the doors shut was huge and heavy. She pushed against it. It wouldn't budge.

More guards. Arya found herself having to back away as a dozen or more came at her at once. She found herself shoved into an anteroom in which only two of them could come at her at a time. Filling the doorway with corpses, the other guards retreated out of reach.

To her surprise, when Arya looked the room over she spotted a postern gate to her right. Dark Sister made short work of the lock and she yanked it open.

Her companions were rather shocked to see her come out of what they had taken to be a solid wall. "Get in here!"

They needed no prompting. The group rushed into the room just in time to kill a few more guards who had foolishly tried to clamber in. Seeing the larger crowd inside the room sent the rest fleeing for their lives.

As the Queensguards pulled apart the pile in the doorway Arya said, "We're running out of time! I know it! I feel it in my bones!"

"Then let's not waste anymore," Brienne replied.

She and the Hound charged out of the room. What guards remained fled before they could reach them. The two led the others in a sprint down the hall. Before them were the doors to the main room of the temple. The guards here also fled. The doors proved to be unbarred and easily opened.

What awaited them inside caused them to literally freeze in shock. The room was almost as large as the throne room of the Red Keep had been. A giant window in stained glass decorated the ceiling far above, though what image it showed was invisible due to the dark. It was what was on the floor that held their attention. A low platform made up the back third of the room. Wide steps, three of them, led up to it. In its center was an altar covered in bloodstained linen. Candles, some red, some black, some white, sat upon either end. In the middle sat a small clay bowl. It too had bloodstains.

Before the platform were six plinths of greasy black stone, each eight feet or more in height. Chained to each one was a naked bed slave. The women cried and moaned in grief and terror.

Scattered across the floor were bones. Bones of all kinds. Some were human. Some looked like they came from aurochs or giant snakes like the one they had fought in Ulthos. Some were just unidentifiable.

Tú Sab Hēv stepped from behind one of the plinths into view. He moved to stand behind the altar. "Ah, your grace. I had hoped you would be here."

"Liar!"

"Not at all. I wanted you to witness… my ultimate triumph. Soon I will become more powerful than any dragon!"

His voice had gone up several octaves. It was almost inhuman, as if something else were speaking through him.

"You sent me north to die! You used Elessar to trick me."

"An easy thing to accomplish. Our Overlord wished your body. But it has no need for you. Or your dragon. I am the only servant it requires. And soon I will be the one it serves."

"FOOL! The thing is using you! Like Euron, it will consume you!"

"Never! I am its master! It cannot exist here without me!"

"It's already inside you! Soon it will have no further use for you. It's corrupted your mind."

"NO! I am the master! And I will be all powerful!"

"Enough!"

She drew her blades, her Queensguards doing likewise. Marwin quickly retreated outside the room. Fortunately for him, none of the other residents of the temple were inclined to engage the intruders any further.

But if they were expecting it to be easy they were very much mistaken. Hēv called out a command in the Asshai'i language. The bones on the floor began to move. They formed long snakes or centipedes. Some had the heads of bulls. Others of men. But all had bones that stuck out like the giant mandibles of some hideous insect creature, more nightmare than real.

"Kill him!" cried Marwin to Joella and Yimi. "Kill him now!"

The two loosed their shafts, but it was as if an invisible wall had been erected between them. Much as the one Arya had encountered.

Hēv started chanting in the ghastly Asshai'i tongue. Blood bubbled up out of the bowl and began to spill all over the altar, far more than such a small vessel could possibly contain. At the foot of all the plinths came black smoke from the floor. It slowly condensed into solid shapes as it rose. Hideous tentacles like those of a kraken. The slimy arms crawled their way up the legs of the bed slaves, the women screaming in horror.

This was more than Arya was willing to witness. She charged, her people behind her. The bone snakes lashed out and all was chaos. Ordinary blades would likely have not done much against the magical creations. Valyrian steel on the other hand…

Even so, Alys' and Obella's spears were of little use against things without flesh or organs. Joella and Yimi had finally found targets worthy of their Valyrian steel tipped arrows, but these too had small effect. It was the slashing and smashing blades of the swords that hacked bones to pieces and shattered skulls.

Ironically, Visenya's Dagger was the most effective weapon of all. Just a touch was enough to cause even the largest of the automatons to collapse. The ruby in its hilt shone, though Arya took no notice. Soon she was well beyond her fellows, fighting her way to the platform. They were trapped near the door.

One snake beast rose up high over Alys. The bones of its chest opened to reveal a cavity like some twisted torture device. It snapped shut upon the Hightower girl. Her armor was proof against tips sharp enough to punch through iron. But she was trapped and unable to move, her spear useless. The thing bit down hard on her helm. This too proved stronger than the beast.

Obella tried stabbing the bones holding her friend repeatedly. Though she gouged holes and pits in the bones, she could not break them. "Move!" yelled Lyanna. Longclaw could do what spear could not. In seconds Lyanna had hacked away half the bones holding Alys, though she had to be careful to avoid hitting her friend.

Hēv could see his defenders were losing. He paused in his chanting to give another command. From side rooms came more monstrosities. These were also made of bones though shaped as men. But they had six arms each and many also carried weapons. Arya found she could not go straight at Hēv without going through the smoke. Something she was unwilling to do. So she changed course and headed for the far end of the platform. This brought her directly at the new constructions. Fortunately, these fell just as easily as the others.

The She-Wolf knew she had to move faster. The obscene things were invading, defiling, the slave women. Whatever ritual Hēv was conducting could end any minute. And Arya wasn't at all certain they would survive whatever came next.

Visenya's Dagger destroyed the last of the bone creatures in her path and she was up and on the platform. She ran to Hēv, not even bothering to talk. He turned to her, still chanting. Dark Sister took him in the gut. He stared at her surprised, as if he could not believe he was actually dead. She slashed his throat just to be certain.

To her shock and horror, the blood continued to pour from the bowl and the smoke continued to fill the room. It was almost to her friends now. She kicked over the altar, spilling its contents everywhere. Even this did not stop the ritual, for blood still kept flowing. Not knowing what else to do, Arya jumped onto the thing, hopping up and down to smash it to pieces. Finally, the blood stopped. The tentacles vanished and smoke dissipated. The constructions that remained fell apart.

Alys was shaking. Though unharmed, the sensation of being trapped was one she did not like at all.

Brienne moved quickly to free the slave women. "Where now?"

"Back to the Red Temple. I have some words for that woman." None of them needed to ask who.

As they were leaving the room, the slaves following, Marwin asked, "What was that thing he was summoning?"

"Who cares. He failed. I doubt anyone will try again anytime soon."

"Do you think he was the first?"

"Do you?"

They were both thinking the same thing. Arya could never forget the cadaver that had come so close to claiming her sister-wife for his own.

As the group left the temple they were confronted by an army. A literal army. Pamadika led it. Yuagü was beside her. To either side in a long crescent spread shadowbinders, pyromancers, necromancers, aeromancers, moonsingers, shapechangers, and the Seven knows who else. Behind them all were thousands of slave soldiers armed and equipped with the most outlandish collection of weapons imaginable.

"Thank you for disposing of Tú Sab Hēv," Pamadika said without preamble. "But we cannot allow you to barge in here however you please. Outsiders are not permitted to interfere in the affairs of Asshai."

Brienne was outraged. "Do you know what he was doing?"

"Immaterial. All who come here are free to pursue whatever knowledge they desire. None may interfere."

"He was summoning a monster!"

"What of it? There are more than enough practitioners of the higher mysteries here. We are quite capable of dealing with any creature."

Marwin pushed forward. "Does that include Euron? He was here, wasn't he? Did you do anything to stop him?"

"Even if this Euron you speak of ever was here he clearly did not find anything of use. I think I am right in saying that you have already disposed of him."

"Just as we disposed of Tú Sab Hēv."

"And we are grateful, as I have said. But that does not mean we will show you mercy."

Arya, who had remained silent up to this point, now said, "Do you honestly think you can fight me?" It was her quiet voice. The one Brienne had identified long ago as Arya at her most dangerous.

Pamadika's own voice was filled with contempt. She laughed. "Did you really believe you could fight the whole of Asshai? Even with your armor and steel you will not last against the might we possess." This at least was true. Even without whatever magic they could summon there were more than enough slave soldiers to overcome them. "And do not think your dragons will save you. Oh no Dragon Queen, no dragon has set foot in Asshai for thousands of years. The power here is proof against them. Nothing will be coming to help you."

"Fool!"

The confidence and contempt in Arya's voice was enough to give the older woman pause.

In the silence that followed everyone could hear the beating of wings. Giant leathern pinions beating the air. All save Arya and her followers gazed up at the smoke filled sky. The shape was black as night, invisible. Yet they could hear it plain.

The Cannibal alighted atop the temple, his green eyes blazing. His wings easily encompassed the entire building and spread well across the neighboring ones. If there had been a sun in the sky he would have plunged them all into darkness. The smaller white shape with him went unnoticed. Snowflake landed on an adjacent building. Had her large male companion not been there she would have been more than enough to attract their attention.

The Cannibal bellowed out a roar that shattered all the windows in the city. Even Arya's people cringed. The slaves, screaming in terror, fled as fast as they could go, heedless of other hazards. Many who stood upon the rooftops plunged to their deaths in their efforts to escape. Others were trampled by their comrades.

The practitioners of the higher mysteries did not flee, nor did they fight. Whatever spells they might have entertained died aborning. They all fell to their knees and debased themselves. Pamadika included.

The older woman groveled. "Mercy, oh queen, mercy!"

Arya allowed her anger to flow. She grabbed the other woman's hair and yanked her head up. "You dared to threaten me! I stood on the very doorstep of Stygai and you threatened me! I was in the very dungeon of the monster of Carcosa and you still threatened me! I stood eye-to-eye with the largest dragon there has ever been and you still dared to threaten ME!"

Pamadika was weeping now. "Please forgive me! I'm begging you." Her voice was no longer the cultured Westerosi she had been using. A thick accent now colored her words, making them almost incomprehensible.

Arya knew what she wanted to do. What her people expected her to do. But she didn't do it. Perhaps it was the memory of what her sister-queen was trying to accomplish. Or perhaps it was a promise she had made to herself.

She took several deep breaths. "I am well within my rights to kill you. But you are right about one thing. Asshai is not my kingdom. And so far at least you and yours haven't actually done any harm to me and mine. I swore to myself that I would never take another life, not unless my own or my people depended on it." She released Pamadika. "Consider yourself fortunate. I have no desire to fight any more than I have to. You can keep your city. I do not want it. But be warned Pamadika, Shadowbinder. Westeros will tolerate no interference either. You keep your people out of trouble and you will get none from us."

Pamadika had gathered herself. She was now very humble. "You are wiser than your years, Queen of Westeros. You need not fear any harm from Asshai."

Arya walked past her, her people moving quickly to catch up. They all went to the Red Temple. The doors did not open this time.

"Stand back," Arya commanded.

The Cannibal landed on top of the temple. Snowflake landed nearby. She hopped back and forth from one foot to the other as if just the touch of the stone was unpleasant. Much like a barefoot child standing on a hot rock. The Cannibal evinced no such discomfort. A single swipe with his tail and the doors went flying.

Arya's group entered. The Red Priests were hiding behind whatever obstructions they could find. None showed any interest in fighting. Arya ignored them and went straight to Elessar's office. There was no sign of her. Arya walked over to the desk and looked under. She grabbed the cowering woman she found there and dragged her out.

Elessar lay on the floor, her hands held protectively over her. "Please, my queen…!"

"You betrayed me!"

"I had no choice. The man-"

"Liar!"

Elessar was hysterical now. "He had me under his spell! It's true! I never wanted harm to come to you. I swear it!"

"You should have told me."

"I didn't know!"

Arya almost punched her for that. But the sight of the pathetically groveling woman beneath her was too much.

"Ugh! Consider yourself lucky. I have already seen too much blood today. But you will not escape punishment. You are no Westerosi, but you are still a priestess of R'hllor and Kinvara will want to have words with you. Behave and she may show you mercy. Pray that she does. I found these slave women in Hēv's temple. I somehow feel you already know about them. You will take care of them and see they come to no harm. I do not have space to carry them on my ships and have no use for them. See that you tend to their needs or I might decide to return here."

With that she left. Brienne asked as they were leaving, "Do you honestly believe she'll do what she's told?"

"She knows that the one she thought all powerful is dead. And she knows I killed him. I doubt she wants to see me again."

"Let's hope that's enough," the Hound said. "I've had enough of this place. Let's get out of here."

END CHAPTER 13


	14. Chapter 14: The Old Ones

Chapter 14: The Old Ones

The dragons flew, the black and the white. They had never flown so far before without stopping. Beneath them was nothing but empty ocean. Dragons can swim, but it is not their preferred method of travel. Nor could they rest. Dragons are not ducks. So it is understandable that the two beasts would be frightfully hungry by the time they saw the large island ahead.

Kokimo resented having to watch the goats. Nothing ever happened to them. One might wander off for a time. But they always came back.

Monkeys, stinky brown ones, slinked out of the jungle and began to harass the goats. Kokimo hated the monkeys, jabbering noisy things. His mother always told him to leave the pests alone. Carribi wouldn't like it.

The annoying creatures pulled on the goats' hair and horns. They pushed them over and generally made a nuisance of themselves. Kokimo didn't understand why the god Carribi would care about such noisome things. They did nothing good and were always a bother. Besides, they stole the family's food.

He picked up a rock and hurled it at them. He didn't hit any, for they scuttled away. He muttered a curse.

He therefore wasn't surprised when the god Carribi wrought his vengeance. The big black demon came from the south, over the water. It roared its fury as it belched flame upon the goats. And the monkeys. And the jungle beyond. Kokimo begged forgiveness as he snatched up a kid and ran for home, tears streaming down his face.

Arya stood at the prow of _Summer_. This was the furthest any of them had ever been from land since the voyage started. Even in the Frozen Sea they knew the land lay buried under the ice not more than a few miles away. Oddly, Arya had felt uncomfortable so far from shore. She hadn't felt this way in her travels to and from Braavos. Yet she felt disoriented, as if her connection to the earth had been broken. Some of that might be attributable to the fact Snowflake was so far away. The dragon had always been within a day's flight before.

Her Queensguards were crowded behind her. "Be seeing land soon enough," said the Hound. "That bastard Marwyn says we should be near Leng."

"Don't know how he'd know," griped Lyanna. "He should leave sailing to sailors."

At first they thought to growing darkness in the sky ahead meant a storm. But as they crept closer they could see it was a tower of smoke.

"Oh no!" Brienne muttered with despair in her voice.

Her feelings echoed Arya's. "I should have known."

"Don't know how you could."

"I know dragons. We can expect a warm welcome." And she didn't mean a friendly one.

The reception was indeed warm, but surprisingly not violent. As the fleet neared the burning shore a smaller fleet of junks approached them. None was terribly formidable. They were crewed by men of extraordinary height. Each one could challenge Brienne. Arya knew these were couriers even before the envoy called out to them.

"He commands we follow and keep our weapons stowed," Marwyn translated. The envoy had spoken in Yitish so Arya hadn't really needed the translation.

Asha shot back, "You tell that filthy sod we don't give our weapons to anybody."

Arya gave her a sharp look, but Asha glared back challengingly. "Just do what he says. We're not here to fight."

Asha demanded, "You tell them that?" pointing at the smoke. Arya didn't answer.

The herald was speaking again. "He insists we follow him."

"Then we will."

The fleet sailed behind the small ship quietly. Nothing happened to alarm them and that made them all the more suspicious. That the natives had known they were coming none doubted, for the he strangers seemed to be quite familiar with their ships' capabilities.

The herald refused to come aboard despite holding his ship close to the portside. As the journey to Turrani took most of a day, they held a shouted conversation with him to pass the time.

"He says his name Jameka. He has been the Voice of Her August Greatness since his father's time. He says the great beasts came close on a hand of days ago." Arya didn't need Marwyn's translation to know that the words Jameka used were not so polite when referring to the dragons. "They attacked the goat herds south of here. Most likely for food. The Empress sent word not to go near the monsters, but the village folk are a stubborn bunch. They fear their gods more than dragons."

"Which gods?" she cut him off.

He hesitated. "I am unfamiliar with the deities of Leng. I know the northern people worship those of Yi Ti as they are descended from that stock."

"Ask him."

It was clear Marwyn didn't want to, for talk of gods bored him. Still, he relayed the question. The answer when it came confused him. "He says the Monkey God… Carribi… commanded it."

"Never heard of that one before."

"Nor I. I had heard that some in Yi Ti worship monkeys."

"So did some further east. Never mind that. What else does he say?"

There was more back and forth. "He says many folk were killed by the monsters."

"Serves them right," muttered Maud. Brienne hushed her.

"The Empress was forced to send her soldiers to separate the villagers from them. They have succeeded in preventing any more deaths, but many villages have been burned. The beasts have flown off into the jungle."

"I can see where this is going," the Hound spat.

So could Arya. "Does he explain how he knew we were coming?"

The sour look on Marwyn's face answered her question. "He says the Empress knows all."

Arya spoke with a quiet seriousness. "Could she have a glass candle?"

Marwyn looked down at the envoy, then back at her. "It's possible," he whispered. "The people of Leng are known to practice magic. As far as their proficiency?" He shrugged.

After what happened in Asshai none of them were encouraged by this comment.

Turrani proved to be a moderately sized city. "He says this is the location of her Great Majesty's summer palace. She spends her winters in Leng Ma."

"That's a Yitish city, isn't it?"

"Built by the first Yitish settlers who came here."

"Is this the largest city on Leng?"

"Nay. That is Leng Yi. Jameka says it is larger than Leng Ma and Turrani combined."

Leng's capital had high stone walls as might be expected. The jungle grew far closer to them than Arya thought safe. No doubt they were mostly for show anyway.

"Has Leng been attacked often?"

"He says often enough, but not for over a generation. A fleet of pirates tried to sack the city. The people are very loyal to their Empress though. They worship her like a god."

"These eastern people seem to do a lot of that."

"It's in their nature. All the nations on this side of the world are inspired by Yi Ti. And Yi Ti has always treated their monarchs as gods."

Turrani's harbor was too small for the entire fleet, so only _Summer_ actually docked. Much to the resentment of their crews, the rest had to anchor outside the harbor mouth. The natives weren't very happy to have the visitors there either.

Soldiers dressed in red marched down to the docks to meet them. The uniforms were distinctive, yet Arya could see hints of Yi Ti. Assuming the Yellow Emperor styled his uniforms the same. Jameka stood at their head waiting.

"Keep your weapons sheathed."

Arya led the way. There were no quays. The Westerosi had to climb down the gangplank directly onto the dock.

Jameka guided them down the main avenue which ran straight to its main square. Here was located the Empress' palace right in the middle of the city, with other official buildings surrounding the square. The palace was a rather modest building. Certainly the smallest palace any of them had ever seen. It only had one floor, though the roof was built far higher than was normal. Two wings extended off a central hall. There was only a waist high wall surrounding it and it had no gates.

There were statues of elephants, tigers, and monkeys aplenty. Arya noticed that along the copula there were carvings of naked women dancing.

As Jameka walked through the opening toward the palace doors Arya and her guards stopped to examine the wall. It wasn't much of a barrier, nor intended to be one if Arya guessed right. The wall was painted a light blue. Little figures danced all around its length much like those carved onto the palace. The wall was barely a hand length's thick. It had a sharp 'fin' along its top.

A sharp voice yelled at them. Jameka was standing at the door. An angry man stood next to him dressed in foreign armor. "I don't think they want us to see the sights," Marwyn said.

"Who's his friend?"

"The name's Kurasow. He's the commander of the Empress' guard."

She walked up to Jameka. "Lead on," she told him in Yitish.

With much grumbling, the tall, thin man went to the doors. These opened before he reached them. The crowd followed after. Arya found herself walking beside the guard commander Kurasow. Her Queensguard marched double file behind her with the soldiers to either side.

Entering the palace was like entering the old Sept of Baelor. The ceiling towered over the Westerosi and even the Lengi could not touch it even on tiptoe. Red wooden pillars ran down its length. The central hall was a single great room. Its space easily dwarfed the great hall of the Red Keep despite the building being smaller. The room formed a cross shape with the cavernous chamber continuing onto either side.

Surprisingly, the throne, or what Arya identified as a throne, sat in between the two arms, not at the end of the hall. It was a very high backed chair. The woman sitting in it was the tallest Arya had ever seen, topping Brienne by a full head. Yet she was stick thin at the same time. Standing around and behind her were a great many people. _Courtiers,_ Arya thought.

To either side of the Empress were two men as different as men could be. One was full as tall as the Empress herself. Thin too with deep black hair and a goatee. The other was short and fat. This one was of Yi Ti, without doubt, though he also wore a goatee.

Jameka introduced them. "Her Great Magnificence, Her Holy Eminence, Seer of Dreams, Speaker of the Word, Possessor of the Holy Touch, Bermüda, Empress of Leng. Her Comely Emperor-Consort, Ruler of Her August Majesty's Heroic Army, Warrior Exemplary, Bahama, First Emperor-Consort of Leng. Her… Comely Emperor-Consort, Admiral of Her Mighty Fleets at Sea, Sailor Most Splendid, Tu Pac, Second Emperor-Consort of Leng."

Arya did not miss the hesitation. She found it hard not to laugh. "Thank you for your greeting. I am-"

"We know who you are. You are not welcome here!"

He was suddenly cut off by the Empress, who herself spoke directly to Arya. The herald was forced to translate her words into Yitish, much to his own discomfort.

"My… apologies for my servant's… rudeness. I bid you welcome Great Queen from Across the Sea. Your coming is not unforeseen."

"So I have gathered."

The herald couldn't contain himself. "Do not speak to her Mightiness in that way!"

This earned him another rebuke from the Empress. Which is good because Sandor's sword hand was getting itchy. Funny thing Arya noticed, the woman never once looked at her herald. Her eyes remained fixed on Arya.

After a long pause the Empress continued. "I am aware of what you did in Asshai. And in Carcosa. I do not condemn it, nor do I approve. No doubt you had your reasons."

"I never do anything without reason." Arya could tell that the Empress speaking to her as an equal was very much against the feelings of her courtiers. Her consorts especially. _This woman knows I tolerate no disrespect._ "I do not have to justify my actions. Know only that I act for the good of Westeros."

"The name of your kingdom? That is good, for does not a ruler rule for her subjects as much as herself? I am not here to bandy words. Does acting for the good of wes-ter-oss mean burning my villages and killing my people?"

Only now did Arya sense how angry the Empress was. _This woman is dangerous. She schools herself better than anyone I've ever met._ "It is not my intention to bring harm to either you or your people."

For the first time Bermüda's tone became sharp. "Yet you brought those beasts which burn everything around them."

Arya's voice rose to match hers. "They will defend themselves if attacked! I cannot order them not to! They are not pets. They are not dogs to be whipped."

Bermüda's tone was once more a monotone. "That is good. One should not beat an animal as a slave."

"They will eat you if you try. One does not command a dragon."

The word dragon was one the Lengi recognized. The sudden onset of muttering told the Westerosi that the natives hadn't known what they were dealing with.

The Empress though was not so easily frightened. "I know what you are and what you can do. I do not pretend to know what has brought you here from your kingdom. But you have brought these rampaging beasts with you and they are killing my people."

"Your people attacked them?" It was less a question than a statement.

There was some hesitation. "The beasts attacked our goat herds. Our people are very protective of our goats for they depend upon them for survival."

"I don't doubt that. The dragons were likely hungry. They had to fly here from Asshai."

"Why did you come here from Asshai?"

"Are you suggesting we should have gone elsewhere?"

"We would have preferred it."

"The purpose of my fleet is to study the world. We came to make contact with you."

"What makes you think we want your contact?"

This question surprised Arya. To her it was just common sense for people to learn about one another. "What better way is there make friends?"

"We are not your friends. Your presence has only brought death to this island."

The crowd behind her was making threatening noises. Arya's Queensguards fingered their weapons.

Marwyn, who didn't have a convenient coat of mail on his body, leaned over to whisper in Arya's ear. "I think we should apologize."

Normally Arya would have punched him in the face. But she knew they were the ones in the wrong here. She pushed him away. "Your grace, I do regret what has happened. It was never our intent to cause harm to anyone. Nevertheless, we are prepared to defend ourselves."

The guards looked like they wanted to strike, yet they held back. Arya guessed the Empress had warned them of the dangers their guests posed.

"We do not want any more tragedies if we can avoid it. We will do what we can to restrain the dragons."

"That is not good enough. A price must be paid for the lives that have been lost."

This is what Arya had been afraid of. "What price?" She had no intention of being extorted.

"We cannot bring back the dead. Nor will gold buy back their lives. There is one task you can do for us that might reward you with the gratitude of our people, if not their forgiveness. There are those who have plagued our people for countless generations."

These words had the effect of causing the spectators to babble loudly. Bermüda's consorts whispered in her ears, or tried to as the noise kept increasing. Bermüda waved her arm and the sound stopped with a suddenness that made the Westerosi gasp.

Marwyn whispered into Arya's ear. "She speaking of the Old Ones."

Arya had read everything she could regarding Essos before they'd left Westeros. There was almost nothing about the 'Old Ones' in anything the maesters had.

The sudden quiet made Marwyn's voice boom in the cavernous room. None of the natives could understand his words for he had spoken in Westerosi.

Arya advanced on the throne. Guards moved immediately to cut her off. Bermüda barked a command and the guards retreated. Standing at the foot of the throne Arya could see that the Empress was even taller than she had thought.

"These Old Ones, who are they?"

The muttering started again. It stopped as soon as the Empress spoke. "What do you know of the Old Ones?" Bermüda spoke Yitish herself, this time not bothering with the herald.

"Nothing. We have heard of them only through the tales told by Yi Ti about this place."

Bermüda nodded her head as if this were confirmed something she already knew. "We do not speak of them. But they inhabit our oldest legends. It is said they lived here before the first man and woman came to Leng. Have you heard of the Nameless Ones?"

"The ones who are supposed to have built Asshai?"

Bermüda nodded her head again. "It is said that the Old Ones made war upon them until the Nameless used mighty magics to drive them underground. When our people came to Leng the Old Ones attacked them. For generations our people fought them, but we spread too fast for them. It was my ancestor, the Empress Montigo, who managed to reach them. She found they could talk and act like men. But they demanded much to give us peace. They demanded blood."

"I read they forced your people to kill all the visitors on the island."

"Yes."

"Didn't you make them stop?"

"Our ancestors did, yes. Jar Har, the Sixth Sea-Green Emperor of Yi Ti, closed all the entrances to their underground homes. We had no further contact with them then."

"Then what's the problem? If they were trapped…"

"Recently people have been disappearing. Mostly peasants. We don't know when it started. Years ago."

"Has anyone observed one of these abductions?"

"No. They take place at night. We have sent many to investigate, but they never find anything."

"How do you know the Old Ones are responsible?"

"Who else could it be?"

"Slavers?"

This was an idea that obviously hadn't occurred to them. The Yitish consort, Tu Pac, barked loudly in Lengi.

Bermüda cut him off. "We would know if any strangers were raiding our coasts. Our fleets are ably led and diligent in their duty."

"No disrespect intended." There was a tense pause. "How do you suggest we proceed?"

"The Old Ones were known to have come from caves located in the ruins in the middle of the jungle. They may have opened them up again."

"I cannot promise anything."

Without waiting for permission, she turned on her heel and marched out of the hall, her Queensguards behind her. The guards made no effort to stop them.

Brienne didn't say anything until they had reached the ship. "You don't really intend to do this?"

Arya looked at her as if she had transformed into some animal. "This is our fault."

"We didn't try to give reparations to all the people your dragon stole from before Asshai."

Much to Brienne's surprise Arya slapped her across the face. "How dare you!" It was the angriest they had seen her in a long time.

Amazingly, it was Marwyn who intervened. "Arya…"

"Archmaester, do not forget yourself!"

"My apologies…, your grace. We don't need to do this. We can sail away. Let's leave this place."

Arya could see that her people agreed with him. "I will not run with my tail between my legs!"

Brienne was outraged. "We're not cowards!"

Arya didn't want to hear it. "If you all aren't willing to stand with your queen I will do it myself."

Her Queensguards exploded. They were yelling at her, but none was willing to try and grab her. Except the Hound. He didn't yell or scream. He simply shifted to stand in her way and refused to move.

"Get out of my way!" He didn't budge.

With a great _whoosh!_ the dragons flew by, their passage causing mass panic. Even the Westerosi looked all around, half expecting dragonfire to engulf them. Sandor looked back at Arya only to find her glaring at him. He stepped aside.

While the Cannibal continued circling the city, Snowflake landed herself on the dock near _Summer._ Asha and her Ironborn wondered if they would have to get their weapons as the beast's tail threatened to smash the forespar. Arya climb aboard Snowflake's back and the white dragon launched herself.

So enraptured with the performance was Marwyn that he didn't notice Jameka until the man was right behind him. "It seems she has more control over her dragons than she admitted," he said in Yitish.

"Dragons obey commands they wish to obey." Marwyn didn't like how easily the Lengi snuck up on him.

The Hound and the Queensguards had eyes only for Arya. "Damn her!" Sandor snapped.

The dragons beat their wings, driving them forward. Once beyond the coastal region the island turned into jungle beneath them. This was not Ulos. Arya saw no trace of human habitation. If anyone did live in the interior they were well hidden.

Leng was a large island, so it took some time for them to find the ruins Bermüda spoke of. At first Arya thought she was looking at low hills. As they got closer she saw that they were buildings. Toppled and in pieces. When they stood tall they must have been of tremendous height, possibly even rivaling the Hightower. Now they were nothing but ruin.

Arya was perplexed. Their design was as nothing she had ever seen before. She had a difficult time trying to reconstruct them in her head. Intact she guessed they would have more resembled mud castles like a child would make. There were no sharp edges, yet they were not circular either. She couldn't imagine the kind of people who would build such things.

Snowflake alighted on the highest point left among the structures. Arya looked around, but saw nothing. The sun was nearing the horizon, so she decided to remain and watch.

It was surprisingly hot at night. The humidity canceled out any decrease in the temperature caused by the setting of the sun. The humidity wasn't the only annoyance. Not even in Ulthos had Arya been plagued by so many bugs. What she didn't see was what she was there for.

Sandor stood in _Summer's_ hold. Asha, Marwyn, Jake, and the Queensguard were there as well. The heat was just as prevalent here, so the women had shed their armor.

Marwyn was trying to explain the situation. "No one knows what the Old Ones are."

"Yet that woman was insistent that they are responsible." Brienne didn't like the Lengi.

"It's natural. The Old Ones play a big role in their mythology."

"But how is the queen supposed to deal with a myth?"

The hatch opened and Crackjaw came down. "Moon's up. Natives have got guards on the docks."

Asha stood. "Double the lookouts. Nobody gets aboard. What about the rest of the fleet?"

"Still holding position. Half at anchor, half not. No sign of any response."

"Nothing is going to happen," Sandor said.

Asha didn't say anything for a moment. "We're not taking chances." She and Crackjaw left.

Sandor shook his head and sat down. Brienne pored him a drink. "Do you think she'll find anything?"

He had a sour look on his face. "Oh, she'll find something. She always does."

Lyanna snorted. "Just not what we're looking for."

They gave her a laugh.

As the sun peaked over the horizon Arya finally got back. The guards who had stood patiently and quietly on the docks scattered as Snowflake landed. Arya hopped off her back and climbed up the gangplank. Her Queensguards were waiting.

The Hound didn't wait. Before she set foot on the deck he said, "Where have you been?"

They all looked at him. "You could be more polite," Brienne spat. He ignored her.

Arya wasn't in the mood. "I'm eating breakfast first."

"Then what?"

"Then I'm getting some sleep."

They sat in the ship's hold with Arya in her place at the head of the table. Asha, Marwyn, Jake and the Queensguards were there as they had been about to eat when Arya arrived. The cabin boy, who they'd nicknamed Steel Pans, wasn't a boy for he stood nearly as tall as Clegane. He served her as was proper. Her companions had to fill their own plates. First Asha, then the Hound, then Brienne, and so on. Jake, who sat to Marwyn's right was last.

This morning the ship's cook, who had the endearing name of Tongue-less Tom, had prepared a meal of smoked fish, roasted potatoes, milled oats, brown bread and water cress. Hot tea was there to wash it down. Steel Pans sawed off some rashers of bacon onto Arya's plate before moving on to Asha's.

They had consumed about half the food before the Hound ventured to return to his question. "So… You going to tell me?"

Arya glared at him before answering. "I found these ruins the Lengi talked about."

"And?"

Marwyn couldn't hold back. "What were they like? Can you describe them?"

Brienne almost yelled at him. "One thing at a time Archmaester."

At that moment Arya was feeling rather stupid. "I didn't see anything."

There was silence for a very long time. "You mean you spent the entire night staring at a bunch of rocks?" Sandor could hardly contain his indignation.

Arya sounded embarrassed. "More or less."

There was another long silence.

It was Jake who finally broke it. "Well, that's not surprising." They all looked at him. Arya noticed he was considerably less reticent than he used to be. "What I mean is… you were with your dragon. Surely, the Old Ones or whatever they are would have seen it."

This was such an obviously intelligent observation that none of them could think of anything to say. Marwyn clapped the boy on the shoulder, his face breaking into a smile. "I told you your brain would work if you let it." Jake allowed himself a sheepish smile in return.

Joella winked at him, which made him turn red.

Arya just stared. The Hound muttered, "You plan on just sitting there?"

Asha chimed in. "You're going to have to rethink your strategy. The boy's right. As long as you have the dragons with you those things, whatever they are, won't show themselves."

Arya was thinking hard. She refilled her cup before continuing. "After I get some sleep I'm going to see the Empress again."

"You think she was holding out on us?" This was obviously what Marwyn thought.

"Perhaps. Possibly she can tell me where these disappearances have been taking place."

"Why didn't she tell you that before?"

"Maybe I'll ask her."

It wasn't until late afternoon that Arya marched up to the palace. This time she came alone, her Queensguards being ordered to remain on board _Summer_ , much to their own displeasure. The doors opened at Arya's approach. Clearly her visit was not unexpected.

On entering she found that the mob which had witnessed her previous visit was not there. Instead it was just the Empress, her consorts, and her herald.

The two women nodded to each other before beginning. "I found your ruins," Arya started.

"You saw nothing." It was a statement. "Neither have any of the soldiers I sent. They have searched through all the ruins on the island and have failed to discover anything."

"Which once again brings up whether it could be something else."

"Such as?"

Arya took a deep breath trying to think of something. "It is always possible some new gang of slavers or pirates have moved into the region. Your island has been attacked in the past."

Tu Pac burst out in anger. "None can approach Leng! My fleet…!"

"Silence!" Bermüda's voice echoed throughout the hall. "If strangers approach Leng I would know of it." Arya didn't ask how. "Whatever is attacking my people exists here… On Leng."

Arya certainly couldn't argue with that. "Does your island have any other dangerous monsters?"

"We have tigers and apes. We are well familiar with these animals. Over the ages many have fallen victim to them, but we would recognize such if they were responsible."

"And you know of no other means of entering the caverns within the island?"

This caused Bermüda to pause. She spoke briefly to her herald. "Of the people who have vanished, most have been along the coast. Our consort admiral has his ships patrolling the shore. They have seen nothing."

"Are there any caves along your shore?"

The herald answered before Bermüda could. "There are several. They're mostly along the south coast."

There was a long silence as everyone stared at the herald. He looked suitably embarrassed.

Bermüda finally said, "Jameka is correct. There are caverns along the south of our island. They are the remains of fire mountains which once dominated Leng."

"Like the Fourteen Fires of Valyria. In the World Book it is mentioned that there are buildings underground here."

"Yes. They are akin to those in the jungle. We believe they were built there. We know not why."

"Then searching these caves might lead us to the Old Ones. We shall set out immediately."

She returned to _Summer_ and gave orders to set out. Asha was less than pleased. "Have the natives at least given us some supplies for this?"

Arya ignored the question. "We'll be sailing at night."

"Do you even have a chart?"

Arya didn't answer that question either. "Cast off."

As she walked back to her cabin Asha gave her a poisonous look. For once Sandor actually sympathized with the Ironborn princess. "She always gets like this."

"Does she really feel that we have to pay these people back?"

"I think she gets attracted to mysteries. Let's get this over with."

The fleet sailed as the sun dipped below the horizon. Fortunately, there were no reefs to worry about. It was even more fortunate that the moon was near full and the sky was cloudless. Once their eyes adjusted they could see almost as well as day.

"What are we looking for?" Marwyn asked.

"All the tunnels emptying into the ruins appear to still be blocked. We surmised that the creatures were exiting from caves on the south shore."

"Any idea what these caves look like?"

"The Empress said they came from volcanoes."

The mention of volcanoes gave them the shivers. They all remembered Hardhome. Maud asked, "How do we know it's safe?"

"We don't."

The fleet slowly cruised along the coast throughout that night, the next day, and the following night without finding anything. They saw plenty of villages, beaches, cliffs, and boats. But no caves.

Arya stood at the railing watching the coast go by as the sun rose above the horizon. The Hound joined her. "How long do you plan on doing this?"

"As long as it takes."

"Why?"

She ignored the question. Instead she asked, "Sandor, have you ever heard of anything you wanted to know more about? Anything that peeked your interest?"

"How to make a woman love me."

He said it so blandly that Arya wanted to laugh. She resisted the impulse. "I can understand that."

"That's something you never have to worry about."

This reminded Arya rather uncomfortably of her relationship with Daenerys. "I beg to differ. I'm still trying to make a woman love me."

She did not elaborate and he did not ask.

They found what they were looking for before midday. As the shore moved past them it turned into a series of low cliffs. The jungle tumbled over the edge, vines trailing down the steep face toward the water.

Several irregular caves appeared. Most were low in the water, too deep to enter. A much larger one, large enough for a skiff, came toward them.

Asha ordered the anchors dropped. The Queensguards all gathered around Arya. For the longest time nobody said anything. Only when Marwyn and Jake joined them did anyone break the silence.

"Is this it?" Jake asked.

"Maybe," Joella answered.

Arya pushed her way through the crowd and walked to the other gunwale. Asha joined her there. The two stared out at the empty ocean.

"I feel vulnerable here," Arya admitted.

"There's no shelter to speak of."

"Perfect place for an ambush."

"I was thinking of something else. The Jade Sea is notorious for its storms."

"We won't stay too long." Arya walked back to the other side of the ship.

Marwyn made his way to her side as she stood there. "What do you plan to do?"

"I want to be sure. I'm going to fly over to the cliff. You all stay here. If those things are really hiding inside that cave maybe they'll come out when it gets dark. I should be able to conceal myself in the jungle."

The Hound felt the need to point out, "We may not be able to get to you in time."

"Snowflake will be with me. The jungle should be thick enough even for her."

With that the dragon dove into the ocean not far off. The ripples from her splash rocked the ships in a way that made everyone cling to anything fixed.

"She's getting too damn big," Asha muttered. It was long past the time when the Ironborn found her antics amusing.

Snowflake popped up with a shark in her mouth. A big one. She expertly flipped it into the air, blackened it with her breath, and then gulped it down. Asha swore the damn beast was smiling.

The dragon swam up to the side of the ship. Arya grabbed hold of one golden horn on the side of Snowflake's head. She was lifted up and deposited onto the dragon's back. After getting some distance away, Snowflake launched herself, spraying water all over those below.

"Damn that beast!" Asha cursed. Sandor found himself in complete agreement.

Snowflake landed well inside the jungle, a good distance from the Cliffside. Arya found the foliage not so thick once she was actually in it. She had no trouble seeing all the way to the coast and the ships beyond. She admonished her dragon to remain in place as she moved closer to the cave.

Arya found it difficult to see the cave from above and had to learn out pretty far. She shifted until she was directly over it, then moved back into the trees. It was some hours before dusk so she settled herself and took a nap.

She woke with a start. It was full dark. Apart from the constant insects, there was nothing happening. Yet something woke her.

The darkness awoke senses that had been dormant for some time. She felt more than heard movement. Though the moon was near full the overgrowth blocked most of it.

She remained unmoving. A shadow, a darker darkness in the night, moved through the trees toward her. Arya hands moved slowly to her hilts. The dark shape moved close. Very close. She could feel its breath. It moved with commendable stealth.

When she felt it nearly touching her she lashed out, drawing and striking with both blades. There was a horrible scream and the nameless thing leapt away. It tore through the brush, rushing to get back to the cave. Arya chased after it, hoping to capture it or at least retrieve the body. Behind her there was crashing and bellowing as Snowflake roused herself.

Arya caught up just as the thing threw itself off the cliff. To her shock it flew through the air. It had spread it arms and legs, unfolding membranes between them like those on a flying squirrel.

Arya looked down and spotted more of the creatures crawling up the side of the cliff toward her. She struck down with Dark Sister at each one that got near. She killed two before the others took flight. Seeing them in the moonlight they looked like giant man-sized bats with human-like faces. Their skin was pale white and they had immense claws and teeth.

Looking across the water to the ships she saw several of the creatures gliding toward them. "Beware!" But her voice couldn't possibly reach them. Snowflake had reached her by this time and breathed a gout of flame along the cliff face. Anything on it would be cinders Arya knew so she said, "Fly! Get to _Summer!_ Stop those things."

Snowflake took off immediately. Only after she'd left did Arya notice that more of the creatures had scaled the cliff to either side.

On _Summer_ the lookout noticed the ruckus happing in the jungle. He called down to the watchmen, "Something's happen'en ashore!"

A man ran for Asha. She returned swiftly with the Queensguards and Crackjaw. "What's happening?"

"The dragon's fight'en somethun."

The Hound noticed Arya standing on the cliff top. "Is that Arya?"

Brienne moved up next to him and looked where he looked. "Is she waving her arms? Is she fighting something?"

Lyanna heard a scratching noise and looked down. She stared straight into the eyes of a horrible creature hanging just below the gunwale. "Look out!" She whipped Long Claw from its scabbard.

The bat-men leapt upward, screaming as they came. The Westerosi backed away from the railing, allowing the creatures to land unopposed. The monsters jumped toward them, arms outstretched, long curved claws extended.

If they were expecting their prey to fall easily they were very much mistaken. Taken by surprise as they were the Westerosi were nothing if not warriors. Valyrian steel met flesh and rendered it in two. Asha did not have her ax, but she wasn't going to allow that to stop her. She drew her dagger and attacked the invaders. They moved fast. The one before her leapt backward out of reach. It jumped onto the gunwale as if to take flight. An arrow from Joella bisected its eye.

Asha ran to the stern, Crackjaw beside her. The two looked out at the rest of the fleet to discover that all the other ships were also being boarded. "There's an army of these things!"

One of them landed directly behind the two. It grappled Asha, pining her arm at her side. Its claws scrabbled at the hardened leather that protected her back. But it was its teeth that threatened to chew off her face. She desperately used her free hand to keep it away. Crackjaw planted his ax in its back.

How the fight would have ended none of them could say, for at that very moment Snowflake roared past, her fiery breath burning many out of the sky. A loud screech came from somewhere in the darkness and the entire army took wing. The Westerosi watched as the creatures vanished into the caves.

Asha suddenly felt dizzy. She noticed her back was wet. The next she knew she was falling toward the deck. Crackjaw and Long Dick grabbed her.

"Captain!" Dick cried.

"Get the maester!" Brienne yelled.

There was no need for Marwyn was already there. "Jake, go help the others." Asha was not the only one sporting wounds. With Crackjaw's help he got the armor off Asha. Her back had been sliced to ribbons. "They don't look too deep."

"Then why is she fainting?" Crackjaw showed more emotion than any of them could remember.

The Queensguards had gathered around them. "The claws of those creatures might be envenomed." Marwyn bent low to sniff. "Yes. I can sent something. Not potent, but if we don't bandage her up quickly she might bleed to death. I've seen the like before." He took out his needle and thread before putting them away again. "The wounds aren't deep enough to need stitching. Wash out her wounds with wine. Make sure you wrap her up good. And see that she drinks plenty of good clean water."

A good many men had suffered wounds. There had been far more of the creatures than any of them had expected. An army indeed.

Arya returned at dawn. Crackjaw was there to meet her. "We suffered several dozen killed or injured. They attacked every ship in the fleet."

"Were any damaged?"

"No. They weren't interested in the ships themselves. Just the men. Several men are missing. We have heard stories of them being carried off. We don't know if they're true or not. We couldn't tell in the dark."

The Hound and Brienne were there with them. "These creatures moved real quiet."

"I know. They tried to take me as well."

Brienne had an uncomfortable thought. "It suggests they planned all this."

"Of course. The Empress said they could talk like men. That means they can think like them as well. What bothers me is that the Lengi never mentioned any sort of mass attack like this."

"That's what I was thinking," the Hound said.

They went down into the hold. Marwyn and Jake were still operating on the wounded, some of whom looked at death's door.

"Not surprising," was Marwyn's comment. "As best as the histories tell us, the Old Ones never tried to exterminate the Lengi. Only the strangers who lived on the island."

"The Empress said the Old Ones attacked her people."

"Oh, long ago I have no doubt. But it's likely that they became inured to their presence after a while."

"Why?"

The question made him stop. The silence dragged on interminably, broken only by the coughs and groans of the wounded men.

Marwyn standing as if frozen, finally cleared his throat. "Do you know how when a farmer finds a wild animal in his fields he drives it off?"

"To protect his own animals."

"Yes. Allowing a strange animal near his own could potentially risk disease or other things amongst his own livestock."

The implication of this was not lost on any of them. Brienne for one didn't like what he was implying. "With respect Archmaester, you don't know that."

"Do you have another explanation?" Arya asked her.

Brienne didn't.

"They wish us to leave. I have no intention of it. I had only intended to block off their exit to the surface. They have made it personal. They have killed our people and abducted several more. This I will not allow."

She had spoken quietly. Yet they could sense the anger in her voice. There was no argument.

Crackjaw watched as the Queen and her Queensguards climbed into a longboat. Asha was trapped in her bed, delirious. Steel Pans stayed with her to ensure she didn't harm herself. Marwyn hesitated to follow. "Archmaester?" Jake asked him.

Marwyn gave the boy a smile before taking his bag and climbed down. The sailors pushed away from _Summer_ and rowed them toward the cave.

None of them knew what to expect. They had brought torches with them, so light wasn't a problem. The interior was featureless rock. Nothing to show that anything lived here. The water was deep, easily enough for the longboat. Nevertheless, the walls of the cave became more restrictive and it got increasingly difficult to use the oars.

The whiff of rotten eggs met their nostrils. Marwyn knew what this meant. So did Arya. Her Faceless training had given her knowledge of poisons to match any maester. Yet they continued. Arya knew if the creatures could live in here men could too.

The tunnel tightened to the point where they seriously wondered if they could continue. Examining the walls Marwyn noticed what looked like marks from picks. Being unable to use the oars they reached out and pushed themselves along with their hands.

Suddenly the walls fell away and they found themselves inside a huge cavern. Before them lay a sandy beach to their right. The underground river continued into a further tunnel ahead. The Ironborn landed against the shore, the river having shallowed to the point of being unnavigable.

Arya was first off the boat, torch in hand. She raised it high and revealed an amazing sight.

It was a city. There was nothing else they could call it. The buildings had been carved into the very walls of the cavern itself. Huge pillars, stalagmites and stalactites which had grown together, had been hollowed out to form more.

The others added to the light with their own torches and additional details were made visible. Strange monsters or animals had been carved into the rock. Things that resembled nothing any of them had ever seen or heard of. The windows were far too large for any human dwelling. So were the doors. All were open for there was neither wood nor glass.

The stench was appalling. A combination of bad eggs and rotten meat.

Arya looked down on the cavern floor. This was remarkably smooth with no trace of dust. It was also quite cold.

She moved further into the city with her people following.

Unknown to her, in the sky above Leng, two dragons circled in extreme agitation. Looking at them one might almost concluded that they had some foreknowledge of events. Regardless, the black dived toward the center of the ruins and began to dig. Great clods of dirt and stone flew through the air.

It was near the back end of the cave that Arya spotted them. As they had traveled through the city they had spotted many other cave openings. Most too small for even a dwarf to crawl through. The sight caused their imaginations to run riot. The bones did not help.

Arya ran to them as soon as they came in view. She could hardly have missed them. She had heard tell that the giants of Westeros stood twice as tall as a man. Those of the Bone Mountains were supposedly twice as tall as that. If so, these bones must have belonged to a creature nearer the latter than the former.

The bones were scattered, disarticulated. Even so, they could recognize them. The humorous was so thick around that Arya could not wrap her arms around it.

"What manner of creature did this belong to?" she asked. "It looks like nothing I've ever seen before."

"Are you sure?" Marwyn asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't they resemble the creatures you fought last night?"

They did. The arms were longer than the legs. The legs looked bowlegged as best they could tell given they were no longer together. The skull especially.

"By the Seven, it's so big." Alys' voice was barely a whisper.

The bones lay near the largest opening into the cavern any of them had yet seen. It could easily accommodate the Cannibal. That wasn't reassuring. Beyond the opening was only darkness.

Lyanna and Maud had wandered off. "Over here!" They turned to spot the two of them near the far wall.

They all went over to see what had attracted them. The torchlight revealed the wall covered in webs. Huge webs. Some brown with age. Various creatures of unknown origin lay cocooned, some so old they were mummified. Before them were bones of much more recent vintage. There was still flesh and gristle attached.

Yimi was sick.

"Is that all of them?" Brienne asked.

Marwyn shook his head. "I can't tell. They've been torn apart."

Arya looked up at the webbing. "Could any of them be in there?"

Marwyn shook his head again. "I don't think so. None of them looks fresh."

Brienne took inventory of their rapidly diminishing torches. "We'd best get back before the light runs out."

For once Arya was in total accord. "I agree."

They had barely taken a step when the sound of skittering reached their ears. Eyes drawn upward, Arya spotted a horde of spiders - huge, though not as big as the ice spiders of the Others.

"RUN!"

They all took off for the boat. The Hound took a second to toss his torch into the webbing and it went up like wildfire. As they ran they donned their helms and unslung their shields.

Loud squeaking and chirping came from all around them. To their shock and horror hundreds, if not thousands of the bat-men came swarming out of the walls and through every crevice. They heard bowstrings even over the tumult and knew the Ironborn at the longboat were under attack.

Bat-men glided into land directly in their path. Lyanna and Maud were in front and cut down four of them before the others rushed past. More of the man-beasts were dropping all around them. Arya, who was last, spun to face them.

"Arya!" Brienne cried.

"Go on!" she yelled back.

There was no chance of that. Brienne and the Hound moved to flank her on either side. From the darkness swarmed spiders. It was apparent that these monsters were the pets of the bat-men, not their predators. Valyrian steel sliced through them with ease, but there were so many.

Bat-men had now begun to fall directly on them. Alys and Obella had moved to protect Marwyn for he had no armor. The archmaester held torches in each hand and used them to fend off the beasts. Joella and Yimi's bows sang and beast-man after beast-man fell. Despite their size, the bat-men weighed little more than a child and the Westerosi had no trouble throwing them off. After killing more than a dozen the creatures backed off, allowing their prey to once again dash for the boat.

The beasts were not so fast on the ground and the Westerosi were able to make distance on them. Up ahead they spotted the longboat. Its Ironborn defenders were launching arrow after arrow. One man, Steel-eyed Jack, was swarmed over with spiders. He fell screaming. Lyanna and Maud ran to his defense. As Lyanna held off the eight-legged abominations, Maud ripped the things off him with her hands. One landed on its back, flipped itself over, and ran right up her leg. As it tried to sting her through her helm Joella cut it off with her long knife. Poor Jack was as good as gone. Pete Donnel pulled him aboard regardless as Maud turned to face more attackers.

Arya was seriously wondering how they were going to get away from here when another sound met her ears. A far more ominous sound. A loud call like a cat from the Seven Hells echoed throughout the chamber. All the beasts, spiders included, suddenly stopped. For just a moment they wondered if this new creature was possibly an ally.

Such thoughts died quickly. From the direction of the main entrance came a monster. Of a size comparable to the bones they had found, it was the den mother of the bat-men. Its face was almost ape like and its wings were wasted, as if unused. And it was the biggest thing she had ever seen short of a dragon or a kraken.

It charged her with frightening speed. Joella and Yimi loosed two of their precious Valyrian steel arrows. Both found purchase, but neither hit a vulnerable spot.

The Mother swiped downward with a huge claw. Arya dived aside, rolling back to her feet. Whatever help her friends might have offered died aborning for the Mother's followers launched into the attack once again.

The Mother bit downward, her massive jaws as large as a dragon's. Once again Arya danced aside. This time she added a slash across the Mother's face. Aside from enraging the beast it had no other effect.

The monster roared at them, its voice deafening in the cavern. The Mother made repeated swipes with her claws, failing to connect. But Arya knew it was only a matter of time. And so it was, for the Mother, frustrated by her inability to hit this pesky foe, lashed out with her foot. This time she connected.

Arya went flying. Valyrian steel was almost indestructible, but it didn't protect against everything. Arya hit the ground and didn't move.

Shocked and horrified at the sight of their Queen senseless, her people were saved from a suicidal reaction. From behind the Mother came a louder, even more bellicose roar. The sound alone almost flattened the Westerosi and the bat-men shook as if stricken with palsy.

The Mother spun to confront her new foe. From out of the dark came the Cannibal. Too large to fly within the cavern, he charged in on his four legs. Big the Mother was, but even she was dwarfed by the Cannibal. He bore her backward and into the cavern wall. The place shook as the titans fought. The Mother's claws sank deep even through dragon scales, but they might as well have been pins for all the good they did. She failed to hit any vulnerable spots. The Cannibal's jaws clenched upon the Mother's head. Though his teeth could not break her skull, he twisted and jerked until he had wrenched her head clean off.

He dropped her head and bellowed in triumph.

The bat-men and their spiders fled before the enraged beast. Snowflake, who had followed the Cannibal into the cavern, showed them no mercy. She bathed them in fire. Those that escaped fled into every hole and crevice they could find.

The sound and fury had so stunned the Westerosi that for the longest time all they could do was stand frozen.

Arya did not see the faces of her companions. Nor hear their voices. Nor feel their hands as they lifted her up and laid her in the boat. Her blades, retrieved, were laid beside her. For her all was darkness. Not like when she had died. That was a very different darkness. A timeless darkness. One she had not even been conscious of until life had been returned to her.

No, she was very much aware of this darkness. And knew from that awareness that she was still very much alive. But how alive? She could not feel her connection with her dragon or her direwolf. It was as if she were trapped within a room with no doors. She wanted to scream, but had no voice. She wanted to gasp, but had no breath. She wondered if this was what people feared when they feared death.

She was not entirely alone. Pain. Yes, there was plenty of that. This too proved to her that she was alive.

The longboat was rowed out of the cave, the current helping to push it along. None of them knew what day it was, for it had felt like a lifetime to them. But it was only the morning of the day after they had entered.

Marwyn order the Ironborn not to return to the ship, for he feared trying to haul her up the side might prove fatal. Instead he ordered them to follow the coast until they found a beach of some sort. Fortunately, barely more than a mile back along their course was the very thing he was looking for.

Much to their surprise there was a reception committee waiting for them. An army of soldiers stood at attention. Within their midst was a silken pavilion, open-sided and large. Beneath it stood the entirety of the Empress' court. The Empress herself sat upon a great gilded throne in the center of them all.

As the boat landed attendants rushed down to it. Without asking they lifted Arya up and gently laid her upon a bed of cushions placed there by maids. Stunned by everything that had happened to them, none of the Westerosi thought to object.

The attendants backed away. Much to everyone's surprise, the Empress herself climbed off her gilded throne and walked over to Arya. She gave commands in her own tongue. Servants moved quickly to provide her with what she wanted – bowls of water and clean towels and unguents with a sweet scent.

Marwyn, who seemed to be the only Westerosi to still have his wits, went over to examine her ministrations. He watched as the giant woman carefully removed Arya's helm, releasing a flow of fresh blood. Singing an alien song in a tongue Marwyn recognized as Asshai'i, she gently washed Arya's face and head. She placed a bandaged soaked in ointment under her head. Then, after anointing the Queen with more ointment, she laid her hands upon her face and sang. Though he knew the language, Marwyn did not understand the song, for it was about flowers and stars, and strange mysteries he knew nothing about.

Arya took a deep breath and moved. Her people laughed and cried for joy. Arya opened her eyes and looked up at the face of the large woman above her. It reminded her of when she was sick as a child and her mother cared for her. The illusion was brief, but memorable.

Arya sat up. Marwyn grabbed her head, much to her own chagrin. "Remarkable," he said, taking his hands away. "The crack in your skull is gone."

"Good. I didn't need it." She turned to the Empress. "I have you to thank."

Bermüda nodded gravely. She rose to her feet, Arya doing likewise. The two women walked up the beach toward the sparse jungle. Bermüda barked a command and all her people moved aside, revealing a giant tent of red silk. The Empress herself opened the flap and invited Arya inside.

Arya turned to her people, who had been following them. "Remain here." They were not inclined to argue. That didn't make them happy about it.

The interior was luxurious. Velvet covered couches next to mahogany tables. A china tea set was on the largest table. A strange birdcage like construction was set on an end table at the back. Female servants in white poured tea into two cups before being dismissed. Neither woman chose to drink any.

Once they were alone Bermüda went to the back and retrieved the birdcage thing. It wasn't an actual cage. Rather, it was a ribbed cage much like Dornish women used to hang plants in their homes. At the bottom was what Arya slowly realized was a glass candle. She did not recognize it at first for it was actually shaped like a candle, wick included.

Bermüda placed it on one of the tables near Arya, who sat on a cushioned stool. Bermüda sat across from her, placed her hands to either side of the candle, and spoke in the twisted language of Asshai.

Images began to form. Arya saw Jon and Davos speaking in the garden. Dany standing on the promontory, staring out to sea as the dragons flew above her. The next image was at night, Jon and Dany in each other's arms, sitting on the same promontory. There was an image of Cat and Rhaegar doing their lessons, while beside them checking their work was a dark skinned man Arya did not know. He looked like a Summer Islander, but wore a chain around his neck. An old woman dressed as a septa was there also. Finally, she saw Ned, a baby no longer, yet an infant still.

With a cry, she lunged at the image as if to grab it. Her hands went through the image and it vanished. Arya broke down in tears.

There was a disturbance outside. The tent flap was pulled aside and a guard poked his head in. He said something to Bermüda. "Let them come," she said in Yitish.

Arya wiped her face with her hand and the Hound appeared at the opening. "What is it?" she demanded of him.

"You all right?" he asked. The concern in his voice touched her more than she cared to admit.

"Ah, yes. Yes. I was just a little startled. I'm fine."

"Want us to stay with you?"

"No. No. Just wait by the boat."

He nodded uncertainly and left. The flap was thrown back and the two were alone once more.

Arya eyes were accusatory. "Did you show me that to torture me?"

Bermüda was surprised by the question. "No. I wanted to show you that which you most desired."

"Yes, of course."

"It is a small reward for what you have been through. You sacrificed far more than I had expected of you. More than I had any right to ask of you."

"Did you know what I would find?"

"No."

Arya already knew she could not read this woman. Her Faceless skills were no match for the Empress' self-discipline. Perhaps not even the Kindly Man could. Yet in this she felt she could trust her answer.

"Did you ever imagine such things could exist?"

Bermüda was quiet for a long time. "I have never heard any tale of such things. But then I had not believed dragons were real until you came here. There are stories that your people fought against a great evil."

"Yes, the Others. We did not believe they were real either. Until the came through the Wall."

"I have lived many years and seen many things. But I know there are many more things I have never seen."

"Nor wish to. Could the Old Ones be the creation of the Elder Gods the Yellow Emperor spoke of?"

"I do not know. I never met the Yellow Emperor. From what I have heard I had no wish to."

"I don't blame you."

"It is possible. There are many mysteries from the ancient days. Yet I suspect they are of a time far older even than that."

"You will never be rid of them, I think. I don't believe we've done more than blood them."

"Probably. Leng is an ancient land and it will take powers greater than ours to tame it." Bermüda asked what she really wanted to know. "You miss your son?"

"How can I not? I'm not there to enjoy his growing up."

"I do understand."

"You have a son?"

"Two, but they do not bring me joy as yours does. They may love me, but they do not love each other. Each wants to be the one to wear the diadem after I am gone." Arya had noticed the jeweled headband Bermüda wore. It was similar to jewelry women in the Free Cities sometimes wore. She hadn't noted its significance. She dismissed it from her mind as Bermüda continued speaking. "I have been forced to send them to opposite sides of Leng to keep them apart."

"Understandable. I would not leave them alone for long."

"No." And the two shared a smile.

Arya got to her feet. "I think I have imposed on your hospitality long enough. And no doubt you want the dragons as far away as possible. If your people would be so kind as to gift us some supplies to speed our voyage we will trouble you no longer."

END CHAPTER 14


	15. Chapter 15: 1000 Gods and 100 Princes

Chapter 15: 1000 Gods and 100 Princes

Arya was not sleeping. It was not normal for her to be so restless. She didn't know why she felt so torn up inside.

She felt the motion of her bedmate as Maud turned in her sleep, one hand coming to rest against Arya's back. This was something else Arya didn't understand. She had urges, longings, as any woman does. In the past her desire had been strictly for her spouses. She never felt desire for anyone else. At least not before Stygai.

Arya was not wanton. This was one of the things she and Dany had always argued over. Daenerys was insatiable in Arya's opinion. It wasn't that she was incapable of feeling lust. She could be quite randy in bed. But she had never possessed the unquenchable appetite that Dany had, in her opinion.

Not until Stygai. When she had driven the presence from her mind she had thought it gone forever. But it had left something. She hardly noticed at first. Not until they had left Asshai. But it had become more noticeable with each day that passed. And then, after once again dancing with death, it came to the fore full force.

Now it was unbearable. She wanted to get off constantly. It was downright painful. Her thirst for pleasure seemed to occupy her every waking moment. She still resisted the impulse to bed one of the men, though no doubt that could satisfy her cravings better than Maud could. That was still a step she was unwilling to take. But she found it increasingly difficult to avoid expanding the number of her partners.

The thing in Stygai had wrought a change in her. Some part of her that she had always kept hidden even from herself was taking over.

She didn't like it.

Arya wasn't the only one who noticed the change in her. The Queen was known for her sobriety, so her sudden binge drinking caused alarm. Wine was the only way Arya was able to keep the cravings at bay.

As they broke fast the next morning Asha was able to leave her bed and join them. She still looked ill and haggard. But it was a good sign that she was able to stand on her own feet. As they ate she noticed Arya downing cup after cup. Previously, Arya only drank tea when breaking her fast.

"Is something wrong?"

"What could be wrong?" Arya spoke more sharply than was warranted.

The Hound responded before Asha could. "Maybe the fact you seem determined to get drunk before midday."

"What if I am?" Her belligerence continued unabated. Everyone at the table stared at her.

Brienne then spoke up. "Will all of you leave us please? The Queen and I have something to discuss."

Nobody argued, though Arya glared daggers at Brienne. It wasn't The Stare, so Brienne wasn't the least intimidated.

She waited until everyone else had vacated the room. She then shifted seats to be next to Arya. "Do you wish to talk about it?"

Arya was still angry. "I have nothing to say."

She lifted her cup once again. This time Brienne grabbed her arm. Arya almost lashed out. Perhaps it was awareness of how alien she was behaving which stopped her. She dropped her cup and hung her head.

"You can't understand."

" _Can't I?"_

Arya thought about that. If anyone could understand her frustration it would be Brienne.

She was feeling the need right then. "I can't explain it. I have never been disappointed with my partners. Yet now I can't think of anything else."

This was a lot for Brienne to pick through. "You have been travelling for over a year."

"But it never bothered me before. Except for… you know. I have never felt any desire for it. Not to the degree that I do now."

"If you're not satisfied…"

Arya waved that away. "Any of the Queensguard would fuck a sheep if I asked it. This isn't about needing a man."

Brienne misunderstood the cause of Arya's disturbance. "Jon holds nothing against you. And Daenerys is in no position to condemn anyone. I'm sure they'll forgive you."

"I know that!" Arya took a deep breath. "I do not want to betray myself."

Up on deck Asha stood woozily next to the main mast. Crackjaw walked up to her. "We should be nearing the coast soon." She just nodded. "You all right?"

"I'm getting better. These past three weeks have been the worst in my life. Even in the roughest seas I have never been so sick."

He knew. He had been there through all of it. There's not a man in the fleet who would not have taken her place. But it was hard to witness.

"Did that maester ever say what caused it?"

"I don't understand his talk. He says the venom was worse than any poison he's ever seen. Guess he would know."

She nodded. "I've seen manticore venom. That kills straight away. Never heard of one that keeps you alive."

"He said it had to do with what part of your body it attacked. Like the Tears of Lys he said. All gibberish to me."

The lookout called down from the crow's nest, "Land ho!"

"Sooner than expected."

4th Wife, Empress Mi Pha was quietly fuming. She was frustrated, which was an all too familiar feeling. To say her marriage was not going well would not do the situation justice. Once again she barged into her mother-in-law's apartments, ignoring the injunction not to do so. Not finding the Empress Mother in the sitting room she continued into the inner sanctum, the place the Empress Mother expressly forbade anyone entry. Even her son, the 18th Azure Emperor.

The Empress Mother, Bu Ray, stood staring into the light of the rock column set in the center of the room. It was shaped a lot like a candle and stood near as tall as she was. Mi Pha didn't understand the magic of how it worked. Only that the old woman used it to spy on people.

Mi Pha didn't like her mother-in-law spying.

Bu Ray failed to react to Mi Pha's sudden entrance. The younger woman stood there quietly until the Empress Mother deigned to look upon her. The light died and Bu Ray turned to her daughter-in-law.

"I have told you not to behave in such an uncouth fashion." The old woman showed no emotion. She never did. It was one of the most vexing aspects of her personality. Joy or sorrow, it was impossible to know her mood.

"Forget that!" Mi Pha was far from unemotional. "The guards on the wall have reported the arrival of the barbarian fleet outside the harbor."

"Yes, I know."

That was Bu Ray's usual response. "What are we going to do?! My dear beloved, your _son,_ will not bestir himself."

That she spoke so openly of her husband was a bad sign, as Bu Ray knew. Not that the reaction was unwarranted. Bu Ray had long been aware of just what Mi Pha thought about her betrothed. Her opinion did not count for much.

"It is… irrelevant. They cannot harm us."

"You said they humbled all the wizards of Asshai!"

Bu Ray hated being challenged, but her expression never changed. "So they did. It matters not. They will not become violent. Not here." Mi Pha's face spoke eloquently the rejoinder she had prepared, so the Empress Mother headed her off. "Despite what you may think, they are civilized people. They do not resort to violence flippantly."

Mi Pha's opinion of foreigners wasn't so benign. "You don't know that! The stories I have heard about this queen…"

"My sister of Leng chose to aid her. I consider the matter settled."

The Empress Mother always referred to Bermüda as her sister, though how anyone could compare an empress of Leng to one of Yi Ti only the gods knew.

Bu Ray often spoke as if she could read minds and she did so now. "Is it that you consider a barbarian queen inferior to your august self? Or is it something else you fear?"

Mi Pha reacted as if stung. "I fear nothing!"

As with every other emotion she had Bu Ray did not exhibit any skepticism. But then she didn't need to. Mi Pha felt the hot flush filling her cheeks.

"Does your inability to breed cause you bother? I do understand the feelings of the young in such matters."

 _If I do not breed it is because of your son!_ Though she dared not say it aloud.

"My son will make the correct decision."

Such was Mi Pha's frustration that she said openly, "Your son will make whatever decision you tell him to!"

She stormed out before the old woman could remonstrate with her.

The life of the emperor's consorts was supposed to be full of luxury and bliss. At least that is what the old stories always said. The most popular tales and songs spoke of women happily dying beside their men or cleverly obtaining revenge after their dear beloved's murder. Always with them committing suicide afterwards, of course.

 _Would that the old hag had followed the songs,_ Mi Pha thought.

The tales of the barbarians and their ships were becoming more common by the day. It hadn't taken long for news of the destruction of Carcosa to reach them. Soldiers sent by Ti Do had ridden all the way there and back before the alien fleet had reached Asshai. What they had seen and what they had heard alarmed Mi Pha.

What was more alarming still was the reaction, more accurately the lack thereof, from either the Empress Mother or anyone else in court. Mi Pha had no love for foreigners. Or trust for them either.

Occasionally rumors would percolate through the palace of strangers from distant lands. Some of them from the far, far west. She had heard stories of their strange ways and odd appearance. She had never seen one and didn't know if she believed them.

But the tales being told about this barbarian queen, oh, she believed those. Word had it she commanded dragons. Mi Pha had never believed in dragons. Tales for children. Or so she had assumed before Carcosa.

Suddenly, from out of a side corridor, came Shang-nu. He was Ti Do's chief lieutenant and a royal pain in the ass. He fell in beside her and shifted his pace to match hers. Mi Pha hated his foreign ways and his foreign looks. His skin was darker than was normally considered acceptable within the palace of Yin. His accent was harsh and guttural. His interest in her was of a most inappropriate kind.

"Has the queen received the answer she wanted?"

That's how he was, so forward. The man did not know his place. "It is not for you to know my questions to the Empress Mother."

He feigned concern. "This one cares greatly for the life of the queen. Is not that his duty?"

"My life is the Emperor's and none of your concern."

"Ah. But does the Emperor cherish his queen? This one has heard not."

She hissed in spite of herself. It was a frequent jab of his. She had entreated her lord husband Bu Do to put the man to death for his insolence. Unfortunately, Bu Do feared his great general Ti Do and Shang-nu was Ti Do's favorite.

"This one has heard the queen longs for a son."

The man really was growing bold to say this to her openly. She was well aware of his thoughts regarding her. To date he hadn't dared to do anything about it. It was only a matter of time.

"One needs to watch his words lest he give offense."

He stopped as she marched on. But she could feel his smile as she left.

Jon watched as Obsidian banked through the sky. Daenerys didn't like flying as a rule. Like him she usually only did when she wanted to go somewhere. But this was a duty she felt compelled to. She had strapped their daughter Rhaella to her chest. She took all the children flying from time to time. To accustom them to it, she said. They all liked it better than she did.

Jon did too on occasion. In fact, he hated flying. This was so odd given that he had more control of the dragons than either of his queens, or even the ancient Valyrians themselves if Kinvara was to be believed.

Obsidian landed and Dany hopped off. Rhaella was giggling with delight. Dany handed her daughter over to her nurse and walked over to join her husband. The two walked arm in arm back into the castle.

"It'll be her first nameday soon," Dany said by way of small talk. "You still want to go through with the party?"

He hated parties. All the dressing up and sham politeness didn't suit him. Still, he did enjoy dancing.

"We must have one," he insisted, not really convincingly. "The high lords must feel that their social station means something."

Titles really didn't mean much anymore save for the King and his Queens. But people still respected them for some reason. And it had to be said, the High Born still owned more land than anyone else even if it was greatly diminished.

Talking of small things, the two made their way to their children's apartments. The nurse followed behind. As expected, the older kids were at their lessons. Ned was playing nearby. He had a little target dummy he liked to throw balls at.

The children's new tutor had arrived a moon previously. He made a stark contrast from his charges. With skin black as coal and his low cut hair curling like sheep's wool, he could not have come from anywhere other than the Summer Islands. His beard extended to his chest and was as dark as his skin. He was the first, the very first, maester to originate from the Isles. Not only that, he was also the first Summer Islander to make archmaester. His ring, rod, and mask were of pewter, the metal for teaching and record keeping.

Reggia was sitting half asleep nearby.

The kids looked up from their writing. "Hey daddy!" Dany sighed. It was so normal that they would be more enthusiastic over seeing their dad. "Maester, I mean Archmaester Walimu promised to take us to his islands." Cat was _sooo_ like her mother. "He's been telling us all about how weird they are." She looked at the black man. "Sorry."

Archmaester Walimu smiled, not the least offended.

Rhaegar asked, "Can we visit the isles dad?"

"When you have dragons of your own."

This was a sore subject for the children. They were constantly hounding him for when will they get their own dragons.

"I want to see the birds!" Cat protested.

Walimu spoke indulgently. "I will have some brought here."

"You can do that?"

"Assuredly."

Later, after he had sent the children to the beach with Reggia to draw seabirds, Walimu spoke with their parents.

"Surely you didn't tell them everything?" Dany asked.

"I was proper according to your etiquette. The children of my land learn of such things earlier in life than yours I have noticed."

"Would that I had such an education. Your people are so much more open than ours."

"Tis true. Perhaps it is because your people value courage and honor in adversity more than mine."

"Don't sell yourself short," Jon said. "I think your people value bravery. Maybe they just don't see the need to demonstrate it so often."

"Perhaps," he allowed. "You are concerned with the development of the young ones?"

This was still a hard subject for Dany to face. "Cat was injured because… her teacher would not accept that she was growing up."

"Yes, I had heard. It was most unfortunate.

"We were hoping you would know the best way to explain it to them."

He was sober, understanding what she didn't say. "Love is natural. And children must mature. Trying to hide the truth of it does them no good. Yet I do understand your hesitancy. It is true that experiencing love too soon can be most hurtful. And I have noticed the fondness the two older ones have for one another."

"We do feel they need to learn patience," Jon interjected.

"Do not despair. Your children have more sense than you think, great king. I do believe they understand the harm they may do by trying to move too quickly. Nevertheless, it is the nature of the young to be impatient. I will keep an eye on them."

"We thank you Archmaester."

On leaving the archmaester they made their way to the Room with the Painted Table. This was where they met with visitors. Waiting for them there was possibly Daenery's least favorite person.

Jaqen stood up from the seat at the head of the table when they came in. Dany did her best to ignore him.

"You have something to report?" Jon asked him.

"A man does." Jaqen always seemed amused by everyone. They were sure it was mostly an act. "The King's Master of Laws asked a man to spy upon those of the Faith. A man has done so."

This got Dany's attention. "What did you find?"

"Those who speak against the Queen are increasing."

"Are they really speaking openly against us?"

"Not against the King. Not so openly. It is the Queen they mostly speak against."

Jon didn't like this. "Why?"

"A man can only guess. A man thinks the people do not want to blame the King who they give thanks for saving them. Instead the King's people find it easier to blame his woman for leading him astray."

Dany was understandably upset. "Do any of them remember that we helped him?"

"There are those who remember, but those of the Faith choose not to remind anyone of this. One of the King's ladies has vanished and none know when she might return. Some say she never will."

This only served to infuriate her more. "Do they give all the credit to Arya?" Her tone was very belligerent.

Jon was alarmed. "It's not that they give her credit…"

"Some of them do. Apparently they think she was preventing me from perverting you."

Before Jon could think of an answer Jaqen exclaimed, "Her grace is correct. Many of the Faith have convinced themselves that the King's other wife was of their faith despite her being of the North."

Jon found this hard to fathom. "Why do they think she married me then?"

"She is of the North. They explain many thinks by saying she is of the North."

Knowing Arya as they did, this left the two of them sputtering, though for different reasons. "Don't they know she follows the Old Gods?"

Dany didn't care about that. "She's more perverted than I am."

Jon yelled, "Dany!"

They both looked at Jaqen, but he showed the same face as before.

Jon took a deep breath, not wanting this conversation to be any further sidetracked. "Stick to what they are saying."

Jaqen nodded. "His grace's children are also spoken of."

"And what are they saying?" dreading the answer.

"It is said his children with his Dragon Queen are abominations." Jon had to clamp his hand over Dany's mouth to keep her from interrupting. "They say his children from his Westerosi Queen should inherit instead."

"They are aware that being King no longer means what it used to?" Dany glared at him resentfully, but he kept his hand over her mouth.

"It matters not. What is real and what people believe are two different things. Many still care who will wear the crown after the King is gone."

Dany managed to bite Jon's palm and he let go. "My son is his heir!"

"The Queen may think so, but those of the Faith intend to change this if they can."

Jon, knowing Dany, grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. "You are not doing anything crazy."

"I'm not being crazy! I am going to acquaint them with a dragon."

"No you are not!" He turned back to Jaqen. "Where are they meeting?"

"A place called Stoney Sept."

"Where else," Dany muttered.

"Perhaps I should visit them instead." Jon spoke more to himself than either of them.

Dany, knowing Jon, was suddenly alarmed. "You are not going there without me."

"You think I can't handle this?" He was offended.

"Yes. You are a great man Jon, but you can be so innocent at times. You're as like to go walking straight into them alone and unarmed as you are to bring an army."

He stared at her resentfully because that was exactly what he had intended.

Jaqen interjected, "It is not necessary. The Master of Laws is already planning to take action."

This angered Dany too. "Davos? You informed Davos before us?"

Jaqen showed no change. Jon though knew his wife at least as well as she knew him. "It's all right."

"It's not all right! They serve us!"

"Davos is my Master of Laws! It's his job to police their behavior."

Dany didn't say anything, but her glare was all too familiar to him.

Arya came up on deck, fully armed and armored. Her Queensguard was waiting for her in similar condition.

 _Summer_ was docked in the great harbor of Yin, second only to that of Volantis. Thousands of ships of all sizes filled the water off the port. Most could not tie off at any of the long piers and had to ferry their cargoes ashore with boats. _Summer_ had a privileged berth, tied directly to the dock.

The Yitish had left them dangling for two days. The Ironborn had used the time to trade and check out the city. It had been an effort to keep locals off the ships.

A messenger had finally arrived after mid of day. The man spoke to them in High Valyrian surprisingly enough.

"We have been invited to an audience with His Glorious Majesty Bu Gai, the 17th Azure Emperor."

Marwyn hadn't known that Arya spoke High Valyrian. "That's not what he said." Marwyn turned sheepish. "The Emperor's name was Bu Do and his title was the 18th Azure Emperor. And it wasn't an invitation."

"What was it?" though Brienne had her suspicions.

The Hound didn't speak High Valyrian, but he could guess and his weren't suspicions. "They commanded us."

The Queensguards yelled in outrage. Arya wasn't any more pleased. "Archmaester, tell this stinking outhouse to go back to his Emperor and tell him…"

"We can't say that!" Marwyn had visions of hordes overrunning their ships.

"I take orders from no one!" Spouses excluded.

As Marwyn argued with her in an effort to prevent an incident the herald, realizing he had goofed, spoke again. "Please forgive this most unworthy messenger. I, perhaps, used poor language. I am used to being sent to speak with inferiors." Arya had to admit, his High Valyrian was impeccable. Better than hers. Better even than Dany's. "Your majesty is of course a great queen. The Empress Mother expressly commanded that I address you as such. Your Highness is asked if she will met with his Great Magnificence Bu Do, the 18th Azure Emperor."

Arya wasn't the least mollified. Nevertheless, she wasn't looking for a fight. So she had accepted the invitation. That didn't mean she was going to take risks. Thus, full armor despite the heat. What the others took notice of was that she was already wearing her helmet. She had never left the ship wearing her helmet.

Asha, looking a hell of a lot better than she had for weeks, stood at the top of the gangplank. "You sure you want to do this?"

It was a justifiable question. They had gotten themselves involved in other people's problems despite Arya's determination not to.

Arya was a long time answering. "They have something planned since they knew we were coming. Whether it's because of what happened in the Great Bay or magic, we cannot risk their plots. If I have to take action better it be now."

"Even with all our advantages we can't fight the whole of Yi Ti."

"I am aware of that. I won't allow it to reach that point. If we have to run we'll run."

Asha nodded acknowledgement.

Arya left _Summer_ followed by her Queensguards. The herald was waiting for them. Arya hadn't bothered to learn his name.

With a healthy escort of soldiers, the herald proceeded to lead them through the city. This proved to be a trying experience. Why the worthies of Yi Ti had failed to provide them with transportation they didn't know. It probably wouldn't have helped. Yin had to be the most congested city any of them had ever been in. Worse than Kings Landing by far. Yin was easily the largest city in the world with only Volantis coming close. Its population might have rivaled the North of Westeros in size. As a result they actually had to stop at an inn for the night before they ever got near the palace.

In spite of her august rank Arya found herself having to share a common room with her Queensguards. "I never imagined so many people could live in such a small space. I had thought Kings Landing was big."

Lyanna wasn't impressed. "Being crowded together like pigs in a sty is not something to be proud of. How can anyone breathe in this shit-stinking place?"

"Almost as bad as that eunuch," Alys said, referring to the herald.

Joella asked Brienne, "Did Varys smell like that dickless wonder who led us here?"

"No. He always covered himself in perfume. Come to think of it, I never did find out why."

Maud said, "If you cut off too much of the cock they can't control their piss."

Obella snorted, "And people keep saying eunuchs are women."

That got a laugh from several of her companions.

Yimi said, "I don't know. Old women smell pretty bad."

"Yeah, but we aren't old."

"Not yet."

A few of them glanced at Arya, not sure if she would take offense. It wasn't an intentional slight and the Queen showed no indication of noticing.

Lyanna noticed that Joella looked almost crestfallen at Yimi's comment. "What's wrong?"

Joella was very sad. "I know when I joined the Queensguard I agreed to the likelihood I was never going to have a baby. But the more I've traveled on this journey the more I want one."

There was a long silence before Obella broke it. "Why would you? You'd only end up smelling like an old woman."

Her effort at humor fell flat. "You want one. You told me yourself."

Obella was dead faced after that. Alys tried to cut the tension. "It is natural. Women desire to have children."

"Not all women," Brienne cut in. "For a long time the Queen didn't."

The fact that the Queen was younger than most of them wasn't lost on them. "Most young girls don't," Maud said. "But when you start to bleed your desires change."

The Queen shocked them by saying, "Mine didn't. I changed because I died."

Arya almost never talked about her literal experience with death. None of them ever knew what they were supposed to say regarding it.

As the only one there with actual experience with motherhood, none of the others could lecture her on it. Brienne, who was well aware of just how unlikely she was to ever gain such experience, asked, "Are you afraid of becoming an 'old woman'?"

Arya grunted. "I am one." This made all of them laugh.

They got up early the next morning. They were served food and wine, but no payment was asked for. Evidently their visit was being supported.

It took several more hours of travel before they finally reached the palace. Palace didn't do the place justice. Nor could it truly be described as a palace. It was more like a city within the city. Much like the Black Walls of Volantis. The Great Doors, gates large enough to allow access to a full-sized dragon, were red and bronze. They opened even as the group approached.

But this was not the end of their journey. None of the women needed to be told that this place was built large specifically to impress visitors. The palace was designed as a giant square with high defensive walls thirty feet high. Towers were at each corner and gate, of which there were four. Each was a full forty feet tall. Against all four walls were buildings of every description; barracks, blacksmiths, temples, hostels, armories, and stables.

The center of the square is a giant courtyard at least a mile across. It reminded Arya of the palace at Carcosa. _We should have brought Marwyin with us._ Arya wasn't sure the Archmaester would know why the Yitish build their palaces like this, but he would at least have a theory. In the center of the courtyard was the main palace building, a pagoda-like structure several stories tall. It rivaled the Red Keep in size.

Before the group reached the doors of the main palace Snowflake and the Cannibal finally made an appearance. Arya, of course, had kept track of the dragons through the eyes of Snowflake, but she hadn't told anyone else. So it came as a surprise to everyone, the guards on the walls included, when the two beasts flew low over the city. The heard screams of panic from everywhere.

Arya smiled.

Brienne leaned down toward her. "You could have warned us."

"And ruin the surprise?"

Asha was just as surprised as anyone. Crackjaw stood next to her as the Ironborn watched the two beasts circle the city a few times before flying off. There was pandemonium in the streets.

"The Queen likes to make a spectacle," Crackjaw said. Asha snorted.

The dragons having flown off to who knows where, the herald led them the rest of the way to the main palace doors. All of their legs felt like wood by the time they got there, though the Westerosi were amused to see that the natives were just as affected by the prolonged march as they were.

 _No doubt this Emperor thought it would wound our pride to be on shaky legs by the time we reached him._

Disappointingly, the march still wasn't over. The doors did not open into the main hall as it would in a Westerosi keep. Instead they found themselves having to travel further into the palace down several twisting corridors. All of this was of course by design. As with the journey to get here, forcing visitors to walk endless hallways was intended to weaken them in the presence of the monarch.

Nor was the ordeal over when they finally reached the throne room. Incidentally, this proved far smaller than they had expected, barely large enough to fit the group and all the guards. Add in the people who were already here and the room was filled to bursting.

Speaking of which, standing at the back of the room was a large crowd of women dressed in diaphanous gowns. Many held fans and all had highly stylized hair. More guards in addition to the ones that escorted them stood along both side walls. A group of what looked like eunuchs were to one side. One was particularly noticeable for he was very fat.

The throne itself stood on a dais at one end of the room. Sitting in it was a boy who had maybe seen seventeen namedays. With him were two men and three women. The two men were clearly soldiers dressed in blue enameled armor. The women were dressed in the same fashion as the crowd of geese behind them. One was older, perhaps having seen forty or so summers. The other two were only a few years older than Arya. She had to admit that all the women, including the old one, were very pleasing to look at.

"Kowtow!" commanded the fat eunuch. "You stand before his Magnificence, his Gloriousness, his Mightiness, Smiter of Barbarians, Ruler of the Entire World, Overlord of All the Seas, Bu Do, the 18th Azure Emperor of the Golden Empire of Yi Ti."

Nobody moved. None of the Queensguards spoke Yitish, so they had no idea what he said. The only action Arya made, aside from glaring at the man, was a noticeable tightening of her grip on Visenya's Dagger.

"Kowtow!" he yelled again. The guards were getting nervous. The Westerosi could hear the muted whispers of the women behind them. "Kowtow!"

Arya's eyes locked on the boy in front of them. She began to think he was even younger than his size would indicate. In the face he looked like he was barely a man. His arms were thin and sticklike. Hardly the kind you would expect on any warrior. His clothes looked far too big for him. He was also frightened and showed it. She even wondered if he was going to piss himself.

Dismissing him, she looked to the two men standing to his right. These two were certainly a threat. They both had the appearance of hardened warriors. One was unusually tall, though not nearly Brienne's or Sandor's height. The other was an older man, maybe as old as the woman, but she could see his body was hale and strong.

"Kowtow!" The eunuch was almost frantic now.

Shifting her gaze left, Arya looked over the women. The two younger ones could have challenged Cersei in looks. Both had midnight black hair done up in coifs. The taller one had a sharp, pointed face with large slanted eyes. They reminded Arya of snakes. The other's was more rounded, though she too had the large almond shaped eyes. She looked more intelligent. And more belligerent. Arya could almost feel the hostility in her.

"KOWTOW!" The fat man was practically jumping up and down. He raised his arm as if to signal the guards.

Arya flipped down the visor of her helmet. Her Queensguards followed suit.

Bu Do squeaked. The elder warrior whom Arya guessed was the chief general of Yi Ti barked out a command. What struck Arya was it was in a language she didn't know.

Before the guards could do anything the older woman also issued a command. Arya noticed, despite the sharpness of her voice, the woman had no expression on her face. "STOP!"

The general yelled back. "They threaten the Emperor!"

The woman's voice was calm. "You could not harm them no matter how hard you tried." She turned her gaze back on Arya. "They wear the armor of the dragon."

The shorter of the two younger women said, "We must drive them out!"

The old woman looked gravely at her. "Would that were possible." She moved past the other two and placed herself front and center. It was pretty clear that she was the true power. She cared nothing for the fact that she was standing in front of the Emperor.

"Dragon Queen." She addressed herself directly to Arya. "Do forgive our servants. They do take their duties seriously."

Arya moved to the foot of the dais and raised her visor. "They insult us."

"They are not used to such… prominent visitors. I am Bu Ray, the Empress Mother."

Arya acknowledged the title. "I am Arya Stark, Queen of Westeros."

"I know. I have been following you for some time." She turned to the other two women. "These are the consorts of my son."

"Both of them?"

"All of them."

Arya turned to look back at the flock of geese at the back of the room. These continued their gossiping and giggling. Arya's opinion of them dropped dramatically. She looked disbelieving back to the Empress Mother.

Bu Ray was just as unreadable as before. "Empress So La, 1st Wife of Emperor Bu Do." The taller of the two bowed slightly. "Empress Mi Pha, 4th Wife of Emperor Bu Do." This one didn't bother showing respect.

"What about two and three?"

"Do you care?"

"No."

Mi Pha couldn't conceal her smile.

Bu Ray now turned to the two men. "General Ti Do, Commander of the Capital City Army. His… underling, Shang-nu." For the first time the Empress Mother was unable to hide her emotions. It was gone in a blink.

Arya glanced at them, then dismissed them. She could see out of the corner of her eye that the general was incensed by her dismissal.

"Everywhere I have traveled I find people watching me."

"That is no surprise surely. You are a power in the world. Naturally others would be curious."

"What I am curious about is what you know of my kingdom."

"Nothing." The Empress Mother's forthrightness rocked Arya a little. "We are not interested in the affairs of…"

"Barbarians?" The old woman remained silent. Arya laughed. "Yes. No doubt you think about us that way, just as we think that about you."

The muttering behind them got louder. The snake-eyed strumpet said, "The smelly barbarian gabbers like a monkey."

Arya noticed that Mi Pha did not like her co-queen very much.

Bu Ray did not bother turning around. "If you wish to be uncouth you may go to the aviary and play with the monkeys." Mi Pha could barely contain her amusement. So La struggled to match her mother-in-law's composure.

Arya asked the Empress Mother, "Does the 1st Wife know the blade?"

So La answered for herself. "I am skilled in pursuits more proper for a lady."

Arya's smile was a challenge. "Yes. No doubt there are many here who have enjoyed the fruits of your talents."

Gales of laughter rang out from the crowd of ladies. Even the guards couldn't hide their amusement. Ti Do tried to look stern and failed. His underling didn't bother and grinned. They were joined by Mi Pha who could no longer hold in her glee. Despite herself she found herself liking this foreigner.

So La's face twisted in rage. "How dare you!" She stormed forward, no doubt intending some action which was sure to have lethal consequences. Fortunately for her, her mother-in-law grabbed her before she could. "Release me!"

"If you wish to die do so in the privacy of your apartments. I wish to speak with this foreigner."

The Emperor suddenly squeaked, "Stand back! I command you!" He even sounded younger than he looked.

It was noticeable that nobody in the room paid him any mind. The two women didn't even look at him. After glaring at her mother-in-law for a bit, So La returned to her place next to the throne.

The Empress Mother was not amused. "You have a sharp tongue."

"And a sharper sword."

"There is no need for violence. We respect strength. You have made a great journey and proved yourself."

"Proved myself?" Arya didn't like what the Empress Mother was implying.

"You may be a queen within your own kingdom, but that means nothing here. Would you like to be a queen in the greatest kingdom on Earth?"

There was a shocked intake of breath. The Boy Emperor himself looked stunned at his mother's question.

"You mean here?" Arya didn't bother to keep the disdain out of her voice.

"You may take a place within his majesty's harem."

There was dead silence from the geese.

Arya was smiling, or rather smirking. "And what number would I be?"

"His majesty has forty-seven wives."

"And I would be forty-eight? Or are you planning to bump me up to number one? Or maybe number three?" She could tell from their expressions that this was what the two behind her feared.

As before, the Empress Mother showed no emotion. "That has yet to be decided. It depends on you, if you prove yourself valuable."

The Queensguards could not follow the conversation. They had to gage it by Arya's reactions. So they were just as surprised as the Yitish when their Queen started laughing. And she kept laughing. The halls rang with her chortles. Brienne became worried Arya would injure herself.

"Marry? That thing?" She pointed mockingly at the Boy Emperor on his throne. "Does he even know where his pole goes? Has he made a woman out of even one of his 'wives'?"

She knew from their expressions that her mockery hit its mark. For a moment the mask slipped and she saw rage on Bu Ray's face.

"What does he do all day, play and the mud and make toy snowmen? You insult me you old hag!"

Now it was Arya's anger that shined through. The natives were too shocked that anyone would dare speak to the Empress Mother in this way that they didn't know how to react.

"I already am married, to a REAL man! My man saved the world, including your little sticking sty! Your miserable little kingdom would fit in the North of mine and still leave room to spare. I am _Queen_ of the LARGEST KINGDOM ON EARTH!"

There was dead silence. None of the Yitish dared to contradict.

Arya switched to Westerosi. "I am Arya Stark, wife of Jaehaerys Zaldizes Zokla, First of His Name, King of the Andals, the Roynar, and the First Men, Protector of the Bay of Dragons, Great Khal of the Dothraki Sea, Defender of his people and Protector of the Realm. And _I will not tolerate insults!_ "

None of the Yitish knew her language, but they didn't need to. The guards fingered their weapons nervously. The Empress Mother had specifically ordered them not to do anything. She had warned them all that the barbarians were too strong to fight and none of them, save Ti Do, was willing to challenge her.

Arya stepped ominously onto the dais and proceeded up the stairs until she stood side-by-side with the Empress Mother. Bu Ray was taller than she, but it mattered little for Arya was dressed head to foot in nearly impregnable armor. Bu Ray only wore silken gowns.

To her credit the Empress Mother did not back down.

Arya spoke so quietly only Bu Ray could hear, though the others tried real hard. "I know what you are after. You are not the first. If you try to take them they will burn you to ash. If you kill me they will take their revenge and all the armies of Yi Ti cannot stop them."

With that she spun on her heels and marched out, her Queensguards filing in behind her.

There was a long silence in the room afterward. Finally Ti Do exploded. "You allow a barbarian to speak to you that way?!"

Bu Ray's eyes had never left the door. "I am not as foolish as you. She is beyond you."

"Perhaps we can ask her again? Offer something? What do barbarians like?" The Boy Emperor was desperate to please his mother. He was terrified of this foreign woman, but he knew his mom wanted them to marry. "Surely she likes presents. Don't you like presents So La?"

Just as before, nobody paid the slightest attention to him. He kept speaking, entreating. Bu Ray ignored him and Ti Do's glare and took her leave. So La and Mi Pha similarly evinced no interest in Bu Do's babble and followed her. Ti Do gave the Boy Emperor a disgusted look before he too left.

So La was actually relieved that the smelly barbarian refused the Empress Mother. She wasn't about to say so. Being well practiced in acting the sycophant she played it now. "The barbarian woman doesn't understand the great honor you were offering."

Mi Pha was having none of it. "Don't be the fool!" So La looked daggers, but Mi Pha had never been afraid of her. "She knew exactly what was being offered."

Bu Ray said, "Do not insult your husband Mi Pha."

They had reached the Empress Mother's apartments. Mi Pha waited until they were safely inside before continuing. "It is no insult when it is the truth! She saw clearly what he is. What you made him to be."

"You blame me?" Her tone was less scolding than curious.

"Of course I blame you! He is your son! Instead of making him a man you have kept him a boy."

So La agreed, but wasn't about to say so. "Ridiculous. He is the son of Bu Gai, praised be his name."

Mi Pha looked at her with scorn. "Bu Gai didn't speak five words to him. Bu Do was raised by the Empress Mother. Or those of her choosing."

Bu Ray had reverted to her frozen stoicism. "Why would I do such a thing?" It was impossible to tell if she was upset in any way.

Mi Pha's suppressed emotions came pouring out. "To control him! To be your puppet! He sits the throne so you can rule!"

So La interjected, "The Empress Mother will pass on her responsibilities when he is grown."

Her false effort at mollification fell flat. "When will that be? In another twenty years? Has he made a woman of you? Assuming you aren't one already."

This barb struck home, for it was a commonly believed rumor that So La was less than faithful to her Emperor. The two women tensed to launch themselves at each other. Bu Ray admitted to herself that this might actually be entertaining. Neither woman was particularly strong or trained in fighting skills.

Nevertheless, if there was one thing the Empress Mother disliked it was uncouth behavior. "Do keep control of yourselves. You are not barbarians."

Her words kept the two from attacking each other, but it did nothing to calm Mi Pha's temper. "What good does that do? I am a wife without children. This barbarian queen comes here a woman grown, her son to inherit his father's crown. I am older than she yet I am childless."

"Calm yourself, Mi Pha. You assume too much."

So La, as always, couldn't resist getting involved. "Where did you hear such things?" She tried to make herself sound scornful and failed miserably. She too was acutely conscious of her lack of offspring.

"I listen!" Mi Pha snapped back. "You would be better off if you did likewise." She turned back to Bu Ray. "One does not need magic to hear rumors. Everyone knows that this queen destroyed Carcosa. Some say she even killed the Yellow Emperor."

"Foolishness."

Mi Pha wasn't going to let herself be sidetracked again. "It is said she gave birth to dragons. That she and this king of hers slew the devil who ruled the demons that attacked us. Two dragons flew over the city when they entered the palace."

Bu Ray sounded almost bored. "What would be your point?"

"What are we going to do?!"

So La stopped her act. She wanted to know the answer too.

The Empress Mother allowed her disdain to enter her voice, though her expression never changed. "This turn of affairs is not unexpected. Some of us do consider such things."

Bu Ray turned from them and walked over to a side door. This led to the Empress Mother's sitting room. She slid open the door to reveal a woman kneeling down waiting. The woman appeared to have been waiting for some time. She was dressed entirely in black, with a black scarf wrapped around her face. Only her eyes showed.

Throughout the entire confrontation with the barbarian queen the Emperor's wives had not felt what they did now; fear.

Bu Ray's voice was cold. "What words fail to accomplish the genjin will achieve."

END CHAPTER 15


	16. Chapter 16: Maroon is the Hotest Color

Chapter 16: Maroon is the Hottest Color

The trip back to the _Summer_ did not take nearly as long. The primary reason was because Arya summoned Snowflake to join them. The streets became remarkably empty after that. Even their escort of guards chose to find other things to do.

This demonstration of power did not make them popular

Aside from some short moments of rest, Arya chose not to stop along the way. None of them had any of the local currency and it was probable that the resident rulers were no longer interested in subsidizing their visit.

On reaching the ship they were assaulted by Marwyn and Jack. "Did you meet the emperor? What's he like? Is he strong? What about his harem?"

Arya figured he would ask about that. "No he is not strong. And he is not going to invite you to sample his harem. Dirty old man."

He protested as she walked away from him. "I'm only trying to find information."

Brienne, who waited until the others had gone past, snorted. "You think you're going to talk your way into his graces?"

"Why not? Not everyone turns up their noses at scholars."

"You're no scholar. Nobody would want you around. Besides, he isn't worth it. The boy is beyond pathetic."

"He's a boy?"

Arya sat herself down at the head of the table, placing her helmet to one side. Sandor filled her cup before filling one of his own. Asha, Crackjaw, and the maesters all sat down at the far end of the table with the Queensguards between them.

Brienne decided that she would be the one to break the silence. "What was that screaming match about?"

Marwyn was shocked. "You screamed at the emperor of Yi Ti?"

Asha shot back, "Since when do you care about monarchs?"

Crackjaw sneered. "He dreams of tussling with all the virgins."

They all laughed. Except Marwyn. Jack struggled to hide his giggles behind his sleeve.

Arya said, "Marwyn, give it up. He's not going to ask you over for tea and talk. He isn't a scholar king who hungers for bracing conversation. And he's not going to invite you to sample his paramours."

"How do you know?" They only laughed.

Sandor asked, "Are you going to tell us what you were yelling about?"

"You'd have been yelling to if that old hag had wanted you to become her son's junior most wife."

There was stunned silence. Brienne spit out her wine. Then all the women burst out laughing. Sandor buried his face in his hand. Crackjaw didn't know if he was supposed to join them or not. Marwyn and Jake just looked at each other.

Crackjaw finally managed to ask once the laughter had died down. "He asked you to marry him?"

"Not him. His mother. The old hag."

Jake, who clearly did not agree with her reasoning, said, "You found the prospect of marrying the emperor of Yi Ti to be an insult?"

Yimi put him right. "How could the emperor of Yi Ti compare to King Jaehaerys?" He had to admit that she had a point.

"Even so," said Marwyn. "You aren't flattered that they would ask an outsider to join their royal family? That hasn't happened in centuries."

The women all stared at him in disbelief. Maud said, "Aside from the boy being utterly pathetic. No woman in her right mind would want to marry him. There is also the fact that Arya is Queen of Westeros."

Lyanna now added, "Why would the Queen want to become one more of a neglected brood when she has the best man in the world all to herself."

"Almost to herself," Alys shot back. Everybody but Lyanna ignored her.

Marwyn addressed Maud. "A boy? The Lady Brienne said the same thing. Surely he must be near his twentieth nameday by now."

"He may be, but he sure doesn't look it. I doubt he could give any woman satisfaction."

Marwyn was actually shocked. "Are you serious? I've heard of ailments that prevent a man from maturing, but I've never seen one. Is that what you find funny?"

The remonstrance in his voice brought them all up short. It was a possibility none of them had considered.

Arya thought about it. "I don't think that is his problem. I confess it hadn't occurred to me. But I think his mother is probably more responsible."

"Why? You think she is stunting him for her own power?"

"Most likely. It's the impression I got from his other women."

Marwyn took this very seriously. "The family politics of Yi Ti can be very cutthroat."

"Like the Ironborn," Asha muttered, but no one except Crackjaw noticed.

"This is dangerous. If she is sabotaging her own son to keep power she could have been responsible for the death of the last emperor. We might be drawn into their conflict."

"I already know that. The old woman wanted me to marry her son because she knows about the dragons."

None of them were laughing now. "How? Is she a witch?"

"She might be. The Empress of Leng was. She implied that there was a… I guess you would call it a 'sisterhood'. A cabal of women, many of them from Asshai. I don't know what they are after, but they have dogged our footsteps since we arrived in Essos."

"You think that woman we encountered in the bandit camp was one of them?"

"Possible. I cannot figure out their intentions. Some seem to oppose us, while others help us."

"You are assuming they are a unified group. They could be like the maesters, a group that accumulates knowledge. Maesters are not of one mind and we have no reason to assume this sisterhood is either."

"True enough. But I think you give the maesters too much credit."

He was put aback. "I am the last person to sing the praises of the maesters. You know that. I make no claim of the benevolence of maesters. But we must give credit where it is due."

"As you say."

Asha suddenly stood up. "I wish to speak with the Queen alone. Leave us."

The Queensguards weren't used to taking orders from the Ironborn princess, but Arya nodded to them. As they were leaving Arya grabbed Brienne's arm. "Have the cook prepare dinner. I'm starved."

"You're not the only one," Sandor muttered.

Asha moved up to the chair next to Arya. "How long you planning to stay here?"

"You think I want to get involved?"

"You might. You say not to get embroiled, but then you get into a fight."

"Not deliberately. This country is bad news no matter how you cut it." She gave Asha an intense look. "What do you think of salt wives?"

Asha looked bemused. "You planning on getting one?"

"No. I wanted your opinion of them."

"I think you can already guess. Ironborn women think of their men having salt wives the same way as Greenlander women think of their men having mistresses."

"So why do you put up with it?"

"I personally will not put up with it. As for Ironborn women in general, they aren't given the choice. Any more than Greenlander women are. I'm sure you remember what your mother thought before your man's true father was known."

"I think my mother would have hated him worse is she had known. Probably the smartest thing my father ever did."

Asha rolled that around in her mind before changing the subject. "You really think this old woman is going to try to take the dragons?"

"She holds herself well, but I know her kind. She can never have enough power. She's like Cersei. She'll try. She's arrogant enough to believe she will succeed. Keep all ships alert. We must be ready to leave at a moment's notice."

"We'll be ready to sail by tomorrow's tide."

Yūko watched the foreign ship for hours. She had slipped past the foreigners as they trudged back to their ships. She observed their arrival and their precautions. The guards were numerous and alert. But she was not impressed. She could get past them easily.

The armored women had trooped back onto the deck, but Yūko failed to see the one she was after. After the man with the braided beard and strange haircut came out on deck the women went back into the ship. Yūko could tell that the women were of a different kind from the sailors. Why she could not guess.

Yūko kept herself hidden until night fell. The docks were quiet. People had kept their distance from the foreigners upon their arrival. Yūko had no difficulty in remaining unseen as she made her way from her hiding place to the ship.

The ropes tying off the ships were too exposed, so she pulled out her _shuko_. The tines bit into the wood with difficulty. The ship had not been built of materials she was familiar with. Nevertheless, she obtained enough purchase to pull herself upward. The deck stood lower than was typical for most junks in Yi Ti, so had little trouble reaching it.

She waited until the guard had moved to the other end of the ship before pulling herself aboard. There proved to be plenty of hiding places on deck. Which was fortunate because there were far too many sentinels for a ship at dock to have in the middle of the night. Almost as if the foreigners expected visitors.

Yūko studied the deck carefully. She hadn't been able to get a good look before. The ship had three tall masts, plus a sprint extending from its bow. Ropes appeared to be everywhere. More rope than she had ever seen. This was not a place one would want to leave quickly.

Aside from hatches in the deck she saw a door leading into the forecastle. Another led into the rearcastle. Guards stood on both. A weapon like a giant crossbow was bolted onto to the deck atop the forecastle. Similar ones, albeit smaller, were on either side of the rearcastle. This was a formidable vessel.

Yūko noticed one of the armored women come out of the rear door. The woman emptied a bucket out into the harbor. Yūko moved fast to get through the open door before the woman could close it, but she wasn't fast enough. The need to keep out of sight hindered her ability to move quickly.

She hissed in annoyance as a guard moved right past her.

She took another look around. The guards were focused entirely away from the ship. The noise from their conversations drifted over to her. Since they weren't saying anything of relevance she ignored them.

Taking her chance, Yūko rushed to the door. She waited breathlessly for any sign she had been detected. None was forthcoming. Trying the door, she found it unlocked. She opened it slowly, fearing the tiniest squeak. Fortunately, the foreign sailors took good care of their ship. The hinges were well-oiled. Reassured, Yūko slipped through the gap into the interior.

This led straight into a cross-corridor. Looking to either side she saw that both led to stairs leading down. Directly in front of her was a door leading into a cabin. Listening, she heard low voices coming from inside. One was a woman, the other a man. From what she could understand of their talk it sounded like they were discussing the ship's departure.

Yūko knew she had to quicken her pace now. The foreigners were planning on leaving the next day. Not sure if the woman was the one she was after she decided to keep searching.

Descending one of the staircases, she found herself in a long hall that ended in a bulkhead and a corner leading left. The other direction, leading past the stairs, ended in another door. The door had a large wolf's head painted in gray on it. Recognizing this as important, she made her way to the door.

Listening, she heard the unmistakable sound of a woman in the throes of passion. The sound stopped suddenly. Guessing her target was basking in a post coital haze, Yūko decided now was the moment. Touching the handle, she found that this door too was well oiled. She edged the door open slightly. It opened into the room.

Glancing past it she saw a naked woman lying on the bed. The woman was tall, taller than any woman Yūko had ever seen, with hair the color of straw. The bed itself was huge, with a cushion that could comfortably hold four side-by-side. These strange foreigners did not lay on mats on the floor like normal people.

The woman wasn't the one she was after, but she might know where to find her. Keeping control of her excitement, Yūko passed into the room.

As soon as she entered a figure moved from behind the door and slammed it shut. Yūko found a knife at her throat. A very sharp knife.

The woman on the bed hopped off, not the least surprised to see the visitor. She pulled on some clothes as the woman behind Yūko began groping her.

Much to Yūko's embarrassment, the woman with the knife at her throat started yanking her clothes off. Yūko became seriously worried about her virtue, not at all sure what the woman was doing. It quickly became apparent however. The woman cut the straps of the _kunai_ Yūko had secured to her arms. Not remotely finished, she forced Yūko to remove her _monpe_ and undergarments. She even ran her fingers through Yūko's hair, pulling out the sharpened _kanzashi_.

Having totally disarmed her, and stripped her naked, the woman pushed Yūko to the bed. With not entirely feigned chagrin, she made her way over and sat down. This was not the first time Yūko had been exposed to the gaze of others, but strangely enough she felt more humiliated.

The pale haired woman looked at her with undisguised lust. The other one though looked more amused than anything. This other one was Yūko's target. She was only slightly taller than Yūko herself. She was beautiful, if not as ample as 1st Wife So La. Her beauty was very much like Yūko's own.

Yūko assumed the _sha'i_ form, hands modestly covering her privates, emphasizing youth and innocence.

"What's your name?" the barbarian queen demanded. She spoke flawless Yitish.

"This one's unworthy name is Yūko, magnificent one." She used the _kodomopi_ tone, a much higher octave than usual. She made certain to hang her head so as to make herself appear as childish as possible.

"Yūko? That is not a Yitish name."

Slowly, with exaggerated innocence, Yūko pulled her legs onto the bed, taking the _tek'i_ form. She kept her arm at her chest, but allowed them to see her pubis.

"This unworthy one was given birth by parents from Yama, magnificent one."

"How did you end up in Yin?"

She dropped her arm. She assumed the _ke'no_ , squeezing her breasts between her arms, making them look bigger.

"This one's unworthy parents sold her as a slave." She moved oh so innocently to expose her vulva, taking the _tai'na_.

Arya burst out laughing. Maud, who was totally engrossed in the performance, was as shocked as Yūko.

"You are good. I'll give you that. The whores of Westeros could take lessons from you." Yūko was so surprised she didn't know how to react. She also failed to notice that Arya was speaking Westerosi. "Why don't you tell me who you really are?"

"My lady, I have said-"

This time her mortification was real. Eyes wide, she slapped her hand over her mouth. It was already too late. Arya, a slight smile on her face, just stared. Yūko could feel herself turning red all over.

After some prompting from Arya Yūko continued. She spoke in her normal voice. "My name really is Yūko. My parents came to Yin before I was born. They sold me to the Genjin when I was a child."

"Genjin?"

Hoping the barbarian was distracted from having tricked her, Yūko went all out, assuming the _sei'k_ _ō_. She lay herself down, leaving herself totally exposed.

"Assassins you would call them. They prefer children whom they can train to become heartless killers."

"And are they the ones who taught you to put on this presentation?"

Yūko felt helpless against this foreigner. She sat up and stopped trying to perform the _ku'so_. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"I am not a typical Genjin."

"I already knew that."

"I am a Gaeshi. One trained in sex-craft."

"What is that?" Maud had been thoroughly engrossed in the theatrics.

Yūko took several deep breaths before continuing. "Killing an enemy is not always the best way to deal with them. Sometimes converting them to your side works better."

"You mean you bribe them with sex?" Maud was outraged.

"Win them over," Yūko corrected. "Is it not true that the people of your kingdom use their daughters to make alliances?"

"Yes, through marriage. Just like in Yi Ti," Arya answered. "Tell me more."

"The Gaeshi are trained to provide maximum pleasure to their target. The idea is that once the subject experiences the true depth of what they could have they will be willing to do anything to keep getting it."

Maud was still irate at the idea, not thinking about the hypocrisies of her own people. "Are all women in Yi Ti trained this way?"

Yūko was openly scornful. "Of course not. Though I have heard that the Emperor's concubines are supposed to be trained in a similar way. Not sure I believe it."

"I don't," Arya said. "You can't have your emperor be enthralled to a bunch of concubines."

"No."

"This brings me to another question. Why did your Empress Mother think that I could be influenced in this way? Do you normally try this with women?"

Yūko blushed once again. "No. Few women have the power to make it worthwhile. But the august ones know that a man can be influenced by his wife more effectively than by another man."

"There are Gaeshi that are men?"

Yūko turned even redder. "No. All Gaeshi are women."

The two Westerosi had to contemplate that for a bit. "Am I the first woman you have ever been sent to… 'convert'?"

Yūko ducked her head until her hair covered her face. The two thought she might be crying. "You are the only one I've ever been sent to convert."

"I don't understand."

Yūko pushed her hair away and they could see that she really was crying. "When I was sold to the Genjin, when I was still a child, it was decided that I would be… reserved for… special targets. When I was being trained in sex-craft only the female masters were permitted to touch me. Other Gaeshi are taught by male masters even before they become maidens. I was only allowed to touch the female masters. It was decided that my maidenhood must remain intact, so as to ensure the greatest chance that I would be accepted."

"Monstrous!" hissed Maud.

Arya was more ambivalent. "I suspect there are more than a few High Born in Westeros who would have loved to know the secret of that."

Maud was outraged. "You can't honestly…"

"Maud." Arya was in no mood for arguments. "I have heard of far worse. You were not so sheltered as to not understand."

Maud felt appropriately chastened. "You are right, your grace. Our people cannot claim innocence in such matters."

"I still haven't heard the reason for why your masters chose you."

Yūko felt distinctly uncomfortable. "~ _Im-hmmm_ ~ Ah… the Empress Mother asked for me specifically."

On Arya's face was a look of disbelief. "Why do people get this idea that I am interested in women?" she asked no one in particular. Her question certainly surprised Maud.

Arya's suddenly lit up and she snapped her fingers. "Of course!"

"What?" Maud was just as disturbed by her behavior as Yūko.

"I could never figure it out."

"What out?"

"The Yellow Emperor. When I was in Carcosa, he and his twisted daughter kept trying to get me to bed their slaves. I couldn't understand why."

"You mean he was trying to create his own… what was it?"

"Gaeshi."

Yūko was genuinely horrified. "The Yellow Emperor was trying to make his own Gaeshi?"

"Relax. He's dead. I have to say, he wasn't doing it very well." She tapped Visenya's Dagger repeatedly against her palm. Yūko once again became seriously afraid of Arya's intentions.

"What are you thinking?" Maud asked, perhaps also uncertain of what Arya had in mind.

Half-jokingly, Arya asked, "You want to rape her?" Maud was horrified. "Relax. It was a joke." Her disclaimer was more than a little bitter as she well remembered waking up next to a naked Maud the first time.

She studied Yūko for a time, who wasn't the least reassured by her denial. "What should I do with you?" she finally asked.

It did occur to Yūko to beg for her freedom despite knowing Arya wouldn't give it. Yūko was not such a fool as to believe she could trick Arya with false promises. But the question brought another thought into her mind. One she had never considered before in her life.

Her answer when it came was a shock to both Westerosi. "Take me with you!"

Ready for anything Arya might be, but this definitely wasn't one of them. Maud couldn't resist a "What?"

"I have nothing here. They say there are no slaves where you are from. Please! Take me with you!"

"Do you think her grace is mad? To trust you?"

"Why not? I have been totally honest with you. Do you think I want to be whore? I did not choose this life. I want to be free!"

Maud was understandably skeptical, but Arya was an expert at detecting lies. Even so, she wasn't sure she could trust this girl just yet. "You have no loyalty to your masters at all?"

Yūko's tone was scornful. "Why should I? What have they ever done for me besides turn me into a plaything for wrinkled old women? If I must live by my body I would much rather it be with you."

She suddenly threw herself to her knees at Arya's feet. "Please, great one! I will be your plaything. I will be your slave." She kowtowed, her posture one of the penitent to the powerful.

Arya was insulted and angry. "Get up!" She kicked at Yūko, who retreated weeping back to the bed. "I will have no slave, nor suffer any in my presence!" She took a deep breath to regain her composure. "You are correct. We allow no slaves in Westeros. All who come there are free from the moment they arrive." Yūko looked hopeful for a moment, but her hopes were dashed with Arya's next words. "What makes you think your masters will allow you to leave?"

It was a thought that hadn't occurred to Yūko. It was true, the masters had expended great effort in her training. They were very unlikely to let her go. She grabbed at whatever straw she could. "You have dragons! They would not dare to stop you."

They looked at her in disbelief. "Do you know what you're asking?"

"You are the Dragon Queen. You can do anything."

"My sister is the Mother of Dragons and I only wish I could do anything. I will not fight a war over you."

"You won't have to. They would not chase me to the other side of the world."

"What makes you so sure? Wouldn't they want to keep their secrets hidden?"

Yūko had no answer to that. "If you will not take me with you then kill me. Better to die than live as a toy."

Arya was silent for a long time. Maud thought she was seriously considering it. "Very well. We'll take you to Westeros. But we do not give charity. You must pay for your travel."

"How mistress? I have no money to give you."

"I wasn't thinking of money."

The Westerosi conception of morality was different than in Yi Ti, but in some respects they were very much alike. What was demanded of women was one of them. In another world and another age demanding sex as payment would be considered immoral. But not in Westeros. Or Yi Ti. The demands Arya would make upon her new companion would go far beyond that, but that is for later tales. Suffice it to say, Arya was quite pleased with her end of the bargain.

Maud was rather pleased too. Arya might have accused her sister-wife of being insatiable, but Arya herself had quite a healthy appetite. Her spouses had discovered, on their wedding night that her predilection was to enjoy both of them at the same time. This was it seems how she wanted it all time, or at least whenever possible.

The rest of her companions were rather surprised to see Yūko the next morning. Arya's announcement that she was joining them was not met with universal approval. Yūko found herself seated next to Marwyn with Jake having to move to the opposite side of the table. Marwyn was certainly not the dinner companion she would have preferred.

" _N_ _í_ _õ_ _a_ ," he said, knowing the proper Yitish. Arya had explained the circumstances, up to a point, as to why she was there. But most of them had a hard time believing it. "I find it extraordinary that you should join us _w_ _ō_ _di_."

"Why?" She could sense their suspicion. "It is as her majesty said. I am a slave. I wish my freedom."

"Did not your old masters suspect you would run away? Surely they would not have entrusted you with such an important task if they did not have faith in you."

Arya had kept silent over what Yūko had really been sent to do. Something Yūko very much agreed with. "It is not as if I have run away before. I have never shown anything but obedience to my masters. Had I not I would have been killed."

Suspicious as she was, Brienne was nonetheless sympathetic. "Understandable. You might find Westeros different than you are used to."

"I know this. I am not unfamiliar with your land."

"That reminds me," Maud cut in. "How do you know our language? I hadn't found the opportunity last night."

Obella, who had a vivid imagination, guessed why. "Why not?" Everyone else ignored her.

"Languages are important for the Genjin. All are required to learn as many foreign tongues as they can."

"The Faceless Men are the same way," Arya said.

"Your people may not be common, but enough of them come to Yi Ti to make knowing your tongue of value."

Yūko was surprised at just how uncomfortable she felt. Not only was she the center of attention in a way she had never contemplated. But she was also shocked to discover that she was the smallest woman there. She felt like she was in a room filled with men. Brienne absolutely terrified her.

She spoke to Arya. "Your grace, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"How did you know I was on board?"

For some reason, the others found this funny. "I'll let you in on a secret. Dragons see in the dark."

Yūko couldn't understand why that was significant. She had seen no sign of any dragons last night. But then she didn't really know anything about dragons.

Asha asked Arya, "Do you still want us to set sail? The tide will be turning soon."

"Not yet. There is something I have to do first."

Mi Pha finally managed to trap Bu Ray in her rooms. The Empress Mother, likely knowing what Mi Pha was going to say, had studiously avoided her since the barbarian queen left.

Mi Pha did not bother with preliminaries. "What are we going to do?"

Bu Ray was her usual intolerably impassive self. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You are not going to leave matters like this? Or are you just waiting for your pet Genjin to deal with it?"

"If by that you mean how I will dispose of the barbarian the answer is I'm not."

"What?!"

"Her cooperation is much more desirable. She controls the dragons and with the dragons we will be invincible."

"Why should she? She saw what Bu Do was. Even she can see he is no man. Not after what you have done to him! What can you possibly offer that she doesn't already have?"

Du Ray gave a dramatic sigh. "Oh Mi Pha, you do disappoint me. If you knew what I sent to the barbarian you would understand."

To the surprise of both a servant girl, covered head to toe in a heavy cloak with its hood up, entered.

"Why did you enter?" Bu Ray allowed irritation into her voice. "I gave orders not to be disturbed."

Arya flung off the cloak. "Sorry, but your guards aren't in any condition to prevent it."

Bu Ray was actually distressed. "Wha- how did you get in here?"

Arya laughed. "You know so much, yet so little. Your little puppet was good. I'll give her that. But I was trained by the best killers on Earth. You magic didn't show you that, did it."

Bu Ray was silent. She was barely restrained, her emotions at last getting the best of her.

Mi Pha was trembling. "What do you intend to do?"

"Leave. My fleet and I are continuing on our journey with the next tide. We don't intend to ever return here."

Bu Ray spat out, "You cannot leave fast enough."

Arya turned to leave, but then turned back. She spoke to Mi Pha. "I know you probably don't want advice from a barbarian. But my suggestion to you is to get out of this place as fast as you can."

"Why?"

"It's not going to be very comfortable for you soon."

Arya left the cloak on the floor and departed.

"What did she mean?"

Bu Ray was dismissive. "She knows nothing of our people."

Arya made quite an exit. The guards tried to stop her. More than a few struggled to keep their blood from draining away. As she stepped out of the palace an army of guards gathered to meet her. They didn't stay long. Snowflake made her own grand entrance and they scattered like geese. She flew away leaving chaos in her wake.

Just as she'd promised, the barbarian fleet sailed that very afternoon. No one cried to see them go.

Bu Ray was raging, though she didn't look it. All her carefully laid out plans had been shot to hell. She looked at her son, playing with his dolls, and asked herself what curse would have given her such a son. Naturally she placed no blame upon herself. Clearly, this was the gods' doing, wanting to humble her.

She looked upon the flighty bimbos busy entertaining themselves at the far side of the room. They did what they usually did when ignoring their Emperor, which was always. Some played _xianki_. Others the _kongou_. Still others wrote poetry or practiced their calligraphy. Or gossiped like hens. She hated them. Every single one.

So La entered with Pantú, one of Ti Do's lieutenants. Bu Ray didn't like him. He was far too loyal to his general. She also did not like his relationship with So La. It was well known that the two were in each other's company more than was proper.

Mi Pha came in just as Bu Ray was demanding, "Where have you been?"

So La had an insufferable smile on her face. Mi Pha was instantly suspicious. "I was having a conversation with Pantú, mother."

"I told you not to call me that." It was a sign of just how put out Bu Ray was that her anger was showing.

"We were thinking about how horribly your attempts have been… mother."

So La was obviously provoking Bu Ray, but for what reason? She would not have dared before. Looking around Mi Pha noticed that the guards were not the ones she remembered.

Bu Ray's voice had taken a menacing tone. "Meaning what?"

If So La was intimidated she didn't show it. "The barbarian woman humiliated our Emperor. She humiliated our kingdom. You would not allow us to give her the punishment she deserved."

"Are you mad?" Bu Ray really was losing it. "Did you not see the dragon that came at her call? Do you not know what such a beast can do? You have lost your mind."

"That is why I was talking to Pantú. We agree there was more that could be done."

"Such as?"

In answer to her words Ti Do entered with his dog Shang-nu. Mi Pha noticed that Pantú had shifted to behind the throne. She knew what was coming but found she couldn't speak or cry out.

"What do you want?" the Empress Mother demanded of Ti Do. "You have not been summoned."

"I obey no summons. I do the summoning now."

"Do you?" Her voice dripped venom.

"Your powers don't frighten me, old witch. You have perverted this kingdom long enough. It is time a real man ruled here."

"And you believe you are that man. You are a fool Ti Do. You always were."

"Not as big a fool as you."

Bu Ray and Mi Pha had been distracted by Ti Do and hadn't noticed that So La had moved behind the Empress Mother. With a cry, So La pulled a dagger from her bodice and plunged it into Bu Ray's back. She stabbed her again and again, her hate and fury adding strength to her arm.

Mi Pha screamed in horror.

The Boy Emperor almost climbed out of his chair. "Mother!" Quick as lightening, Pantú was beside him and plunged his sword into the Boy's belly. He fell to the floor, his guts spilling out. And yet his last thoughts were of his mother. Pulling himself painfully to her, he grasped her dead hand. "Mother!"

Only now did Mi Pha's paralysis leave her. She fled, Shang-nu racing after.

The Emperor's other pigeons were all frozen in place, too horrified to act. "What shall be done with them?" Pantú asked.

"Give them to the men," Ti Do answered.

With vicious laughs, the guards ran to grab the screaming hussies. Some carried them off to be ravaged in private. Others didn't bother and had their way with them right there.

Only when Pantú ripped the dagger out of her hand did So La grasp that the situation wasn't what she had expected. Pantú hoisted her up onto his shoulders and carried her out, her hands feebly beating on his back.

Ti Do kicked aside the Boy's foot and sat himself onto the throne. The fat eunuch, whose name was Tu Di, stepped fearfully to his side. The others were too terrified to move. "What shall we tell the people, your majesty?" he asked.

"Tell them Ti Do, the 1st Maroon Emperor, now rules Yi Ti."

Ti Do would discover that proclaiming oneself emperor was far easier than making yourself one.

END CHAPTER 16


End file.
